Cuentos de la Luna
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Una serie de cuentos acerca de los personajes que habitan entre la oscuridad y la luz, que caminan entre nosotros como una persona más.
1. Angeles

**Ángeles**

 **I**

Toda su vida supuso que los camerinos donde los artistas se alistaban antes de salir eran bulliciosos y desordenados, eso debido al paso apresurado de éstos y sus ayudantes cuando se encontraban a punto de salir, pero los que tuvo en frente al pasar por la puerta de emergencia no eran así; tan solo había enormes espejos alineados en el centro del galerón, de suelos de madera, donde aquellas miserables criaturas, esclavas del deseo ajeno, se arreglaban para el deleite de sus amargos amos. Algunos jovencitos, de no más de dieciocho años, se colocaban sus trajes con calculada lentitud, la piel pálida de las incesantes sangrías, como si se aseguraran de que todo estuviera en su posición de la manera más perfecta posible. Ella misma pasó por aquello antes, lo sabía.

-¿Nombre? –Dijo una suave voz a su lado, elegante.

Llevó sus ojos color ámbar hacia aquella persona, tratando de no verse como una ajena al ajetreo; notó sus bellos rizos cobrizos casi rubios, su azulada y fría mirada, su piel pálida y sus finos labios, como si hubiesen sido delineados con un delicado cincel, vestido elegantemente en un traje color azul marino, perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo por sastre especializado. Era un adolescente eterno disfrazado de adulto, aquel muchacho que fue el maestro de su amo, a quien siempre anheló conocer. "¿Qué fue lo que viste en él?", era lo que más deseaba preguntarle, pues se idealizó durante mucho tiempo lo que haría si lo mirase. Sin embargo su mente se mantuvo hermética ante él, pues era uno de los antiguos.

-Elisa. –Susurró levemente ella, mostrándose tan dócil como los demás que cruzaban los suelos de madera como fantasmas.

-Tu sangre… tiene un hermoso perfume. –Había dicho aquél muchacho, curioso. –Pero ya perteneces a alguien, sin duda, lo cual es una pena para tan hermosa obra si aquél que te tuviese no fuese merecedor de ello. ¿A quién le sirves, Elisa?

-Daniel. –Contestó nuevamente. No lo sabía, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Puesto que su marca se borraría en poco tiempo, y así ella…

El adolescente se sobresaltó notoriamente al escucharla, como si se viese sorprendido por aquello. Fue completamente natural para ella su reacción.

-¿Qué pretendes viniendo aquí? –Cuestionó. Sin embargo no se escuchaba molesto.

-Despedirme.

La fina y blanca mano del Maestro se dirigió hacia el rostro de ella; Elisa cerró los ojos en ese momento, sintiendo los fríos dedos de porcelana rozar sus párpados, el puente de su nariz y sus labios, tal como si delineara una escultura de mármol. Escuchó el resoplido, sintió su aliento templado en un suspiro de frustración contenida.

-Eres lo mejor que hubiese podido conseguir… y te ha tirado como acostumbra hacerlo. No ha dejado su esencia humana después de tantos años, se aburre rápido, es incapaz de contemplar la belleza de lo efímero. Irás al final, Elisa.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, el bello adolescente ya no se encontraba allí.

 **II**

Escuchó aplausos, escuchó aquellas típicas risas despreocupadas, arrogantes, de quienes tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplar lo "efímero"; miraba su reflejo en uno de los enormes espejos que estaban en el centro, ya habiendo terminado de arreglarse. Llevaba un vestido completamente negro, de fino encaje y velo, el corsé estrujando su respiración, descubriendo por completo sus hombros y escote marcado, de donde colgaba aquella fina cadena de plata que Daniel le había obsequiado ya bastantes años atrás. La falda caía sin vuelo entre velos cruzados. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una cascada de rizos a su espalda con un hermoso broche largo que llevaba piedras preciosas color vino, descubriendo completamente su rostro cargado con maquillaje: sombra negra resaltando sus ojos claros, labios intensamente rojos sobre piel pálida. Parecía el cisne negro.

-Ballet. –Susurró apenas.

Terminó colocándose sus largos guantes de encaje, volviendo a mirarse en el reflejo del espejo; estaba lejos de parecer una mujer bella para la sociedad actual, pero en ese mundo ella era una gloria inalcanzable, una delicia anhelada por todos… todo por aquella fragancia imperceptible para ella y cualquier otro humano normal, un perfume que extasiaba a los inmortales hasta límites insospechados.

Ellos. Vampiros. De donde su amado Daniel también pertenecía.

 **III**

Caminó entonces hacia el escenario cuando el Maestro la presentó, la última dama de la noche; estaba muy lejos de sentirse nerviosa a pesar de las circunstancias y a lo que iba a enfrentarse, quizá abordada por las emociones ajenas que aun podía percibir gracias a la esencia de Daniel. El escenario estaba despejado de adornos, tan solo el fondo y el suelo lustrosamente negro, los reflectores apuntando al centro de éste, donde ella debía colocarse para comenzar.

El público era pálido, elegantemente ataviado para la ocasión, de frías miradas y ademanes estéticos, calculados, como si los practicaran frente a un espejo para que quedaran armónicos. "Sé mía". La primera vez que Daniel le dejó probar su sangre vampírica fue en ese mismo teatro; ahora mismo debía estar en uno de esos palcos elegantes, atado a otra esclava más joven que ella. "Apenas tengo veintitrés años. No es mi edad, ¿por qué te fuiste, Daniel?"

El sonido de los cellos le indicó el inicio. Las miradas de deseo cayeron en ella como usualmente ocurría cuando estaba andando entre ellos… pero la huella de Daniel aún estaba en ella, eso impedía que la mataran desangrándola. Su voz sonó entonces, alta y magnífica, su talento tan asediado y necesario entre aquellos que buscaban ser siervos de aquellos seres tan fríos.

Cuando Daniel entró a su vida ella no era nada. Tenía catorce años, y fingía tener dieciocho para evitar que la policía les cayera encima y hubiese consecuencias legales; vivía entre mini faldas, tacones y un exceso de maquillaje… drogas, alcohol y sexo, mucho sexo. Todo sin ser consensual.

No era más que una prostituta barata, mercancía con la que su tío comercializaba.

Aquella noche estaba planeada para ser su última noche, al menos en su cabeza; recordaba con suma nitidez que había sido el único momento en toda su vida en el que se sintió completamente libre, dueña de sus propias decisiones.

Había un vitral que las separaba de los clientes, donde las exhibían como si fuesen un accesorio a rentar; la mayoría de sus compañeras estaban ya demasiado drogadas como para poder notar la realidad en la que vivían, mirando taciturnas a los clientes y los morbosos que se acercaban, apuntándolas y riéndose de ellas. Ella misma no había llegado a ese grado, pues había sido más dócil que esas pobres criaturas torturadas, pero esa noche no le importaba nada más que su plan… al menos hasta que se topó con aquellos ojos violetas, con aquellos cabellos claros pulcramente peinados, con su piel de porcelana blanca, sus finos y perfectos labios. Resaltaba entre la multitud por su atuendo elegante, sus zapatos a la medida, su abrigo café oscuro de marca reconocida.

Él la había pedido. Toda la noche.

¿Qué importaba? Esa sería su última noche.

El viento estaba fresco y calmo cuando abrió los ventanales de aquella burda habitación, donde solía recibir a sus clientes diurnos y nocturnos, en el cuarto piso del edificio que pertenecía a su tío; había salido al balcón de la habitación, convencida de que la altura sería la suficiente como para partirle la cabeza y llevarla por la vía rápida al infierno. Sería libre. Iba a volar.

Iba a morir. Moriría. Eso anhelaba con toda su alma.

- _Komm, süser thod._ –Pronunció de forma lúgubre.

Subió entonces al barandal de metal, descalza, sintiendo el frío del metal, guardando el equilibrio durante unos momentos; observó la calle debajo, la gente caminando tranquilamente, las luces de las farolas prendidas para iluminar la escasamente transitada calle. Abrió los brazos como si de un ave se tratara, un ave a punto de emprender su vuelo. Notó que lloraba.

-¿De verdad tanto anhelas morir?

Su cliente había llegado antes de lo previsto, pero su adrenalina era tal que podría saltar en ese momento sin importar las secuelas psicológicas que pudiese dejar en aquél individuo; sin embargo, a pesar de sus ideas fatalistas pasando por su mente a velocidades excesivas, tuvo el impulso de girarse para mirarlo… y fue su perdición.

Aquel elegante hombre sonreía como si la escena fuese algo normal para él; su dentadura era blanca y perfecta entre sus finos labios de hombre. Sus ojos eran de un color azul muy intenso, tanto que podría jurar que eran de color violeta… completamente hipnotizantes, como los de una cobra venenosa a punto de atacar, sumamente peligroso y hermoso en cierta manera. Parecía disfrutar de lo que veía, a una pobre muchacha de cabello rubio desteñido, cayendo maltratado por sus hombros hasta su escaso pecho, de ojos color ámbar, en un vestido blanco y descastado que mostraba más de su cuerpo infantil de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Una niña andrajosa y patética.

-Vaya visión que tienes de ti misma. –Dijo, como contestando a sus pensamientos, algo que la asustó de repente. –Pero si tantos deseos tienes de morir, puedo darte lo que deseas de una manera placentera y beneficiosa para ambos. ¿Te interesa?

Podía sentir en ella que algo no estaba bien con aquella extraña sugerencia. Sin embargo decidió que no perdía nada con saber, al fin y al cabo iba a morir ya fuese saltando o en manos de, aparentemente, un homicida; movida por un extraño destello de fe, como algo ajeno a ella, bajó del barandal con precaución y comenzó a caminar hacia aquél atractivo hombre, que en apariencia no debía pasar de los treinta años. Se mostró anormalmente anhelante, deseosa, como si estuviese igual de drogada que sus compañeras de infortunio.

-¿Quién eres? –Cuestionó ella, inocente, tan pronto estuvo frente a él. Le llegaba apenas al hombro.

-Tu sangre… tiene un perfume maravilloso. –Había dicho él en un tono de voz suave, seductor. La había tomado del mentón delicadamente con su mano. Se notaba muy frío.

-¿Mi sangre? –Se extrañó, pero no se asustó con aquello.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Cerró los ojos en ese momento, sintiéndose extasiada con aquello. ¿Qué?

Sintió sus labios fríos recorrer la piel de su cuello, su aliento templado chocando contra éste, su lengua húmeda probándola lentamente como si se tratara de un postre delicado… y entonces, ese punzar de dolor que la invadió por completo en una fracción de segundo. La había mordido con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido entrecortado, pero no pudo mover siquiera un dedo, como si estuviese congelada. Sintió su sangre abandonar su cuerpo, una succión a la que él la tenía sometida.

Oh, era tan placentero en ese momento. Aquél hombre estrechaba su cuerpo en un abrazo constrictor, como si quisiera drenar hasta la última gota de su sangre, mientras su mano derecha navegaba por su vestido, arrancándolo con fuerza asombrosa, para posar su mano entre sus pechos escasos buscando el latido de su corazón acelerado. Era maravilloso.

-Vampiro. –Susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **IV**

Los vampiros son maestros del engaño, del placer incontrolado, de las emociones intensas, y del dolor. Lo aprendió de la peor manera.

Él no la había dejado morir esa noche, tal como lo había prometido. Por el contrario, la había llevado de alguna forma a un hotel de cinco estrellas, una hermosa y elegante suite en el último piso de ese ostentoso edificio, de esos lugares que ella solo había visto en revistas de moda. Fue ese el sitio donde él le ofrecería el trato que sellaría su vida por siempre.

-Puedo darte todo lo que desees, lo que siempre has soñado. –Habló él con propiedad y acento, caminando a lo largo de aquella hermosa habitación, mirándose impecable, la arrogante sonrisa pintada en sus labios, con los ojos violetas clavados en ella tan fijamente que dolían. –Dinero, ropa, joyas, casas… tú dímelo, nada es imposible para mí, Elizabeth. Tan solo debes aceptar ser mía, y dejarme probar tu dulce sangre.

-¿No me convertiría eso en tu esclava? –Se atrevió a cuestionarlo, encogida en una esquina de aquella amplia y suave cama, de acolchado edredón. Aun dolía su cuello, como si un ligamento de pronto se hubiese encogido entre su hombro y cabeza.

Se había detenido en ese momento, mirándola fijamente, provocando en ella un extraño terror e incertidumbre.

-Los esclavos no andan por allí caminando libremente a la luz del día, tan magníficamente vestidos, y sin mayor preocupación más que en qué gastar su tiempo libre.

Lo aceptó con la facilidad con la que se acepta un vaso con agua, puesto que en ese momento no era más que una niña queriendo huir de su terrible realidad; y era lo que aquél elegante personaje le ofrecía, un trozo tentador de paraíso que sonaba a una falacia. Aquél pacto se selló entre ambos en el momento que ella asintió apenas con la cabeza, y él se había acercado para obsequiarle un dulce beso en los labios, el primero de muchos, gélido, algo que nunca antes había probado.

-Dime tu nombre. –Dijo Elisa tras aquél frío beso, el cual la había dejado sin aliento.

-Daniel. –Susurró aquél bello y temible ser, antes de apoderarse de su boca nuevamente.

"Daniel". No le hizo el amor como ella lo hubiese esperado (estaba muy acostumbrada al trato garrafal de sus clientes); el resto de aquella nublosa noche, aquél joven la pasó aspirando el aroma de su piel, tocándola con aquellos dedos gélidos y suaves como el terciopelo, como el mármol helado y fino, mordiéndola sin hacerle mayor daño que estremecimientos involuntarios… parecía como si ella lo embriagara en un nivel desconocido.

Sentía, ilusa, que tenía cierto poder en él.

 **V**

"¡Elisa!"

Pudo escuchar su voz en su mente mientras deleitaba a aquellos con el poder de su voz y su fragancia… ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentía su presencia en ella de esa manera? Cantaba con intensidad para el gusto y placer de los presentes, vampiros y mascotas, pero aún no lo había podido ver entre ellos, ¡eran tantos! La luz de los reflectores que la iluminaban tampoco ayudaba en mucho; tampoco es que anhelara encontrarlo, abrazado a otra mascota femenina o masculina. No es que él tuviese distinción en ello.

"¡Sal de allí ahora!"

Decidió no solo pasar de la voz autoritaria de su maestro en su cabeza, haciendo algo que acostumbraba cuando anhelaba un beso de su egoísta y arrogante amo, una acción que podía aterrar a otras personas, hacer rabiar de deseo a los vampiros, volver loco a Daniel: se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, rápida y dolorosamente, haciéndola sangrar en un delgado hilo que corrió por su comisura hasta su mentón maquillado. Hubo gemidos de deseo contenido entre aquellos que se encontraban frente a ella, y alguien se había puesto de pie, en uno de los palcos adornados con pedrería. Allí estaba él. Su amado Daniel, que aun la anhelaba tanto como aquella noche cuando evitó que saltara.

 **VI**

Su mundo cambió por completo a partir de aquella noche; Daniel la trataba y cuidaba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, la vestía como una muñeca de las que aparecían en revistas juveniles. Su cabello rubio volvió a su natural tono chocolate, brillante y estilizado; su rostro sin maquillaje volvió a ser el de una niña, por lo que el verse en el espejo ahora le resultaba sumamente grato… ya no era aquella andrajosa prostituta, sino una chica de su edad.

Despertaba a eso de las once de la mañana, a veces hasta la una de la tarde, dependiendo de qué tan ajetreada fuese la noche; residía en un enorme departamento, elegante, el cual estaba situado en el vigésimo piso de un edificio, un lugar donde Daniel la tenía "protegida" de todo. Caminaba libremente por éste, se vestía con aquellas prendas que él mismo le escogía, e incluso podía salir a la calle, caminar entre las demás personas con sus bellos y finos vestidos, comprar lo que deseara y comer en donde le plazca sin preocupación alguna. Realmente se sentía libre.

Cuando oscurecía, apenas el sol dejando sus finísimos rayos rojizos por última vez en el día, aquél apuesto vampiro llegaba a su departamento desafiando al mismo astro brillante, su enemigo acérrimo, deambulando como si se tratara de un fantasma silencioso; a veces aparecía bruscamente tras ella, sin hacer algún ruido, arrancándole un grito de terror que lo hacía reír como un chiquillo. Le reprochaba en silencio al inicio, con los ojos húmedos, y él la besaba con afecto, como si de una niña se tratara. En otras ocasiones perdía la noción del tiempo, llegando tarde… y allí, él era otra persona.

-¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! –Le reprendía duramente, en gritos que hacían eco por todo el departamento, mientras la mantenía acorralada contra la pared o la puerta, dependiendo de dónde la atrapara. –Te doy todo lo que puedas querer, y es lo único que te pido… ¡Me debes todas tus noches y lo sabes! ¡Ni un minuto menos! ¡Tus noches me pertenecen! ¡¿Lo comprendes?!

Él golpeaba fuertemente los puños contra la pared tras ella, y ella rompía en llanto entonces, alterada, aterrada, sintiendo que se hundía en un profundo agujero de desolación. Entonces él caía de rodillas en el suelo, frente a ella, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que casi la asfixiaba. Era Daniel un mar incontrolado de sentimientos, los cuales cambiaban constantemente de un instante a otro, impredecible.

-No, Elisa, lo siento. –Susurraba a su oído dulcemente, con la voz de hombre quebrada, acariciando su cabello, arrullándola entre sus brazos como si fuese una niña. –No llores más, no quería gritarte.

Era extraño. Le temía, pero le anhelaba también. Se sumía en sus brazos y dejaba que hiciera con ella lo que deseara.

Era tan duro, tan delicado…

 **VII**

Notó, en su canto tan angelical y dulce, que él le había gritado a su nueva compañera, que le hacía compañía en el mismo palco donde se encontraba, quizá por mero capricho o desesperación ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, podía saberlo con solo notar el movimiento de sus brazos entre la oscuridad; Daniel caminaba como si estuviese molesto con el mundo, por eso tenía estallidos de furia tan intensos y bruscos… pero ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que él era de esa manera.

Por su Maestro, aquél joven adolescente que, cincuenta años atrás, lo había transformado en un vampiro.

Fue una ocasión en la que Daniel, embriagado en su sangre, le confesó que amaba profundamente a su Maestro, un hermoso adolescente de tiempos antiguos, que él encontró en su búsqueda por el más allá; pudo comprender en ese momento sus sentimientos, pues ella se encontraba pasando por algo parecido. El Maestro había perdido el interés en él cuando dejó de ser humano, por querer salvarlo de una muerte segura, y él se sentía culpable por obtener aquella inmortalidad que tanto anhelaba pues con ello había sacrificado el amor de su maestro.

La idea era excesivamente dolorosa para ella. La idea de que jamás podría tener el afecto de Daniel, de su adicción oculta.

Su droga personal. Y estaba más que segura de que vendría por ella.

En ese entonces se creía libre, pero no era más que una ilusión tonta, tal como aquellas ex compañeras prostitutas que vivían en un mundo irreal por culpa de aquellas drogas que consumían para evadir su realidad, y por las que tarde o temprano acabaría con el cerebro frito.

La había llevado al teatro aquella magnífica y a la vez horrible noche, vestida como una princesa en color arena, con la promesa de mostrarle algo "maravilloso"; Elisa se encontraba maravillada por aquél magnífico lugar tan elegante y bullicioso, el mismo en donde estaría parada cantando varios años después: candelabros de cristal colgando desde el altísimo techo en forma de domo, adornos en chapa de oro tan lustrosos que parecían brillar por sí mismos, alfombras aterciopeladas en vivo color rojo sangre, largas escalinatas de estético mármol blanco. También notó entonces que aquellos que entraban al lugar la observaban fijamente, con deseo y ansiedad, por parte de aquellos elegantes y pálidos personajes de azulados y grisáceos ojos, fríos. Muertos.

-Elisa. –Susurró Daniel a su oído, mientras afianzaba el brazo con el que la sostenía a él. –Me perteneces.

Ella no pareció comprenderlo al inicio, pero lo aceptó sin mucha oposición o sin meditárselo demasiado; obtuvo entonces una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de él, algo que la llenó de una curiosa oleada de felicidad.

-No soy el único que piensa que el aroma de tu sangre es magnífico. –Volvió a susurrarle, esta vez atreviéndose a tomarle de la cintura de manera posesiva, mientras la guiaba hacia la blanca escalinata. –Cualquiera de ellos podría tomarte y consumir tu sangre hasta la muerte.

-No quiero estar aquí, Daniel. –Gimoteó suavemente, sintiendo su corazón latir con mayor fuerza por el nerviosismo que le abordaba. Atrajo rápidamente más miradas de deseo en ella.

-Cálmate, o será peor. Hay una manera para evitarlo… pero debes estar consciente de que, después de ello, solo me pertenecerás a mí. Nadie más podrá tocarte, solo yo. Y, a cambio, obtendrás un beso.

Elisa sonrió ante lo último. Él le sonrió de la misma manera, en una extraña complicidad.

La había conducido por las enormes y gruesas puertas de madera que se encontraban al final de la larga escalinata blanca, la entrada al teatro propiamente; el lugar aún se encontraba vacío, puesto que los vampiros socializaban cierto tiempo antes de entrar, y las butacas aterciopeladas apenas se notaban bajo las tenues luces que colgaban desde arriba del teatro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de visualizar un poco el hermoso y ostentoso lugar, pues Daniel la acorraló inmediatamente contra una de las acolchadas paredes a prueba de sonido, haciéndola suspirar, sosteniendo sus muñecas con irregular fuerza mientras posaba sus fríos labios sobre la piel de su cuello. Se sofocó, y él pareció encenderse.

-Sé mía, Elisa. –Susurró sobre su piel. Su ansiedad era tan fuerte que le cortaba el aliento con solo el peso de su cuerpo centrado en su pecho.

No le contestó verbalmente, un destello de su pensamiento fue suficiente para él; sus colmillos atravesaron su piel fácilmente, el dolor para ella fue algo cotidiano y hasta cierto punto placentero, sintiendo su sangre abandonarle en un muy fuerte sorbo, solo uno. Sus piernas casi cedieron, débiles por las constantes sangrías a la que él la tenía sometida casi a diario, y pudo escuchar el suspiro de placer culminante de Daniel, aquél éxtasis misterioso que los vampiros alcanzaban cuando probaban la sangre. No se atrevía jamás a mirar su rostro en ese momento, se sentía demasiado excitada solo por los gestos de su hermoso rostro, y avergonzada en cierta forma por pensar de esa manera, ya que los vampiros no tenían deseo sexual tal como los seres humanos.

-No deberías. –Había susurrado él.

La besó en ese momento, algo que nunca antes había hecho, tan intensamente que su respiración se detuvo unos instantes, robada por él mismo; su boca tenía aquél característico sabor metalizado de la sangre, pero, tras unos segundos, pudo comprender que aquella sangre que estaba degustando no era la de ella; Daniel se había mordido el labio, y en ese beso sangriento se estaba entregando a ella de una manera tan íntima, a un nivel que ella jamás creyó poder conocer, tal como ella lo hacía cada vez que se dejaba morder por él.

Le probó, y su mente se expandió intensamente, como si su mundo bruscamente se hubiese abierto ante ella en una caída libre.

Sabía cuándo estaba cerca de ella; a veces escuchaba sus pensamientos tal como él lo hacía con ella; aprendió a controlar en qué momento dejarlos salir, y cuando apartarlos para sí misma. Lo sentía tan cerca, tan en ella… sus sentidos se habían agudizado, sus ojos, sus oídos, hasta el tacto en su piel. Comprendió entonces cómo es que él se sentía cuando la tocaba, cuando la probaba, su deleite tan intenso y a la vez refinado. Anhelaba, día con día, probar más de aquella sangre tan adictiva, que sus labios tomaran los de ella en un intercambio de besos sangrientos; de allí nació aquella costumbre de morderse el labio para tentarlo y que le obsequiara con mayor facilidad uno de sus preciados besos.

-Harás que te mate. –Le había dicho en una ocasión, la blanca sonrisa pintada mientras aun tocaba sus labios rojizos por la sangre. –Luego, ¿qué haré sin ti, hermosa Elisa?

-Conseguirte otra chica.

-No he encontrado a alguien como tú, con ese hermoso perfume.

Sentía amor. Sentía un embriagante amor por él, llevándola intensamente a un idilio que le conducía a un éxtasis mental, algo completamente desconocido para ella hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, también le tenía miedo.

Aquél hombre era un mar de emociones, como si todos sus sentimientos se encontraran a flor de piel, odio, amor, celos; compartía aquella excitación que él sentía cada vez que probaba su sangre… una excitación que anhelaba trascendiera a su cuerpo, un pensamiento involuntario del que él parecía burlarse y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. No podía controlarlo por más que lo deseara, puesto que era una mezcla de sus propias emociones con el descontrol mismo de Daniel.

-Basta. –Gemía ella, tumbada contra la cama, mientras escuchaba su risa. Había perdido el temor de aparecer frente a él en la liviana bata de dormir, parcialmente desnuda. Estaba consciente que su corazón acelerado solo lograba alterar los sentidos de Daniel, llenar de él aquella dichosa fragancia de la que él estaba prendido.

-Tus sensaciones tan vivas… me gustan. –Se había inclinado para susurrarlo a su oído, su aliento templado estremeciéndola con intensidad, mientras la sujetaba por sus muñecas con firmeza. –Disfruto de ellas, sin punzares deliciosos en mi mente.

-No te burles de mí de esa manera.

-Jamás, hermosa Elisa. Eres mi adoración.

Sin embargo hubo una noche. Aquella noche en la que ella dejaba de ser una niña, al menos de forma legal.

 **VIII**

Una hermosa memoria, allí era donde ella quería quedarse por siempre; era el clímax de su canción, el momento para brillar ante él con intensidad, demostrarle que seguía siendo mucho más que todas aquellas mascotas llenando ese teatro. Retiró de su cabello castaño aquél precioso broche que le adornaba, dejando caer los pesados mechones por sobre sus mejillas y hombros, hasta la curvatura de su pecho en el ajustado corsé, mostrando entonces el finísimo filo cromado que delataba aquel accesorio como un arma blanca. Una elegante y discreta navaja.

"¡Elisa!"

Notó los susurros de admiración entre aquella melodiosa música que acompañaba a su canto cuando decidió hacerse aquellos profundos cortes en sus brazos a manera de T; su sangre cayó precipitadamente en largas tiras rojizas hasta el suelo, manchando su hermoso vestido de velos. En ese momento los vampiros que permanecían al margen parecieron perder el control bruscamente, pues hicieron aparecer sus afilados colmillos, y sus ojos destellaron en la oscuridad en azul y gris como gatos iluminados por una fuerte fuente de luz; pronto, los más cercanos se abalanzaron de una manera tan rápida que era casi invisible para el ojo humano hacia ella, dispuestos a succionar hasta la última gota de su preciosa y perfumada sangre… pero se detuvieron bruscamente a escasos centímetros de ella, como si un campo invisible los frenara, rodeándola con ansiedad. Lentamente se acercaban a ella, seis, ocho, diez vampiros…

Aun había en ella parte de la esencia de Daniel, la cual evitaba que pudiesen tocarla. En ella permanecía aquella hermosa memoria, mientras sus energías se iban drenando lentamente en el correr de su sangre por el suelo.

Aquella noche Daniel estaba distinto. La había llevado sin mayor explicación a aquél horrible motel donde ella había trabajado tiempo atrás como prostituta, el lugar donde él la había encontrado hacía ya cuatro años; pisar nuevamente aquella oscura habitación con los finos tacones del presente le causó una automática repulsión. Contempló con sus ojos de ámbar aquél balcón, las cortinas blancas y desaliñadas ondeando con la brisa nocturna, haciéndole recordar el momento en el que estuvo a punto de suicidarse.

"¿Volar?"

-Elisa.

Se giró de inmediato, en una mezcla de susto y sobresalto, tras escuchar la melodiosa voz de su amado vampiro, siempre vestido de manera elegante y pulcra, el rebelde cabello lacio cubriendo un poco su bella e inusual mirada violácea. Ver su rostro juvenil, un hombre de 33 años perpetuos con gestos de veinteañero, le hacía olvidarse del mundo y el lugar donde se encontraba, llenándola de una emoción de amor y necesidad por él, por su tacto gélido de seda, por su cuerpo esbelto robando su aliento. Frente a él, de rodillas sobre el mugriento suelo de linóleo color crema, se encontraba su tío, el detestable proxeneta, en una desaliñada camisa blanca y pantalón gris, la corbata negra estirada a tirones, el cabello grisáceo revuelto al haber tenido un enfrentamiento con Daniel; lo tenía atado de manos, y tenía el aliento agitado. Verlo le hizo sentir náuseas, como si se encontrara frente a una fosa séptica vieja abierta.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? –Cuestionó ella finalmente, incómoda.

-Quería obsequiarte algo importante y placentero, mi hermosa Elisa, en este magnífico día. –Daniel había tomado del cabello platinado de su tío, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia ella, una mirada llena de terror e incertidumbre. –Que veas su sufrimiento, su agonía hasta la muerte. Este hombre, el que te hizo lo que eras cuando te encontré en este asqueroso lugar. El que prometió cuidar de ti y solo te convirtió en un objeto de placer para enfermos sexuales, pederastas, personas sin cuidado ni moral.

Los ojos verdes de aquél hombre se habían abierto, observándola, algo que la llenó de terror y repulsión.

-¿Elizabeth? –Gimió aquél hombre. –Tú… estás con vida.

"Mátalo", pensó de manera incontrolada, sintiendo asco, lástima, remembrando todo aquello que él le había hecho cuando niña, sus constantes palizas, sus risas de burla, sus órdenes, la noche en que él mismo le arrebató su virginidad, desgarrándola internamente, haciéndola compadecer en cama bajo fiebres intensas y hemorragias ya que nunca se atrevió a llevarla a un hospital… Daniel, atento a aquella petición tan cargada de odio, se inclinó solo un poco para dejarle una fuerte mordida en el cuello del hombre, haciendo un extraño sonido de rotura en el silencio de la habitación, asustando a Elisa; era la primera vez que él dejaba que ella mirase cómo se alimentaba de alguien más, con tanta violencia y desenfreno, que el hombre se retorcía en un intenso dolor mudo. Era una mezcla de emociones en su cabeza, el placer que aquello le causaba al vampiro con su odio y asco acumulado, incluso podría jurar que escuchó el corazón de su tío latir cada vez con mayor lentitud conforme se iba deteniendo, hasta quedar en un palpitar lento, agónico. Su elegante amado había dejado caer entonces a su víctima al suelo como si se tratase de algo inerte, dándole la espalda de manera inmediata, notando cómo se había alisado su cabello rubio oscuro con los dedos, y que había sacado del bolsillo de su saco un pañuelo blanco.

-¿No sientes placer en ello? –Había dicho él, girándose un poco hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, tras haberse limpiado los restos de sangre con el pañuelo.

-El tuyo. –Contestó ella, temblando.

Se miraba completamente distinto esta noche. Se veía… vivo.

 **IX**

Bajó la escalinata alfombrada en negro frente al escenario, la cual daba directamente a las enormes puertas del teatro, lentamente, pues estaba ya comenzando a marearse por la pérdida de sangre; detrás de ella iba dejando aquellos rastros de sangre, los cuales caían copiosamente por sus brazos y manos, sangre que aquellos vampiros, sedientos y vueltos locos por el aroma, intentaban lamer del suelo y de su vestido con desesperación, sin éxito, deslizando las frías lenguas por el suelo que ella pisaba. Su voz iba opacándose en el mismo canto, mientras sus ojos de miel se iban enfocando en la puerta de entrada al salón, en su blanca luz como avecinando el final del túnel.

- _It was all just a lie._

Su visión se opacaba también a la vez que su voz, su mente se perdía entre el bullicio de los presentes, sus jadeos agónicos, sus suspiros de susto, las respiraciones agitadas; recordaba la noche en que su tío había sido asesinado, cuando Daniel la hizo suya de manera física y mental en aquella cama donde ella durmió con tantos clientes en el pasado. Había consumido sangre hasta saciarse, por eso su aliento ahora era cálido, así como su piel rosada, y pudo jurar que hasta había sentido el latir de su corazón en su pecho durante unos instantes; estuvo dentro de ella con fuerza en su cuerpo, en su mente.

"Pudo haber sido para siempre."

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, débil, mareada. El aliento estaba comenzando a hacerle falta.

-¿De verdad esa es tu última memoria? Eres tan humana.

Notó sus manos templadas, suaves, en sus brazos desnudos, sosteniendo su caída y acunándola suavemente contra él, la cabeza apoyada suavemente en su hombro como si de una muñeca se tratara; Daniel se notaba igual de agitado como sus compañeros vampiros, sus ojos violetas destellaban intensamente aun ante la mirada borrosa de ella, y su aliento gélido chocaba contra sus cabellos castaños. Estaba conteniéndose de probar su aromática sangre, tal como aquellos que seguían arrastrándose en el suelo alfombrado.

-Daniel. –Susurró ella, notando que ya no podría hablar más. Sus pensamientos iban difusos en su cabeza, por lo que no podía formar siquiera una pregunta básica para él.

-Te dejé cuando supe lo que significabas, Elisa. –Dijo él con una carga de fuerza en su voz, delatando su evidente deseo contenido. –Cuando me di cuenta que no podría dejar de amarte tan fuertemente como lo hago, y cuando vi el abismo real que existe entre ambos.

-¿De qué…?

-Mi amada Elisa. –La ajustó en su abrazo, fuerte, cortando lo que le restaba de aliento. –Tu sangre tiene un hermoso perfume, tan… celestial.

Había notado su voz doblegarse en un tenue gemido de dolor, como si fuese a soltarse llorando en cualquier momento; había llegado al umbral de la muerte. Los ojos de Elisa, antes de dejar escapar un último suspiro, se tornaron en un hermoso color dorado como el oro, y su cuerpo frágil destelló con una suave luz. Aquellas hermosas alas blancas de ángel se desplegaron desde su espalda entre los brazos de Daniel, provocando una nueva histeria colectiva entre los no vivos… y su aliento cedió por última vez.

-Elisa. –El vampiro la sacudió suavemente, notando cómo su brillo cedía, y ella perdía aquella maraña de pensamientos, los cuales iban enmudeciendo lentamente. –Espera, ¡Elisa! ¡Elizabeth!

Su corazón humano estaba dejando de latir; presa de su desesperación, Daniel se mordió bruscamente su muñeca, haciéndose sangrar copiosamente, dirigiendo aquél inmortal líquido a los labios de aquella joven.

-¡Daniel! –Escuchó la voz del Antiguo resonar por todo el teatro. El vampiro, de cabellos rubios y pulcramente cortos, le miraba desde el escenario, igual de agitado que el resto. -¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! Ella pertenece a la legión de los ángeles ahora.

-¡Me pertenece! –Gritó con rabia. Su mano sangrante fue sostenida sin embargo. –Me pertenece.

-Daniel, no sabemos lo que podría pasar si haces algo como esto. –Exclamó el joven Maestro, quien era el que sostenía su mano con su sobre natural fuerza. –Ella no es humana, entiéndelo.

-Me pertenece, Armand. –Quitó con rabia su mano de la de su Maestro, pegándola bruscamente a la boca de la joven. –Duró años siendo mía y lo sabes, me pisas los talones cada vez que puedes hacerlo, y sabes que jamás tuve problemas con ella. Es mía.

Eso era una mentira, tuvo problemas con ella. Fue adicto a ella como si fuese una droga, a su sangre, a su piel de niña y sus labios rosados, siempre destilando aquella fragancia que le hacía volver loco. Se oponía rotundamente a dejarla morir, a dejar de sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, aquella emoción estúpida y amarga que le apartaba de su Maestro. Sin saber si aún respiraba, la levantó delicadamente en brazos, mientras las blancas plumas de sus alas se desvanecían en el aire.

-Daniel, no seas insensato…

 **X**

Ella fue la bella durmiente, aquella con la que un beso de amor verdadero la haría despertar de su sueño eterno.

Ella era una hermosa balada de piano, encerrada en un ataúd de cristal hasta su nuevo despertar, custodiado por el vampiro Daniel.

Ella era aquél ángel brillante, perpetuamente hermoso, perpetuamente joven, perpetuamente dormido.


	2. Teresa

**Teresa.**

 **I**

Teresa era… singular, a falta de una palabra más decente.

La gente solía decir que ella era de aquellas mujeres que les había sucedido "algo importante" que les hacía cambiar por completo su manera de ser y su misma fisionomía; aquella alta morena, de vistosos ojos color miel, había pasado de una conservadora maestra de secundaria, recta y estricta, a una especie de… modelo de fisicoculturismo.

-Pero, ¿en solo dos meses pudo alcanzar ese físico? –Había cuestionado en un susurro un atento padre de familia, uno de los tantos que no solía pasar desapercibido cualquier cambio en su monótona vida.

Sus siempre planchados trajes sastre que utilizaba como uniforme de la escuela habían cambiado a pantalones justos sobre su torneada cadera y blusas entalladas cuyos botones amenazaban con salir despedidos ante el prominente pecho (el hecho era que parecían ser los mismos trajes sastres, y que ella misma era la que había crecido de alguna manera), y su largo cabello oscuro caía hasta media espalda en una cascada de rizos marcados cuando antes lo llevaba pulcramente atado. Llevaba el mismo carácter firme, duro, estricto, pero, en cierta manera, se había vuelto sumamente seductor para los padres de familia que asistían a las juntas vespertinas.

¿Cómo? A raíz de un accidente, decían.

 **II**

Teresa Cons estaba más que consciente del cambio tanto físico como mental que había ocurrido tan bruscamente, ya que le costó ocultarlo en su momento; en sí jamás hubiese creído la situación en la que todo había sucedido, si alguien más se la hubiese contado lo habría enviado inmediatamente a hacerse un examen toxicológico. Sin embargo, la situación en la que ahora estaba envuelta ahora solo servía para afianzarle con mayor fuerza en su cabeza que aquello era real, que no era producto de alguna imaginación suya o que estaba pasando por una enfermedad mental.

-Teresa. –Pronunció aquél hombre, con voz intencionalmente grave.

Estaba sentada en el suelo frío, con las manos, su pecho y su rostro salpicado de sangre; alrededor de ella se encontraban varios cuerpos dispersos, ensangrentados pero aun gimoteando en señal de que seguían vivos, sufriendo de una agonía indescriptible que ni siquiera los _Militantes_ podían calmar. Frente a ella, con las pulcras botas color negro manchadas de la misma sangre, se encontraba parado aquél muchacho de severa mirada dorada, el corto cabello platinado revuelto por el ajetreo pasado, ceñido en aquél traje tan oscuro como la noche. Su carácter frío trataba de imponerse tal como debía ser en un líder como él, pero ella sabía que era porque no podía soltar sus emociones tan fácilmente como… él…

-No están muertos. –Pronunció ella. Sin embargo, no era capaz de contener tan bien sus emociones como aquél imponente líder. –Solo les he mostrado que ya no podrán hacer lo que deseen. Que no van a matar más. –Sus ojos, que en ese momento eran de un color gris azulado, se volvieron nítidos entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-No fue por venganza, entonces.

Teresa levantó la vista, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios rojizos por la sangre; su aspecto se vería terrorífico para cualquier otra persona que la mirase, envuelta entre cuerpos mutilados sobre un suelo sucio de un galerón abandonado que servía como almacén. Sin embargo, el joven frente a ella, a pesar del porte formal y severo que desprendía, tuvo un destello de nerviosismo que le fue casi imposible de ocultar.

-Pagarán caro aquellos que fueron capaces de hacerle tanto daño a Jaziel. –Entrecerró la mirada, agresiva, invasiva, seductora. –Y se darán cuenta de que ya no serán capaces de hacer lo que ellos deseen con los _antropos_ , ni con nadie más.

 **III**

Su vida anterior a eso era… aburrida. Tenía que admitirlo.

Tenía treinta y tres años; vivía con sus padres, trabajaba en las mañanas como profesora en una escuela secundaria, una con un nivel académico reconocido a nivel nacional, por lo que estaba consciente de que debía ser una mujer bastante capacitada. A pesar de su alta estatura ella no se consideraba como una mujer bonita o atractiva físicamente, su intelecto solía intimidar a los varones que se acercaban a ella para intentar conversar; aun así había logrado comenzar a salir con un chico, Emmanuel, un abogado lleno de formalismos con bastante comodidad monetaria, el cual la tenía, en cierta forma, reprimida.

Tímida, seria, medida. Reprimida.

Aquella noche de febrero había salido de la escuela al anochecer tras haber atendido una concurrida junta con los padres de familia; salió del edificio entre ademanes de despedida y frases pseudo discretas de los papás: "seria, formal, un ejemplo para los adolescentes", haciéndola sonreír con cierta carga mientras escuchaba sus propios pasos resonar en la banqueta. Lo había aceptado como algo genuino y que así debía ser, un cumplido al fin y al cabo.

-Pero, ¿por qué me incomoda? –Había susurrado a la oscuridad.

Aquél sector estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que unos cuantos metros más adelante se encontraba ya la carretera de salida, así como el tupido y distintivo bosque de abedules y olivos negros que distinguía mucho a la ciudad, sobre todo en el otoño, que era cuando cubría las calles y banquetas con una bella capa dorada de crujientes hojas; Teresa no solía andar sola por el perímetro de la ciudad por temor a los animales (decían que había osos, alces y lobos en la carretera), pero esa noche la luna se había alzado desde el horizonte montañoso, brillando al inicio como una reluciente moneda de oro. Aquel bello espectáculo, tan inusual, la hizo cruzar la solitaria avenida para poder así contemplarlo sin las molestas luces artificiales de la ciudad.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando allí, de pie en la vereda perimetral de tosco cemento gris, pues el color de la luna había cambiado ya a un reluciente blanco, tan intenso como para iluminar la parte alta de los árboles y la misma carretera de una forma casi fantasmagórica; pudo contemplar las luces venideras de un vehículo de gran tamaño que se acercaba a la ciudad, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un animal que había aparecido de pronto en el perímetro de la carretera.

-¿Un oso? –Había susurrado ella, mientras entrecerraba la mirada. –No.

Era grande como un oso, sí, pero por la manera en la que se movía no era posible; sus patas eran finas, ágiles, hechas para correr entre el bosque y las rocas, y el color de su pelaje… era como si estuviera hecho con el mismo brillo de la luna, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar hecho con finas hebras de plata.

-Un lobo. –Y abrió los ojos, sumamente impresionada.

Aquello era un evento que no podía perderse, pues jamás en su vida había visto un lobo antes a pesar de las advertencias de la comunidad, mucho menos uno tan hermoso como ese… y, sobre todo, con semejante tamaño; cruzó hacia la carretera a pasos alargados, despacio, inclinándose para quedar parcialmente oculta entre los estéticos arbustos recortados de manera uniforme, queriendo observar con mayor detenimiento. La preciosa bestia había elevado la plateada cabeza hacia el cielo, como si olfateara el aire con su negra nariz, y se dispuso a andar a través de la carretera; Teresa pudo ver entonces que aquel poderoso lobo estaba cojeando, arrastrando completamente sus patas traseras en el suelo polvoriento, así como la peluda cola. Caminó de esa manera, las firmes patas delanteras andando a pesar del costado inferior sin fuerza, unos tantos pasos por sobre la carretera, desplomándose poco después sobre el carril frontal, justo donde aquél vehículo con las luces altas se aproximaba.

-Ay, no. –Exclamó, asustada.

Se quedó un segundo estática en su lugar, debatiéndose mentalmente lo que tenía en frente; por un lado estaba temerosa de acercarse a aquella enorme bestia, pues aquél prominente hocico pronosticaba una mordida digna de arrancar alguna parte blanda de su cuerpo, y por otro lado…

Sus piernas se impulsaron solas, dejando en media banqueta su maletín de piel negro lleno con los libros de la escuela, corriendo en dirección a aquella bestia, permitiendo que aquella emoción cargada de adrenalina que le abordaba la envolviera completamente, como si supiera que ella tenía que hacerlo, sentía que le estaba _llamando_ … se detuvo justo en el pabellón divisorio que delimitaba los sentidos de la carretera, mirando con mayor detenimiento y nitidez gracias a la brillante luz de la luna: su cuerpo era enorme, podía pasar por el metro y medio de largo sin contar la cola, y quizá alcanzar los dos metros de altura a cuatro patas. Su pelaje era crespo pero brillante, y jadeaba de manera lastimera. Escuchó su gruñido feroz al notarla tan cerca, una certera amenaza aunque débil.

-No me hagas daño, por favor. –Gimoteó, temerosa, temblando por la misma descarga de adrenalina que sentía. –Solo quiero ayudarte.

La bestia le miró fijamente, impresionándola. Sus ojos eran grises, casi azulados, muy penetrantes. La luz aproximándose le despertó de aquel extraño embrujo, y sin saber qué más hacer, se inclinó y tomó las patas delanteras del animal los costados del pecho, bajo las patas, acción que le hizo ganarse una fuerte mordida en su brazo izquierdo. El grito de dolor resonó por el espacioso lugar y le hizo llorar, su piel desgarrada bajo aquellos filosos colmillos dolía casi como una quemadura de fuego, y fue bastante consciente de que había comenzado a sangrar de forma copiosa… pero aun así tiró de aquella enorme bestia con toda la fuerza que tenía, para así poder sacarla del carril y evitar que la arrollaran.

-¡Basta! –Exclamó con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor muy caliente y punzante, tratando de contener el llanto. -¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Aquellos filosos dientes siguieron clavados en su piel cuando el vehículo pasó al lado de ellos a gran velocidad, envolviéndolos en un viento sucio y oloroso a combustible, pero no estaba haciendo la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarle aún más; llegó al pabellón, jadeando y sudando copiosamente por el esfuerzo y el haberse contenido el dolor, pues aquel animal pesaba en proporción a lo que medía, para soltarlo lo más suave que le fue posible entre la blanda maleza. Cayó de rodillas poco después, llorosa, contemplando las patas inutilizadas del lobo, las cuales solo eran girones de carne destazada y sanguinolenta, como si se las hubieran volado con explosivos.

-No. Trampas para oso. –Susurró para sí misma.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir algo cálido y húmedo donde sostenía al animal, lengüetazos cortos con la amplia lengua sobre su brazo herido, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos; aquél enorme lobo estaba comenzando a limpiar su propia mordida, mientras sus ojos grises intensos le miraban de manera lastimera. Teresa pudo comprenderlo en cierta manera y se obligó a dejar de llorar, dibujando una leve sonrisa poco después.

-Te perdono. –Y puso su mano sana sobre la enorme cabeza platinada del lobo.

Teresa sabía que el lobo iba a morir sin remedio, pues aquellas heridas eran demasiado graves y la hemorragia muy severa; conmovida, decidió quedarse allí con aquella enorme bestia, dejando la amplia y peluda cabeza caliente sobre su regazo, decidida a estar con él en esos momentos tan dolorosos. Sin embargo, el movimiento entre los arbustos cercanos la puso alerta, cayendo en cuenta de forma brusca que quizá lo estaban siguiendo algunos cazadores furtivos (no había pensado en ello al ver la trampa), comenzando a sentir nuevamente aquella carga de adrenalina debido al peligro inminente; los arbustos se movieron de nuevo, haciéndola contener el aliento, esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que vio: una pequeña cabecita plateada, de ojos azules muy intensos, un cachorro de lobo que se aproximó a ella sin mayor temor. Fue allí cuando se percató que el lobo más grande era en realidad una hembra.

 **VI**

Raziel era un líder nato. Su carácter impasible y recto contrastaba con la apariencia angelical de su rostro; su cualidad era también su mayor defecto sin embargo, y ver el rostro amargo de Teresa, aquella lican que era tan especial para su hermano, le causaba emociones que no podía expresar con palabras o siquiera definir en su cabeza. Optó por tomar asiento en la banqueta donde ella estaba sentada, hablando de sus memorias, tan solo mirando el movimiento del pañuelo de tela teñido en rojo entre los dedos morenos de ella.

-Es decir que no fue un lican el que te mordió y te transformó. –Dijo Raziel finalmente, la dorada mirada incapaz de contemplar el rostro de aquella morena. –Jamás había escuchado algo como eso.

-No fue la mordida. –Dijo ella, mirando al joven a su lado.

-¿Entonces?

Teresa observó en silencio a Raziel, como si volviera a sumergirse en aquellas memorias que le causaban tanta pena; era idéntico a su hermano gemelo Jaziel, solo que llevaba el cabello plateado corto, y sus ojos eran mucho más fieros, gélidos. Su mirada se empañó con los recuerdos que había vivido.

 **V**

Teresa no podía comprender aquellos gemidos que los animales hacían, pero sin embargo todo era comprensible para ella, o al menos era evidente lo que trataban de decirse; aquella loba sabía que no iba a sobrevivir con las heridas tan graves que tenía, pero aquél cachorro era aún demasiado joven para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta.

-Los lobos se mueven en manadas, ¿no es así? –Se dijo.

No supo cuánto tiempo fue el que estuvo allí, esperando; la luna subió en el cielo, iluminando aquella oscuridad, mientras vehículos casuales pasaban a alta velocidad interrumpiendo el silencio que les envolvía, un silencio donde ni siquiera los grillos nocturnos podían escucharse. El pelaje platinado de la loba era cálido, tanto que el frío de la noche apenas y le hacía efecto en el cuerpo, así el cachorro que jugueteaba en el amplio lomo entre chirridos caninos distintivos, envuelto en su propio abrigo de plata.

Finalmente, el último suspiro de aquella loba llegó.

No pudo evitar romper en llanto justo en ese momento, llanto que se intensificó sin que pudiera controlarlo cuando comenzó a escuchar los agudos aullidos del lobezno que lanzaba al cielo, a la luna; entre su propio dolor observó apenas que el cachorro había comenzado a mordisquear a su madre, quizá pensando que así podría despertarla… sin embargo, la adrenalina subió nuevamente hasta su cabeza cuando comprendió que el cachorro había rasgado con sus filosas fauces el tórax de la loba, y estaba jaloneando algo de ella, haciendo que Teresa se bañara en la aun cálida sangre que cayó en sus piernas.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? –Quiso meter las manos para evitar lo que sea que hiciera.

Sus dientes eran igual de filosos a los de su madre a pesar de que aún era pequeño de edad; se llenó de sangre y lodo las piernas hasta las rodillas, una sensación que prontamente la hizo tiritar gracias al viento nocturno que hacía en ese momento. Observó entonces lo que el cachorro había sacado del cuerpo de su madre: su corazón, el cual era mucho más grande que su mano. El cachorro había comenzado a comerlo, algo completamente incomprensible para ella.

-No lo sabía. –Susurró al animalillo, el cual se ensañaba con aquel órgano como si su pequeña vida dependiera de ello. Optó por quitarse el saco para así retirarse la blusa interior y usarla sobre aquella herida, la mordida. –En realidad no sé mucho de sus costumbres… jamás creí que podía encontrarlos como algo cotidiano.

Se ajustó la blusa con un nudo firme antes de volver a colocarse el saco; sintió las patas frontales del cachorro sobre sus muslos, frías, debiendo bajar la mirada para verlo, ensangrentado pero visiblemente complacido con ella, moviendo su esponjada cola cual cachorro de perro. Había dejado sobre su regazo una parte de aquél corazón que le había arrancado a su madre momentos antes, causándole automático gesto de susto y repulsión.

-¿Eso quieres? –Susurró, temerosa. –Pero yo no… yo no soy una loba como tú…

El cachorro gimió de forma lastimera, empujando aquél trozo de corazón sanguinolento con un hocico sobre su regazo; Teresa levantó la vista hacia el cielo, contemplando aquella hermosa luna llena sobre su cabeza, blanca, lechosa, que dejaba su irregular brillo cegador sobre la carretera y sobre ellos mismos. Recordó, sin venir al caso, que esa noche habría un eclipse lunar y que había quedado con Emmanuel para verlo desde la azotea de su departamento.

"No tengas miedo."

Sus ojos se abrieron en un ademán de sorpresa; movida como por algo ajeno a ella, llevó el trozo de corazón sangrante hacia sus labios temblorosos para dejar poco después una fuerte mordida al tejido, que hizo escurrir la sangre aún caliente por sus comisuras y dentro de su boca incluso, llenándola del característico sabor metálico aunque muy fuerte.

Su grito se escuchó por todo el bosque, un grito de horror y dolor desgarrador.

 **VI**

-Hubo dolor.

-¿Sabes? Había visto películas de hombres lobo, en las escenas donde ellos se transforman siempre creí que dolía cuando el hueso, la piel y el músculo se deformaban para crecer. –Hizo un ademán con la mano ensangrentada, humana, de un hocico. –Pero ese tipo de dolor es… íntimo, muy mental. Un dolor que es… interno, tanto como para olvidar que había sido mordida por ella antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste entonces?

 **VII**

Su ropa estaba desgarrada, apenas consciente de ello por el frío que le rodeaba; su cuerpo, ensangrentado por los restos calientes del lobo, le dolía muchísimo, como si hubiese hecho un ejercicio duro y extenuante un día antes y eso hacía que de pronto le costara caminar por el perímetro de la carretera. Llevaba entre sus brazos al cachorro, con el platinado pelaje teñido en color rojo, durmiendo con toda la confianza como si estuviese familiarizado con ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa, de madrugada, el eclipse lunar estaba en su auge, y la luna blanca se encontraba de un color ocre intenso, casi rojo, resaltando considerablemente para ella sobre el cielo negro lleno de estrellas.

 **VIII**

-Imagino que tu madre debió aterrarse de verte así.

Teresa había reído, una risa corta y algo opaca, desconcertando a Raziel de manera considerable. Ella solo se limitó a alzar los hombros levemente.

-Me llevó a urgencias muy asustada, pensando que me había arrollado un auto o algo así, tanto que pasó por alto la presencia de Luna hasta que fue inevitable. Aunque… la aceptó con más facilidad de la que yo hubiese esperado en el corto tiempo que duré en casa antes de mudarme.

-¿Luna?

Teresa chasqueó de manera extraña la lengua con cierta fuerza, atrayendo la mirada de algunos militantes que ayudaban a levantar aquellos cuerpos heridos; de entre la maleza cercana apareció un lobo enorme, con el pelaje intensamente blanco, el lomo tan platinado como el cabello de Raziel, los ojos grises puestos al frente. Aquellas fauces mortales y las poderosas patas pusieron en alerta a los militantes como si temieran un ataque fortuito; pero el enorme lobo pasó a través de ellos como si no existieran, andando hasta donde se encontraban Teresa y el consternado líder. Tan pronto llegó con ella, pegó la enorme cabeza en el rostro de la morena y poderosa mujer en un extraño gesto de afecto, para luego echarse a su lado.

-El cachorro de Selene. –Dijo Raziel, intimidado de pronto por aquella enorme bestia.

-La divinidad de los licanos, Licana, Selene. Luna. –Teresa pasó los dedos por el grueso pelaje del lobo. –Dicen que es un ser eterno, ¿no? En cierta forma es eterno, solo cambia de cuerpo cuando llega su tiempo pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma, ella… escoge donde residir y a quién otorgará su protección. No lo comprendí en ese momento, me sentía diferente, pero ella me enseñó, al final, a no tener miedo.

Teresa guardó un profundo silencio entonces, un silencio lleno de palabras al aire que Raziel, extrañamente, supo interpretar. Se mantuvo también en silencio, cruzando uno que otro pensamiento con ella a voluntad, observando el bosque de espaldas al caos.

 **IX**

Lo primero que pudo notar fue que le costó mucho trabajo poder despertar temprano en la mañana; a pesar de que no tenía heridas visibles o internas, le dieron quince días de reposo por si aparecía algún síntoma mágico que delatara lo mal que estaba en realidad. La mañana siguiente al incidente despertó hasta después de las dos de la tarde, sintiéndose muy hambrienta y, extrañamente, energizada.

-Será porque me salté el desayuno. –Se dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos. Ya no había dolor alguno.

El cachorro de lobo, que resultó ser una hembra, dormía en una esquina de su cama haciéndose pasar con toda desfachatez como un perro Husky Siberiano de lo más común; se levantó de la cama con bastante tranquilidad, dispuesta a vestirse y así bajar para poder finalmente comer algo, pero al pasarse dentro de un pantalón de mezclilla inmediatamente notó algo que la dejó consternada: el tubo le quedaba muy ceñido en las piernas, y le ajustaba la cadera como si llevara lycra… además, el final le quedaba justo debajo del tobillo, cuando antes casi los arrastraba y debía hacerles un dobladillo.

-¿Cómo?

Se apresuró entonces a verse en el enorme espejo de su armario, corroborando la sensación extraña; en efecto, aquél pantalón se ajustaba a su cuerpo, el cual ahora se miraba muy torneado como si hubiese sacrificado sus horas y dinero en sesiones diarias en el gimnasio, incluso parecía haber crecido unos centímetros. Sí, diez centímetros. Su cabello, siempre hecho un mar de enredo y volumen que debía permanecer siempre atado, caía en rizos formados hasta media espalda sobre su sostén negro, oscuros, brillantes, y sus ojos color ámbar tenían un pequeño destello grisáceo alrededor de la iris.

Era ella misma, pero en una versión más esplendorosa.

La cara de sus padres y el mismo Emmanuel fue todo un dilema al verla bajar con grácil e involuntario paso por la escalera, el pantalón justo, la blusa abotonada con esmero bajo la curvatura de su amplio pecho, la melena rizada y la afilada mirada al frente.

-¿Teresa? –Susurró su madre. –Te ves diferente.

Ella sonrió, y aquél simple gesto fue suficiente para poner nervioso al abogado; había algo diferente en ella, si, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo en impulsos entrecortados: ansiedad, deseo, hambre… todo a un nivel mucho más alto de lo que ella había experimentado antes, casi incontrolable.

-Me siento diferente, sí. –Había contestado ella.

A pesar de ser un cachorro, Luna le enseñó ciertas cosas instintivas que ella no comprendía por su misma condición humana (aunque era claro para ella que ya no era humana); comenzó a ser un alma diurna, pues era cuando su cuerpo se activaba completamente a niveles desconocidos, llenándola de una energía sobrenatural que en ocasiones la traicionaba: sus dientes se volvían punzantes armas de desgarramiento, sus uñas crecían hasta convertirse en poderosas zarpas capaces de arrancar lo que se pusiera a su paso, su nariz percibía y distinguía aromas que antes era incapaz de deducir, y sus ojos color ámbar se volvían en un intenso gis casi azulado permitiéndole ver con nitidez en la oscuridad. Luego ella se asustaba y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Luna crecía, pero Teresa parecía perder cada vez más el control de sí misma; además la gente hablaba acerca de ella, y el imponente control que Emmanuel tenía en ella comenzaba a sacarla de quicio en su mismo descontrol emocional al querer seguir atándola aun cuando ella quería ser libre. Comenzó a trabajar en el turno vespertino y nocturno de la escuela, y buscó la manera de comenzar a vivir sola, lejos de sus padres para evitar que pudiesen ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, en el mar incontrolado de emociones e impulsos traicioneros.

-Escucha, estás completamente fuera de ti. –Había dicho Emmanuel aquella peculiar noche, vistiendo el elegante smoking y el oscuro cabello peinado hacia atrás con impetuosa fuerza, como si estuviera hablando con una adolescente. –Irreconocible, y me causas incomodad, no solo a mí, con eso que llevas puesto encima.

Teresa le dirigió una intensa mirada de reproche; llevaba puesto un vestido color arena que contrastaba con su piel morena, tubular y largo, un vestido que antes había usado y con el mismo Emmanuel a su lado como pareja. Sin embargo, debido al cambio en su complexión y altura, el saco que antes llevaba encima lo había eliminado tras ya no quedarle, quedando en tirantes finos decorados con piedras brillantes, un interesante escote realzado naturalmente, y tuvo que improvisar una abertura al costado derecho de su falda para poder caminar con él. No se había molestado en peinar sus rizos oscuros o cargarse demasiado el maquillaje, se sentía segura de si misma.

-Pues lo lamento. –Inquirió ella, bajando del Mustang negro de su pareja con gracia, colocando los finos tacones beige sobre el pavimento. –Estoy muy cómoda con mi atuendo y no voy a cambiarlo solamente porque tú lo dices.

Emmanuel se encaminó a paso firme y rápido hacia donde ella con toda la intención de decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre la insolencia, pero los severos ojos de Teresa lo frenaron de golpe. Parecía más aquella perra, Luna, que siempre parecía vigilarlo cuando iba a la casa de sus padres.

-Teresa. –Pronunció finalmente, tratando de verse más dominante que ella, mientras la observaba caminar. –Esa no es manera de contestar…

-Pues esa tampoco es manera de hablarle a una mujer, Emmanuel. –Le contestó de manera inmediata. –No soy una muñeca a la que puedes vestir o hacer como quieras, y ultimadamente, ¿sabes qué? Si no te parece lo que soy, con lo que estoy cómoda ahora, lo que me hace sentir confiada, puedes considerar esta como nuestra última salida como pareja.

Su cara fue toda una revelación para ella, algo nuevo completamente, llenándola de una encantadora incertidumbre.

-Teresa, ¿estás consciente de lo que dices?

Ella pasó a su lado, bastante segura de sí misma como jamás antes lo había estado; subió aquella escalinata de cemento gris con perímetro de arbustos frondosos sin importarle demasiado el ir sola a esa recepción, un evento donde se había reconocido a un compañero de ella como medio ambientalista impulsor de nuevas reformas. Se topó con el elegante patio de una casa colonial, el cual tenía dos altas carpas blancas con candelabros de cristal iluminando, así como largas mesas de blancos manteles con bocadillos y bebidas que meseros trajeados elegantemente llevaban a la multitud. Gente elegante, conversando… y un aroma dulce en el ambiente, sutil, que agradó bastante a la morena.

-¡Teresa! –Emmanuel ya la había alcanzado en la escalinata, pero desvió la mirada hacia el lugar. –Vaya…

-Puedes irte despidiendo de estos eventos de los que tanto te mofas de asistir. –Inquirió ella con sequedad.

-Vamos, no puedes botarme así después de tanto tiempo…

-Teresa. –La llamó de pronto un hombre completamente calvo, que debía llegar mínimo a los setenta años, vistiendo el reglamentario smoking como el resto de los asistentes. –Vaya, te miras mejor que nunca. –Tomó las manos morenas de la profesora con elegante cordialidad. –Sea lo que haya sido, sigue ese camino.

-Gracias, señor Sanz. –Contestó ella, dejando muy en tercer plano a su compañero. –Muchas felicidades por el reconocimiento.

Emmanuel, fuera de si por el trato que ella le había dado, optó por retirarse de una manera discreta del lugar, en un intento por tratar de hacerla sentir culpable, como era usual.

-Oh, no, muchacha, eso no es más que un absurdo papel para hacer que yo me calme, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a suceder. –Condujo a la profesora entre el círculo de gente con el que antes charlaba. –La gracia es jamás someterse, ni detenerse, así te pueda costar muchos años.

Allí estaban dos hombres que parecían oscilar entre la misma edad de Roberto Sanz, riendo con calma ante las palabras del anfitrión y asintiendo con segura calma; sin embargo estaba también allí un joven cuyo atuendo de smoking quizá no cuadraba demasiado con su aspecto físico, pues tenía una larga cabellera platinada y lacia, atada con una liga negra. Su piel era muy clara, un poco quemada por el sol, sus labios muy finos y ojos color ámbar, tan intensos que podía fácilmente afirmar que en realidad eran dorados. Su aroma era dulce, asombrándola un poco al notar que aquella fragancia era de él, y aparentemente él también se había sorprendido de verla al menos unos instantes.

-Gabriel. –Saludó de buena gana el señor Sanz, atrayendo la atención del muchacho. –Parece ser que finalmente te dejaron salir sin guardia en esta ocasión, me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir.

-Claro que no, señor Sanz. –Contestó el llamado Gabriel, con una sonrisa gentil en los labios. –Miguel vendrá en un rato a atarme con la correa, pero prometí comportarme solo porque es su noche.

-Sabes que no es más que un formalismo…

Teresa estaba embriagada en aquel aroma tan dulce, sintiendo de pronto que iba a perderse asimismo, por lo que decidió comenzar a pensar en algo más para distraerse; prestando mayor atención dedujo que ese joven, Gabriel, era una especie de protegido del señor Sanz, que era un activista igual que él al que no le importaba combatir contra el "sistema" y "las causas injustas"; aparentemente había estado preso hace poco tiempo y salido tras no comprobarse las acusaciones según la misma charla y…

-La Salle. –Dijo ella en voz alta.

Gabriel había sonreído en curiosa suspicacia. Ella pareció avergonzada, pues su mirada dorada había caído en ella.

-Sí. –Dijo el señor Sanz.

-Es solo que recordé el incidente en la planta de reciclaje, y el lío legal. –Contestó, como disculpándose. –Recuerdo que habíamos planeado asistir con mi clase cuando sucedió.

-¿Estaban allí? –Gabriel se notó interesado de pronto.

-Llegamos, sí, pero ya habían cerrado para ese entonces.

-¿A qué hora?

-Eran las nueve y treinta de la mañana.

El joven se había llevado la mano derecha hacia el mentón, bastante pensativo, sin dejar de mirarla con un naciente interés que comenzaba a incomodar a Teresa; el señor Sanz, de pronto sintiéndose como si estuviera de más entre ellos, se disculpó y fue con sus otros dos compañeros a saludar extraños como el buen anfitrión que era, dejando solos a los dos muchachos.

-Ha pensado mal, pero es mejor así. –Había dicho él.

-¿Cómo?

-Hola, Teresa. –Volvió a decir él, suave, gentil. –Dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae a este lugar, realmente?

-No comprendo. –Sintió incertidumbre de pronto.

Él mismo hizo una mueca de confusión tras unos segundos de silencio, como si sus pensamientos fueran demasiado densos y ruidosos.

-Entiendo. –Dijo, sin venir al caso. –Disculpa si he sido muy directo de pronto, pero me causas mucha curiosidad. ¿Puedo charlar contigo un momento? Lejos del bullicio.

Asintió, bastante segura de que podría librarse de cualquier contingencia si lo ameritaba, atraída sobre todo por ese curioso perfume dulzón; caminaron un poco fuera de la carpa hasta una jardinera de concreto pintado en color marfil, donde había un enorme abedul, mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, algunas incluso parecían extrañamente ajenas a ella.

-No demasiado, me cuesta ver en la oscuridad. –Dijo él con un tono extraño.

-No hay problema.

-Sé lo que eres, Teresa. –Exclamó de pronto, haciendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa. –Y me causas mucha intriga, ¿cómo es que una lican puede andar entre antropos sin perder el control? O aún mejor, ante un militante.

Abrió los labios a punto de contestarle que realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y, ¿cómo es que él…?

-No lo sabes. –Dijo el joven, asombrado. –Pero, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? ¿Quién ha sido el que te ha transformado? –Habia sonreído, incrédulo, haciéndola ruborizar de vergüenza al grado de sofocarla. –Eso es imposible.

-Lees mi mente. –Contestó, ganándole a sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres realmente, Teresa?

-¿Quién eres tú que tanto sabes de mí, y cómo haces eso?

Gabriel no dijo nada más por unos instantes, solo la miró con una sonrisa afectuosa como quien observa un cachorro perdido, haciéndola sentir de pronto como Luna cuando la encontró; Teresa cerró los ojos unos momentos, intentando tranquilizar sus pensamientos así como la ansiedad que le provocaba su dulce olor, atrayente, ocurriéndosele de pronto que aquella peculiar persona le resultaba muy atractiva a sus sentidos, algo que jamás le había ocurrido antes.

-Soy un militante. –Dijo él finalmente sin dejar de sonreírle. –Un guardián de la luz que se encarga de… mantener un equilibrio. Soy ese aroma dulce que percibes con tanta intensidad.

-Militante. Qué palabra tan más extraña.

-Eres singular. Andas sola en vez de avanzar en manada como el resto, y puedes controlar tus instintos con más facilidad que los demás licans. No llevas una marca de aroma en tu cuerpo que denote tu clan.

-Jamás he pertenecido a un clan, Luna me dio…

-¿Luna?

-Es un cachorro de lobo.

Gabriel se quedó nuevamente en silencio, meditando todo aquello que ella le había dicho o haciendo ese curioso acto de leer su mente sin su permiso; iba a decir algo más, pero su dorada mirada se dirigió a otra parte, al tiempo que otro aroma dulzón llenaba sus sentidos.

-Oh, llegó antes. Debo decirle antes de que lo eche a perder. –Dijo el platinado, impetuoso, comenzando a andar entre la maleza del jardín sin tener mayor cuidado del impecable smoking que llevaba puesto.

-¡Espera, Gabriel!

Trató de seguirlo, sintiendo un nerviosismo extraño nacido de ese curioso encuentro, pero el vestido y los tacones no se lo permitieron; estresada y queriendo saber de qué hablaba, se dio media vuelta para intentar interceptarlo por la entrada donde el camino estaba dispuesto para sus amenazadores tacones. Pronto había comenzado a subir la escalinata de concreto a la velocidad más discreta que su atuendo le permitía (tampoco quería verse como una loca, aunque el bello muchacho lo parecía más con esa huida), topándose con un poco de cabello platinado avanzando por el otro lado, apresurándose a seguirlo.

-¡Gabriel!

Se topó, si, con unos intensos ojos dorados puestos sobre un rostro idéntico al de Gabriel… pero no era él. Su cabello platinado era corto, peinado hacia atrás, y sus facciones eran mucho más duras y severas, así como su porte físico; vestía con un saco y pantalón de un color gris muy oscuro, la camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, nada que ver con la gala de la noche. Tal como con Gabriel, de pronto sus pensamientos temerosos y difusos debieron ser controlados por ese perfume dulce que invadía el ambiente, proveniente de él.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Cuestionó aquél joven, intimidante.


	3. Priest

**Priest.**

Miró con cierto fastidio el polvoriento pueblo que tenía en frente, sosteniendo el cigarrillo encendido en sus labios mientras le daba sutiles caladas, exhalando el humo poco después por la nariz en la misma oscuridad de la noche, esperando con todas sus ansias que el calor se aminorara un poco con el gélido resplandor de la luz de luna que caía en sus hombros y su cabello rubio oscuro; esperaba que en la entrada de aquél antiguo templo típicamente pueblerino, pintado de un sucio blanco hueso y detalles en terracota, estuviesen dos o tres bastardos esperándolo con las garras bien puestas y su típico humor altanero que le encrespaba los nervios… pero no había una sola alma en el lugar, buena o mala, suponiendo él que ellos ya sabían de su presencia y que buscaban la manera de frenarlo.

-El miedo no anda en burro. –Susurró.

- _Priest_ , espera.

El desaliñado rubio se giró parcialmente para mirar aquella pelirroja que había salvado momentos antes, Val, una típica chica _dark_ bajita y de piel muy blanca, los ojos ámbar rodeados con una pesada sombra oscura. Le fastidiaba que lo confundieran con un elegido, no era tan pulcro como uno, pero tampoco quería que la chica se sintiera aún más alterada con lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que dejó que le llamara como a ella le gustara.

-¿Qué pasa? –Contestó con cargada aspereza, acomodándose la negra corbata en el cuello de la camisa blanca.

-Lo que llevas en las manos también puede lastimar a algunas wiccas entregadas a la noche, en general a todo ser que navegue en la oscuridad. Si los santos han logrado encontrar a otras oscuras…

-Les pediré que cierren los ojos. –Alzó los hombros, alzando un poco la larga gabardina color café oscuro que llevaba puesta. –No soy tan fuerte como para hacerles daño, quizá solo inmovilizarlos si no acataran la indicación.

Aquella chica estaba orando mentalmente, sus pensamientos le eran demasiado audibles al no tener ya su protección natural tras haber sido absorbida por aquella chica morena; maldijo por millonésima vez su suerte antes de darse media vuelta y andar hacia el templo, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado por pequeñas velas en cilindros de vidrio transparentes. Dentro de este edificio, veinte bancas de madera acomodadas a los costados, el corto pasillo alfombrado en vino iluminado con las mismas velas mostrando el evidente camino hacia el altar, simple, con mantel blanco y el correspondiente Cristo con mueca de dolor por los pecados de sus amados hijos. Apagó el cigarrillo contra el respaldo de una de las bancas, movido por una extraña sensación de culpabilidad, manchándose de ceniza los guantes negros que cubrían sus manos.

-Fue mi decisión. –Murmuró sin venir a más.

Caminó por el pasillo como si aquél camino fuese para él, hasta llegar finalmente donde el altar bajo el enorme Cristo reglamentario, donde notó una esbelta puerta de madera bajo el cortinal que servía de fondo estético; de inmediato se percató que tras esa puerta ya lo estaban esperando, al menos uno de ellos envuelto en la densa oscuridad, puesto que sus pensamientos nerviosos lo estaban delatando.

-Aquí viene la muerte cubierta de Esperanza. –Dijo en voz alta, alterando al que se encontraba al otro lado, mientras caminaba haciendo sonar sus pesadas botas negras en el suelo. –La que se encargará de devolver tu inmunda alma al infierno que perteneces.

" _Soy más fuerte que él."_

-Lo dudo mucho.

Pateó aquella puerta con mucha fuerza, incontrolada, arrojándola sobre el santo que esperaba al otro lado mientras sacaba desde su cinturón una daga completamente cromada, cuyo filo estaba lleno de runas que parecían estar soldadas en el mismo metal; sin medirse pasó por encima de la puerta y el Santo mismo, el cual se quejó e intentó incorporarse sin mucho éxito, ya que aquella misteriosa daga lo inhabilitaba y debilitaba de manera inexplicable.

-Toc, toc. –Se inclinó sin bajarse de la puerta, notando la mano izquierda del Santo salir por debajo de ésta; clavó entonces la daga sobre el dorso de ésta casi de manera inmediata, arrancando un terrible grito de dolor por parte del herido. –No soy tan benévolo como él, verás… tengo una especie de convenio para tratar dolorosamente a los de su clase, así que tómatelo muy personal.

Le quitó la puerta de encima de otra patada tras bajar de ésta y, antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, le tomó del cabello para tirarle hacia arriba para cortarle de tajo el cuello con la misma daga cromada, soltándolo poco después antes de salpicarse con la negra sangre.

-Uno menos, faltan un millón. –Agitó con fuerza la daga para limpiarla por mera gravedad, guardándola poco después en la blanca funda que colgaba del cinto de su pantalón.

Era un pasillo frío a diferencia del infernal clima exterior, que era seco y caliente, completamente oscuro como un agujero en la tierra debía ser; sacó su encendedor de bolsillo para así generar un poco de luz propenso a nuevos ataques, siguiendo el largo camino con paredes de piedra que en ocasiones se hacían tan bajos o estrechos que debía inclinarse para evitar golpearse o quedar atascado gracias a su gabardina. Salió finalmente a un enorme galerón sombrío, por el que corría un viento frío, llenando su nariz con un fuerte aroma a sangre humana… se vio abordado por pensamientos ajenos a él, suplicantes, dolidos, suicidas…

-Hablen. –Exigió con firmeza, alzando un poco más el encendedor. –Llevo luz conmigo, no soy uno de ellos.

-¿Eres un _Priest_? –Escuchó una voz femenina en la oscuridad.

-No, no soy un Priest.

-¿Cómo entraste a este lugar entonces? –Cuestionó otra voz femenina, con mayor autoridad.

Hubo rostros entre la oscuridad pobremente iluminados por su encendedor, rostros de mujeres sucios y golpeados con los ojos arrasados por el tiempo y el maltrato.

-Una wicca lunar me indicó el camino para llegar aquí. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer crecer la flama de mi encendedor?

Tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de que aquella pequeña llama creciera como si se tratara de un enorme soplete, haciendo que girara alrededor de ese galerón, iluminándolo casi como si entrara la luz del día, haciendo que unas antiguas antorchas pegadas a las paredes se iluminaran con la misma magia de las wiccas; finalmente pudo ver con exactitud qué era lo que tenía en frente: eran seis mujeres tomadas de las manos, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los doce y los cincuenta años, débiles y escasamente vestidas con harapos sucios al grado de tener que apoyarse las unas a las otras para mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera eran capaces de manipular algo tan básico como el fuego ya hecho. En el suelo húmedo y terroso había otras cinco o seis mujeres sin energía más que para respirar, igual de golpeadas y heridas que sus compañeras de pie.

-Por… ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? –Cuestionó, intentando no mostrar lo impresionado que se encontraba al ver tal escena.

-El Santo Dae está buscando la manera de deshacerse de su maldición. –Habló la mayor de todas las que estaban allí, no como líder sino como la que aun guardaba algo más de fuerza. –Nos ha utilizado para encontrar la solución, pero todas somos wiccas de luz, de luna y elementales, no somos capaces de destruir y es lo que él requiere.

-¿Dae está aquí?

-Sí. –Contestó otra de las mujeres, más joven. –No había desde hace años otra wicca oscura, desde la muerte de Agatha, pero ellos no dejaron de estarnos vigilando hasta que llegó ella.

-Se suponía que Nataniel y Jaziel estarían al tanto. –Volvió a hablar la mayor. –Por si Lina volvía al pueblo y despertaba la oscuridad heredada de Agatha.

-Nataniel falleció, me temo, y Jaziel se encuentra en este momento con una enfermedad que lo tiene indispuesto, Raziel es quien se encuentra a cargo ahora. –Sacó su celular para mirarlo. Una barra bajo tierra era ganancia. –El Santo que resguardaba la entrada del templo ya no está, fuera se encuentran dos wiccas de luna, les sugiero que salgan cuanto antes. ¿Cuántas más de ustedes faltan?

-Solo tenemos la certeza de tres más, incluyendo la oscura, pero no sabemos si han estado sacando más de otros lugares.

Envió entonces un mensaje de texto, de pronto dudando de que ahora revisara tan inmediato el teléfono celular que antes llevaba de adorno, mientras escuchaba el movimiento de las mujeres que intentaban salir con la misma debilidad que les carcomía, ayudando a sus compañeras que no podían ponerse de pie en un alarde de valentía y solidaridad que él admiró en silencio; al levantar la mirada se percató de que aquella wicca mayor, de potentes ojos negros, aun lo miraba fijamente.

-Está enterado. –Dijo con sobriedad.

-La wicca oscura es virgen, Priest. –Dijo en un susurro bastante sombrío.-Su sangre es lo que él necesita para poder usar a voluntad aquella maldición dada por el Padre. Ella es capaz de leer las runas por su misma esencia oscura y la hechicería que reside en su alma, tan pronto él la use…

-Entiendo, me daré prisa.

-Bendiciones, Priest.

Aquella mujer salió con lentitud tras las demás mujeres, dejándolo tan alterado que ahogó un grito de susto cuando su celular sonó en respuesta a su mensaje de texto; Dae era el líder de los Santos, un demonio terrorífico que caminaba incluso sobre sus propios allegados para satisfacer sus pasiones, el cual tenía una capacidad de matar lo que sea que tocase su piel. Un Midas de la muerte. Se sobrepuso como pudo al temor mismo que le provocaba la idea de morir (excesivamente factible), y comenzó a atravesar aquél galerón hacia la otra puerta visible entre la misma penumbra, un arco de piedra negra, percibiendo poco después acerca de la presencia de otros tres Santos; desenvainó la daga nuevamente, andando a paso muy lento contra la húmeda pared, sintiendo de pronto las enguantadas manos cubiertas de la negra sangre manchando el mango sutilmente.

-Detesto este aroma a sangre. –Murmuró, mirando al primer Santo de espaldas a él, en una pequeña ante sala de piedra.

Bajó al primero tras cubrirle el rostro con la mano, clavándole la daga sobre la mitad de su espalda hasta fundirla en su corazón, separándosele antes de salpicarse con el líquido; los otros dos se percataron de inmediato de su presencia, pero, en vez de atacarlo como se hubiese esperado, el ver la daga bañada en sangre de su aliado les hizo retroceder como si aquello fuera el peor de sus presagios. El desaliñado rubio se arrojó contra el más cercano, tomándolo del cuello de la negra camisa para atestar el filo contra la nuca, atravesándolo hasta que la punta le salió por la boca. El tercero, una mujer, se arrastraba por el suelo como si de pronto hubiese perdido toda la energía con solo haberse acercado, por lo que fue sencillo para él solamente posar su bota negra sobre la espalda de la Santa y hundirla por completo en el suelo; pronto se dejó caer sentado sobre la espalda de ella, arrancándole un leve quejido y cortándole el aire.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Mabel. –Dijo él, mientras paseaba la punta de la daga por sobre la nuca de la caída, apartando su rojo y largo cabello para descubrir su piel pálida. –Me alegra poder ver un rostro conocido.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Rafael! –Gimió con la fuerza que le quedaba, comenzando a respirar de manera trabajosa. –Tú no tienes derecho a usarla.

-Uno, no me llames por ese nombre, no lo hacen ellos mucho menos una escoria como lo eres tú. –Hizo una suave presión sobre la piel de su nuca, algo irritado. –Y dos… si Raziel lo controla con cierto esfuerzo, imagina lo mucho que deben de apreciarme ya que yo puedo usar esta arma sin cansarme. ¿Qué tan fuerte debe ser este simple humano?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Es verdad que Dae Leviatán se encuentra en este lugar?

Ella pareció resistirse. En respuesta, él se incorporó solo un poco para girarla y pegarle así la daga en el cuello, deslizando el filo por su piel lacerándola muy delicadamente, lo suficiente para hacerle sangrar un poco y arrancarle otro grito más de dolor. ¿Poco ortodoxo? Probablemente.

-¡Encontró su solución! –Gritó, desesperada por la tortura.

-¿Con una wicca negra, de casualidad?

-La sangre de su virginidad le dará el control de su toque mortal, pero… ¿qué mujer es virgen hoy en día? –Rió, agotada. –Si ella no es lo que piensa solo será un cadáver más en el montón.

Deslizó con rapidez la daga por su cuello con mayor fuerza, cortándolo con propiedad, levantándose antes de que siquiera una gota le cayera encima, escuchando los sonidos de ahogo sin corroborar si estaba herida de muerte; salió de aquél vestíbulo con mucho cuidado solo para mirar al final un largo pasillo con paredes color ocre, luces muy atenuadas, sobre el cual había tres puertas abiertas, dos a los costados y una al fondo. En la última pudo notar el negro alfombrado, muy rústico, así como el final de una cama y tres pares de piernas inertes… que le causó un terrible estremecimiento.

-Demonios. –Susurró, comenzando a correr por el mismo pasillo en dirección a la puerta, de pronto recordando el rostro de aquella pelirroja, Val.

Su paso apresurado fue notorio para los habitantes de las otras dos habitaciones, Santos que estaban esperando indicaciones de su líder mayor ante la venida del famoso Cazador que no tenía miramientos a la hora de buscarlos; salieron en ese momento, justo tras él, nueve de ambas habitaciones a paso relativamente lento, haciendo que el rubio frenara en la entrada de la última habitación tras percibir la cercanía tan oscura… y de tener que toparse con otra cara conocida, más tétrica que la anterior.

-Vaya, no creí que fueses tan insensato. –Dijo el que se encontraba al frente, de lacio cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, mirada parda y fiera. –Venir por ti mismo, solo, contra todos nosotros.

-Sebastián, vamos. No me subestimes. –Sonrió con cierta gallardía antes de cerrar la puerta de un sonoro golpe.

Sabía que había muy poco tiempo; pronto se percató de que las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el suelo, escasamente vestidas, se encontraban ya sin vida, pálidas, consumidas por la maldición de Dae. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que se obligó a controlar tras escuchar el primer golpe en la puerta. Sobre la cama se encontraba la tercera chica, aparentemente solo se encontraba inconsciente pero su ropa estaba desgarrada en tirones, y había sangre corriendo por entre sus piernas. Era la misma chica de largo cabello oscuro que había visto en el pueblo, aquella que había rescatado a sus primas usando hechicería negra.

-Pues… las hay. –Susurró, asombrado de pronto.

La puerta fue golpeada por segunda vez con tanta fuerza que estuvo a poco de ceder por completo; inmediatamente se quitó la larga gabardina para cubrir a la joven y alzarla en brazos, sufriendo durante unos momentos el haber dejado a aquellas dos mujeres inertes donde estaban, deseando con todo su ser que el mensaje fuese acatado de manera inmediata. Caminó con cierta dificultad con la chica hacia la otra salida, una enorme puerta cubierta con negras cortinas livianas que mostraban un poco más de luz, encontrándose con otro galerón altísimo recubierto de negra y antiquísima roca volcánica, el cual tenía una extraña luz mágica atenuada marcada en antorchas sobre los cuatro pilares que sostenían el techo, por donde también habían varias puertas con destinos inciertos; escuchando que ya los tenía tras él pisándole los talones (el sonido de la puerta cayendo fue muy distintivo, liderados por Sebastián, optó por dejar a la chica tras uno de aquellos enormes pilares y tratar de frenar a los Santos… topándose con otras cuatro wiccas prisioneras, que estaban al menos en mejores condiciones que las anteriores.

-¡Un Priest! –Corearon con sutileza, visiblemente ilusionadas.

-Que no soy un… no importa. –Dijo, de pronto preguntándose de dónde sacaban semejante idea. –Voy a detenerlos un momento, ustedes van a correr de vuelta por el pasillo de donde ellos vienen, ¿entendido?

Aquellas mujeres, jóvenes a diferencia de las anteriores, asintieron con toda la fe que podía caber en ellas. Tras asegurarse de que ellas acatarían sus instrucciones y que harían lo posible por llevarse a la inconsciente (aunque la chica no parecía ser del todo muy esbelta), se preparó mentalmente durante unos segundos y caminó en dirección al centro del galerón, quedando de frente a Sebastián con su comitiva de Santos, cuyas manos ya se habían convertido en potentes garras negras y afiladas como las de un ave de rapiña. Comenzó a doblarse las mangas de la blanca camisa hasta los codos, notando con desconcierto que seguían estando limpias a diferencia de sus enguantadas manos, manchadas en sangre.

-No huyas más de mí, hablemos como seres civilizados, por los viejos tiempos. –Inquirió Sebastián, andando hacia él a paso calmo pero con las garras de más de treinta centímetros extendidas, contrarrestando con el traje sastre en negro que llevaba puesto. –Tranquilamente, sin mayor presión que la noche misma.

-¿Cómo antes de que supiera lo que eras en realidad? –Contestó, intentando sonar tranquilo, llevándose ambas manos tras la espalda. –Seis meses en los que dormía en la misma cama que tú, sin saber que solo querías hacerme víctima de tu engaño. Tardó mucho en sanar mi corazón después de esa tragedia.

-No parecía disgustarte el idilio que teníamos juntos. Podría jurar que aun veo ilusión en tu rostro.

Se retiró sutilmente los guantes, pasándolos dentro de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de mezclilla, mientras dibujaba media sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

-Me temo que ya no queda nada de eso.

Sebastián se arrojó contra él en ese momento, seguido de los demás Santos, con toda la intención de hacerlo pedazos con sus filosas garras; en ese mismo instante, el rubio juntó ambas manos al frente dejando ver un tatuaje circular en el dorso de éstas, con inscripciones que se complementaban en un idioma extraño. Un destello blanco llenó el galerón completo hasta los rincones más ceñidos de la roca, fulminando a los que se encontraban allí con él; los Santos más cercanos se consumieron como su hubiesen sido bañados por un fuego intenso, quedando solamente la sombra en el suelo de que estuvieron allí, mientras Sebastián, el más fuerte de ellos, quedó mortalmente herido y paralizado en el mismo suelo, la mano derecha extendida en el aire… y era que él había alcanzado a atravesar al rubio con sus garras por el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, logrando doblarlo hasta caer arrodillado al suelo.

-¡Priest! –Corearon las mujeres, apenas pudiendo ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Ahora! ¡Salgan! ¡Corran! –Alcanzó a gritar, atravesado de dolor.

Estaban muy débiles y fulminadas, por lo que apenas pudieron salir de donde estaban, dejando a la wicca oscura en el mismo lugar por la misma desesperación que el Priest les había incitado; el rubio gateó en dirección a aquél pilar donde la chica se encontraba, dejando un rastro de roja sangre que manchaba su camisa blanca y pantalón azul oscuro de mezclilla, teniendo la certeza de muerte de pronto muy cerca de él. Mareado, cayó de costado en dirección a la chica, sintiendo el cálido líquido correr por su mano hasta el suelo de una manera quizá demasiado rápida, haciendo que el dolor fuese algo completamente trascendente.

-Detesto… los malos cálculos…

Miró a la chica inconsciente, remembrando de pronto a aquellas dos alteradas chicas que esperaban a su prima con la esperanza puesta en él, antes de perder el conocimiento en una nube oscura causada por el mismo dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Priest. –Sacudida. –Priest, despierta.

El dolor había desaparecido completamente cuando su cabeza se encendió de nueva cuenta al mundo real; abrió los ojos de golpe, como asustado o sacudido por un punzar eléctrico, fijando la mirada azulada en el juvenil rostro de aquella wicca morena, la cual aún llevaba su gabardina café puesta sobre los hombros. De inmediato se miró el sitio donde debía estar aquella herida que Sebastián le había provocado, observando su blanca camisa completamente manchada en ocre por la sangre seca, pero al alzarla pudo percatarse que estaba completamente cerrada solamente con una línea de sangre seca, como si la hubiesen puesto así a propósito. Miró las manos de ella, puestas sobre su desnudo regazo, notando que su dedo índice y medio estaban cortados finamente de heridas ya cicatrizadas desde hace poco tiempo.

-¿Priest?

-No soy un Priest. –Pronunció con extraña suavidad, para el asombro de él mismo. –Me sanaste con un hechizo de agua, ¿cierto?

-Sí. –Ella se había notado incómoda, sus ojos cafés no lo miraban directamente, y se empeñaba en cubrirse el cuerpo con su gabardina. –No tenía agua así que usé sangre. No se me ocurrió otra cosa, y si no cerraba la herida pronto te irías a desangrar…

-Gracias. –Soltó con ímpetu, intentando calmar el nerviosismo que nacía en ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-No lo sé, tu herida aún estaba fresca cuando desperté. –Bajó un poco la mirada. –Si no eres un Priest, entonces, ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy… Logan. –Susurró, intentando incorporarse usando el pilar donde ahora estaba recargado (por ella, supuso), para así mirar la penumbra que tenían tras ellos. Sacó los guantes negros de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se los colocó de nueva cuenta de forma cuidadosa. –Alguien bastante sensitivo y con conocidos influyentes, si es que es una forma correcta de definirlo. Estaba "pasando" por aquí en cuestiones de trabajo cuando me di cuenta que había Santos alrededor de un pueblo habitado mayormente por wiccas lunares, así que el resto es historia. Traté de liberar a todas las wiccas que tenían presas, pero uno de me alcanzó a herir.

-¿Dae? –Se aterró, encogida en el suelo.

-No. –Se asomó para mirar mejor solo para notar que Sebastián ya no se encontraba donde lo había dejado. El rastro de sangre en el suelo delataba su huida. –Pero eso confirma mi sospecha de que en realidad estaba aquí, me dijeron que buscaba la manera de deshacerse de su maldición.

-No sé si realmente lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pude leer lo que necesita pero las mismas wiccas oscuras que escribieron ese libro lo sellaron con un tipo de hechicería que no conozco. –Se abrazó ella misma, mientras su mirada oscura se desviaba a todos lados, el negro y pesado cabello cayendo por sus hombros hasta su pecho y media espalda de forma desordenada. –No lo sé. Ya dijo que no es un Priest. Nos salvó. ¿Por qué habría de…?

-Lina. –Pronunció con fuerza, queriendo llamar su atención.

Ella se sobresaltó intensamente, como si algo viniese contra ella para hacerle daño; tras unos segundos de pensarlo cayó en cuenta de que estaba escuchando a los espíritus que había alrededor, pero era incapaz de separar aquellos benévolos y naturales de los hostiles. Era una completa novicia en el asunto, algo que lo extrañó considerablemente.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre? ¿Puedes leerme?

-No, eres completamente hermética, al menos para mí. –Extendió la mano enguantada hacia ella con la palma hacia arriba. –Escucha, puedo ayudarte a escucharlos, al menos a quien debes escuchar, y de paso te haré imperceptible a ellos. Un solo toque te lo corroborará.

Ella lo miró, dudosa, notándose que había miles de voces en su cabeza como una especie de tumulto distrayéndola de la realidad, aunque no eran audibles para él (¿por qué querría él escucharles?); la chica, tras unos segundos, frunció el ceño y con cargada seguridad afianzó su mano enguantada, empapada de sangre de Santo. Las entidades siniestras se callaron de inmediato, como doblegadas por algo mucho mayor a su presencia, dejando aquellos espíritus luminosos con voces suaves y melódicas que murmuraban acerca de lo que él parecía ser.

-Llevas un círculo de sanación en las manos. –Se incorporó sin remedio al sentir el tirón tras tomarle la mano.

-Solo es un recordatorio de que puedo enmendar mi camino con todo y los errores que cargo a cuestas. Hay que salir de aquí.

Tiró de ella sin miramientos, haciéndola trastabillar hasta casi regresarla al suelo, con toda la intención de salir por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado antes; sin embargo, tras dar unos cuantos pasos a la mitad del galerón, notó que había movimiento en las habitaciones, pisadas que atravesaban la pared rota con bastante fuerza, obligándolo a regresar al mismo pilar ancho del que se habían levantado momentos antes.

-Au.

-¿Hay alguna otra salida en este lugar?

-Eso yo no lo… -Guardó silencio unos momentos. –Por arriba. –Apuntó hacia el techo del galerón, de roca prensada al igual que las paredes. –Dentro de muy poco despuntará el sol, ellos dicen que los demonios son intolerantes a la luz del día.

-Entiendo, es lógico, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Conoces algún hechizo para abrirlo?

-No. Verás, es la primera vez que lo hago a consciencia, no había despertado hasta hace unas horas.

-Está bien, eres lo suficientemente sensitiva como para escuchar lo que los espíritus te dicen. Ellos te indicarán qué hacer.

Ella guardó silencio entonces, escuchando el silencio del galerón donde se encontraban; pronto extendió la mano derecha al frente, la que tenía libre, dejando ver el ancho anillo plateado que llevaba sobre el dedo anular, el cual llevaba dos vistosas piedras color verde jade.

-Odín. –Pronunció Lina.

Logan contempló entonces cómo el anillo se desvanecía de su dedo en destellos plateados, formando sobre el suelo oscuro la silueta de un gato estilizado, el cual fue negro con ojos intensamente verdes durante una fracción de segundo antes de transformarse propiamente en otro pelirrojo y atigrado; aquel curioso bicho lo miró con cierta suspicacia, como si quisiera hablarle, pero en vez de eso dio un salto en dirección a la chica, transformándose en un báculo plateado, fino, con la piedra de jade en la punta. Era el mismo que había visto antes, cuando salvó a su prima Val de los Santos quemándolos. Lina fue consciente entonces de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y su cara de niña pronto cambió a una mueca de terror e incertidumbre, mueca que él comprendió a la perfección; y es que ella había sido criada por wiccas lunares, aquellas encargadas de preservar la vida y evitar todo lo que atente contra ella.

-Escucha. –Dijo, aunque ella no pronunció algún sonido. –Para que algo sea realmente malo debe haber dos condiciones, saber que es malo y tener el deseo de hacerlo aun sabiéndolo. Si heriste a alguien por accidente buscando un bien mucho mayor no hay carga para ti, porque hay ocasiones en que somos incapaces de controlar situaciones que ocurren. –De pronto tuvo un punzar de certeza en su interior. –No dejes que una palabra, "oscura", te defina. Tú eres quien quieres ser, no quien dicen los demás.

El rostro de Lina se notó relajado y decidido, y a él, por algún motivo, le pareció familiar.

-No voy a dejarme caer. –Susurró ella, mientras extendía la mano con el báculo hacia lo alto, en dirección al techo del galerón. –Lo que soy, entre mis queridas wiccas, es visto como un mal, un destructor de la vida y un manipulador de los elementos, pero al final de cuentas soy yo la que decide si lo usará de esa manera, ¿cierto? Es una oportunidad para probar que puedo hacer más que solo esconderme y contener lo que realmente soy. –Entrecerró la mirada y sonrió, notándose complacida y cómoda. –Gracias, Logan.

Quiso hablar, pero ella ya había dibujado en el aire una estrella en un orden específico, dejando una estela sutilmente blanca como humo apenas perceptible para él, los espíritus que le habían servido de tiza para invocar una muy intensa llamarada que iluminó el recinto, fulminando también a los Santos que ya se aproximaban a ellos con el herido Sebastián guiándolos hacia el centro; el techo se fundió lentamente como si fuese de plástico, en un rojo muy intenso como lava incandescente, dejando ver el cielo pintado en un muy tenue color salmón que anunciaba el próximo amanecer, así como la blanca pared trasera del templo por el que Logan había entrado antes.

-¡LOGAN! –Gritó Sebastián entre el caos, escuchándose enfurecido.

-Y aquí es cuando salimos. –Sintió de pronto un tirón en la mano, balanceándose un poco. –Lina, ¿a dónde…?

La chica se había caído al suelo, inconsciente, quedando solo con el brazo alzado de donde Logan la había tomado; en una fracción de segundo comprendió que había utilizado todo lo que le quedaba de energía en ese hechizo, tanto que el báculo anterior se había desvanecido en el aire para volver a ser una sortija en su dedo anular. Se atrevió a alzarla nuevamente en brazos tras alzarla de un tirón, corroborando que apenas y respiraba, animándose a andar con prisa por sobre aquella roca caliente mientras percibía las largas garras de los Santos queriendo rebanarle los talones. Sin embargo, un aleteo proveniente de la parte más alta le hizo frenar antes de salir de aquel terrorífico agujero, de pronto temiendo mucho más lo que tenía en frente que a su ex amante tras él queriendo matarlo.

-Reiteras mis sospechas de que eres el dueño de todos los socavones que encuentro, Logan. –Dijo aquél luminoso ser, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados sobre el muy pulcro saco blanco y dorado, la aurora del amanecer a sus espaldas iluminando sus blancas alas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que los Santos gusten de esconderse bajo tierra, Raziel, sabes que yo solo hago lo que puedo.

Tras él comenzaron a bajar en sutiles aleteos varios militantes en sus blancos ropajes de día, dispuestos a someter a sus contra partes oscuras que ahora huían de la luz y de los mismos, incluido el orgulloso y herido Sebastián; tras un rato de sentir la fuerte mirada de reproche por parte del platinado líder, Logan torció los labios sabiendo lo que le esperaba, y alzó los brazos aun con la chica inconsciente en sus brazos como si aceptara su sino de forma casi automática.

-.-.-.-.-

-Un día de estos van a matarte, no puedes ir tú solo enfrentándote a ellos, mucho menos si sabes que Dae está aquí, te harían mucho más…

-Lo entiendo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, etcétera, etcétera.

-¡Tómame en serio, Logan! No puedes ir por allí pensando que matándote vas a resolver algo en tu vida.

-No entiendes nada, Raziel. Al menos Jaziel lo hacía, deberías guardar alguna de sus palabras en vez de aguantar todo tu solo.

-Qué incómodo, podemos escucharlos. –Susurró la rubia Lis, bastante calmada como era usual en ella.

Lina abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una de las sencillas habitaciones de la antigua casa de la abuela Agatha, recostada sobre la cuarta cama individual que quizá perteneció a uno de los tíos de Val; a su lado estaba Lis, sentada sobre una gruesa silla de madera ornamental, y cerca del enorme ventanal de cortinas transparentes la pelirroja Val, observando con bastante interés hacia afuera.

-Nunca había visto un militante antes. –Susurró la pelirroja, intrigada. –Son muy hermosos.

-¿Qué hora es? –Cuestionó finalmente Lina, tomando asiento en la cama, acomodándose el negro cabello sobre el hombro. Se sentía muy dolida.

-¡Lina! –Corearon ambas chicas.

-¿Dónde está Logan? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿El Priest se llama Logan? –Cuestionó la rubia con su tono de voz dulce.

-Sí, se encuentra bien. –Val se acercó a la cama, curiosa. –Liberó a la mayoría de las wiccas que se encontraban prisioneras, somos las únicas que seguimos relativamente bien, no sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo y la razón por la que Rania no estaba aquí cuando llegamos, después de lo que te pasó…

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.

Tocaron la puerta con considerable fuerza, dejando tensas a ambas chicas, haciendo a Lina sentir cierta incertidumbre pues percibía algo mucho más intenso y claro que los espíritus naturales; pronto entró Rania, la wicca lunar que era sacerdotisa en ese momento, teniendo detrás a aquél "algo" que tanto llamaba la atención de la morena: era incluso más alto que Logan, con el cabello plateado y corto, los fieros ojos dorados como el mismo sol aunque en si su presencia era muy grata y calmante. A su lado sabía que se encontraba el Priest solo por el humo del cigarrillo encendido.

-Raziel, el líder de los militantes, quiere hablar con ustedes dos. –Dijo ella, mirando a Val y Lis.

-¿Solo nosotras? –Inquirió la pelirroja.

-Considera que Selina está muy afectada. Por ahora solo serán ustedes.

Ambas chicas no tuvieron mayor opción que salir de la habitación y enfrentarse al llamado Raziel, alguien que no cuadraba bien con las descripciones de "ser angelical de bondad" con esa cara fina de militar que tenía; Lina observó cómo el militante le decía algo más con firmeza a Logan antes de que la puerta se cerrara despacio, envolviéndola en un curioso silencio del que tuvo necesidad de escapar… al menos por treinta segundos, pues la puerta se abrió nuevamente de forma precipitada, entrando Logan de manera sospechosa y agitada, recargándose en ésta para cerrarla con cuidado. Ella le observó con cierta sorpresa, aun llevaba la camisa blanca manchada con sangre, la negra corbata floja y la gabardina café oscura, y él la miró con una sonrisa culpable, sosteniendo el cigarrillo en los labios. Notó entonces en él la sombra de la barba en su mentón, ojeras sutilmente marcadas bajo sus ojos color azul muy oscuro.

-Logan. –Pronunció con cierta sorpresa.

-Hola, puedo ver que estás mejor. –Dijo él en tono amable. Ella supo que ocultaba un cansancio muy grande.

-¿Tú estás bien? Escuché que discutían allá afuera.

-Es la forma en que ese necio demuestra su preocupación, no es algo grave. –Tomó la silla donde antes estaba sentada Lis, girándola para sentarse con el respaldo sobre el pecho. –No podía irme sin antes ver que te encontrabas bien después del calvario que te has llevado.

-Supongo que estaré bien. –Miró las manos enguantadas del rubio. –Las cosas no volverán a ser igual que antes ahora que soy de lo que tanto escapaba, siempre supe que tendría problemas ya que no hay muchas oscuras en el mundo. Siento mucha confusión porque era un mundo al que no deseaba entrar más que nada por temor, y al mismo tiempo la idea de que realmente puedo hacer una diferencia tal como la abuela Agatha cuando decidió rodearse de wiccas lunares.

-Tal vez suene algo extraño, pero en cierta manera entiendo por lo que estás pasando ahora, quizá de una manera distinta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, cuando tenía quince años se me dio una opción para ser algo más "beneficioso" para la sociedad, lo acepté con facilidad pero terminé aferrándome a mi humanidad y negué por completo esa cualidad que se me ofrecía, pensando que iba a perder lo que yo era en realidad. –Apagó la colilla en el respaldo de la silla. –En estas instancias me di cuenta de que no iba a perderme como pensaba, pero descubrí que mi decisión era la correcta, ¿sabes? Porque fui capaz de conocer mucho más a base de tropezones, heridas y bastante dolor. El humano es fácil de corromper, por eso Raziel siempre está pisándome los talones. Pero tú, Selina, tienes todo para usar el poder que se te otorgó porque fuiste forjada para cuidar la vida en vez de destruirla.

-Es extraño que veinte años de temor fueron disueltos en unas cuantas horas. –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez de chiquilla. –Gracias. Por todo.

Hubo pasos en el pasillo, y Logan se incorporó de inmediato de la silla como si supiera que vendrían por él en corto.

-Supongo que nos volveremos a ver en algún momento.

-Espero no sea en una situación tan difícil como ésta, pero ahora que estás despierta lo veo muy factible.

-¡Logan! –Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Raziel por fuera.

-Entonces… te veré luego. –Susurró ella.

Logan había asentido con la cabeza con cierta intranquilidad; caminó hacia la puerta e hizo el ademán de girar la perilla para abrirla, pero se detuvo durante unos instantes.

" _Logan."_

" _Dame un minuto, ¿quieres?"_

Se giró de forma precipitada hacia la chica, dando apenas tres zancadas presurosas hasta inclinarse sobre la cama. Notó el gesto de desconcierto de la chica antes de robarle un beso, impetuoso y quizá algo agresivo, antes de finalmente retirarse de la habitación con la misma prisa de antes, topándose con la cara de desaprobación de Raziel.

-Ya, ¿qué es lo que quieres…?


	4. Teresa II

**Teresa II.**

 **I**

Se quedó petrificada, contemplando a aquél muchacho tan curioso, idéntico a Gabriel el activista, sobre todo a la lentitud calculada con la que él había fruncido el ceño mientras la miraba, como si le hubiese causado molestia o quizá repulsión; dio un paso en reversa, temerosa, aunque no percibía alguna muestra de agresión u hostilidad por parte de él.

-Tú… tú no eres Gabriel. –Dijo, no sin sentir cierta vergüenza.

-¿Quién eres? –Cuestionó él con severidad.

Sonaba como Gabriel, pero no era él. Su aroma, aunque dulce, era completamente distinto.

-Soy… Teresa. –Susurró ella, pero no se mostró intimidada por él.

-¿Por qué estas siguiendo a Gabriel, lican?

-Conversaba con él. –Notó que su ceño se fruncía con mayor notoriedad, inclinándose un poco hacia un lado. –No sucedía nada más hostil. ¿Cómo supiste que soy…?

-¡Espera, Raziel!

Se sintió atrapada en una especie de caricatura, donde todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un chiste y pronto habría una multitud riéndose a coro como en los programas de comedia que su padre solía ver a media tarde; frente a ella estaba aquél joven, con vestimenta no tan formal como creía, acompañado de Gabriel, el muchacho activista que había conocido antes durante la fiesta. Idénticos completamente, en estatura, complexión y facciones, a excepción de su corte de cabello y los gestos que había en sus rostros.

-Curioso pensamiento. –Dijo el severo platinado.

-No le hagas daño. –Había susurrado Gabriel, ya con el smoking algo desaliñado, aunque ella lo estaba escuchando con nítida claridad. –Ella no es como los licanos que conocemos. Baja tu espalda.

Tuvo una punzada de temor. ¿Espada, había dicho?

-¿Qué significa eso, Gabriel?

-No pertenece a ningún clan, no fue transformada como el resto de los licanos… ¿por qué crees que no se nos ha abalanzado a atacarnos?

-No he indagado en ello, pero si es extraño.

-¡Lo sé! Por eso me llama la atención, quiere decir que el comportamiento agresivo no es en realidad tan instintivo como creíamos.

-Hey, puedo escucharlos. –Se quejó Teresa, torciendo los labios un poco. –No es como que tenga interés en ser objeto de estudio suyo.

Ambos se miraron. El de cabello corto les dio parcialmente la espalda, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando hacia algún punto lejano, mientras Gabriel bajaba aquella escalinata con prisa para quedar frente a ella, sonriéndole a manera de disculpa.

-No, no, las personas jamás deben ser objeto de estudio. –Dijo de manera conciliadora, interrumpiendo la visión de ella hacia el otro platinado. –Disculpa el susto, él es mi hermano Miguel, y, bueno, es que es bastante precavido cuando salimos de noche.

"Miguel". Juraba que…

-Son idénticos. –Dijo, cortando de tajo sus propios pensamientos.

-Sólo físicamente. Escucha, Teresa. –Extendió la blanca mano hacia ella. –Debes disculpar nuestra hostilidad, no estamos acostumbrados a dialogar con licanos, normalmente nos atacan de forma precipitada y pocas son las ocasiones en las que logramos salir impunes.

-¿Hay más como yo?

Miguel los miró entonces de reojo, notándose algo sorprendido; su mirada dorada era tan intensa que podía sentirla en ella aun sin verlo, algo que la ponía un poco nerviosa y, de cierta forma, alerta.

-Muchos más.

La condujo a una blanca banca de herrería que se encontraba como tantas en el amplio jardín de aquella enorme casa, acomodadas estéticamente en los estrechos caminos de rojizo adoquín que lo dividían con perfecta simetría, con el dichoso Miguel a prudente distancia de ellos notándose ya no tan severo como antes pero sin perder ese aire de seriedad que lo hacía tan diferente a Gabriel, su hermano. Teresa se había sentado con celeridad de adolescente, pero el joven de smoking se había tomado su tiempo para acercarse, como si estuviera quizá algo cansado o débil.

-Hay en el mundo muchas más clases de personas de las que crees, Teresa. –Comenzó Gabriel, tras dejarse caer en la misma banca que ella sin la menor elegancia, haciéndole ver a la morena lo jovial que en realidad era. –Muchos de los cuales estamos en constante enfrentamiento, ya que hay quienes obran bien, y otros que no lo hacen.

-Creo que siempre ha sido así, pero, ¿quiénes son?

-La clase a la que tú perteneces se llama licana, son los más numerosos aparte de los _Sabios_. Normalmente se encuentran juntos como una especie de manada, una manera de protegerse entre ellos, la cual tiene un líder que es el más fuerte de todos ellos.

-Licanos, como hombres lobo.

-Como una definición bastante humana, sí.

Hombre lobo, eso era. Así dicho tan directamente le era sumamente abrumador, puesto que había crecido con los cuentos acerca de esos "monstruos" destructores y asesinos, mirándoles y temiéndoles en las diversas películas de terror que se había animado a mirar al no ser tan fanática de ese género… y el hecho de que ellos se tomaran tantas precauciones con ella quería decir que aquellas historias que se contaban no debían ser tan falsas.

Monstruo.

-No te sientas mal, Teresa. Creo que es más bien nuestra ignorancia la que nos hace mover de una forma tan hostil hacia ti.

-Lo siento. –Soltó Miguel de pronto.

La bella morena se vio algo sorprendida por aquella disculpa tan precipitada, pero Miguel se mantenía a su distancia sin siquiera mirarlos; Gabriel sonrió con cierta suspicacia.

-Entonces, ustedes, ¿qué son exactamente? –Se atrevió a cuestionar, ya dando por hecho que Miguel era como Gabriel.

-Nos hacemos llamar _Militantes_ , somos una especie de policías por así decirlo. Nos dedicamos a mantener un equilibrio entre clases y evitamos que salgan de control, ya que algunos se alimentan de… personas que no son como ellos.

-Por eso te acercaste a mí, me creíste una amenaza.

-Actuaba por prejuicio y me disculpo por mi insensatez. La mayoría de los licanos, si no es que todos, actúan con bastante hostilidad contra Militantes y _antropos_ , es muy difícil que controlen sus instintos tal como tú lo haces y sus diálogos no son de lo más profundos. Sin embargo siempre he creído que se les enseña a ser de esa manera, por eso son tan problemáticos, además de que no tienen un control real en sus conversiones tal como los Sabios.

-¿Sabios?

-Vampiros. –Dijo Miguel con voz golpeada. –Así es como los conoces.

Sintió como un baldazo de agua fría cayendo sobre ella. Era como si de verdad estuviera en una película.

-Interesante referencia. –Corearon los gemelos.

-Oh, basta. –Se ruborizó de vergüenza. –Es de mala educación hurgar en la privacidad de otros.

-Es por precaución.

-Mira, Miguel o como te llames. –Soltó, severa, un poco movida por la misma pena. –Según sus mismas palabras, no les he dado motivo alguno para ser acosada de esa manera, no tengo interés en "comerlos" si es lo que tanto les preocupa. Si tanta charla sensata desean, compórtense como personas civilizadas y no como vaqueros listos a desenfundar su arma al primer estornudo.

Abrió la boca para atestar una afilada respuesta, pero terminó callándose, visiblemente molesto y, en cierta manera, avergonzado; tras unos segundos de un muy denso silencio, Gabriel soltó una sonora y limpia carcajada, tanto que se le botaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Cuestionó Teresa, un tanto malhumorada.

-Prometo que ya no veré tus pensamientos. –Dijo, tras limpiarse las mejillas con los puños de la camisa. –Prometo enseñarte incluso a bloquearlos de otras personas que deseen ver en ti, pues ahora eres visible para todos aquellos que pueden ver. A cambio, déjame ver lo que eres, sin la intromisión de otros licanos o de nosotros mismos.

-Mis instintos son fuertes, pero he podido controlarlos en cierta medida. ¿Crees que es porque no estoy cerca de otros licanos?

-Creo que nadie pierde su humanidad cuando se transforma.

Prometieron volver a encontrarse, sin leídas de mente o actitudes nocivas los unos con los otros; eran las dos de la madrugada cuando se separaron esa noche, Gabriel mirándose muy agotado, el severo Miguel siempre parcialmente de espaldas a ellos, a ojos de Teresa, irritado.

-¿Estará bien? –Cuestionó, preocupada. Quizá se le había pasado la mano un poco con él.

-Sí, no te preocupes por él. Le gustas.

Le dio una extraña punzada en el pecho. Fue extraño para ella.

 **II**

Tardó muy poco en darse cuenta de que, de verdad, había comenzado a ser visible para otros seres más sensitivos que ella, y que ella misma había aprendido a mirar a su alrededor para ver a aquellos que se disfrazaban de humanos ( _antropos_ , les decían a los humanos normales, aunque para Gabriel todos eran personas). Aprendió también que había horarios para que cada clase apareciera a rondar por las calles: los Militantes solo andaban a la luz del día, ya que su visión era muy limitada en la oscuridad, a excepción de aquellos que resguardaban durante la noche; los licanos, como ella, eran diurnos, eso explicaba por qué ella no podía estar de pie hasta eso de las cuatro de la tarde y no podía mantenerse despierta después de las seis de la mañana. Los Sabios y los _Santos_ eran completamente nocturnos, por fortuna, aunque algunos Santos toleraban horas matutinas.

-¿Qué son los Santos?

Gabriel no miraba un ápice en la oscuridad, y a pesar de ser apenas las siete de la tarde no dejaba de bostezar de cansancio; aprovechando las vacaciones de verano, Teresa se había empeñado en estudiar y averiguar acerca de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a aquello a lo que antes era ciega, considerando que probablemente corría peligro estando sola. Corría un inusual aire fresco en el parque, donde se encontraban ambos sentados sobre una banca de madera pintada en ocre, escuchando los gritos emocionados de los niños que jugaban entre los juegos plásticos.

-¿Santos? Es un nombre burlesco que ellos mismos han tomado. –Gabriel se encogió de hombros, mirándose extremadamente joven con el atuendo de camiseta holgada manga larga color verde militar y pantalón café claro con bolsillos en los costados, el plateado cabello largo atado en su usual coleta. –Ellos, entre todas las clases, son los más peligrosos. Son todo lo opuesto a lo que los Militantes somos: seres oscuros, siniestros, sin un control específico más que su jerarquía de poder. La fortuna divina les otorgó la misma escasez de ellos como de nosotros.

-Por eso salen de noche.

-Si alguna vez llegas a toparte con uno de ellos, no debes enfrentarles, jamás. –Le observó con extraña seriedad, un reflejo vago de Miguel. –Tanto licanos como Sabios son más sensatos que ellos, ya que los Santos son seres caprichosos capaces de actuar sin razón aparente.

-¿Hablas desde la razón, o…?

-Hablo en razón y experiencia, Teresa.

Aprendió mucho más acerca de las llamadas clases; los vampiros eran llamados Sabios, no porque ellos mismos lo tomaran como adjetivo calificativo, sino porque, a pesar de ser seres excesivamente pasionales, mantenían un control entre ellos y no se metían con otras clases, además de que podían vivir miles de años y remembrar con nitidez cualquier época (supo por Miguel, con quien apenas charlaba, que había uno de la época del imperio romano). Los licanos, pues…

-¿De dónde eres? –Cuestionó aquél sujeto, con autoridad.

Pronto serían las seis de la tarde de aquél miércoles; Teresa había salido a un centro comercial más que nada por mero aburrimiento vacacional, y por todo el camino se había percatado de que un hombre, con un muy fuerte aroma a sangre, le estaba siguiendo de manera recelosa. Cuando tomó la decisión de ir por un camino distinto para volver a casa tras acabar de comerse una barra de chocolate, aquél hombre, fornido y de tez muy morena, le cerró el paso en la esbelta calle que daba hacia las escaleras del cruce peatonal, asustándola por la rapidez con la que lo había hecho; frente a ella se encontraba el boulevard más concurrido de la ciudad, y los automóviles pasaban sin detenerse por lo que el paso de gente por esos lugares era muy escaso.

-¿Disculpa? –Cuestionó ella, intentando no mostrar el impacto que le causó.

-No perteneces a este sector. –Dijo, y su voz se había tornado grave, rasposa. –Hueles distinto, como si no tuvieras marca.

-No soy como tú, Lican. –Sentenció, agresiva, sin importarle su apariencia fornida y el uniforme de obrero que llevaba puesto. –No pertenezco a nadie más que a Licana.

Tan pronto pronunció la palabra "Licana", pudo ver como el cuerpo de aquél sujeto crecía, amenazante, hasta rasgar el uniforme café claro y naranja que llevaba puesto; el aire se llenó de un fuerte aroma a saliva canina, sangre humana, incluso pudiendo degustar el aliento caliente y amargo a la distancia que estaba- se preguntó si ella se transformaría en alguna ocasión de esa manera, un ser humanoide y musculoso, con garras mortales en ambas manos y fauces capaces de destazar la carne. Extrañamente pensó en Luna mirándola con suspicacia cuando le daba comida de perro enlatada en vez de carne fresca.

-¡Te mataré y te comeré! –Sentenció aquél Lican con una voz que parecía rugido.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó, más indignada que asustada.

-¡Porque nadie es digno de pronunciar su nombre!

-¿Ah, no? –Se extrañó. Había datos que Gabriel había pasado. –Supongo, entonces, que para hacerlo tendrás que alcanzarme primero.

Dentro de ella podía sentir que fácilmente podría taclearlo y golpearlo, su instinto le decía que era mucho más fuerte que él sin necesidad de esa explosión de energía; sin embargo, tratando de ser un poco más razonable (y poner en duda sus habilidades no practicadas) se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr por la calle más ancha tras ella, pensando en que la gente y los automóviles que por allí pasaban lo harían pensar dos veces antes de salir y exponerse… pero no fue así. Comenzaron a haber gritos de horror por parte de las personas que se cruzaron por su camino, haciéndola creer que había cometido un terrible error, temiendo de pronto girarse y ver algo desagradable. Una onda de calor corporal y aliento jadeante la obligó a agacharse en el momento justo cuando aquél Lican pasaba por encima de ella en un intento por atraparla de un gran salto, tropezando por los tacones anchos de sus botas y haciéndola caer de rodillas en el pavimento; el Lican, por su parte, cayó sobre el techo de un vehículo cercano, quebrándole las ventanillas por la presión.

-No tienes por qué matarme. –Teresa retrocedió sentada sobre el suelo, impulsándose con los tacones lentamente hasta toparse con la puerta de otro vehículo. –No te he hecho nada.

-Debo hacerlo. –Contestó con voz muy gruesa.

-¿Por qué?

El lican saltó nuevamente hacia ella, lanzándole un zarpazo mortal que esquivó tras rodar en el mismo suelo caliente, haciendo unos profundos zurcos sobre el metal del vehículo como si fuese papel; Teresa, agitada ya y con los rizos casi pegados sobre el rostro por el sudor, se incorporó con prisa e intentó huir por la misma calle en dirección donde la gente corría, pensando en alguna manera para detenerlo; el vehículo que antes había sido rasgado cayó de pronto frente a ella, cerrándole el paso tras un sonoro golpe contra el piso. Se asombró de que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo.

-Rayos. –Jadeó, soplando sus rizos del rostro.

Se giró, notando cómo el Lican, jadeante, se aproximaba a ella a gran velocidad con toda la intención de zamparle una mordida mortal. No tuvo mayor opción. Se lanzó también contra él, sin un ápice de duda en ella, empuñando la mano derecha en alto para mínimo atestar un golpe defensivo en el hocico que estaba por herirla; sintió un zarpazo en el brazo izquierdo, más bien superficial, mientras hundía el puño sobre lo que parecía ser el pómulo sobresalido… lanzándolo lejos de ella hasta hacerlo estamparse contra una pared al otro lado de la calle, agrietando parte del edificio.

-¿Cómo? –Susurró, asombrada.

Aquél Lican se incorporó, mientras pedazos de loza y concreto le caían sobre el lomo y la cabeza, mirándose bastante contrariado con lo que acababa de suceder; Teresa se sintió en ese momento muy acelerada, al grado de perder un tanto el control de sí misma y anhelar volver a atacarlo. Su pantalón de mezclilla justo había cedido un poco, rasgándose, su suéter blanco se había perdido en algún momento del enfrentamiento por lo que solo llevaba ahora una blusa interior color rojo oscuro de tirante delgado, dejando ver la amplia curvatura de su pecho y cadera. El poder y la adrenalina la envolvió por completo, pero pronto su deseo se vio opacado por una visión quizá demasiado maravillosa, algo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar siquiera: frente a ella se había postrado Gabriel, el plateado y lacio cabello suelto ondeando con la curiosa brisa envolvente, vistiendo un traje completamente blanco de saco manga larga, cuello alto y pantalón, con detalles dorados en los pliegues de las prendas. De su espalda brotaban dos enormes alas blancas, emplumadas, como si se tratase de un…

-Ángel. –Susurró para sí misma.

-Contrólate, Teresa. –Pronunció Gabriel, de frente hacia ella y de espaldas al Lican. –Recuerda que si rompes tus ataduras mentales comenzarás a ser como ellos.

Jadeaba, con un impulso agresivo tratando de ser contenido en ella, sin dejar de mirar los ojos intensamente dorados del Militante; tras él, el Lican había comenzado a correr para atacarlos a ambos, los ojos enrojecidos de rabia.

-¡Militante! –Jadeó.

Gabriel había mirado de reojo por una fracción de segundo al Lican, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba; dio un paso al frente, rodeando a la mujer con los brazos bastante fuerte (en ese pequeño movimiento Teresa notó que era mucho más fuerte que ella, impresionándose internamente), y sus pies se despegaron del suelo como si hubiese estado atada a un enorme resorte, al grado de sacarle el aire; cual gato asustado, se abrazó a él en un reflejo de temor, clavándole las uñas en los hombros con tanta fuerza que sintió su sobresalto.

-Agh.

-Lo siento. –Susurró, avergonzada. Sus garras habían alcanzado a salir tras el incidente anterior.

-Es superficial. –Aseguró, aunque su voz decía lo contrario.

Era una sensación extraña el volar en el aire con Gabriel, incluso mareante, ya que cada potente aleteo la hacía sentirse un tanto más pesada; fue acaso un minuto el que estuvo suspendida en el aire con él, donde alcanzó a mirar al Lican rabiar de coraje, ya que él la llevó hacia la azotea de uno de los edificios de la misma calle, dejándola de pie sobre la cornisa. Notó entonces, nítida, que el hombro donde le clavó las uñas sangraba en hilos pequeños sobre el blanco saco, llenándole la nariz y la boca de una sensación dulce, embriagadora.

-No, espera. –Teresa desvió la atención a consciencia, mirando a Gabriel, el cual observaba hacia abajo. –No podemos dejar que ese Lican ande por allí haciendo destrozos e hiriendo gente inocente.

Hubo una ráfaga de aire que la hizo por poco perder el equilibrio, llenando de nueva cuenta su nariz de un dulce perfume, alborotando también su largo cabello rizado; bajó la mirada grisácea (por el efecto de Lican) hacia donde antes se encontraba, notando a tres Militantes cayendo pesadamente al pavimento frente al agresivo Lican, vistiendo de manera idéntica a Gabriel y con sus respectivas alas blancas tan largas que arrastraban sobre el suelo. Había una mujer de larguísima melena castaña clara entre ellos, y en medio se encontraba Miguel, la severa mirada en el Lican. Le impresionó aún más verlo a él vestido de esa manera que a su hermano Gabriel.

-No te preocupes. –El de larga cabellera plateada tomó asiento en la cornisa, mientras dibujaba una muy tenue sonrisa. –Lo tienen bajo control.

Tras unos segundos de dudar, optó por tomar asiento a su lado; contempló entonces que él lleva un anillo dorado sobre el dedo anular, asombrándose un poco por ello… ¿estaría casado? Mientras escuchaba el ajetreo debajo, se propuso preguntarle por ello pero, sin venir a más, comenzó a sentirse muy débil, cansada, como si la energía y adrenalina que había estallado anteriormente la hubiese abandonado de golpe.

-Me siento extraña. –Susurró. –Agotada.

-Las espadas que ellos llevan, más que herirles, fueron forjadas para robar su energía y dejarlos lo suficientemente vulnerables para poder someterlos, puedes sentirlo incluso a esta distancia. Sin embargo no cualquier Militante puede utilizarla.

-¿Por qué?

Gabriel movía las piernas en el aire, sonriendo de forma tranquila a pesar de la batalla que ocurría debajo.

-Porque debes cargar su oscuridad y agresión, puede invadirte y hacerte perder el control, convertirte en una especie de sabio.

Miró a Miguel, seguido de los dos Militantes, avanzando hacia el Lican con una velocidad impresionante para herirlo con sus espadas sin hacerle un daño físico real. Sin embargo su tamaño y agresividad iba decreciendo. Teresa se mantuvo silenciosa durante unos momentos, encontrando hipnótica la manera en que Miguel se movía sobre el suelo, tan fuerte, intenso, hasta notarlo transpirar y perder el pulcro peinado que siempre llevaba, notando que el plateado cabello lacio le caía al ras de los ojos dorados… tensó los labios, de pronto contrariada con la nitidez que podía mirar aquello.

-Dime algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

Gabriel la había mirado, aun sonriendo como si fuera un jovencito de Universidad, de pronto ya sin llevar sus blancas alas desplegadas sino que habían desaparecido por completo; debajo los dos militantes ataban con unas extrañas correas negras al inconsciente Lican, mientras Miguel, con el rostro severo, contemplaba a los dos que se encontraban sentados en la cornisa del edificio mientras envainaba su espada completamente cromada, con extrañas escrituras en el filo de ésta, en la funda blanca que llevaba atada a su cadera.

-Te diste cuenta.

-Sí, pero asumí que querían mantenerlo en secreto por eso no les quise comentar al respecto. –Alzó los hombros, un poco decaída. –No tienes por qué hacerlo si… bueno, les causa un problema grave.

-Nuestra madre nos otorgó nombres humanos al nacer, y los Militantes nos lo otorgaron en el momento que nos revelamos como parte de ellos, en nuestro caso desde el momento que nacimos.

-¿Quiere decir que no todos nacen Militantes?

-No. Hay quienes son llamados cuando ya son adultos, nacen humanos normales, incluso mantienen una vida normal y solo son llamados cuando son requeridos, normalmente en las noches ya que ellos tienen una mucho mejor visión que nosotros en la penumbra. En el momento de mi nacimiento fui llamado Jaziel, y mi hermano…

Miguel se dejó caer pesadamente tras ellos tal como cuando había atacado al Lican, asustando a ambos hasta hacerlos gritar de la impresión; Teresa retrocedió un poco, debilitada, resbalando de la cornisa hacia una caída de quince metros de espaldas, pero el severo Militante, rápido como un destello, alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca con fuerza antes incluso de que Gabriel –Jaziel– pudiese reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué clase de forma de llegar es esa?! –Le recriminó el platinado a su hermano.

-La mía. –Contestó, más áspero que de costumbre.

Teresa se vio muy irritada por la misma debilidad que sentía en ese momento, una sensación de pronto demasiado nítida e incomprensiblemente invasiva; sintió un fuerte tirón por parte de Miguel para regresarla de vuelta hacia la azotea, apresurándose a soltarle la mano para evitar que la siguiera tomando pues su cercanía (o la de esa espada) la estaba agotando hasta hacerla marear, rabiar de cansancio.

-Pesas más de lo que pareces. –Exclamó con voz grave.

Aquella frase tonta le pareció mucho más nociva de lo que realmente era; tomó todas las energías que le quedaban para incorporarse, pararse en frente de aquél petulante platinado, y soltarle un puñetazo contundente al rostro (aun llevaba las uñas filosas por lo que decidió que era mejor eso a una bofetada mortal); el golpe fue tan fuerte que los arrojó a ambos al suelo, él de espaldas y ella de frente, haciéndola sentir un punzante dolor en el puño. Pronto se quedó sin fuerzas, comenzando a jadear de cansancio en el suelo, nublándosele la mirada.

-Es una broma. –Jaziel pronto se arrojó de rodillas al suelo para corroborar que Teresa se encontraba bien, pues sabía que su hermano lo estaba. –No entiendo cómo puedes ganarte tanto odio de forma tan gratuita.

-Pega muy duro. –Raziel tomó asiento en el suelo, tocándose el lugar del golpe: desde el pómulo hasta el ojo derecho.

-Estás siendo peculiarmente hostil. –Notó a la chica caer inconsciente.

-Ella es la delicada. –Susurró con gravedad.

-Es una Lican, Raziel, estaba siendo afectada por tu espada y sabes que sus emociones son demasiado intensas. –La alzó en brazos mientras se levantaba del suelo también, cuidadoso de no lastimarla. –Vaya, si pesa más de lo que parece.

Raziel, malhumorado, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió de forma ostentosa, comenzando a sentir la piel acalambrada donde le dio el potente golpe; al mirar a su hermano, lo notó demasiado cerca de él y extendiendo a la inconsciente morena para que la cargara.

-No. -Sentenció.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer. Llévala a su casa y quédate hasta que se despierte, después te disculpas.

Torció los labios. Tomó a la mujer en brazos sin tanta delicadeza, sintiendo su cabeza apoyada en el hombro, y Jaziel desenganchó cuidadosamente la espada sin tocar siquiera la funda.

-No te molestes, Raziel. Haré el reporte por ti y así tendrás menos burocracia para ti, para variar.

-Ja.

-Compórtate. No creas que no entiendo lo que te pasa.

Raziel resopló, fastidiado. Sin decir nada más, extendió las blancas alas y emprendió el vuelo en un aparente muy mal humor; Jaziel, por su parte, se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste dónde vive.

 **III**

Tuvo un sueño muy curioso, en el cual ella estaba rodeada de toda clase de dulces mientras ella los probaba con sutileza, mirándose ella misma como una niña pequeña, envuelta en aquellos fragantes y deliciosos aromas; su madre siempre le había limitado los dulces para evitar en ella las temerosas "caries y enfermedades" que aparecían hasta en sus pesadillas ya como mujer adulta. Abrió los ojos lentamente, notando que se encontraba en una muy sencilla sala color gris claro, un sofá individual a su lado, y un enorme ventanal que daba a un frondoso parque en un quizá segundo o tercer piso, el cielo coloreado ya en un rojo sangre delatando la venida de la noche. Se levantó de golpe entonces, tumbando el saco blanco y dorado que le servía de manta, captando de pronto que estaba en un lugar ajeno, mareándose considerablemente.

-No estás en peligro.

Se giró casi por completo sobre el sofá de tres plazas, notando que Miguel se encontraba en una estrecha cocina justa, centrado en lo que sea que hiciese sobre la barra; le pareció extraño verlo vestido de una manera tan informal, una holgada camiseta manga larga color azul rey, pantalón de deporte color negro, el platinado cabello sin el peinado pulcro usual en él.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Gabriel no me explicó exactamente dónde vivías, así que te traje a mi departamento mientras recobrabas la energía. –Dijo con un extraño tono monótono, mientras caminaba hacia ella, descalzo en el suelo de madera oscura, extendiéndole una taza mientras sostenía otra, ambas de porcelana blanca. –Debo disculparme contigo, por mi comportamiento.

No lo esperaba. Sabía que los Militantes eran seres de bien, correctos, pero siempre Miguel le había parecido una especie de anti tesis en lo poco que le conocía, severo, serio, con el ceño perpetuamente fruncido; apenas captó que lo había dejado demasiado tiempo con la taza extendida hacia ella, pero todo aquél panorama le causaba una extraña incertidumbre en la boca. Sobre su ojo color ambar y su blanca mejilla había ya una notoria marca color rojo oscuro, el soberano golpe que le había dado durante la tarde.

-Disculpa aceptada, supongo. –Extendió las manos para tomar la taza cuidadosamente; era té, muy endulzado. –Disculpa haberte golpeado así, creo que comenzamos mal, no hemos hablado mucho.

-No suelo hablar mucho. –Se recargó en el descansa brazos del sofá individual, observándola con la propia taza en el muslo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Antisocial de nacimiento?

-La espada que uso hace que absorba sensaciones ajenas, hostiles.

-Temes exponerlos.

Él había asentido, mientras se llevaba su taza a los labios.

-Debes ser una persona muy interesante, Miguel.

Hubo un extraño silencio, donde ella pudo distinguir con bastante claridad que el platinado se había atragantado discretamente con el cálido líquido tras escucharla, para luego dirigirle una intensa mirada de duda; le causó gracia, una gracia muy sutil dentro de ella que guardó para sí misma.

-Me explico. –Contestó ella a su mirada. –Las personas que no hablan mucho suelen guardar grandes tesoros en su interior a pesar de que no aparenten hacer mayor cosa, la mayoría son estables a diferencia de las personas bulliciosas. Creo que… sería más fácil comunicarse contigo sin palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, soy profesora de secundaria, los chicos a esa edad son muy herméticos o excesivamente escandalosos para compensar sus deficiencias emocionales.

-¿Crees que tengo una deficiencia?

-Creo que contienes demasiado, y muchas veces crees que es por culpa de esa espada.

Hubo una tenue sonrisa en sus finos labios mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, y Teresa sintió un chispazo en su interior. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreir.

Después de aquella tarde, su relación con Miguel (o Raziel, como él le permitió llamarle) se volvió muy estrecha, ya que, fuera de hablar como lo hacía con Gabriel (Jaziel), solían murmurarse entre pensamientos cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, y por mensajes de texto cuando se encontraban excesivamente lejos; comprendió que dentro de aquella careta de líder estricto y severo se encontraba una ingenuidad de niño que le resultaba muy adorable, además de curiosas manías (se encontró escuchando cómo él había comenzado a llamarla "Tessa" en ciertas ocasiones muy particulares) y de su peculiar forma de ver el mundo como una "creación completamente buena". Ah, y que tenía 63 años.

-Es una broma. –Soltó Teresa, los brazos cruzados sobre el prominente pecho femenino.

Raziel negó con la cabeza con toda la seriedad que cabía en él; Jaziel dormitaba en el hombro de su hermano al pasar ya las nueve de la noche, sin importarle que estuvieran haciendo guardia en la cornisa de un alto edificio. Aquella noche Raziel estaba siguiendo desde hacía horas a un grupo de Licanos que estaban haciendo vandalismo ligero, Jaziel había insistido que Teresa los acompañara para que así pudiese ver cómo era su comportamiento "natural", y ahora había cedido al cansancio habitual de los Militantes, sentado sobre el suelo al lado de su hermano y la morena, de rodillas contra el suelo y mirando hacia abajo; esa curiosa noche ambos Militantes llevaban un traje color negro y plata, idéntico al primero con el que los había visto, causándole a la morena una especie de sensación de contrariedad.

-Nuestra media es de 200 años.

-Ahora entiendo lo de las canas. –Bromeó.

Él no la contradijo, y ella sintió de pronto que había acertado.

-¿Cómo es que puedes soportar estar más tiempo despierto que Jaziel?

-No puedo. Rafael me ayudó a mantenerme alerta solo un poco más de tiempo.

-Otro militante.

" _Algo así."_

-¿Es una especie de entrenamiento especial?

-Cafeína.

-Ah, claro, eso nunca falla.

Por la calle apareció un grupo de cinco individuos, los cuales llenaron la sensible nariz de Teresa con un olor a sangre seca; comenzaron a amenazar a los transeúntes que pasaban por allí, asustarlos, para luego reír como locos.

" _Parecen adolescentes"_ , pensó ella.

" _La que va delante es Gloria. Es su líder."_

Prestó atención a aquella mujer tras aquél curioso intercambio de pensamientos a los que ya se había acostumbrado tras tres meses de práctica; no parecía pasar siquiera de veinticinco años, robusta, con el cabello en un largo mohicano color verde que le llegaba hasta los hombros, piel morena clara, usando un top negro que solo le cubría el busto, pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y pesadas botas negras. Pudo incluso notar lo fácil que podría vencerla durante una pelea si la tuviera en frente, con toda la altanería que podía tener un Lican.

-Hazlo. –Soltó el platinado.

-¿Qué? –Se ruborizó de pronto. Aun no lo controlaba correctamente.

-Los Licanos se manejan con un líder fuerte. Si la derrotas, ellos te seguirán como líder.

-No sé si sería un buen líder, Raziel.

" _No creo que sean tan diferentes a tus alumnos, Tessa."_

Quizá en eso tenía algo de razón, ya que ahora tenía más capacidad para controlar a los alumnos que eran un problema; impulsada por los ánimos del líder de todos los Militantes, se lanzó desde ese quinto piso hacia el suelo, sintiendo el golpe del ancho tacón de su bota en el talón, llamando la atención de los Licans: una alta y morena mujer, curvilínea, en un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, blusa interior blanca y chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, así como una larga melena rizada y oscura cayendo hasta media espalda. Raziel comenzó a sacudir a su hermano suavemente, en un vago intento por despertarlo, sin mucho éxito.

-Este es nuestro territorio, forastera. –Soltó la líder de aquella manada, tan pronto la notó en su cercanía, poniendo en alerta el resto del grupo. –Aléjate ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Lo siento, pero… ahora me pertenece. –Improvisó, no tenía idea de qué territorio hablaban. –Si lo quieren de verdad, tendrán que matarme primero.

Aquella niña pareció encenderse con esas palabras, y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse, siendo resguardada por los demás muchachos que sonreían de manera arrogante; creció en estatura hasta pasar a Teresa por unos diez centímetros, su piel se cubrió con un pelaje fino color negro, opaco, y salieron garras en sus manos femeninas así como afilados colmillos, conservando el color verde en el mohicano de su cabello. Era una transformación completa, haciendo preguntarse a Teresa si ella se vería de esa manera. Raziel se puso alerta, pero la morena no se había inmutado con aquél despliegue de agresividad; no tendría siquiera que transformarse.

" _¿Qué haces, Teresa?"_ Le pareció dulce, no era una llamada de atención por parte de él, sino genuina preocupación. La Lican se arrojó hacia ella, alcanzando a rasguñarla en el hombro hasta arriba del pecho, rompiendo con facilidad su chaqueta de mezclilla y el tirante de su blusa blanca, incluso su sostén interior; sin embargo, ella se había limitado a poner la morena mano en el rostro de aquella chica, empujándola con tanta fuerza que la estampó sobre el pavimento dejando un pronunciado cráter en éste como cualquier cosa, dejando en absoluto silencio a los demás integrantes.

-¿Alguien más? –Cuestionó ella, intentando no jadear por la adrenalina que eso le causaba.

" _Tu blusa."_

Perdió unos segundos su faceta agresiva y dominante solo para mirarse casi con el pecho descubierto, salvada por un trozo de tela de su blanco sostén que se había quedado en su lugar; hizo una mueca con los labios, sin moverse de como estaba, mientras contemplaba cómo aquellos muchachos se miraban entre ellos como evaluando la situación.

" _¡Pues mira a otro lado, Raziel!"_

Elena, Major, Samuel, Obed y Gloria. Ellos fueron los primeros en seguirla, y los que, por muchos años, se mantuvieron cerca de ella como representantes de la gran comunidad que ella formó con el tiempo.


	5. Raziel y Teresa

**Raziel y Teresa.**

Raziel.

"Saldré a una cena con el decano Ramsey y su señora, ya sabes, cosas del oficio. ¿Quieres venir?

Miró el teléfono celular detenidamente durante unos minutos, luego su reflejo en el espejo del pequeño baño; dio un sutil resoplido de incomodidad, se humedeció el platinado cabello para comenzar a peinarlo como era usual en él. Era, o eso asumió, a esa clase de eventos al que normalmente su hermano asistía (en este momento Jaziel se encontraba en una condición extraña, tras su encuentro fortuito con un Sabio), pero ella había extendido la invitación directamente a él… torció los labios y sintió un misterioso e inusual hormigueo en el estómago.

-No es correcto. –Pronunció con su usual tono serio, dominante, mirando de nueva cuenta su reflejo en el espejo. No sonaba convincente.

Lo peor de todo es que su hermano lo supo desde el inicio, aquella noche cuando la vio subir la escalinata y la miró fijamente; se había perdido en ella al grado de pasar por alto que era una Lican durante unos instantes, volviéndose completamente vulnerable (algo inusual en él). Pensó en su madre, una humana que ya estaba muy anciana por decisión propia, y el Militante Nataniel, su padre, tan distintos el uno del otro. Realmente quería volver a verla quizá en un aspecto más íntimo que simples rondas nocturnas controlando Licanos, pero…

"Suena interesante, pero tengo un compromiso que debo resolver primero," contestó. No era una mentira.

"¿Terminarás tan tarde? En tu concepto de tarde, claro. El evento comienza a las siete y acaba cuando el decano se quede dormido."

Sintió un extraño escalofrío mientras se colocaba la blanca camisa con su usual pulcritud interrumpida por intensos escalofríos que le hacía desatinar a la hora de pasar los botones por sus respectivos ojales; le resultó muy obvio que ella quería verlo, y él no podía ocultar el hecho de que también quería verla. Al borde de un ataque de nerviosismo, se vio a la necesidad de hacer una llamada que probablemente ni siquiera sabría cómo comenzar.

"Te enviaré un mensaje cuando termine."

Marcó en su teléfono celular, comenzando a atarse la corbata guinda frente al mismo espejo con destreza adquirida por el tiempo, dejando el aparato entre el oído y el hombro derecho torciendo sutilmente la cabeza; hubo cuatro tonos, y Raziel temió que no fuese a contestar ya que ella no estaba muy al…

-Contesté… si, contesté, gracias. –Dijo una longeva voz femenina, como respondiendo a otra persona que se encontraba con ella en ese momento.

-Mamá. –Dijo con firmeza, queriendo llamar su atención.

-Raziel, hola, me da mucho gusto escucharte. –Se notaba bastante animada. –Me parece extraño que me llames cuando normalmente vienen a visitarme, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy… estoy bien, creo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, hijo? Te escuchas extraño.

-Mamá. –Caminó hacia su habitación mientras apagaba la luz del baño, para contemplar el saco color café oscuro que había colocado sobre el colchón de la cama. –Me siento extraño.

-Es una persona, ¿cierto? –Su voz anciana se entusiasmó. –Dime, ¿es una mujer o un hombre?

Se sintió incómodo, quizá hasta acalorado, torciendo levemente los finos labios. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Jaziel le había dicho algo, acaso?

-Una mujer. –Terminó contestando.

-¡Eso! ¿Es la dama abogada con la que saldrás hoy?

-No, mamá. Ella es diferente. –Pronunció de forma cuidadosa, sin saber exactamente cómo contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo. –Me inquieta, pero sé que es ella… no sé cómo ocurrió, tampoco sé si es correcto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de ella; puso el altavoz para acabar de alistarse, ya que se le había ocurrido mirar el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y notar que iba ligeramente atrasado.

-¿Diferente como tu padre y yo, Raziel?

-Aún más diferentes. –Se colocó el saco y se alisó la corbata con los dedos con un aire distraído, casi infantil. –Su hora de despertar es casi a las dos de la tarde, cuando debe estar temprano en sus deberes.

-¿Es un ser oscuro?

-No. No lo creo. Jamás me ha mostrado de ella un lado oscuro, como cabría de esperar una persona externa.

-Si no es una persona de mal, ¿por qué estás preocupado? Eres un Militante, sabes distinguir la luz de la oscuridad, y tu corazón está hecho para la misericordia, para el amor genuino. Sabes que no puede equivocarse una vez que ha hecho su elección. Tener miedo no está en ti, no tienes por qué dejar que te aborde en una situación que solo te corresponde a ti, en una reacción completamente normal para un ser vivo… por el contrario, te aseguro que el proceso será mágico.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Pero descubrió que no tenía miedo, sino mero nerviosismo.

-Gracias, mamá. Te veré mañana.

Teresa.

Se sonreía como una adolescente en ese momento, mirando una y otra vez el celular esperando sus respuestas, yendo ya en la parte trasera de un taxi de camino a la cena de su abuelo; había llegado a la conclusión, tras veinte minutos de divagación exasperada entre su cabeza inusualmente ajetreada, que le había comenzado a gustar Raziel quizá de una manera un tanto infantil.

"Te enviaré un mensaje cuando termine."

Se apretó el celular contra el pecho en un extraño impulso de emoción contenida, atrayendo la curiosa mirada del taxista a través del espejo retrovisor; ¿cómo había pasado de llevarse de una forma casi chocante a gustarle de esa forma tan incontrolada? Tuvo que recordarse que ya era una mujer adulta y que debía comportarse como una para poder tomar decisiones sensatas.

"Si te quedas dormido, te jalaré las plumas." Claro, ultra maduro.

Llegó al sencillo restaurante donde sería la cena aun usando su uniforme de la escuela, pantalón justo negro y blusa holgada color turquesa, la melena oscura y rizada suelta al aire, sintiéndose lo suficientemente formal como para entrar a una fiesta de cumpleaños (y aceptando el hecho de que no le dieron oportunidad para cambiarse en casa); antes de que le dijera al recepcionista de la entrada, un muchacho en traje sastre con cara de incomodidad, hacia dónde iba, su abuela ya se estaba acercando a ella a paso presuroso para luego abrazarla con fuerza, sin previo aviso para la morena.

-¡Teresa! –Le dijo aquella mujer, de blanca cabellera corta y vestido recto color azul marino, mientras le clavaba las nacaradas perlas de su cuello en el pecho. –Te ves maravillosa.

-Hola, abuela. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –La abrazó también con suavidad tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-No tan bien como lo estás tú ahora. ¿Vendrán tus padres?

-Sí, mamá esperaba a que papá llegara del trabajo para venir juntos.

Siguió a su abuela hasta la larga mesa donde estaba su abuelo, Hansel Ramsey, el padre de su mamá, tan tranquilo y jovial para ser un hombre que hacía rato había pasado la tercera edad; el hombre se encontraba saludando con propiedad a los invitados como si el mundo corriera muy despacio para él. Tras saludarlo también y recibir las mismas palabras de su abuela acerca de lo "hermosa" que ahora se miraba, tomó asiento en la silla que le correspondía tratando de verse tan tranquila y formal como era normalmente usual en ella.

"Eso es horriblemente cruel."

Soltó una risilla de chiquilla que atrajo algunas miradas confusas por parte de los invitados; se aclaró la garganta y guardó compostura, tal como la profesora con gran ambición de crecer que quería ser.

Hubo un brindis para dedicarle unas cuantas palabras afectuosas y cargadas de halago para el festejado por parte de un amigo muy íntimo de él que rondaba por la misma edad, y Teresa se había levantado de su asiento con el resto, copa en mano, observando con atención hacia la puerta de entrada, de vitrales empañados con figuras florales transparentes, esperando la entrada de sus padres; pasó una pareja adulta que iría a entrar a la fiesta, para luego dejar mirar a una bella chica veinteañera de larga melena castaña, vestida en un finísimo traje sastre de mini falda y saco púrpura oscuro, blusa blanca, altísimos tacones negros… le llamó la atención la gran sonrisa ilusionada que llevaba en los labios rosados, así como el compañero que la seguía, una cara totalmente conocida para ella que le cortó de golpe la emoción nacida esa tarde.

-¿Raziel? –Susurró para ella.

Levantaron las copas al aire, a excepción de la asombrada Teresa. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? ¿Qué cosa es lo que iba a terminar con aquella jovencita? Sus emociones comenzaron a descontrolarse haciéndola descuidarse un poco, al grado de ser invadida por los sonidos envolventes del restaurant, los aromas, su mismo instinto de Lican arremolinándose en todo su fornido cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso había malinterpretado todo?

-Teresa, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le había susurrado la abuela.

Notó entonces que todos los invitados se encontraban ya sentados en sus lugares, charlando, a excepción de ella que seguía todavía parada como estatua y con la copa en la mano; acalorada y muy avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo, dejó la copa con la burbujeante champaña en la mesa y miró a su preocupada abuela, sonriéndole con la mayor tranquilidad que cabía en ella.

-Perdóname, es solo que tuve demasiado trabajo el día de hoy y me siento un poco agotada. –Se excusó. –Iré a enjuagarme un poco el rostro, y regreso.

-Está bien, cariño.

Huyó entonces al baño a paso veloz, sintiendo que se le botarían las lágrimas en cualquier momento (o que haría pedazos la silla donde estaba sentada).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio, La Salle, estoy muy entusiasmada por estar practicando con usted en el despacho. –Hablaba aquella chiquilla mientras un estirado camarero les extendía el menú con cordialidad practicada. –Tengo entendido que muchos son los que aspiran a tener este puesto…

No ocupaba siquiera mirarla más que por encima para percatarse cuáles eran las intenciones reales de aquella chica al traerlo a ese lugar, a la que, a pesar de todo, consideraba una buena persona, bastante genuina y con enormes deseos de ayudar; había aceptado salir con ella cuando intentaba hacerse ver que Teresa no era realmente para él, y en ese momento justo se arrepentía un tanto ya que le había dado ilusiones que no iban a la chica con la que estaba.

-Miguel. –La corrigió con propiedad.

-Miguel. –Pronunció ella con delicadeza de fémina admiradora.

Además, ella parecía tener algo de Militante.

-Parece que hay un evento. –Katia Valle apuntó hacia un lado de forma discreta. -¿No es ese el Doctor Ramsey?

Dividiendo el restaurante, al lado de dos hileras de mesas sencillas de pesada madera para dos y cuatro personas se encontraban una especie de biombos o paneles traslúcidos que dejaban ver la reunión que había al otro lado; Raziel tardó un rato en comprender, bruscamente, que el decano Ramsey y el Doctor en leyes que ambos conocían por su renombre eran la misma persona. Sintió un terrible escalofrío, incontrolado… ¿se había metido en el mismo lugar donde estaba Teresa en ese momento?

-Vaya, qué ilusión conocerlo. –Katia exclamó, entusiasmada. –Mi padre trabajó para él en su despacho, que ahora es de su yerno me parece. Siempre habló de lo bueno que era, pero creo que su hija no quiso dedicarse a la abogacía, me parece que es o fue docente.

-Es su cumpleaños. –Soltó.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo conoces, Miguel? Aunque, para serte honesta, no me sorprendería si fuera así.

-No. Pero conozco a alguien que lo conoce.

Y ese "alguien" estaba saliendo del baño de damas con el moreno rostro levemente humedecido, usando el traje de la escuela aun, y extrañamente pareciéndole mucho más bonita que en otras ocasiones; sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento, por un segundo, y él esperó un mensaje de ella, un pensamiento, un suave reclamo en voz de chiquilla emocionada.

Pero no lo hubo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora él sabía que ella estaba allí, y viceversa.

Se dejó caer sentada en la silla justo cuando miró a sus padres llegar y saludar a todos con cargado ánimo; había perdido de pronto toda la energía con la que había llegado momentos antes, y deseó con todas sus ganas regresar a su departamento, o salir de caza con los chicos en el bosque, siguiendo el plateado lomo de Luna. Sus padres habían contratado como regalo a un pequeño conjunto de música para su abuelo, baladas que a él le gustaba escuchar pronto llenaron el ambiente de una forma un tanto embriagante.

" _No te miras bien, Teresa."_

La invadió un torbellino de emociones, impetuosos, torturantes, que contuvo con todas las fuerzas que tenía al grado de acalorarse visiblemente… ¿acaso estaba teniendo un arranque de _celos_ por alguien a quien quizá había malinterpretado? Tal vez para los Militantes aquellas palabras que Jaziel le había dicho podían tener otro significado, uno más místico que ella, en su fase de Lican, no comprendía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que sentía esto por Raziel?

" _Me preocupas."_

" _¿Sabes? Pudiste haberme dicho que vendrías a este restaurante."_ Le costaba mucho contenerse, no quería sonar como una hostil celosa con tendencias medio destructivas, así como estaba hecha en ese momento. Tenía picos severos entre soltarse llorando y arrancar toda la larga mesa donde habían servido la cena a base de patadas con sus botas, no quería que Raziel se percatara de eso, más que nada por mero orgullo, uno herido pero excesivamente latente gracias a su diurna sangre canina.

" _No sabía que Katia había reservado en este lugar. ¿Podemos acercarnos? A ella… le hace ilusión conocer al doctor…"_

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!"_ , quería gritarle en la cara a viva voz, golpear a esa tal Katia, llorar… se obligó a tranquilizarse, decidió comportarse como una adulta y aceptar esa derrota sentimental. Ya no era una niña como para dejarse caer por berrinches pasionales. _"Está bien."_

Pero si, quería a Raziel para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En serio?

Él asintió y se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos mientras les traían las bebidas que habían ordenado; miraba a Teresa de espalda, la cascada de cabellos oscuros y rizados hasta media espalda, el sutil movimiento nervioso de sus manos femeninas.

-¿Quieres ir? –Cuestionó con inusual celeridad. –La persona que conozco está en esa mesa.

" _Está bien."_ Le pareció algo áspero.

-¡Dios, sí! –Exclamó entusiasmada.

-Dame unos minutos.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de forma discreta tras uno de los biombos transparentes, inclinándose en el suelo hasta quedar arrodillado sobre éste, justo al lado de donde se encontraba Teresa; ella, al notarlo, apenas y le miró de reojo.

-Te noto extraña.

-Estoy bien. –Susurró ella. Notó que se estaba conteniendo.

-No, no lo estás. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No lo comprenderías.

-Pruébame.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Raziel enrojeció de pronto, y ella pensó que tal vez se había propasado un poco.

-Perdona. –Soltó el abogado, abochornado. –Ahora comprendo. No era mi intención…

-Es algo completamente natural en una mujer, Miguel, no es como que tengas que disculparte por ello o algo parecido.

-¿La Salle? ¿Qué hace en el suelo? –Dijo uno de los invitados, al que se le había ocurrido mirar hacia donde la morena. –Vaya, ¿se conocen?

Todas las miradas de los invitados cayeron en ellos, guardando un extraño silencio, incluyendo sus padres; Raziel se había llevado la mano izquierda al rostro, convencido de que había echado a perder aquél momento, y Teresa había sonreído con sumo nerviosismo, sintiendo como si todo el mundo se hubiese enterado del ataque de celos y sus tendencias destructivas.

-¿Cuál La Salle? –Se escuchó la voz del doctor desde lejos.

-Somos… amigos desde hace tiempo. –La morena sonrió con una tranquilidad que no sentía. –Quería conocer al abuelo.

" _Lo siento, Tessa."_ Se incorporó con su propiedad usual, pero guardó silencio ya que era incapaz de mentir; aquél hombre septuagenario, amable, de inmediato se acercó para saludar con cortesía al conocido abogado.

-Conocí a tu padre hace algún tiempo. –Saludó el doctor, mientras los invitados volvían a sus charlas, cuchicheos e incluso bailes lentos en la improvisada pista frente a la mesa. –Me alegra mucho que mi nieta tenga un amigo tan correcto como lo es usted, La Salle, en un mundo tan turbado como lo es la abogacía. Puede tomar asiento si gusta, disfrutar de la música, la cena y de mi bella nieta.

-Abuelo. –Teresa se quejó, sonando bastante hostil.

Raziel, por su parte, comenzó a sentir una incomodidad que se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

Terminaron sentándose el famoso Miguel La Salle al lado de la muy malhumorada Teresa Cons, mientras la hermosa y joven practicante Katia Valle, de apenas 22 años cumplidos, charlaba de forma animada con el doctor, profesando admiración y relatando historias entrecruzadas acerca de tiempos que ella no conocía más que por palabras de su padre. El platinado quiso callar un sonoro bostezo cubriéndolo con la mano, pasaba de las ocho de la noche y el vino blanco no le estaba ayudando en ese momento.

-No ocupas enviar mensaje, Miguel. Puedes irte a dormir si quieres, no le haré daño a tus preciadas plumas.

-No podría hacer eso. –Contestó, sin entender lo del mensaje, pero por el humor que Teresa desprendía prefirió no preguntar a qué se refería. –Pero, estoy algo…

-Estoy bien, ya te dije que es algo normal. –Suspiró, sin mirarlo, sintiendo de pronto que quería huir de ese lugar, de él. –Siento un poco de dolor solamente.

-Quisiera hacer algo por ti.

Sintió que algo se había encogido en su pecho al escucharlo, una extraña sensación de culpa, pues él estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella; la humanidad invadió aquellas emociones turbias y obsesivas como un denso aceite, aceptando en ese momento que él estaba actuando de esa forma porque, a final de cuentas, era un ser de bondad genuino e íntegro. Sonrió apenas, sin atreverse a mirarlo para así evitar quizá seguir sintiendo el afecto que tenía por él ahora.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Se vio sorprendida por aquella invitación. Notó que le había extendido la mano, apenas mirándola de reojo.

-Raziel. –Susurró muy suavemente. Se le había escapado, pues no debía llamarlo de esa manera en público.

" _Nunca lo he hecho antes, pero no parece difícil. Solo quiero que te sientas bien, me desespera un poco verte de esa manera, para serte honesto."_

Dejó la mano sobre la de él tras un pequeño titubeo, cayendo en cuenta de pronto que era la primera vez que lo tocaba tan propiamente; su ser de pronto se volvió a llenar de emociones diversas, completamente opuestas a las que había sentido con anterioridad. Su fragancia, usualmente dulce como la de todo Militante, se mezclaba con aquella loción masculina que llevaba sobre la piel provocándole un intenso deseo por acercarse a él, quizá de una manera muy humana, pues se encontró preguntándose qué se sentiría estar entre sus brazos. Al incorporarse y caminar con él hacia donde estaba el pequeño conjunto tocando, recibió una mirada intensa por parte de Raziel que la puso completamente nerviosa.

-¿Se me ha filtrado? –Preguntó ella de repente.

-¿Qué cosa? –Susurró él, con cara de incomprensión.

Había otras personas bailando también con sus respectivas parejas entre la penumbra del restaurant, frente al conjunto musical; se mantuvieron en una zona quizá demasiado esquinada del restaurant, una puerta que daba a la pequeña terraza, sin verse demasiado distintivos por aquello de la inexperiencia del baile, Teresa notando que ella, cuando Raziel la tomó por la cintura y su mano derecha, en realidad era la que no sabía bailar muy bien la lenta balada que tocaban en ese momento. Quizá era su nerviosismo de adolescente la que la traicionaba. Bajó la mirada entonces, conteniendo la mano empuñada sobre el hombro de él, de pronto notando, sin venir a cuento, que era quizá siete o diez centímetros más alto que ella.

" _Estás muy tensa."_

" _Tú estás temblando."_

Hubo silencio. Teresa sintió un chispazo de certeza en su pecho, como si la idea de que Raziel estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella en ese momento renaciera con tanta fuerza al grado de hacerla acalorarse.

" _Lo siento."_

" _No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo. Has hecho mucho para intentar hacerme sentir mejor esta tarde, y lo has logrado. Pienso que tal vez lo haces porque sí que eres una persona genuinamente buena, pero para mí este preciso instante es sumamente especial."_

-Me alivia saberlo. –Susurró para ella tras bajar un poco el rostro.

Sonrió, sintiéndose quince años más joven, cuando era una colegiala que estaba tan cerca del muchacho al que quiere declarársele… ¿esa era la intención de Raziel, declarársele? Estaba tan cerca de ella que con solo levantar la cabeza podría…

" _Te noto un poco…"_

 _Kissing a fool_ , así se llamaba la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, una versión en piano y sin voz alguna que hablara de la triste letra; había alzado la cabeza un poco solamente, y en el momento que había tocado sus labios fijos todo pensamiento proveniente de él había cesado, interrumpido. Fue un beso no tan breve, superficial acaso, pues no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de él, al grado de que incluso aquél baile se había cortado abruptamente; se llenó de terror cuando se atrevió a separársele, pero no había marcha atrás ahora que lo había hecho, solo esperar a notar cómo él lo…

-Nunca he besado a alguien. –Escuchó su susurro.

¿Qué era lo que significaba aquello? Se atrevió a mirarlo y notó su gesto sereno, sus ojos dorados estaban sobre ella sin alguna respuesta clara para ella; tratando de obtener un poco más de él, llevó ambas manos morenas para dejarlas sobre sus mejillas y hacerlo inclinar un poco, alzándose en puntas al mismo tiempo para volver a besar sus labios con mayor propiedad que antes sin importarle si el restaurante completo los miraba, sus padres o incluso esa tal Katia. Notó entonces sus manos temblorosas rodeándola por su cintura, empuñándose en su blusa.

" _No sé hacerlo."_

" _Solo imítame."_

La canción terminó en ese momento, escuchándose el suave aplauso de los asistentes; de pronto, durante unos escasos minutos, Raziel dejó de ser aquél estricto Militante para convertirse en lo que ella era en ese momento, un chiquillo nervioso. Sus besos eran sumamente dulces, breves y suaves como los de un niño, llenando sus sentidos de su fragancia usual, teniendo ella que resistir la tentación de volverlos más intensos, de robar un poco más de aquella dulzura que desprendía; para ella fue latente su cercanía, puesto que de un momento a otro sus manos empuñadas se habían relajado casi por completo, y se vio envuelta en el abrazo con el que ella había soñado momentos antes, demasiado fuerte, cálido, en el que podía dejarse ir completamente…

-Vamos afuera. –Terminó susurrando en el momento que él le permitió separarse, queriendo bajar su ansiedad con el aire fresco de la tarde.

No se atrevió a mirarlo mientras ella misma respondía a su propia petición, pero la sensación de su mano tocando la de ella como si de un niño perdido se tratase, hasta tomársela enlazando los dedos muy sutilmente, le causó una curiosa seguridad; tras frenarse un poco con ese pequeño destello de nerviosismo clavado en el pecho, caminó con él hacia la pequeña terraza por la puerta adyacente a donde bailaban, transparente, donde solamente había cuatro mesas bastante separadas entre sí, en una media luna, con un delicado barandal de metal alrededor con la altura de un metro. Luces muy tenues que dieron a entender que la tarde ya había llegado a su fin y la noche ya había hecho su aparición con las tintineantes estrellas y la luna en su fase menguante, dorada por el sol oculto. Notó entonces que Raziel había apoyado su peso en ella, recargándose un poco en su espalda, y la frente sobre su cabello rizado… algo completamente inusual en él.

-Dudaba. –Quiso hablar, como si intentara convencerse de que realmente estaba sucediendo. Su perfume dulce le llenaba la nariz y hasta podía percibirlo en la boca. –Apenas hoy pude… verlo. –Sintió el peso de él más propio en su espalda. ¿Raziel?

-Me estoy… durmiendo.

-¿Cómo?

Notó que se había doblegado un poco más, por poco resbalando de ella si no hubiese reaccionado con rapidez para tomarle el brazo y sostenerlo; había pasado demasiado tiempo ya sin la luz del sol (y sin probar cafeína), y como todo Militante puro el sueño estaba comenzando a debilitarlo, al grado de hacerlo ver como si estuviera ebrio (¿Lo estaba? Lo había visto beber dos o tres copas de vino). Algo nerviosa, decidió llevárselo casi a tirones hacia la puerta de entrada mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular, marcando con prisa el número de su madre.

-Miguel, Miguel. –Le sacudió suavemente, notando su cabeza caída y sus pasos tambaleantes. –Vamos, no me obligues a cargarte, ¿comprendes lo extraño que se vería?

Buzón de voz. Llamó a un taxi tan pronto pasó por la recepción, notando la cara de desagrado que tenía el portero de verlos de esa manera, llamando de nuevo por teléfono y evitando que Raziel tuviera un doloroso encuentro contra el asfalto… ¿A eso se le llamaba ser _multitasking_?

-Teresa, hija. –Contestó su madre. -¿Dónde te…?

-Mamá, Miguel se puso mal estando dentro, lo estoy acompañando a casa.

-¿Versalles? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-Se… le bajó mucho el azúcar. –Improvisó al tiempo que lo subía a un taxi que se estacionó en la entrada de manera cuidadosa. –Te llamaré cuando esté bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mucho cuidado, hija.

Colgó. Dentro del taxi todo estaba muy silencioso; le dio las indicaciones a la conductora del vehículo y se permitió relajarse un poco… ¿cómo era posible que todo se hubiese tornado de esa manera? A pesar de que eran quizá las ocho de la noche, los picos emocionales por los que había pasado durante todo ese día la habían dejado agotada mentalmente, y luchaba por no sentirse de mal humor. La cabeza de Raziel se había quedado en su hombro, los ojos ámbar cerrados.

-Fue desde el inicio. –Había susurrado él, con voz suave.

-¿Qué dices? –Se sobresaltó un poco.

" _La primera vez que te vi no comprendí de inmediato que eras un Lican… me quedé abstraído en ti, algo que jamás me había sucedido. Me pareciste sumamente hermosa. Pero estuve dudoso ya que tú y yo…"_

-Lo entiendo. –Susurró ella para él. –No lo había pensado de esa manera hasta ahora que lo mencionas.

" _Lo siento, Teresa. Actué nuevamente con prejuicio hacia ti cuando todo este tiempo anhelaba… poder estar a tu lado."_

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente aquella mezcla de emociones que amenazaba con hacerla agotarse y caer dormida junto con Raziel; a pesar de las amables palabras que Jaziel profesaba hablando de que todos eran personas, debía aceptar que eran completamente diferentes, virtualmente opuestos. Él era un Militante, no cualquiera sino el mismo líder de ellos, y ella una Lican, presas y cazadores en papeles oscilantes (aunque en ese momento él no se miraba como el prepotente líder sino como un veinteañero pasado de copas). Pero esa emoción que tenía no podía ser falsa, incluso ahora teniendo la certeza de que él sentía exactamente lo mismo a pesar de las paranoias de ella, venciendo todo el hermetismo que lo rodeada con regularidad al confesárselo a pesar de sus propias dudas e incertidumbre.

-¿Miguel?

-¿Hm?

-Y… ¿por qué no?

No obtuvo contestación durante aquella noche. Se quedó con él mientras dormía en la cama de su departamento, tan solo quitándole los zapatos y aflojándole la corbata, meditando todo lo que le había ocurrido en la tarde sin el mayor deseo de salir a perseguir animales con los muchachos por el bosque… y es que lo de su periodo no había sido una mentira tal cual.

-.-.-.-.-.-

5:45am.

Miró el sol despuntar lentamente, pintando el cielo con ese distintivo y bonito color rojo, rosa, salmón, sentada en el sofá amplio de frente al enorme ventanal ya dando sonoros bostezos de sueño canino; sin embargo, sus sentidos se volvieron alertas durante un segundo, pues la puerta de la habitación de Raziel se había abierto lentamente. De pronto en su cabeza se figuró como Luna cuando esperaba el almuerzo vespertino, tanto que tuvo que mirar de reojo a ver si no tenía una cola peluda agitándose velozmente tras ella.

-Teresa. –Pronunció el rubio Militante con voz ronca, completamente despeinado y con el traje desaliñado. –Buen día.

No, no tenía cola.

-Hola. –Le sonrió ella, sintiéndose algo tonta. -¿Descansaste bien?

-Perdona, anoche…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo agradece que no estuviera tu portero para que mirara cómo te llevaba a cuestas por las escaleras. Deben hacer algo con su elevador. Ven.

Tardó unos instantes de pie, como si dudara, para luego acercarse al mueble y tomar asiento al lado de ella con una formalidad que en ese momento no tenía; Teresa soltó una pequeña risa al notar aquello.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es solo que…creí por un momento que sabría cómo llevar esto una vez que despertaras, pero ahora que te veo me siento algo nerviosa.

Sintió su mirada en ella, tan intensa como normal, como la primera vez que la miró aquella noche de fiesta, envuelto en un denso silencio que delataba su meditación; impulsada por todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos robándole un beso impetuoso, notando cómo realmente lo había tomado desapercibido, aunque no la rechazó, pues incluso intentó corresponderlo.

-Teresa…

-¿Por qué no, Raziel? –Se quedó arrodillada sobre el sofá, casi pegada a él. –Entiendo lo que sucede, no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste, pero anoche llegué a la conclusión que lo que sentía por ti era completamente real, humano…

-Teresa.

-…Al menos no es como que me esté dejando llevar por impulsos de…

Raziel se había atrevido a callarla colocando sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labio, bastante serio y sereno, haciéndola ruborizar como una adolescente; cuando notó que se había calmado toda aquella impetuosidad tan común en ella, bajó la mano hasta posarla sobre la de ella suavemente. Su tacto le parecía peculiar, puesto que jamás se había animado a tocar a alguien más que a su propia madre por el mero hecho de no haber tenido la necesidad de hacerlo antes.

-Lo siento.

-Verás, te contaré algo muy singular, pero debes prometerme que no vas a asustarte.

-No voy a asustarme, o bueno, a menos que lo que me digas sea a palabra y no pensamiento. –Bromeó, tratando de no mostrar el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Lo intentaré.

-Raziel, vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-Los Militantes normalmente vagamos solos por el mundo los años que se nos otorgan. –Comenzó con voz suave, notándosele su esfuerzo por hablar con su tono monótono. –No tenemos mayor interés en forjar lazos afectivos con otros, pero sabemos que siempre hay una persona destinada para cada uno. No siempre se encuentra en el mismo sitio que el otro, por eso no es normal que lleguemos a consumar esa relación y vagamos solos hasta que nuestro tiempo se cumple.

-Es muy… triste.

-No lo comprendía hasta ahora. Yo…

Pareció quedarse sin palabras de pronto; teresa sintió una opresión en el pecho que se pasó incluso hasta su garganta, haciéndola un nudo doloroso, pero lo alentó a seguir hablando al tomar la mano que él le había dejado encima, percibiendo su estremecimiento.

-Pasé… treinta años creyendo que me sucedería, después simplemente me hice a la idea de que no sucedería así, puesto que hay un límite figurativo de edad para ello. Entonces, aquella noche que te vi… supe que eras tú. Un Lican. Creí que había sido un error o era… la consciencia humana física que hay en mí.

-Raziel…

-Espera. –Alzó la mano libre como seña de que se detuviera. –Entendí gracias a mi madre lo que sucedía realmente, la voz de Jaziel fue entonces muy latente en mí. Así debía ser, Teresa, era necesario este trecho de diferencia entre nosotros para que sucediera.

" _Es la lección que Él quiso darme"_ , pensó, pero solo para él.

-¿Me dejas dormir un poco contigo?

-¿Eh?

Teresa había gateado un poco hacia él, dejando caer suavemente el cuerpo para evitar lastimarlo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro; el sol había despuntado ya, brillante, iluminándolos parcialmente a través del ventanal y llenando de energía al platinado. Por el otro lado, la morena se encontraba tan adormecida tal como él la noche anterior, solo que ella si le había pedido permiso para acomodarse con él en el sofá.

"¿Por qué no?"

Se dejó llevar tal como en la noche anterior, optando por recostarse un poco en el sofá a lo largo con la chica encima de él, rodeándola sutilmente con los brazos, percibiendo sus rizos oscuros haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y los labios; siempre había tenido la idea de que los Licans tenían mal olor (por la sangre), pero descubrió que Teresa olía bien, como a flores frescas. Se permitió estar con ella una hora más en el sofá, percibiéndola de una manera completamente distinta a la que había vivido con ella anteriormente... hasta que fue tiempo de atender los deberes tanto como abogado y Militante.


	6. Daniel

**Daniel.**

El príncipe azul, dicen. Ja.

Tenía de príncipe azul lo que Madonna de virgen.

No era más que uno más entre aquella caravana de locos sentimentalistas, preocupados por mirar lo efímero y apreciarlo como si fuera una obra de arte que jamás volvería a hacerse… ¿y qué si era así? En ese aspecto era de pronto como aquél principito francés que gustaba de confundir Antropos con sus cavilaciones de niño caprichoso, hastiar a los Sabios que se atrevían a rodearle, hacer que los seres de la luz quisieran cazarlo con mala caña. Bueno, él mismo no quería ser cazado por seres de la luz, ni por nadie más, a pesar de su deseo por salir a veces al sol de la tarde y así poder consumirse lenta y dolorosamente.

Extrañaba embriagarse hasta caer inconsciente como cuando era un humano, olvidar su maldito pesar y soledad durante unas horas al menos; ahora que era un Sabio, lo único que podía saciar esa sensación era beber tanta sangre humana hasta que se sentía _casi_ vivo nuevamente. Podía consumir hasta cuatro humanos en una sola noche, fumarse dos cajetillas de cigarros y beber una botella completa de whiskey tratando de apreciar su quemante sabor sutilmente hasta que tenía que vomitar del asco.

En sus noches solitarias, tan lejos de su Maestro, las sensaciones nacidas como Sabio eran tan intensas que podía des hacer las habitaciones donde se hospedaba a base de patadas y de aventar objetos con fuerza antinatural por mero capricho, como un completo _rockstar_ , para después recobrar la compostura y comportarse como una especie de caballero clásico en una vaga imitación a su Maestro, al Príncipe o el Sentimental, aquél con quien tuvo su primer contacto cincuenta años atrás, tras haber vivido ellos una época similar donde los hombres daban una cara refinada a la sociedad mientras en la oscuridad se retorcían entre los pecados típicos de los humanos que El tanto se esmeró en limpiar.

-Daniel, Daniel. Mi arrogante Daniel, ardiendo en el purgatorio de vida que él mismo escogió. –Recitaba el Antiguo, sabiendo que su lengua afilada lo hastiaba. –Tan ruidosos sus pasos como ese horrible genio que te cargas.

-Cállate.

De pronto le complacía ahorcarlo, romperle el cuello y cortar de tajo aquella risa burlesca que salía de sus labios cada vez que lo escuchaba cerca de él. En otro tipo de circunstancias se había entregado a su jugarreta y lo hubiese perseguido como un poseso durante toda la noche hasta dejarse atrapar y explayar todos sus oscuros deseos en él, pero algo más le había dado una razón suficiente para evitar convertirse en un homicida (de Sabios) y un suicida al mismo tiempo.

-Pajarillo con nombre de ángel, cantas dolor a tu andanza, cantas la muerte por donde pasas.

-No lograrás nada de mí. –Inquirió Daniel, alisando la rubia cabellera oscura con los dedos en una especie de tic nervioso. –Ni esta noche, o alguna más. Me avisas cuando de pronto tu pseudo hechicería funcione.

-Sé que sí, mi estimado y necio muchacho. –Inquirió aquél denominado Antiguo, mientras contemplaba el color sangre del cielo tras el atardecer por el enorme ventanal de la sala, el pelo oscuro extremadamente corto desde que fue transformado en su época. –Ya que, ¿quién más permitiría que guardaras a tu bella durmiente? ¿Tu querido Maestro? Soy el único que no te empotraría a una pared y esperaría a que tu marca se desvaneciera para…

Su mirada violácea destelló en la oscuridad de la enorme sala, callando al Antiguo de golpe, quien atinó a sonreír con cierta malicia; y si, en cierta manera era el único lugar al que podía huir cuando las situaciones lo sobrepasaban, cuando ya se había quemado por el sol en sus vagos intentos de suicidio que no tenía el valor de realizar… y se asqueaba, le asqueaba regresar al nido forzado donde su Maestro lo arrojó tras transformarlo, como el padre que abandona al hijo en manos de otros para que hagan su trabajo.

¡Cómo dolía! Cómo dolía la idea en ese cuerpo eterno, tan susceptible a las emociones que antes podían mantener en control.

-Me lastima tu odio, Daniel. ¿Sabías eso? –El Antiguo se dirigió hacia él, mirándose frágil en ese anticuado traje sastre en color café oscuro, de fino terciopelo, pero sus gélidas manos se ajustaron con impresionante fuerza por el cuello y el mentón, como si quisiera arrancárselos, el perfil delineado que le había dado el sobrenombre de "romano". –No aprecias el hecho maravilloso que está ocurriendo entre nosotros, lo poético de nuestro trecho temporal… el más antiguo, y el último. –Lo empujó con fuerza hasta lanzarlo al alfombrado suelo. –Quizá él lo vio y por eso te dejó aquí, conmigo.

Por algún motivo le dolía físicamente su contacto; sin embargo no hizo por incorporarse de la alfombra donde había caído sentado, limitándose a apreciar ese "trecho temporal" en los atuendos tan diferentes que llevaban, al ir él vestido únicamente con una camisa azul rey y pantalón gris oscuro de trabajo, así como zapato tenis oscuro.

-Dudo mucho que realmente se haya puesto a mirar algo como eso. Además, no soy el último. –Aclaró con cierta curiosidad, casi infantil. –Hay muchos más jóvenes que yo.

-Eres el último que fue convertido con el ritual de sangre, un Sabio verdadero. –Hizo un extraño gesto circular con la mano. –El resto son solo alimañas impuras de las que los Militantes y los Licans se hacen cargo.

Iba a cuestionar si era peor ser una "alimaña" o el ser despreciado por aquél que te creó, pero la puerta del enorme salón se abrió de una manera extrañamente precipitada, iluminando a ambos individuos de forma parcial con las tenues luces del pasillo; el rostro de aquella jovencita decorado con estéticas ondas de cabello color caramelo, de dieciséis años perpetuos, parecía no cuadrar con el floreado vestido primaveral que llevaba puesto, ceñido con fuerza con varios listones azules que, de haber estado viva, le habría arrebatado el aliento hasta la asfixia.

-Damaris. –Le llamó el Antiguo con inquietante calma.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo, Daniel? –Inquirió la chiquilla, reprendiéndolo como adulto (algo que le calaba hasta la médula aun sabiendo que ella era mucho mayor que él). Pero no esperó su hostil respuesta. –Afuera se aproximan cuatro Licanos, Antiguo, al parecer porque algunos impuros los atacaron en el bosque y huyeron supuestamente hacia nuestra casa.

Daniel hizo un gesto de extrañeza tras escuchar aquello, levantándose del suelo con bastante normalidad ya que no tenía humor de comportarse como caballero refinado; por su parte el Antiguo se llevó los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz roma, como si tratara de hacer memoria.

-¿Quién lidera esa manada?

-No lo sé, solo sé que es una matriarca.

-Tendría mucho sentido, las féminas tienden a ser más recelosas con los integrantes de su manada a diferencia de los machos, que se deshacen con facilidad de los elementos débiles.

-Gracias por la clase de biología. –Soltó Daniel, áspero.

-No nos queda de otra más que salir a alejarlos, podemos incendiar un círculo en un perímetro de quinientos metros alrededor de la casa, eso los ahuyentará.

-Está bien. –Pronunció la chica con calma.

-No se atrevan a mencionar el incidente al Príncipe.

Daniel rodó los ojos, irritado, pero terminó decidiendo que ponerse de peor humor no iba a solucionar nada; se giró al notar la luna salir caprichosamente entre los enormes árboles que rodeaban aquella residencia en medio del bosque, sabiendo que sería poco el tiempo que le dejarían quedarse en el lugar ya que el Antiguo, a toda costa, lo quería a su lado fuese lo que sea, topándose con la mirada suplicante de Damaris. Una súplica estúpida que estaba comenzando a hastiarle. En otro tiempo la hubiese utilizado sin pensarlo para jugar con ella, hacerle sufrir un poco abusando del embeleso que ella sentía por él, hacerla sufrir, verla retorcer en sus manos… pero no ahora que existía ella. Quiso evitarse mayor problema, y optó por ceder a su capricho silencioso tan solo para que lo dejara en paz los pocos minutos que podía disponer para él.

-Iré en un momento, espérame en el pie de la escalera. –Y pasó a su lado por la puerta, notando la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chiquilla.

Pasó de largo a quienes habitaban aquella mansión como sombras oscuras pegadas a las paredes, susurrando, los cuales notaba consternados con el asunto de la Lican que se aproximaba con su rabia canina, a diferencia de él que le importaba un bledo la integridad física de los demás Sabios; subió las ostentosas escaleras de terciopelo negro y madera, la violácea mirada baja para pasar por alto a todos y evitar conversaciones inútiles tapizadas en palabras elegantes. Finalmente, envuelto en una penumbra solo interrumpida por la blanca luz de la luna que atravesaba los altísimos ventanales de la casa, llegó a la última puerta de la casa, la única bajo un fuerte cerrojo, en el ático. La habitación. Su habitación.

"Buenas noches."

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, entrando con rapidez para evitar alguna visita indeseable de sus ansiosos compañeros, del Antiguo que se encontraba extrañamente receloso a pesar de que él mismo le había cedido aquella habitación, siendo que el resto de los habitantes, entre ocho y catorce Santos "puros", se empotraban en las paredes para ocultarse del sol matutino; los ventanales se encontraban cerrados con pesadas cortinas negras, puesto que él mismo se escabullía de la luz durante el día en ese lugar, por lo que se limitó a encender la tenue luz del techo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la cama, cubierta con velos oscuros cayendo desde los pilares de madera en las esquinas de la misma, cayendo suavemente hasta el suelo alfombrado en rojo oscuro. Allí estaba ella, recostada sobre el blanco acolchado, durmiendo como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana; aun llevaba aquel vestido negro de corsé y largos velos como falda, su largo cabello color chocolate pulcramente ondulado cayendo por la suave almohada, los parpados aun cargados son la sobra oscura, los labios pintados en un intenso rojo, las manos ceñidas en los guantes de encaje cruzadas sobre el pecho.

-Elisa. –Pronunció mientras se acercaba a ella, tomando asiento sobre el colchón de forma cuidadosa. –Hoy estaré poco tiempo contigo, cosas del Antiguo. Pero sabes que siempre terminaré aquí contigo, jamás dejaré que ellos te tengan.

Se mordió el labio inferior, en una imitación a lo que ella solía hacerle para que le obsequiara un beso… extrañaba su fragante y dulce sangre, pero no se atrevía a tomar siquiera un poco de ella; se inclinó sobre ella para así besarla con delicadeza, dejando que unas gotas de su propia sangre cayesen dentro de su boca. De esa manera evitaba que algún otro habitante de la casa intentara tomarla para si al ser ella un Militante, puesto que su sangre tan pura era sumamente apreciada ya que decía dar un poder más grande del que ellos tenían. Se quedó con ella unos cuantos minutos más, tocando su piel extrañamente cálida, escuchando su muy tranquila y rítmica respiración, mucho menos de lo que normalmente estaba con ella, puesto que pronto sentiría el acoso del Antiguo sobre él como un padre fastidioso o un amante obsesivo.

-Debo irme. –Susurró, depositando otro beso más sobre su frente, percibiendo su dulce aroma. –No quiero soportar más dramas.

Bajó entonces con celeridad de sombra oscura, tras cerrar la puerta de nueva cuenta a cal y canto como normal, para bajar con suma rapidez por la escalinata hasta la enorme puerta principal de la elegante casa, adornada con vitrales multicolores cual templo religioso así como marcos de fina madera oscura, notando solamente la presencia física de Damaris, pero quien realmente "importaba" ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. La puerta abierta de par en par daba a entender que la desesperación del Antiguo había sido mayor a la que normalmente le abordaba.

-Daniel. –Le había llamado la chica, las pálidas y finas manos sobrepuestas en el primer pilar de la escalera.

Fue entonces, al pisar el último escalón, que notó a los nueve habitantes del día entre las penumbras que dejaban en las esquinas las escasas luces encendidas, los azulados ojos destellando como los de un gato en la oscuridad, distintivos de todos los Sabios que se decían puros. Se notaban quizá demasiado tensos para la situación que estaba ocurriendo, puesto que los Licans no eran seres que acarrearan un verdadero problema para ellos, eran los últimos en esa extraña escalera de razas que invadían el mundo.

-Pensé que solo se quemaría no sé qué. –Exclamó, malhumorado. –No tengo ganas de estar más tiempo que el indispensable con ustedes.

-Parece ser que la matriarca se trata de Licana. –Susurró Damaris.

-No comprendo.

-Licana es la deidad de los Licans. –Dijo una voz masculina tras ellos.

Todos los Sabios que se encontraban allí salieron de sus escondites, dejando ver su pálido rostro fastidiado de mostrar su saludo hacia ese ser que consideraban despreciable; el llamado Príncipe se encontraba bajando la escalinata cargando toda su arrogancia normal, una que era capaz de rebasar incluso la del mismo Daniel. Llevaba la rubia melena ondulada suelta hasta los hombros, chaqueta y pantalón en cuero negro, pesadas botas con plateados remaches que hacían ruido al caminar… todo un _rockstar_ veinteañero, a ojos de Daniel. Había caminado hasta la puerta de entrada, sonriendo con cargada curiosidad por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿La divinidad Lican es física? –Cuestionó Damaris con practicada inocencia.

-No tengo idea, pero para que él tenga miedo de esa mujer.

-¿Qué mujer?

-La llaman Licana, es una Lican que bruscamente, de unos tantos meses, tomó el control de muchos grupos pequeños y erráticos hasta formar un solo clan, uno muy peligroso, al grado de llamar la atención tanto de Santos como de Militantes. Me parece que se llama _Teresa._

Hubo un denso silencio, expectante. Resulta que en el jardín frontal de la casa, al lado de la enorme fuente de piedra, la cual formaba una bella glorieta con suelo de rojos adoquines, ya se encontraba la famosa Lican de la que tanto habló el Príncipe: era una fornida morena, en ajustado pantalón de mezclilla oscura, altas botas negras con tacón grueso, chaqueta de mezclilla con un azul un poco más claro y una blusa interior guinda. A Daniel le llamó la atención la larga cabellera oscura y rizada, así como los ojos de un intenso color gris sobre el moreno y fino rostro femenino.

-Es demasiado bonita para ser una Lican. –Se le escapó.

Estaba acompañada por otros cuatro Lican, no tan estéticos como ella, una incluso tenía una espantosa mohicana en un color verde fosforecente; el Antiguo se encontraba frente a ella a unos prudentes cinco metros, aparentemente tenso, acompañado por el Sabio al que llamaban Sentimental, vestido en un traje sastre que se veía anticuado para la época, el lacio y negro cabello cayendo sin gracia hasta debajo de los hombros. Era extraño que él estuviera en ese lugar, puesto que él había sido transformado por el Príncipe en contra de su voluntad, y normalmente permanecía hostil o antisocial incluso con todo Sabio o humano.

-No parece una Lican en realidad. –Exclamó la chica, recelosa por el comentario de Daniel.

Hablaban. Hubo asombro, ya que los Lican tenían la hermosa costumbre de atacar a quien fuese sin cuestionar, y el Príncipe se había vuelto peculiarmente curioso hacia este hecho.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con el Militante? –Cuestionó el rockstar en voz alta.

-¿Qué Militante? –Corearon los dos vampiros.

-Me temo que no tengo idea de lo que hablas, Lican. –Habló con propiedad el Antiguo desde afuera de la casa, siendo audible para aquellos que estaban dentro, pero se notaba muy nervioso. –En esta residencia solo se albergan Santos genuinos, y puedo asegurarte que ninguno ha salido de este lugar hasta este momento, mucho menos entrado.

Los Licans a medio transformar se miraban entre ellos, como si no entendieran lo que estaba sucediendo; sin embargo la morena, más alta que los dos Sabios frente a ella (a los ojos de Daniel, ella se estaba esmerando para dar ese aspecto, muy similar de pronto al líder de los Militantes), se cruzó de brazos e hizo una visible mueca de disgusto.

-Puedo oler su sangre putrefacta desde aquí, Sabio. –Exclamó con firmeza, como si se contuviera. –Y en lo que más confío es mi olfato. Si no tienes que ver con mi manada, entonces allá detrás de tu bonita casa hay intrusos, y con lo estricto que te haces dar no creo que tener polizones sea de tu agrado. Entrégamelos y nos iremos sin mayor bullicio.

Fue interesante para Daniel ver aquél escenario, el de Antiguo, receloso a otras especies, que accediera a conducir hacia la casa a aquella mujer como si tuviera temor de ella… ¿por qué? Pretendía entregarse a las sombras tal como el resto de los habitantes de la casa (le importaba un bledo la seguridad del Príncipe), pero al cruzar aquella puerta la mirada de la hermosa Lican había caído en él, intensa, caladora, profunda, alterándolo de manera notoria. No había sido su imaginación, ya que incluso ella se había detenido.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó entonces el Sentimental con voz débil.

Aquella Lican se había lanzado hacia donde él con una velocidad tan impresionante que ni siquiera ellos, maestros de sombras, pudieron ver con nitidez; Daniel sintió de pronto su cuerpo completo estrellarse contra la pared de madera oscura que tenía tras él, tumbando un jarrón al suelo que hizo un ruido estrepitoso, así como dos cuadros exóticos que pertenecían al Sentimental. Tenía en frente a la morena sosteniéndolo por su camisa, alzándolo sobre ella a casi veinte centímetros quedando completamente despegado del suelo; su reacción fue tomarla de su brazo con ambas manos, queriendo quitársela de encima… para queda completamente impactado por la enorme fuerza que ella tenía estando aun en su forma humana.

-¡Licana! –Gritó el Antiguo, lanzándose a ella como una sombra, los ojos enrojecidos como sangre latente.

Aquella mujer se había girado solo un poco cuando lo escuchó, limitándose a extender su mano en el momento exacto en el que el llamado romano estuvo por tocarla, tomándolo del rostro y frenando su intención de atacarla de golpe… hubo expectación y terror entre los habitantes de la casa, incluso la del Príncipe, que había atinado a tropezar en la misma escalinata hasta caer sentado, para soltar una sonora carcajada por el espectáculo que estaba mirando.

-Prometí que no me metería en este asunto. –Exclamó la Lican, notándose aún más su rabia contenida. –Pero ustedes dos huelen a Militante.

Daniel entró en una extraña mezcla de paranoia y furia; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hablar o soltar su afilada lengua homicida (o suicida), la poderosa Lican lo arrojó contra otra pared contigua como cualquier cosa con impresionante fuerza, tumbando en el camino menesteres ruidosos, adornos, hasta incluso romper un tanto de la pared oscura. No dolía con certeza, pero si se había acalambrado terriblemente su cuerpo.

-¡Espera un momento! –Exigió el Príncipe, levantándose de la escalinata, para comenzar a bajar con cierta precaución. –Sabes bien que no somos rivales para ti. Ahora, Teresa, ¿cierto? Dime qué es exactamente lo que deseas a cambio de no estallar la cabeza del Antiguo.

-Explicaciones. –Contestó casi como un gruñido, sin soltar la cara del Antiguo el cual se retorcía e intentaba liberarse de la fuerte mano. –Y si no son buenas o razonables, me comeré la cabeza de su Antiguo y empalaré su cuerpo frente al alba.

-¿No iba al revés?

-Innovación, estimado.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad de alzarse entre el caos que causó al caer cuando notó que lo estaban levantando de nueva cuenta sin que pudiera evitarlo, haciéndolo rabiar de coraje y frustración… ¿cómo era posible que un simple Lican lo sometiera con tanta facilidad? Incluso el Antiguo, siendo arrastrado por el suelo al aun llevarlo ella tomado por el rostro, era incapaz de moverse o quitársela de encima.

-Hay un Militante aquí, sí. –Confesó. –Pero antes de que pierdas el control, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

Ella se quedó extrañada por la tranquilidad con la que aquél rockstar le estaba hablando; por su parte, Daniel, tras escuchar que el estúpido Príncipe había delatado la existencia de Elisa, comenzó a rabiar e intentar deshacerse con mayor efusividad de la mano que lo tenía atrapado por el cuello de su camisa, llamando la atención de la llamada Teresa. La mujer estuvo a punto de soltarlo al notar que toda su furia vampírica iba dirigida hacia el otro sujeto, pero después de titubear un momento pareció tener prioridades más relevantes.

-Su Antiguo tiene sangre Militante, una muy específica… la de Gabriel. –Hundió más la mano en el rostro del nombrado, que intentaba a toda costa evitar que le rompiera la cabeza como un cascarón. –Ahora, háblame acerca del que tienen aquí.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con ello?

-Sé de ti, Sabio. Eres el llamado "Príncipe", el Antiguo te resguarda ya que tienes la sangre original por haberte merendado a un Militante de alto rango, y si soy capaz de matar a tu protector… ¿qué evitaría que yo te matara? Fácilmente podría exterminar a todos aquellos de tu especie que engendraste.

El Príncipe se vio muy contrariado con lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso el mismo Antiguo había cesado su forcejeo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Gimoteó Daniel, calmando un tanto su rabia asesina.

-A diferencia de los Licans a los que están ustedes acostumbrados, tiendo a escuchar con atención. –Quitó la mano del rostro del Antiguo, dejándolo caer en el suelo solo para pisarlo con la pesada bota en la mitad del pecho, rompiéndole unas cuantas costillas en el acto. –Asumo que ya saben de mí, y del hecho de que quizá soy amiga de unos tantos Militantes, de Gabriel en particular. Saben que solo ellos son más fuertes que yo, y como buena Lican lo que busco es venganza. –Soltó a Daniel entonces. –Así que pueden hacer gala del nombre con el que se han bautizado, conmigo.

El rubio Príncipe se notaba ciertamente temeroso tras semejante amenaza que acababa de soltarle como si fuese lo cotidiano para ella, algo que Daniel jamás había tenido oportunidad de mirar antes, puesto que toda aquella situación lo superaba de una manera inimaginable… pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, aquella esplendorosa mujer había dicho que…

-Te llevaré con ella. –Exclamó.

La Lican le miró de reojo. Clavó el tacón de su bota en medio del esternón del antiguo, arrancándole un gemido ahogado así como provocando que sangre vieja saliera por su boca a borbotones, corriendo por sus comisuras hasta el suelo alfombrado. Daniel había notado una mueca de asco en ella, como si antes no hubiese dicho que se comería su cabeza.

-Prioridades, pero ten la certeza que vendré a cercenarte cuando menos lo esperes. –Le dijo al Antiguo, para luego dirigirse a los únicos que se encontraban también allí. –Mis compañeros no van a hacerles daño, andando los dos.

Tan pronto Teresa desencajó la bota de su pecho, el vampiro al que llamaban sentimental ya se había llevado al romano hacia las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maravilloso. –Se le escapó al Príncipe, la azulada mirada extasiada con lo que tenía en frente.

Elisa permanecía allí, tal cual, durmiendo pacíficamente sobre el suave edredón como una especie de bella durmiente gótica o una Blanca Nieves en una bizarra versión turbia, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado para ella; Teresa se veía realmente interesada, y a Daniel se le figuró como quien resuelve un complicado examen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? –Cuestionó la morena con su normal autoridad.

-Siete años. –Contestó Daniel.

-¿Durmiendo?

-Así es.

-Me asombra que Jaziel o Raziel no se hayan dado cuenta de esto. –Pronunció con calma para ella misma. –Con lo neurótico que es Azael aun siendo principiante… ¿cómo ocurrió?

Al Príncipe le daba terror el hecho de que ella citara nombres angelicales con tanta facilidad.

-Ella había sido mi esclava de sangre un tiempo, cuando noté que era un Militante la dejé, no quería problemas con su clase. –Se dio el gusto de mentir, no iba a decirle a una Lican lo que en verdad sentía. –Pero ella me siguió e intentó suicidarse en el teatro.

-Un gran espectáculo. –Exclamó el Príncipe.

-Allí fue cuando se transformó en un Militante, comenzó a morir cuando ya no le quedaba más sangre en el cuerpo. –Se cortó, y eso fue muy notorio para Teresa. –Le di de mi sangre para evitarlo, y desde ese momento ella duerme, sumida en un sueño tan profundo.

-Y la has estado cuidando todo este tiempo. –Susurró la morena, bastante intrigada. –Creo que podemos hacer algo por ella.

Daniel se notó muy acelerado con la idea de volver a verla despierta, una emoción que se mostró evidente en sus ojos violetas y los finos labios tensos; la morena también pudo percatarse de ello, y su mente pareció viajar entre memorias propias.

-¿Cómo?

-Conozco gente. Te ayudaré pero a cambio debes darme al Príncipe.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se quejó el nombrado.

-Adelante, llévatelo. Hazle lo que quieras.

-¡Daniel! ¿Comprendes que eso conyeva a TU extinción?

-Nada de extinciones. –Exigió Teresa, imponiéndose con su carácter dominante. –Estarás bien cuidado y comido, no nos sirves estando muerto… o medio muerto, no lo sé.

-¡Yo no soy una mascota como tú, Lican…!

La morena, aparentemente fastidiada (causa y efecto normal por parte del Príncipe), le soltó tremendo y desmedido puñetazo al rostro del arrogante Príncipe, rompiéndole visiblemente la quijada hasta dejársela colgando de una forma grotesca de la pálida piel. No pudo siquiera quejarse. Lo tomó entonces del cuello trasero de la negra chaqueta para comenzar a caminar con él, arrastrándolo por el alfombrado suelo, dejando un camino de gruesas gotas de sangre oscura hacia la escalera.

-Daniel, ¿no?

-¿Eh? –Salió del placentero trance que le había provocado ver eso.

-Volveré. Dile eso al Antiguo. Y no vendré sola.

La hermosa morena salió del cuarto en un contoneo involuntario de caderas que Daniel no pudo dejar de ver hasta que desapareció de su vista, dejándolo solo con su bella durmiente; tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir aquellas emociones, miedo, incertidumbre, excitación, dolor… sus sentidos estaban tan alertas como si acabara de probar sangre humana. Aquella bella Lican lo había alterado muchísimo, como jamás creyó que pudiera sucederle (le había perdido gusto a la contemplación mundana de cuerpos humanos), y después de la promesa que acababa de hacerle…

-Se llevó al Príncipe. –Susurró, y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta gallardía para sí mismo. –Vaya paliza que nos ha dado.

Pasó el resto de la noche recostado en la cama, al lado de su bella Elisa.


	7. Selina

**Selina.**

Tuvo un sueño muy nítido esa noche.

En su sueño, ella se encontraba bailando como nunca en una brillante pista colorida, suelo que parecía de vidrio, entre la penumbra de un antro bastante común, rodeada de muchísima gente que danzaba al igual que ella entre roces discretos y desenfadados; era extraño, pues no parecía ser ella misma: llevaba un ajustado vestido color azul eléctrico tubular, corto hasta medio muslo, finos tirantes sosteniendo el escote caído, zapatillas finas y el largo cabello negro suelto, ondeando libremente con el movimiento de su cabeza, en sus giros quizá muy frenéticos, apasionados, liberadores. Además, se sentía _muy_ ebria, el gusto de la última copa de Martini estaba incluso en su boca, intenso y latente.

 _This is our secret place, outer space, outer space._

Bailaba, queriendo liberarse de algo que cargaba encima, una sensación agobiante, un deseo muy profundo que quería eliminar o sepultar en los confines de su propio ser. Embriagarse hasta perderse, olvidar.

¿De qué?

Hubo un destello de nerviosismo en ella, puesto que, durante ese baile que parecía ser tan provocativo tanto para ella como para quienes la podían observar, unas manos se habían colocado con posesión sobre su cadera, manos enguantadas en fina piel negra, tan distintiva… pero no eran nocivas para ella, pues sabía de quién se trataba. Sintió su cuerpo apegarse al de ella en aquél frenético balanceo que comenzó a atenuarse, obligándose finalmente a darse media vuelta para encararlo, sin por ello dejar de bailar al compás de la estruendosa melodía.

"Logan."

Llevaba una camisa azul rey de botones, pantalón negro de vestir, el rubio cabello ordenado, pareciéndole peculiar ya que lo conoció desaliñado y herido; vio sus labios moverse, hablándole de algo que ella no podía escuchar a causa de la música, pero verlo le daba sensaciones opuestas, entre una extraña repulsión y un desmedido _deseo_ por él, por envolverse en sus brazos. ¿De él huía? Sin explicación alguna ella se había alzado en puntas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos obligándolo a inclinarse y así besarlo con extraña intensidad.

"Dices que no te resistes a mi…"

Pronto la había rodeado en un fuerte abrazo, apegándola a él casi por completo sin importarle que estuviesen parados a la mitad de aquella destellante pista, llenando su boca con su extrañamente dulce sabor mezclado con el amargor del tabaco… había estado fumando antes de entrar, y solo con imaginarlo exhalando el humo a través de aquellos labios hacia la gélida noche la excitaba tan desmedidamente.

"Solo hazme el amor."

Probó agua fresca de un vaso de vidrio apenas cuando él la había llevado a la barra, sin recordar exactamente cómo había sucedido eso; estaba tan mareada que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

"Te llevaré a casa."

"No. Llévame contigo, Logan."

Hubo aire frío del exterior, no recordó jamás si sus zapatillas habían siquiera tocado el suelo. Sintió el cofre templado del automóvil sobre sus muslos, mientras se volvía a abrazar a él por su cuello de forma posesiva, incitante, algo que estaba segura a él le volvía loco. Besó sus labios, probó su lengua, notando sus manos enguantadas subiendo por sus muslos lentamente, alzando su vestido hasta casi dejarlo a la altura de su cadera al tiempo que él se acomodaba entre sus piernas de forma instintiva, notándose posesivo, ansioso.

"Estás muy ebria."

"Te amo. Llévame contigo."

Sintió su tensión, y escuchó la puerta del vehículo.

"También te amo."

No sabía si se encontraba en la parte trasera de su automóvil, o si era su cama en el departamento de amplios ventanales. No sabía si era de día, de noche, o qué. Contempló el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo, tres eslabones encadenados entre sí en un intenso color negro, sus manos templadas tocaban su piel desnuda, su boca la recorría sin inhibición por sobre sus pechos, su abdomen, sumiéndose en su intimidad femenina arrancándole suspiros y destellos casi desconocidos para ella que la hacían retorcer de placer; tocó su cabello rubio oscuro con los dedos despeinándolo con ansiedad, pasó las uñas por sobre sus omóplatos, mordió su mentón rasposo un poco cuando volvió a colocarse sobre ella…

"Tal vez esté ebria. Pero así… así es más fácil no extrañarte."

"Jamás te haría daño. No a ti."

Suspiró entonces, gimió con intensidad haciendo eco en la noche, el día. Se lo permitió. Podía sentirlo en ella, dentro de su cuerpo, cada roce interno provocándole un despliegue de emociones breves y placenteras, sumado al toque de sus manos y sus labios robándole el aliento de pronto en lo que parecía una ansiedad contenida por demasiado tiempo. Bailaba, si, tal como en el antro, sobre su cadera masculina queriendo sentirlo mucho más _dentro_ de ella, quería sus gemidos de hombre para ella, quería sentir su orgasmo en…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Selina! ¡Selina!

Despertó entonces, agitada, sintiéndose empapada por el sudor que corría sobre su rostro, su cuello y pecho bajo la pijama; frente a ella estaba su compañera de departamento, Carol, mirándola con cara de preocupación. La pobre tenía el pelirrojo cabello teñido mal ondulado y el maquillaje se le había corrido un poco, pero ya llevaba su formal atuendo de blusa blanca de botones y falda negra tubular, el cual debía usar para su entrevista de trabajo el día de hoy.

-¿Qué hora es? –Cuestionó Lina, aún muy acelerada.

-Las siete y treinta. ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando mucho.

-Perdona, un sueño muy agitado. –Resopló, apartándose el cabello negro de la cara.

-Vaya pesadilla que te cargaste. –Sonrió, algo más tranquila.

-No te preocupes, iré a tomar una ducha y te sigo.

"Pesadilla."

¿Era eso una pesadilla? Se abrazó asimismo estando debajo del agua que caía con fuerza desde la regadera, caliente, empapándola completamente. No había sabido de Logan el Priest desde hacía ya tres meses, cuando ocurrió el incidente en Los Ángeles, ese horrible momento que su cuerpo se empeñaba en olvidar. Guardaba en ella su singular despedida, aquel fuerte beso con sabor a tabaco y a _algo dulce_ , como miel de azahar, se quedó en ella marcándola de forma intensa, y ese sueño tan vívido que había tenido era una señal obvia.

-Vamos, contrólate. –Se exigió, resoplando el agua.

Muy en contra de sus propios gustos, accedió a colocarse un vestido recto parecido al que usaba de pronto en la facultad de enfermería, solo que éste era color negro con un cinto café claro, de tirantes anchos, cuello redondo y falda hasta arriba de las rodillas, más de lo que hubiese deseado, dejando ver sus curvilíneas piernas que a ella tanto le disgustaban (afortunadamente llevaba bolsillos discretos a los costados). Ató su negro cabello largo en una coleta alta, se colocó discreto maquillaje frente al espejo del diminuto baño del departamento, y se entalló las zapatillas de tacón bajo.

-No entiendo por qué no te pones vestidos. –Había dicho Carol, ya esperando en la puerta de madera blanca del departamento, a escasos cinco o seis metros de la puerta del baño, de donde ella había salido. –El que llevas puesto se te mira maravilloso.

-No me siento cómoda. –Soltó.

-Sabes que ellos son unos idiotas, eres muy bonita.

-No es que tenga interés en verme bonita.

El pelirrojo gato Odín les maulló en señal de despedida.

Iría tan solo a acompañar a su amiga a una entrevista de trabajo, tras una semana de súplica lastimera, a un periódico local llamado "Vanguardia", el cual tenía también una revista de moda con un poco de fama al que Carol aspiraba con ganas entrar, pero, por algún motivo, no podías ir a ese edificio en particular vistiendo de manera informal. Era un enorme edificio de más de cincuenta pisos con vitrales transparentes que reflejaban el sol como espejos, y el verlo por fuera, frente a la puerta automática por donde deambulaba una veintena de gente tan tranquila, le dio una especie de fobia ante la idea de subir en elevador hacia el piso veinti-algo.

-Vamos, que no es tan malo. –Carol la tomó del brazo y la jaló dentro.

Por la flamante recepción, decorada de una manera demasiado elegante para siquiera poder ser definida, caminaba gente con demasiada prisa, ataviadas en sacos, vestidos y altísimos tacones, reflejados en el lustroso piso de mosaico; Carol parecía ensamblar perfectamente en ese lugar, con su esbelto y delineado cuerpo, las blancas piernas estéticas alzadas por los altísimos y finos tacones, las preciosas ondas en su cabello intensamente rojo, mientras estaba parada frente a la enorme recepción de madera negra tratando de confirmar su cita de las nueve con la siempre ocupada operadora multitareas. Mientras sucedía eso, Lina sintió miradas en ella, las cuales le hacían sentir cada vez más vergüenza y deseos de salir corriendo por la manera en la que venía vestida, y es que ella en particular era un completo contraste con su querida amiga Carol: estatura baja, un peso que podía llamársele "un poco más y ya es sobrepeso", poca gracia en el escote y demasiada cadera y piernas a su visión. "Ese vestido es para delgadas". "Son tacones de anciana."

-Vamos, hay que subir. -Dijo su amiga.

Se sintió aliviada de escapar de aquellas miradas, prefiriendo el pánico que le tenía a los elevadores que a la gente mirándola quizá de más; cuando las metálicas puertas se cerraron tras huir al costado izquierdo de la recepción, trató de distraerse del movimiento de ese infernal aparato pensando en su nuevo estudio como wicca, ayudada por su prima Val, oscilando con sus estudios de enfermería…

-¿Qué era lo que soñabas, Lina?

A su mente llegó la visión de Logan bajo ella, tomándola de la cadera con fuerza, y un calor intenso subió hasta su rostro, ruborizándose en el acto con tal intensidad que para Carol fue sumamente evidente. Soltó una carcajada, aprovechando que eran las únicas en el elevador.

-No me digas que…

-¿Qué? –Susurró Lina.

-No era una pesadilla. –Rió un tanto más. –Eso es nuevo, ¿fue tan bueno?

La puerta del elevador se abrió en ese momento, aliviando considerablemente a la pelinegra; frente a ellas, a unos ocho pasos, estaba un escritorio oval color blanco mate con mesa transparente, donde se encontraba una elegante recepcionista muy joven igual de atareada que la chica de la planta baja; a los lados solamente había paredes lisas de falso plafón en un color azul pastel, así como dos sillones de espera en color blanco con sus respectivas mesitas a los costados llenas de revistas de modas y periódicos; tras la recepcionista se encontraban dos puertas corredizas transparentes, completamente abiertas, por donde se miraban personas andando como locas de un lado a otro sosteniendo papeles, tabletas electrónicas y hasta computadores portátiles. Ambas caminaron en dirección a la recepcionista, pero Lina optó por dejarse caer sentada en el sofá al costado izquierdo, tratando de evitar que alguien siguiese mirándola con ese vestido.

-Lina, entraré ya, ¿de acuerdo? –Carol se había acercado a ella tras hablar con la recepcionista. –Parece que será una entrevista con varias personas, promedia que me demoraré unos treinta minutos.

-No te preocupes, te esperaré aquí. Tengo el día libre en el hospital.

-Deséame suerte.

La pelirroja se había inclinado hacia Lina, abrazándola de manera afectuosa, recibiendo el mismo gesto de ella; la wicca tuvo el cuidado de rozar sutilmente el brazo de su amiga con los dedos, quitándole así un poco el nerviosismo que ella cargaba en su interior, liberándolo poco después al ambiente con facilidad nacida de una constante práctica. Carol se alejó entonces con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pintados en rojo intenso hacia la parte trasera de la ocupada recepcionista; Lina, permitiéndose relajarse un poco, sacó el celular con sus auriculares que había pasado en uno de los bolsillos de la falda, colocándose éstos en los oídos, dispuesta a escuchar un poco de música mientras ella salía. Puso el reproductor en "random", para que cualquier canción la hiciera olvidarse un poco de…

-Es una broma. –Susurró levemente, mirando el techo del lugar, sonriendo con ironía.

 _New hope, new destinies; outer space. Forever we'll be in, outer space, outer space._

Mientras la gente pasaba frente a ella para entrar y salir del elevador, su teléfono había puesto esa canción, _"Cosmos Outer space"_ , aquella que ella bailaba en su sueño; algo abochornada de ser abordada nuevamente por esas memorias tan _excitantes_ , cambió la canción a dedo, encontrando finalmente una balada suave a la cual subió el volumen lo suficiente para perder un poco el sonido del ambiente. Con solo haber escuchado la tonada de la canción anterior, su cuerpo se había encendido de una manera extraña para ella, al grado de sofocarse, incluso percibiendo en su boca ese dulzón sabor que nacía de sus…

-¿Qué es todo este bullicio? –Había dicho una voz masculina cuando acabó la canción.

-Entrevistas. –Contestó la recepcionista con voz melosa. –Para "Libre", por eso tanto adolescente.

Comenzó otra canción, un tanto ruidosa al ser de rock pesado, tomándola por sorpresa tras una balada tranquila. Le presionó al botón para cambiar de canción. De nuevo estaba en ella ese sabor amargo y dulce a la vez tan intenso en su boca, haciendo que su estómago hormigueara intensamente, comenzando a sudar frío… ¿eran las secuelas del nerviosismo de Carol?

-¿A quién espera?

Estremecimiento. Volvió a presionar para cambiar de canción, una balada nueva.

-¿Selina?

Levantó la mirada de manera instintiva al escuchar su nombre en el momento que daba otro cambio a la música, y su bochorno debió ser visible en su cara ya que el nerviosismo la incapacitó para hacer cualquier otra cosa, incluso respirar… esa sensación no era de Carol, era suya. Como una seña de que el destino tenía deseos de fastidiarla y humillarla aún más, _"Cosmos"_ volvió a sonar en su reproductor.

-Logan. –Pronunció, intentando escucharse sensata.

Él estaba allí, parcialmente recargado en el escritorio de la recepcionista; llevaba un pantalón café muy oscuro de trabajo, camisa blanca de botones, corbata negra y chaqueta de piel oscura, los mismos ojos color azul oscuro, el rubio cabello oscuro peinado de manera caprichosa, quizá desaliñado a propósito. Se veía más adulto de lo que recordaba.

-Ah, dame un minuto. –Le dijo a la recepcionista.

Lina vio en cámara lenta cómo aquél hombre se había girado parcialmente para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba ella, llevando en su hombro derecho el tirante negro de una mochila en forma de maletín que colgaba hasta su cadera, tras él; dejó que la canción corriera libremente, sintiendo su mirada fija en ella, sin poder ella misma dejar de mirarlo a él. Pudo ver sus guantes negros cubriendo sus manos, sus tatuajes, y pudo notar que tenía cicatrices en el cuello cubiertas un poco por el cuello algo flojo de la camisa, una incluso parecía la mordida de un Sabio…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Se había arrodillado frente a ella, estorbando el paso a quienes pasaban al elevador. –Imaginé que volvíamos a encontrarnos, pero no así.

-Qué hostil. –Se le escapó. Estaba temblando. –Debes saber que si dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse, así se parta el mundo lo harán.

Él había sonreído tras escucharla, y ella sintió de pronto que sus palabras habían tenido un contexto diferente al que quería dar, consecuencia del sueño que había tenido; se retiró los audífonos cuando la canción finalmente terminó, y se miró los pies tan cerca a la rodilla de él apoyada en el suelo, así su mano enguantada apoyada en ésta.

-Acompaño a una amiga en su entrevista de trabajo. –Dijo finalmente, tratando de tranquilizar su nerviosismo y mirarle como una persona normal. –Estoy esperando a que salga.

-¿Para edición o fotografía?

-Edición.

Se había levantado la manga de la chaqueta para mirarse el reloj de pulso que llevaba, en un discreto plateado, notando que era analógico.

-Perderá cuarenta minutos de su vida en ese lugar, mínimo.

-¿Trabajas aquí, Logan?

-Soy fotógrafo del periódico, sí. ¿También eres letrada?

-No, soy enfermera. Bueno, me falta poco para serlo.

Se vio genuinamente impresionado tras escucharla.

-Vaya. Nunca lo habría imaginado.

-Descuida, casi nadie.

Logan había mirado un momento hacia la recepción antes de incorporarse del suelo y ofrecerle la mano enguantada, sin importarle que seguía cerrando el paso a los que salían del elevador o a los que querían entrar, aunque nadie se quejaba por ello.

-Ven, te llevaré al cubículo donde suelo trabajar, hay algo que quiero contarte.

Titubeó un poco antes de tomar la decisión de levantarse del sofá, guardando su celular de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo de su vestido aunque con los audífonos rodeándole el cuello, quedando de pie a su lado rechazando la idea de tocarlo; como si pensara que iba a perderse en el lugar o algo parecido, le tomó de la mano libre y la tiró tal como lo había hecho en Los Ángeles, obligándola caminar un poco tras él, haciéndola alterarse un tanto al pasar al lado de recepción y recibir la mirada asesina de la chica en su espalda.

-Ignórala. –Dijo él, como si hubiese adivinado lo que pasaba.

Atravesaron un mar de gente hasta llegar a una habitación de revelado e impresión casi al fondo de toda la locura de cubículos, gente andando y palabras desconocidas para ella, notándose con la puerta abierta solamente un escritorio lleno de papeles al lado de una pequeña ventana cubierta con persianas horizontales, el suelo alfombrado; al entrar allí, ella pudo ver varias máquinas que parecían ser impresoras gigantes, copiadoras o quién sabe. Logan había cerrado entonces la puerta tras él, callando parcialmente el escándalo de la gente corriendo y hablando, dejando el lugar envuelto en una curiosa penumbra por el mismo efecto de las persianas cerradas. Se giró para decirle algo, la iluminación escasa por ejemplo, y se encontró atrapada contra la pared; él le había cerrado el paso de forma quizá un tanto brusca, sus manos puestas sobre la misma pared a los costados de su cintura, apegándola al grado de provocarle un susto. Se sintió incapaz de mirarlo de pronto, notando en el silencio que su reproductor seguía encendido.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? –Susurró, algo tensa, empuñando las manos contra la misma pared.

Hubo flashazos en su cabeza acerca de aquél sueño, haciendo que se mezclaran en ella emociones del mismo y haciéndole preguntarse si lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento realmente estaba sucediendo o era otra jugarreta de su mente; se atrevió a alzar un poco la mirada, observando en ascendente su corbata negra, el cuello de su camisa, su mentón (¿lo había mordido en su sueño?), sus labios…

-Nada malo. –Contestó en un ronco susurro.

-Sabes que puedo hacerte mucho daño si me lo propongo.

-Hazlo, si quieres. –Y sus manos se deslizaron por la pared hasta los costados de su rostro, pero ella se negó a mirar propiamente su rostro. –Puedo ver el peso que cargas sin necesidad de tocarte. –Sonrió de medio labio, quizá algo malicioso. –Pero antes de que intentes echarme encima tu ansiedad agresiva, quiero comentarte algo importante. Hace poco te soñé, Lina. Anoche, para ser exacto.

Tuvo un escalofrío. Entonces si levantó la mirada para verle, con un gesto de certeza tras haberlo escuchado, pensando en su propio sueño… momento que él aprovechó para besarla con intensidad, robando su aliento tal como en aquél sueño. Percibió aquél dulce sabor en su boca ya que no había sido de lo más delicado en ese momento, sintiendo su lengua invasiva dentro de su boca en roces lentos, cálidos, amargos de tabaco, llenándola de una ansiedad mucho mayor al grado de hacerla sentir un doloroso punzar en su intimidad, algo ajeno por supuesto, una excitación que venía de él tras haberlo tocado.

" _¡No quiero morir!"_

-Espera. –Movió un poco el rostro, sintiendo sus labios sobre la comisura de los de ella, mientras dejaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros aunque sin hacer presión alguna para apartarlo. –Logan…

-Detenme, entonces.

Había empuñado las manos en los hombros de su chaqueta, pensando en empujarlo de ella y librarse así de su insinuante cercanía. No pudo. Terminó relajándose lentamente, entregándose con docilidad a su boca con la misma intensidad de antes, mezclándose en ese momento su sueño tan vívido al ser casi tan _exactas_ las sensaciones que le provocaba. La pegó con fuerza contra la pared al apegársele, rodeándola con los brazos, visiblemente ansioso, como si quisiera entrar en ella de alguna manera siendo su misma tensión nerviosa un impedimento para él… se inclinó entonces un poco, separándose de su boca al deslizar sus labios por su mentón, solo para tomarla de sus muslos con ambas manos y así alzarla del suelo contra la misma pared, colocándose así entre sus piernas hasta quedar completamente unidos desde el pecho hasta su entrepierna, la falda alzándose hasta alcanzar casi su cadera.

-No hagas eso. –Se quejó Lina contra sus labios cuando había vuelto a besarla. Estaba temblando de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no? –Y sonrió sobre su boca.

Jamás se imaginó alzada de esa manera por un hombre; tuvo que rodear el cuello de Logan con los brazos para evitar caer hacia atrás, ya que él se había girado con ella para avanzar al escritorio plagado de cosas con ella tal como estaba, para dejarla sentada en éste y empujar cosas en el proceso. Escuchó como caía todo el papeleo al suelo de forma aparatosa, regándose por el alfombrado grisáceo, al tiempo que él se quitaba la chaqueta de encima y la arrojaba a alguna de las máquinas, manteniéndose entre sus piernas.

-Las cosas…

-Te preocupas demasiado, Lina. –Y se quitó uno de los guantes con los dientes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Tomó sus manos con sutileza, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella solo para empujarla contra el mismo escritorio hasta hacerla recostar, tumbando más hojas al suelo hasta hacer un abanico de letras y dibujos; volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad embriagante de antes, notando que sus manos habían comenzado a descender por sus brazos, siguiendo por los costados de su pecho, su cintura y cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos, para después volver a subir los dedos por su piel alzando en el camino la falda de su vestido en el proceso, descubriendo así su ropa interior hasta la altura de su vientre.

-Porque me gustas. –Susurró, los labios se encontraban ahora posados sobre su oído rozándole al hablar. –Desde que te vi aquella noche, tocarte me causó tanto placer…

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por sobre la piel de su cuello, arrancándole un leve suspiro que no pudo evitar soltar, empuñando las manos propiamente sobre su camisa, en sus hombros; su cercanía se había vuelto demasiado íntima de pronto, al grado de que su excitación fue perceptible para ella aun a través del pantalón, sobre su propia intimidad que punzaba casi dolorosamente. Aquella sensación trajo a su mente una memoria que se había esforzado por enterrar en lo más profundo de ella, un trauma considerable que la marcó terriblemente: la del Santo Dae sobre ella, cuando la tomó por la fuerza y la violó con una intensidad desmedida mientras la asfixiaba con ambas manos sobre su cuello, cortándole el aliento, robándole lo más preciado que tenía como wicca. Fue en ese momento cuando apartó a Logan de ella, empujándolo con ambas manos sobre el pecho y encogiendo las piernas hasta dejar las rodillas sobre su abdomen fuertemente, aterrada y desesperada como si reviviera aquél momento. Él la había soltado de inmediato, incorporándose con rapidez, quizá igual de asustado que ella.

-Lo siento. –Gimió con fuerza, aterrada. Su mirada oscura se empañó, y sus lágrimas estuvieron a punto de escapársele sin que tuviera control de ello. –No puedo. Aun… aún tengo en mi… lo que sucedió en…

-Lo entiendo. –Logan se había quedado estático un momento, como si evaluara lo que sucedía. Optó por ayudarla a tomar asiento de nueva cuenta en el escritorio tomándola de la mano, pero no se separó de ella. –Discúlpame, me dejé llevar sin siquiera preguntarte si estabas bien con ello. Ven.

La rodeó firmemente con su brazo izquierdo, apegándola de nueva cuenta a su pecho aun estando acomodado entre sus piernas, y con la mano derecha la tomó del mentón para alzarla un poco y poder obsequiarle un beso más calmo, quizá hasta tierno, dejándola confusa pero extrañamente… relajada.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –Cuestionó Lina, ya un tanto más tranquila.

-Soñé que me habías liberado, y que comenzabas a consumir mi energía vital. –Susurró, abrazándola algo más fuerte, dejando que se apoyara en él. –Pero parecía haber sido mi elección y no un ataque, ya que yo era quien te había cedido mis manos para que lo hicieras. Escuché a Raziel exigiéndome que te soltara, lo hice en ese momento y… el resto es oscuro.

-No sería capaz de robar la energía de alguien de esa manera, aun cuando me lo pidiera.

-Te creo.

-También te soñé.

Se había separado un poco de ella para mirarla, curioso. De pronto sus ojos en ella le llenaron de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué fue? –Había fruncido un poco el ceño.

-Bueno. –Se ruborizó, avergonzada. –No ha sido tan grave como el tuyo, en realidad fue simple. En mi sueño estaba bailando en un antro, me encontraba muy ebria… y a grandes rasgos me sacaste de allí.

-¿Solo eso?

-Considerando que no salgo a antros ni me embriago o me visto de esa manera…

" _También te amo._ "

Logan había reído en un leve resoplido tras escucharla, y optó por obsequiarle un beso en la sien, afectuoso; Lina se sentía extraña con ese gesto, jamás un hombre la había tratado de esa manera, y había una mezcla de nerviosismo e incertidumbre en su pecho.

-Esperaba verte, Lina. En estos meses pisé cuatro o cinco veces Los Ángeles con la esperanza de volver a verte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, me gustas. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

-Yo no le gusto a nadie.

Fue tan terminante y frío que Logan no pudo evitar que su preocupación se viese reflejado en su rostro; ella quiso separarse de él en ese momento mientras era abordada por memorias hostiles de aquella horrible noche, pero su cuerpo no respondió en ese momento, como si estuviera bajo un extraño embrujo.

-Bueno, en todo caso es así. –Dijo él finalmente, más calmado. –Y en eso, me temo, ya no puedes hacer al respecto más que hacerlo crecer o intentar matarlo, algo que no te recomiendo.

-Perdona. He tenido muy malas experiencias, es todo. –Tensó los labios. Su mente quería alejarse de la idea de que Logan podía llegar a gustarle, pero su cuerpo se empeñaba en no querer apartarse de su abrazo. –No soy… bonita, no soy esbelta, no hago más que… ser centro de bromas crueles.

Sintió otro beso más en su frente, y se vio rodeada de sus brazos en una forma conciliadora, confortante. Le aliviaba su cercanía… ¿por qué? ¿Era parte de lo que realmente era?

-Me gustas, Selina. Me gusta tu cercanía. Me hace relajar el solo tocarte.

-También… eres capaz de tomar energía ajena, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no puedo sentirte energéticamente, y tu tacto me tranquiliza más que llenarme de tus emociones, como un proceso cíclico que se desvanece.

-Quizá sea eso, entonces.

Su teléfono había comenzado a vibrar escandalosamente en el escritorio, notando que éste había escapado de su bolsillo durante todo aquél curioso ajetreo, y ella tuvo que buscarlo a tientas entre el papeleo por el mueble ya que Logan se negaba a separarse de ella; mientras miraba los mensajes de Carol en el aparato hizo su primera conexión mental con ese curioso sueño: el que lo "relajara" con solo tocarle, y el comentario acerca de que no se resistía a ella.

-Debo irme, Carol ha terminado. –Susurró, tratando de guardar de nueva cuenta el teléfono en el bolsillo fruncido de su falda.

-Fue poco tiempo. –Resopló. Comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos del pantalón, pero sin dejarla libre aun. –La ocasión anterior el amargado de Raziel no me dio oportunidad de nada más, no dejaré que pase de nuevo. –Le entregó su propio celular. –No quiero que pasen otros tres meses sin saber nada más de ti.

-Me usarás para tu beneficio, como un spa andante. –Bromeó, mientras tomaba el aparato para comenzar a teclear su número telefónico. –"Lina, estoy estresado, ven y tócame un poco."

-Te usaré hasta donde tú me lo permitas. –Se había apegado a ella hasta atraparla de nueva cuenta contra su pecho, ajustándola con todo y celular. –Prometo robarte algo más que el aliento.

Perdió dos o tres minutos más liberándose del abrazo, para proceder a acomodarse el vestido (la falda lisa había quedado completamente plisada), usar un pañuelo de papel que encontró en una caja del escritorio para quitarle el brillo labial que le había dejado en los labios, y finalmente tratando de acomodar el caos que había dejado tras aquella sesión tan intensa que habían tenido.

-Déjalo, la mayoría es basura.

-Me sabe mal dejar todo el caos. –Se acercó a él y le acomodó la corbata sutilmente con los dedos. –Te veo después, Logan.

-Mucho más pronto esta vez.

Hubo otro beso entonces, calmo y quizá más prolongado de lo necesario, cuando aún le ajustaba la corbata; deslizó los dedos por ésta y se alejó en seguida de él segura de que pronto caería nuevamente en sus brazos con suma facilidad, saliendo de la habitación y caminando con celeridad nacida de la ansiedad por el alfombrado pasillo lleno de gente ajetreada. Pronto se encontró con la pelirroja Carol justo al lado de la amargada recepcionista, recibiendo miradas incriminatorias por parte de ambas, aunque su amiga sonreía.

-¡Lina! ¿Dónde estabas? –Cuestionó la chica, bastante atenta a su aspecto.

-Me topé con un conocido hace un momento, trabaja aquí como fotógrafo. –Tensó los labios, algo nerviosa. Notó que su amiga se había quedado suspicaz. –Charlamos un poco. ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Excelente!

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hola, ¿dónde estás?"

Había acabado su servicio de ese día en el hospital General de la ciudad, y se encontraba ya frente al cromado casillero donde guardaba sus cosas lista para irse a casa cuando se le ocurrió mirar el teléfono celular; el mensaje le había tomado por sorpresa tanto que el aparato había resbalado entre sus dedos hasta caer ruidosamente en el suelo de mosaico color arena. Atrajo las miradas de otros compañeros que se encontraban en la estrecha bodega, sintiéndose ella algo abochornada.

-Con esa destreza no sé cómo eres enfermera. –Dijo una de las practicantes que allí se encontraba con cargada malicia.

-¿Estás bien, Monroy?

Angie, la enfermera de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros se había inclinado para tomar el teléfono que había caído en el suelo, alzándose para entregárselo de nueva cuenta; aquella mujer ya oscilaba los treinta años y era una enfermera propiamente, su manga reflejaba el rango como jefa de enfermería con las ribeteadas líneas azules sobre la blanca filipina. Le gustaba mucho verla trabajar por los impecables pasillos del hospital siempre a paso veloz, ya que era una enfermera dedicada y amable, recia y estricta al mismo tiempo, capaz de desprender un aire autoritario que hasta los mismos médicos respetaban.

-Sí, sólo se me resbaló. –Sonrió apenada, tratando de pasar por alto el anterior comentario hostil. No quería verse vulnerable ante aquella enfermera que tanto admiraba. –Gracias.

-Ten más cuidado.

Tensó los labios cuando Angie salió de la bodega a seguir con su doble turno. Miró de nueva cuenta el celular para leer varias veces el mismo mensaje, como si lo ocurrido el día anterior con Logan hubiese sido un sueño irreal tal como el primero; era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, podía saberlo con solo mirarlo, además de que desprendía un aire muy atractivo a pesar de su porte desaliñado y descuidado, como un chico malo que en realidad era buena gente. Su corazón, ansioso de que alguien finalmente la tomara en cuenta, comenzó a latir peligrosamente contra su pecho.

"Salgo de mi servicio en el hospital, ¿por qué?"

Se colocó un suéter color azul marino al percibir que el aire acondicionado estaba mucho más helado de lo normal, señal de que había cargada humedad en el ambiente, optando por mantener su negro cabello firmemente atado; se miró en el enorme vitral empañado que se encontraba al lado derecho, el cual servía de pared, por el que normalmente solía entrar la luz de la tarde. Recordó aquella noche de fiesta al que había accedido asistir tras la insistencia de Carol, donde Brandon, un estudiante de Ingeniería Civil, la había estado ligando con engaños para que lo besara y pudiese él así ganar una horrible apuesta. "Ligar con la más fea", decían. Sus labios temblaron.

"Paso por ti."

De pronto tuvo miedo, andando por los ajetreados pasillos del hospital a paso lento, sosteniendo con fuerza su maletín negro con sus materiales. Se aferraba a las memorias de lo que había ocurrido en los Ángeles con él, en una lucha mental entre si hacía lo correcto o no, así como su sueño tan explícito, en lo que él mismo le había dicho en el cubículo donde se besaron de una manera extremadamente insinuante… además, no sentía a su lado un aura hostil, más bien era casi como…

"¿Pretendes secuestrarme sin preguntar si tengo otro compromiso?"

En el último momento decidió salir por el área de urgencias, aplazando quizá lo inevitable a consciencia, a riesgo de mantener la cabeza baja para saludar únicamente a las escasas personas que conocía con propiedad; el chisme de lo que había ocurrido durante aquella fiesta, esparcido por personas conocidas en común que adoraban de aderezar los dramas cotidianos, le costaban muchas miradas de asco y decepción.

"Entonces te llevaré a donde tu compromiso."

Llovía, extrañamente. Estaba de pie por fuera de las transparentes puertas automáticas del área de urgencias, apenas cubierta de la incesante agua que caía del cielo siniestramente oscuro por un tramo acaso de medio metro de techo que solía cubrir del sol, provocando en ella una extraña sensación de incomodidad; fue fácil distinguir a Logan de entre la gente que se apresuraba huir de la repentina lluvia, puesto que era el único que llevaba un paraguas negro y estaba parado en medio de la amplia explanada frente al hospital. Iba vestido casi de forma idéntica a cuando lo conoció en los Ángeles, la gabardina café oscuro, camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla que parecía negro, solo que en esta ocasión no llevaba la corbata. La notó casi de inmediato, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella exhalando blanco humo por los labios y nariz, soltando la colilla al suelo mojado con la enguantada mano derecha.

-Hola. –La saludó tan pronto llegó con ella, en un tono de voz grave. Le pareció molesto de pronto. –Espero haber sido oportuno.

-Eres raramente oportuno. –Susurró ella de manera cuidadosa. –No imaginé que fuera a llover de pronto.

-No estaba pronosticado si a eso te refieres. Raziel me ha exigido que investigue lo que sucede.

-¿Piensas que…?

Logan se había llevado el dedo índice a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio; Lina calló de inmediato, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de pronto. Su sensación era completamente diferente a la del día anterior, pesada, casi lúgubre, y se mantenía quizá algo apartada de ella, recibiendo la lluvia sobre el paraguas en vez de acercarse y cubrirse del agua bajo el concreto de la entrada.

-Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesitas.

Comenzaron a caminar por la gran explanada frontal, ahora desértica por culpa de aquella inoportuna lluvia, pasando por el blanco puente peatonal que cruzaba el concurrido boulevard que existía frente al hospital con cuidado ya que el suelo estaba completamente empapado; Lina andaba caminando muy al límite de cobertura del paraguas, dando por perdidos sus blancos zapatos e impecable pantalón del mismo color, sintiendo el golpeteo del maletín negro que cargaba muy ruidoso quizá. El silencio que tenían en ese momento le pareció muy denso, y comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

-¿Está muy lejos donde crees que debes ir?

-En las afueras por la carretera a la bahía, aun no estoy completamente seguro del lugar exacto pero creo que lo sentiré cuando esté más cerca.

Anduvieron un tramo pequeño por el perímetro de un gran cerco de metal color ocre de unos dos metros y medio de altura, donde se resguardaba el estacionamiento de cuatro pisos para pacientes y familiares del hospital, resguardado por un ahora muy remojado guardia de seguridad en uniforme azul marino, resguardado bajo el techo del primer piso; se quedaron de pie un momento, esperando a que pasaran los vehículos que iban de salida del estacionamiento tratando de entrar al usual tráfico de la hora, ahora alentado por culpa de aquella constante y tupida lluvia.

-Logan… déjame ayudarte.

-Eso haces ahora.

De forma discreta, levantó un poco la manga de su gabardina, pasando así también la de la camisa blanca, dejando su piel expuesta entre la tela y el guante negro; pasó los dedos índice y medio en su muñeca, haciendo una suave presión con el mismo pulgar bajo su muñeca, recibiendo un suave tirón y un sobresalto por parte de él, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarlo.

-No lo hagas. –Exigió con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no?

Hubo en ella una sensación repentina de soledad, de una pérdida muy íntima. De muerte. Había quitado la mano con rapidez de pronto demasiado nerviosa con su reacción, quedándose con aquél profundo dolor que la caló hasta hacer que se le escapara una lágrima, que corrió por su mejilla hasta perderse en el suelo húmedo; dio un profundo suspiro, y dejó que aquella emoción ajena se evaporara en la humedad de la tarde, en su aliento exhalado. Tras unos segundos, se giró a verle de reojo con una leve sonrisa, notando su gesto de sorpresa y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pudiste sacarlo de ti. ¿Cómo? Yo tardo horas haciéndolo.

-Bueno, siempre he podido hacerlo, desde que era muy pequeña. Val decía que yo era un cuarzo que absorbía energía ajena, nunca supe la razón clara hasta que comencé a estudiar las Palabras de la Noche. Así es como las wiccas oscuras se mantienen jóvenes siempre, absorbiendo energía ajena para nutrirse… en mi caso, la libero simplemente cuando es nociva, y procuro no tomarla para beneficio propio. Dime, eso que sentías, ¿era una emoción ajena?

-Sí. –Tensó los labios, visiblemente preocupado. –Suelo hacerlo a menudo, cuando les veo heridos. Es casi instintivo.

Cruzaron entonces la calle con calma para evitar resbalar en la bajada de la entrada, andando hasta llegar a la planta baja del lúgubre y oscuro estacionamiento, que no tenía más pintura que el cemento en burdo enjarrado; Logan cerró entonces el paraguas, salpicándolos un tanto por su poco cuidado al hacerlo, antes de conducirla entre la maraña de cajones con vehículos diversos. Lina, sintiendo una curiosa decisión, se animó a cuestionarlo finalmente mientras lo seguía cuidadosamente quizá tres pasos detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres en realidad, Logan?

Habían llegado a un automóvil color negro, lustroso, un tanto ostentoso y relativamente nuevo; él había abierto la puerta del conductor en ese momento, dirigiéndole una mirada serena, como si evaluara aquella pregunta que acababa de soltarle. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera al vehículo, orden que ella acató con cierto nerviosismo al abrir la puerta del pasajero y pasar cuidadosamente dentro de éste. Hubo ese misterioso gusto dulzón en su boca de pronto cuando él ocupó el asiento del conductor.

-¿Crees que soy peligroso? No serías la única en pensarlo.

-Tienes cualidades de un Priest, pero quedó claro que no eres uno. Llevas un sello de protección en las manos, pero ahora que he estudiado Palabras de la Noche me di cuenta de que en realidad es un… canal para dejar fluir una energía muy poderosa que se encuentra sellada. Eres capaz de sanar físicamente, y ese tatuaje en tu brazo izquierdo…

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un tatuaje en el brazo?

Calló abruptamente, sintiendo un calor subirle por el cuerpo hasta el rostro y viceversa, recordando de pronto con excesiva nitidez aquel sueño; había comenzado a conducir en ese momento, y a ella le dio la impresión de que, tan pronto abandonaron el estacionamiento para entrar al boulevard, el vehículo había comenzado a llevar una velocidad mayor de lo permitida, pues se sentía pegada al asiento al tiempo que notaba cómo iba rebasando a los demás autos como si éstos estuvieran en cámara lenta, así como el golpeteo cada vez más fuerte de la lluvia sobre el techo metalizado.

-Logan…

-Contéstame.

-Lo vi en mi sueño. –Soltó con cargado nerviosismo. –Eran tres cadenas muy juntas, pero no sé qué significan… vas muy rápido. –Murmuró lo último con un hilo de voz.

Pasó un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Qué más viste?

-Nada más. Estoy asustada.

Había resoplado. Se detuvo de pronto en otro semáforo rojo, justo al lado de la empinada subida rocosa que daba a un conocido mirador de la ciudad a las afueras de ésta colocado sobre una pequeña montaña, escuchándose únicamente el suave motor del vehículo encendido así como el incesante y constante golpeteo de la lluvia en el metálico techo. Rítmico, como una canción que se repetía constantemente en la cabeza de Selina. Logan se había sacado la cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su gabardina, tomando uno de éstos para llevárselo a los labios, palpándose poco después buscando quizá el encendedor, acción a la que desistió unos segundos después como si meditara mejor lo que estaba haciendo; dejó las manos enguantadas sobre el volante, la azulada vista al frente, el cigarrillo entre los dedos de la diestra.

-Lo siento. –Susurró finalmente tras aquél extraño silencio. –Es la primera vez que me preocupo por lo que soy frente a alguien, y me ha entrado lo hostil. No entiendo por qué, si al final de cuentas esto tiene un propósito importante, no un mero capricho.

-No te sigo.

-Sé que no.

-Lo que eres no tiene por qué ser distinto de una persona a otra. –Tensó los labios, teniendo un deseo enorme por ayudarle, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. –Me llamo Selina Monroy, tengo veinte años y soy una wicca de oscuridad criada por wiccas lunares. –Pensó un poco. –Soy hija única, mi padre falleció cuando era una bebé… quiero ser enfermera para ayudar aunque sé que mi destino instintivo es consumir. Tengo un serio problema de autoestima. –Susurró muy bajo lo último.

Él había sonreído de medio tras escuchar todo aquello; cuando cambió el semáforo a verde, el vehículo tomó camino hacia el mirador, estrecha la empedrada calle, de una altura considerable como para causar mareo tras rodear aquella pequeña montaña rocosa, pero daba una vista increíble de la ciudad. Lina pensó que tenía bastantes años sin subir a ese lugar.

-Creo que en cierta manera he tomado un poco de él. –Susurró mientras conducía con mayor calma por el empedrado y húmedo camino. –Pero si realmente quieres saberlo… soy Logan Dantes, hace poco cumplí treinta y cinco años en este mundo. Soy… un _ex Militante_ demasiado humano.

Lina lo miró en silencio, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decirle. Tras unos momentos de tener un gesto de duda pintado en el rostro, Logan soltó una leve risa que la dejó algo avergonzada.

-Cuando tenía quince años, un Militante llamado Nataniel descubrió que yo… era uno de ellos.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de manera considerable, cambiándole completamente el panorama de donde estaba parada (o sentada) en ese momento; muchas preguntas que se había hecho fueron automáticamente contestadas en ese momento.

-En la ceremonia para desplegar mis alas… supe cuál era mi verdadera misión. –Continuó hablando mientras detenía el vehículo al llegar a la parte más alta del mirador, apagando el motor en ese momento para dejar el sonido de la lluvia solamente. –Y era algo que no podía ser si me convertía en un ser de luz. Negué mis alas, decidí que quería seguir siendo un humano. Una wicca lunar fue la que selló mis alas para que toda cualidad Militante quedara dormida, pero también me dio estos tatuajes en las manos, en sus palabras era para que…

"Tengas la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto." En la mente de la chica sonaron las palabras de su difunta abuela Marina.

-Por eso ese Militante, Raziel, cuida de ti.

-Entre otras cosas, sí. Pero él no me comprende.

Se quedó en silencio, escuchando la rítmica lluvia que de pronto comenzaba a sonarle con un extraño patrón, tratando de asimilar todo lo que él le había dicho hasta ese momento; comprendió de pronto por qué era tan llamativo, así como ese aroma (y sabor) dulce que desprendía con sutileza, rezago de cualidades Militantes distintivas, que al ser seres de bien solían ser atractivos para los seres humanos. Entendió también su necesidad de que "todo estuviera bien", pero… sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente al notarlo de pronto frente a ella, para besarla de manera sorpresiva, dulce y amarga a la vez, demasiado intenso como para detenerlo… hubo enojo y nerviosismo en ese beso, sensación de él que ella dejó desvanecer en la humedad del ambiente al momento de alzar la mano diestra y colocarla sobre su mejilla rasposa mientras la besaba, permitiéndose por un momento dejar su propio temor y nerviosismo para deleitarse en su boca. Solo un momento.

-Deberías avergonzarte, eres mucho mayor que yo.

-Mientras seas legal a mí no me molesta, ¿a ti si?

No la dejó contestar. El asiento había caído suavemente al él accionar algún botón que ella no distinguió, dejando que se apoyara parcialmente encima de ella notándose mucho más relajado, para comenzar a besarla con la misma intensidad como en el cubículo del día anterior… pero en esta ocasión fue más consciente del peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, intensamente, llenándola con esa dolorosa ansiedad punzante en su vientre e intimidad; sintió sus manos recorriendo suavemente por sobre su pantalón blanco aun llevando los negros guantes, subiendo por su cadera, su cintura, notando de pronto su mano derecha propiamente sobre su pecho sin ser propiamente obscena, buscando el cierre de su blanca filipina tras apartar su suéter cuidadosamente.

-Espera. –Soltó contra su boca, notando cómo había comenzado a bajar el cierre de ésta.

Logan había dejado de besarla en ese momento solo para comenzar a deslizar los labios por su mentón lentamente, al mismo tiempo que descubría su pecho tras bajar el cierre hasta debajo del busto exponiendo su sostén color beige, sin mayor gracia o curvatura que el broche frontal; empuñó las manos sobre los hombros de él, arrugando su gabardina, y terminó cerrando los ojos, suspirando, sintiendo su cabello crespo haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro mientras su boca bajaba hasta el inicio de su pecho. Embriagada en su fragancia, intentó dejarse seducir de esa manera por él, buscando por esos instantes olvidarse de todo lo pasado que le había ocurrido.

-En lo personal… me pareces preciosa, Selina.

Sintió su lengua entonces sobre la piel de su escote, sus manos ajustándola a él por su cintura, su pierna flexionada apoyada en el asiento entre las de ella, y no podía hacer más (o no quería) que aferrarse a él conteniendo sus suspiros. Estaba demasiado latente aun lo que le había ocurrido en los Ángeles. La lluvia, incesante, rítmica a los oídos demasiado alertas de Lina, comenzó a generarle una incomodidad mucho mayor a la que Logan le provocaba en ese momento con sus insinuantes caricias; silencio, golpeteo constante. Un susurro.

-Espera, Logan. Lo escucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

Un susurro. Una voz fuerte. Un eco dolido. Se alzó de inmediato casi golpeando al fotógrafo en el acto, mirando a todos lados como si fuese un animal alterado.

-¿Lina?

-Lo oigo. Está… está. –Se quedó estática, escuchando.

-Ahora soy quien no te sigue.

De forma abrupta abrió la puerta del vehículo y saltó a la lluvia sin importar el empaparse su blanco uniforme hospitalario, comenzando a andar por el empedrado y resbaloso suelo del mirador, mirando a todos lados a través de la torrencial caída de agua; a unos cinco metros del automóvil estacionado se encontraba una valla de contención de casi metro y medio de altura, el cual evitaba que los transeúntes bajaran por el peligroso empedrado de la pequeña montaña donde ya había habido bastantes accidentes y roturas de huesos. Selina lo pasó de un salto, bajando sin cuidado por las filosas y resbaladizas rocas hacia donde la misma lluvia le indicaba, ensuciándose más de tierra y pasto el pantalón y la espalda de la filipina.

-Ya voy. –Susurró, con el agua corriendo por su negro y desaliñado cabello hasta su boca. –No temas. Ya casi llego.

-¡Selina! –Escuchó el grito de Logan desde lo alto.

Llegó hasta una gran roca saliente, distintiva de color ocre, golpeada por la lluvia desde varios ángulos completamente anormales; al acercarse a ella, entre resbalones peligrosos que pudieron herirla más de lo que hubiera aguantado, pudo mirar que estaba tallada una gran y estética marca de hechicería negra, plasmada con la fuerza y dificultad de un cincel, como si fuese hecha para durar muchísimo tiempo. Los ecos en la lluvia le susurraron al oído lo que era, una evocación maligna que había atado a la lluvia como entidad, tomando su energía así como la de la misma tierra bajo sus pies, las plantas, las rocas y todo ser que lo habitara; aterrada con la magnitud de lo que estaba mirando, intentó retirar aquellas marcas al colocar ambas manos sobre la marca y consumir su propia energía… pero no sucedió nada.

-¡Selina! –Logan logró llegar tras ella, sin la gabardina y con la blanca camisa pegada al cuerpo, completamente empapado. –Me asustaste, ¿qué demonios…? –Miró entonces la inscripción de la que ella acababa de retirar las manos. –Una evocación _Mainframe._ Jamás la hubiese encontrado solo.

-Sin Odín no podré obtener la energía suficiente para quitar esa evocación.

-¿Tu… tu gato?

-Aun no tengo la capacidad suficiente para romper un hechizo tan fuerte capaz de controlar entidades naturales, pero… ¿qué hace un Mainframe aquí? –Resopló el agua. –Pensé… que estaban extintos. Logan, esta evocación está consumiendo toda la energía de este lugar, tenemos que hacer algo o pronto será un terreno estéril.

-¿Eh? Perdona. Tu escote me distrae.

-¡Esto es serio! Debo ir por Odín, el tiempo se termina.

-Te has escuchado como Raziel. –Torció los labios. Duró unos segundos en silencio, meditando lo que estaba ocurriendo, notando que los labios de la chica comenzaban a tornarse azulados por el frío. –Toma mi energía.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estás loco! –Se alarmó inmediatamente. –Podría dejarte inconsciente, hacerte daño interno.

-Lina, cálmate y escucha. –La tomó de los brazos con firmeza. –Soy un ex Militante. Puedo durar días sin comer o dormir, a lo mucho me causarías cansancio solamente, no puedes matarme, no de esa forma al menos. –De pronto remembró su propio sueño. –Solo hazlo. Confío en ti.

Se inclinó entonces para dejarle un beso calmante, con toda la intención de robarle su nerviosismo, y ella sintió muy latente en ella la frase "beso bajo la lluvia". Lo fue. Él se retiró los guantes en ese momento para tomar las manos de la enfermera, y ella tuvo que acceder tras intentar ignorar por el momento el sentimiento de culpa que nacía en ella por utilizarlo de esa manera. Juntó sus manos con las de ella para cerrar aquél misterioso tatuaje del dorso de sus manos, dejando escapar aquél destello.

Lina se vio abordada en ese momento de una energía muy limpia, pura, como jamás antes había sentido; la llenó de una energía placentera, energizante, al grado de casi hacerla suspirar con fuerza de lo magnífica y gratificante que era. _"Quería su orgasmo…"_ ¿Así era como se sentía? Podía quedarse con ella, regocijarse en ella, retorcer en el suelo y reír hasta que ésta se terminara, bailar, bailar bajo aquella lluvia embrujada, bajo la luz de la luna como una hechicera, dominando con el danzar de la cadera… ¿no era esa una canción? Lo soltó en ese momento, un instante que había parecido una eternidad, notando un estallido inocuo para ambos, aterrada ante la idea de que realmente era una energía demasiado poderosa capaz de volver loco a quien la poseyera; la onda expansiva, como una ráfaga de viento, recorrió la pequeña montaña borrando la marca de la roca como si jamás hubiese estado allí y ahuyentando la lluvia de golpe, limpiando el cielo vespertino. Fue lo último que Lina notó, el cielo claro teñido en rosado y la traviesa luna blanca apareciendo como por arte de magia, pues el esfuerzo de contener aquella energía fue tal como para debilitarla y hacerle perder el conocimiento; hubiese tenido un encuentro doloroso con el empedrado suelo, pero Logan actuó rápido y evitó que cayera, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuántas veces más te tendré así en mis brazos? –Susurró, visiblemente cansado.


	8. Indecisiones

**Indecisiones.**

-¿Teresa? –Habló Gloria, la de la verde mohicana.

-Dime.

-Hoy estás particularmente extraña. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la casa de los Sabios?

La morena Teresa estaba sentada sobre un tronco viejo caído, Luna la enorme loba echada a su lado, mientras miraba fijamente la brillante pantalla de su teléfono celular; tras haber huido del departamento de Raziel antes de que llegara del trabajo, lo único que había sabido de él era que tanto la abogacía como su rol de Militante lo tenía severamente ocupado hasta el estrés durante esos tres días que no lo había visto. Miraba obsesivamente el último mensaje que él le había mandado, decidiendo si debía interrumpir su trabajo (o sueño, debido a la hora que era).

"Quiero verte."

-En esa mansión hay algo que nos supera. –Exclamó finalmente, frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar el aparato. –Había muchos aromas allí, sobre todo uno muy ácido, como el óxido viejo. No lo conozco.

-Así es como huelen los Santos. –Dijo el fornido Obed con voz ronca.

Sintió un terrible escalofrío, recordando de pronto la advertencia que Jaziel le había dado tiempo antes.

-No he tenido contacto con ellos jamás. –Pronunció con levedad.

-No es como que debamos tenerlo. Tienen casi el mismo poder de los Militantes, pero en la oscuridad.

-¿No deberías… decirles a ellos? –Se atrevió a preguntar la chica de la mohicana. –Lo que sucede es que… no podríamos contra ellos, ¿sabes? Fácilmente nos exterminarían, incluso a ti Teresa.

Apretó el celular con ambas manos, encendiendo la pantalla e iluminando parte de su rostro de entre la oscuridad del tupido bosque.

-Hablaré, sí. Pero saben bien que no deben estar cerca, no quiero exponerlos a su espada. Por ahora no descuiden al Sabio que tenemos en la jaula de la bodega.

Ambos asintieron con firmeza, en un acto de fe hacia ella, algo que Teresa apreció de forma especial a pesar de no sentirse como ellos la tenían planteada; sus dos principales ayudantes se alejaron en dirección a la bodega donde solía reunirse su ahora manada de dieciocho integrantes, y ella comenzó a caminar en círculos otros tantos minutos dudando acerca de la relevancia del caso que se había topado en busca de aquellos que habían hecho averías entre su manada. Siendo las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, optó por mejor marcarle directamente una llamada a pesar de la hora, puesto que el sol aun ni siquiera pensaba en asomarse por el horizonte oriental. Hubo cuatro, cinco tonos cuando se pegó el aparato al oído, entrándole de pronto un enorme nerviosismo y deseo por colgar.

-Si eres Ángel, voy a colgarte. –Saludó Raziel con voz ronca. –Si eres Logan, voy a buscarte y enterrarte en un…

-¿Raziel?

Hubo un silencio después de escucharla. Ella pensó que le había colgado por lo denso de éste.

-Tessa. –Susurró con mayor calma, somnoliento. –Es… ¿qué hora es?

-Perdóname, no te hubiese llamado a esta hora si no fuera realmente importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… no sé cómo comenzar. –Se dejó caer sentada sobre el suelo humedecido, notando a Luna a su lado. –Esta noche fui a la mansión Mainframe, buscando a unos Sabios que habían hecho daño con algo que desconozco a varios miembros de mi manada.

-¿Te han hecho daño?

-No, ese no es el problema. Allí encontré a Antiguo… olía a la sangre de Jaziel.

-¿Dónde estás?

Su voz se había endurecido de pronto. Teresa sintió algo de incertidumbre.

-En la parte éste del bosque. Volveré al perímetro en corto.

-Hazlo. Te veré allí. –Y colgó.

Había un amargo sabor en su boca tras esa llamada, como si el temor que había imaginado antes de hacerla se intensificara después en vez de minimizarse; guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, para comenzar a caminar entre los árboles por un camino bastante conocido para ella entre la oscuridad, aunque pareciera que andaba errante sin rumbo alguno, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos sin mayor prisa a pesar del acelerado paso de la enorme Luna, que correteaba alrededor de ella en una desesperante ansiedad canina. Podía mostrarse recia con su manada, con aquellos pedantes Sabios que se creían superiores a ella solo por su inteligencia o antigüedad al grado de someterlos sin medir su fuerza o su rencor, pero Raziel…

-Incluso pude imponerme ante Jaziel. –Susurró a la enorme loba de plateado lomo. –Pero él es diferente. Me doblego tan fácil ante él.

" _Es parte de tu mismo instinto. Le quieres humanamente, pero instintivamente deseas que te posea."_

-¡Eso suena mal! –Se ruborizó ante la idea.

" _No es malo. Es instintivo."_

-Lo entiendo, pero, visto desde mi…

Hubo una suave brisa llena a aroma de los pinos. Frente a sus ojos grises pasó flotando una pluma blanca, nítida y brillante, la cual tomó con la yema de los dedos fácilmente; tras unos instantes de silencio finalmente cayó en cuenta del aroma dulzón en el ambiente, mirando con la sorpresa de quien es tomado desapercibido: allí estaba Raziel, en su traje color negro y plata, las alas blancas desplegadas tras haber pisado el suelo apenas. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella, severos, el platinado cabello cayendo lacio hasta su pómulo, completamente desprolijo. La luz de la calle le daba de lleno, por lo que ella le era completamente nítida en ese momento.

-Raziel. –Pronunció.

Notó a Luna colocándose de forma defensiva ante él, como si notara algo extraño proviniendo del Militante, pero ella se encontró ignorando toda alarma con solo mirarlo; comenzó a caminar hacia él como si estuviese en un sueño muy lúcido, movida más que nada por emociones humanas intensificadas por la luz de la luna que se negaba a irse a pesar de la hora. Tres días le habían parecido una semana. Pasó las morenas manos sobre sus mejillas blancas, aun llevando la pluma entre el índice y el pulgar de la derecha, y se alzó en puntas para obsequiarle un beso en sus labios, dulce, cargado de una emoción que quizá antes no había sentido. Él no se movió siquiera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada, pero…

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allí, rodeada de sabios?

Se asustó al verlo así con ella, tan severo. Estaba furioso, sí, pero luchaba por contenerse, se notaba bastante en el tono de voz bajo y grave que usaba en ese momento para no llamar la atención de cualquier otro habitante del bosque. Una furia genuina, no nacida de aquella espada platinada. Fue entonces que notó a Luna tan alerta sin dejar de mirarlo, incluso enseñando los dientes de forma agresiva; tuvo que extender la mano hacia ella, puesto que aunque fuese una divinidad era muy instintiva y podía atacarlo en cualquier momento, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja por la oscuridad de la madrugada.

-Ya te lo dije, ellos atacaron mi manada y se quisieron llevar a unos con ellos. Tuve que ir por ellos, no podía solo abandonarlos a su suerte, sé que habrías hecho lo mismo.

-¿Y el Antiguo tuvo que ver con esto?

-¡No me lo dijo! –Se apartó un poco hacia la banqueta de concreto. –Pero me enteré de que guarda con ellos un Militante.

-¿Qué?

-No pude contenerme, lo reconozco y lo siento. El Sabio olía a sangre de Jaziel, lo toleré hasta donde me fue posible, pero al entrar había otro que olía a Militante, y perdí el control.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no debes inmiscuirte en asuntos ajenos a tu clan!

-¡Lo sé, Raziel! –Y se le soltaron las lágrimas sin que lo controlara. –Pero no puedes culparme por sentir. Y siento rabia, ¿sabes? Siento rabia porque ese… maldito vampiro se pavonea por allí tras causarle daño, de dejarlo tal como está en estos momentos, y ahora sé que tienen otro más preso allí para hacer con él lo que quieran, durmiendo tal como lo hace Jaziel, creí que era la respuesta.

-No pueden tener un Militante allí, nos habríamos dado cuenta.

-¡Pues está! ¡Mi olfato jamás me ha engañado! –Sacó su celular del bolsillo, impetuosa, para mostrarle una imagen en éste, la de una niña durmiendo en una acolchada cama, casi estrellándoselo en la cara. –Si no me crees puedes ir tú con ese infeliz y verlo por ti mismo. Yo iré a merendarme a ese estúpido Príncipe.

-¿De qué…?

Prácticamente le tiró el celular al pecho, dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar entre los árboles sin importarle si lo había tomado, intentando ocultar sin mucho éxito los sollozos nacidos por el incidente que había ocurrido, un completo fiasco a pesar de su anhelo por querer verlo; el Militante se quedó estático unos momentos tras todo ese escándalo, cambiando su hostilidad nacida por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jaziel a un sentimiento de culpabilidad muy predominante. Se inclinó para tomar el aparato que había caído en el suelo, topándose de frente con los ojos y dientes de Luna, acompañados de sus gruñidos dominantes.

-Sabes que tienes ventaja sobre mí, Licana. –Pronunció con calma, aun hincado en el suelo. –Pero no soy tan tonto. Entiendo perfectamente lo que provoqué. Nunca antes había hecho llorar a alguien de esta manera, y si compensa, es una terrible sensación.

La loba no podía comunicarse con él tal como lo hacía con la manada, más que nada por elección propia y porque repudiaba bastante a los Militantes, que creían saberlo todo pero en realidad eran unos completos ignorantes de Su verdadera voluntad; sin embargo, apelando a los instintos humanos de Teresa, optó por girarse en dirección hacia donde ella se había ido hecha una furia, para después mirarlo como si lo esperara; Raziel, entendiendo lo que ella estaba haciendo, desvaneció sus alas entre leves destellos, mimetizándose en la oscuridad gracias a su traje negro y plata, decidiendo seguir a Luna como si fuera un lazarillo a pesar de que momentos antes le había enseñado los dientes, abatido de pronto al cargar para si esa horrible sensación de culpa.

Teresa, por su parte, tenía toda la intención de romperle la quijada (mínimo) a ese principito hablador que tenía hecho prisionero y del que Raziel no le dio tiempo de hablar, aunque su misma efusividad le había hecho actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva, pero su paso a través de los árboles y la maleza no era tan efusivo; a pesar de estar disgustada con Raziel por el hecho de tratarla tan duramente a pesar de que ella lo había extrañado tanto, sabía que en la oscuridad de la madrugada corría mucho peligro estando solo, pues su visibilidad era casi nula, aunque su traje negro lo hacía mimetizarse mejor en el ambiente y evitar ataques de seres oscuros. Se detuvo, obligándose a calmarse, limpiar sus mejillas humedecidas, y finalmente se llevó los dedos a los labios, remembrando el beso que le había dado en ese momento… ¿había hecho lo correcto?

" _Tessa."_

Se giró de inmediato al percibir aquél pensamiento, el corazón acelerado por el sobresalto: Luna caminaba con lentitud, aparentemente de mal humor, con el Militante andando a su lado con la dorada vista puesta en varios puntos delante de él, tratando de distinguir sin mucho éxito lo que tenía en frente. En su mano se encontraba el teléfono celular de ella, algo que le causó un tanto de gracia entre su mismo enojo y preocupación. ¿Por qué le preocupaba una persona que había sido tan hostil con ella momentos antes? Raziel se merecía quizá algo más de su desprecio, ¿o no?

" _Pudiste usar la luz del celular para avanzar."_

" _Es tu territorio, no quiero llamar la atención. Déjame verte al menos."_

-Estoy frente a ti. –Susurró ella con voz ronca.

Podía verlo con nitidez entre la penumbra, pero apenas estando a cinco metros de ella Raziel era incapaz de distinguirla; había estirado su mano al frente intentando alcanzarla, confiando en sus palabras ciegamente casi de manera literal. Teresa tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos más para que sus dedos alcanzaran a rozarle el rostro, pero él ya había bajado la mano por lo que acabó sobre su pecho femenino, frenándola en seco.

-Tu mano.

Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que sucedía, apartando la mano poco después como si quemara.

-Lo siento.

-No hables tan fuerte.

Su mano finalmente la alcanzó a tomar del brazo entre la penumbra, tirándola con cierta brusquedad hacia él hasta hacerla estrellarse contra su pecho y así poder rodearla en un abrazo fuerte, casi posesivo, dándose un buen golpe en la nariz con algo que parecía ser un botón; intentó liberarse de él, pero su cuerpo no respondió extrañamente. No se sentía débil o algo parecido, solo… no quería separársele. No físicamente, puesto que su mente se resistía a la idea.

" _Perdóname, Tessa. No quise herirte. Tuve miedo."_

Teresa tensó los labios, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que la hizo soltar un sollozo audible involuntario, recibiendo en respuesta la tensión de sus brazos alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como una líder fuerte cuando Raziel estaba tan cerca de ella? _"¿Miedo de qué, Raziel? ¿No confías en mí, acaso?"_

" _Confío en tí, tanto como en Jaziel, por eso tengo miedo de que te suceda algo. Es como reacciono ante la idea. No quiero verte llorar de nuevo, por mi culpa."_

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. –Tuvo que hablar, no quería ceder (tan fácilmente) ante él. –En casa puedo explicarte mejor de lo que sucedió.

" _Guíame."_

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, el abrazo con el que la había rodeado se había hecho tan fuerte que por unos instantes le cortó el aliento, haciendo ver a Teresa que Raziel tenía la capacidad para vencerla físicamente en cualquier momento; aquellas alas blancas que parecían destellar por si solas se desplegaron de pronto ante sus ojos, de pronto asustándola al comprender sus intenciones. Como respondiendo afirmativamente a la idea, Luna se dio media vuelta, aunque fastidiada, para comenzar a correr fuera del bosque en dirección a su hogar, sabiendo que en la ciudad el Militante podía verla mucho mejor.

-Raziel, no.

-Es más rápido.

-¡Le tengo pánico a las…!

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo con violencia, obligándose a aferrarse al Militante con los brazos rodeando su cuello con inusitada fuerza, sintiendo ese horrible tirón en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para evitar las alturas… sin embargo, el movimiento y el aire fue mucho más calmo que cuando voló con Jaziel tiempo atrás, notando el aire frío envolverla por completo. Abrió los ojos solo un poco, notando entre el platinado cabello del Militante el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse ante el amanecer, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado en el bosque?

-Luna se me ha perdido de vista, intencionalmente creo. ¿Por dónde?

" _La avenida novena, es el único edificio de tres plantas."_ Volvió a cerrar los ojos, negándose a observar hacia abajo para corroborar si el camino era el correcto, guardando un denso silencio a pesar de preguntarse si Luna y Raziel se habían confabulado en cierta forma para fastidiarle la noche, puesto que ella encontraba irritante a los Militantes en general; pudo hablar al respecto de lo sucedido en el camino, sí, pero no lo consideró prudente. Estaba enojada y se quedaría así aunque él no se lo fomentara. Llanamente odiaba volar, en aviones, en juegos mecánicos, en brazos Militantes. Raziel respetó ese silencio hasta que puso los pies nuevamente en el suelo, desvaneciendo de nueva sus alas blancas.

-Puedes soltarme cuando quieras. –Susurró él, notándose algo estrangulado.

-Odio las alturas. –Se soltó de él, sintiendo las piernas acalambradas, notando que se encontraban en el techo del edificio. Sin embargo él no la liberó del abrazo en el que la tenía atrapada. –Raziel.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Afuera para evitar destrozos?

-No habrá destrozos, lo prometo.

Su abrazo no cedió. Teresa tuvo que relajarse, sabía que no iba a hacerle daño alguno, y que si ella hacía algún movimiento hostil iría a soltarla sin más. "Quiero verte."

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Antiguo olía a Jaziel, y tenían otro Militante con ellos.

-Un Sabio… Daniel, él había sido su dueño o lo que sea que se denominen, desde antes cuando ella era humana. Se convirtió en Militante antes de morir desangrada, y él le dio de su sangre para evitarlo. Duerme desde hace siete años en esa misma casa, eso me hizo pensar en que Jaziel probablemente había pasado por lo mismo, y Antiguo tuvo que ver en ello.

Raziel se notó pensativo durante unos momentos. Teresa notó que sobre las verdes montañas la luz del sol comenzaba a ser cada vez más brillante, señal de que su energía decaería lentamente, pero se negó a recargarse en él limitándose a dejar las manos por sobre sus antebrazos, al no tener mayor opción de movilidad.

-Debo hablar con él. –Susurró finalmente.

-¿Con Antiguo?

-No servirá de nada hablar con Antiguo. Hay… un cazador que lidia con situaciones que nos sobrepasan o nos limitan.

-¿Militante?

-Me temo que el irracional es muy humano.

Se frotó un ojo de manera instintiva, y eso fue suficiente para que él la soltara; a pesar de haberse puesto en el plan de estar enojada con él, el hecho de que se apartara la dejó un tanto contrariada y con una sensación de vacío.

-No sabía que delegaban asuntos tan importantes a humanos.

Tras frotarse un poco los brazos sin mirarlo fijamente, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la escalerilla metálica trasera del edificio, de emergencias, que acababa en el pequeño patio del edificio con piso de cemento donde ya se encontraba Luna mirándola fijamente como si la culpara en silencio de su mal humor; incómoda con la mirada incriminatoria, prefirió observar hacia donde Raziel para corroborar que la seguía. Él ya se había detenido a una corta distancia de ella, esperando a que bajara primero.

-Tenemos limitantes, Tessa. Hay leyes que no podemos romper, no podemos mentir por ejemplo, y Logan está exento de ello por su condición humana.

-Logan. –Pronunció ella, mientras bajaba la floja escalerilla, y él lo hacía de un curioso salto, llenando su nariz del aroma dulce que siempre le acompañaba. "…voy a buscarte y…" –Debe tener algo especial para que le tengas tanta importancia.

-Es singular, sí. –La esperó hasta que llegó al suelo. –Tiene conocimiento que nosotros no, pero también tiene un serio problema de actitud.

Abrió la puerta trasera de la casa, al estar ella viviendo en la planta baja del edificio, huyendo de la mirada intensa de Luna desde su casita de perro, la cual tenía una pesada cortina negra cubriendo la entrada de la luz del sol (pero podía ver sus ojos plateados y su hocico asomándose por fuera de éste); Raziel, si entender lo que realmente sucedía, la siguió con esa usual calma y serenidad de líder que nunca lo abandonaba. La pequeña cocina, por la que entraron, los dos únicos sofás frente a la ventana cubierta con blancas cortinas era lo único que él pudo mirar puesto que se había detenido antes de pisar aquella sala, recordando el celular de ella que había comenzado a vibrar junto al de él en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Sacó ambos aparatos, y cuando ella se giró para hablarle lo encontró con el de ella en la mano, extendiéndoselo para entregarlo.

-Perdona por arrojártelo. –Dijo, acongojada, mientras se acercaba a tomar el teléfono. –Soy muy destructiva en ese estado, sabes que aun lucho para controlarme.

-No te fui de ayuda.

-Ambos tenemos cosas que pulir, supongo. –Se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba puesta, quedando en su blusa de tirante color rojo oscuro, ocultando otro leve bostezo. –No quería meterme en ello, pero… los quiero demasiado como para pasarlos de largo.

Raziel se había mantenido unos momentos con la vista baja en el propio teléfono, buscando un número en su agenda con poca agilidad; se llevó el aparato al oído, y Teresa estuvo a punto de alejarse para no intervenir en aquella llamada, pero él se había inclinado un poco con cierta rapidez poco planeada hacia ella, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un pequeño beso improvisado. Era la primera vez que él la besaba, y el pensamiento la dejó paralizada de la impresión.

-¿Te desperté? –Contestó Raziel poco después, debiendo alzarse de nueva cuenta, llevando la mirada hacia otro punto de la sala. –Cállate un segundo. –Frunció el ceño. –Necesito consultarte algo importante, acerca de Jaziel.

Teresa retrocedió entonces, secretamente feliz por ese pequeño gesto que había tenido con ella, borrándole completamente el pseudo enojo que ella misma se había impuesto, notando también la manera tan jovial y relajada con la que charlaba con esa persona. ¿Quién era realmente? Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá grande, sintiéndose algo adormecida ya que la adrenalina le había abandonado finalmente, pronto cedería a su sueño.

-Creemos que probó la sangre de un Sabio. –Silencio. -¿Quién? ¿Logan? Mierda.

-Jamás creí que una persona sería capaz de hacerte decir groserías.

-Me saca de quicio. –Se guardó de nueva cuenta el celular en el bolsillo, resoplando de mala gana, andando hasta quedar al lado de la chica. –Pero ese siempre ha sido su objetivo, hacerme desatinar. ¿Quieres ir a dormir ya?

-Creo que sí, no quiero caer en el sofá nuevamente, la última vez…

No pudo acabar lo que iba a decir, abstraída pensando en el dolor de cuerpo y diversos etcéteras irrelevantes; la había vuelto a besar tal como la ocasión anterior, quizá algo más fuerte, llenándola de una emoción indescriptible que le quitó el sueño durante unos momentos. Tuvo que sostener su rostro con ambas manos para controlar su fuerza (si, era mucho más fuerte que ella sin duda), y así poder besarlo en correspondencia suavemente al inicio… aunque le duró poco el control de su impulsividad. Pronto rodeó su cuello con los brazos, apegándose prácticamente a él, atreviéndose a ir un poco más allá tras atrapar su labio inferior entre los de ella, probando propiamente su dulce boca con un roce de la lengua. Fascinante para ella. Fue perceptible su estremecimiento tras haberlo hecho, pero pronto sus brazos la rodearon con la suficiente fuerza como para cortarle el aliento, sintiendo muy latente su cercanía tan íntima que él le dejó compartir en ese momento.

-Raziel. –Susurró sobre su boca, de pronto al límite de su control.

-Después. –Contestó él, y notó su sonrisa.

Cedió sin más, con tanta facilidad que de pronto se preguntó si no había caído en una especie de embrujo provocado por él mismo; sin embargo, tras unos momentos de besarlo con cierto ímpetu y ser correspondida casi de la misma manera, el sueño instintivo le estaba venciendo a pesar de su deseo por seguir sumergiéndose en él hasta que ya no pudiese ir más allá. Deslizó suavemente la cabeza hasta dejar la frente apoyada en su pómulo, sin fuerza siquiera para abrir los ojos, y notó que él se había inclinado un poco hacia atrás para evitar que se deslizara más, abrazándola contra él.

-¿Te quedas conmigo un poco?

-Solo un poco. Siguen siendo días demasiado ajetreados.

Notó que la había alzado en brazos con suma facilidad, puesto que la luz del día ya atravesaba la ventana de la sala, discreta, llevándola hacia la única puerta que debía ser su habitación; se notó sin sus botas, en su blando colchón, así como su dulce perfume al lado de ella tan cerca que podría jurar se había acomodado a su lado. Imaginarlo durmiendo con ella le pareció gratificante.

" _Enséñame, Tessa."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Timbre de puerta. No era el suyo así que podía seguir entregado a su sueño.

-¿Quién diablos toca la puerta tan temprano? –Escuchó la voz de Teresa. Percibió movimiento, pero la misma sensación alarmante ya lo estaba espabilando. –Raziel. ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos entonces con cierta pesadez, notando que estaba aún recostado en la cama de ella tal cual se había quedado a su lado mientras ella dormía; algo confundido, tomó asiento de golpe sobre la cama, mareándose poco después por el mismo impulso. Teresa estaba sentada frente a él, la holgada blusa casi cayendo de sus hombros, los rizos negros sobre la curvatura marcada de su pecho. Extrañamente verla así lo llenó de una ansiedad desconocida para él hasta ese momento.

-Raziel.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan diez minutos para el medio día.

-¿Cómo? –Se alarmó aún más. –Jamás había dormido tanto tiempo.

Ella iba a decir algo más, pero el timbre de la casa sonó nuevamente, incesante. Teresa se había acercado a dejarle un beso en su pómulo antes de alejarse de la cama y andar hacia la puerta con prisa obligada, descalza; le pareció extrañamente vulnerable en ese momento. Se apresuró a levantarse nuevamente cuando el incesante mareo acabó, caminando hacia la ventana de la sala para que le diera un poco el sol, ya que con el traje negro que llevaba puesto no estaba recibiendo toda la luz que realmente necesitaba… sin embargo, en la puerta abierta de la casa estaba parado un Militante, en el normal traje blanco y oro del día, mirando a Teresa con cierta prepotencia. Llevaba el corto y ondulado cabello castaño, así como la mirada color almendra.

-¿Azael? –Cuestionó, contrariado.

-¡Raziel! –Entró a pasos agigantados dentro de aquella casa, dejando a la adormecida (e irritada) Teresa en un tercer plano. –Hemos estado buscándote como locos, creímos que te había ocurrido algo grave después de que secuestraron al Príncipe de los Sabios. –Se había girado de nueva cuenta hacia la mujer, un tanto agresivo. -¿Qué haces con esta Lican?

Teresa se pegó a la pared adyacente a la puerta, de pronto recordando a su prisionero bajo la pesada cortina negra en el almacén que había en el bosque.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Quiso saber, imponiéndose como líder.

-Rastreé tu celular después de la vigésimo quinta llamada. –Cedió el Militante, instintivamente.

Se acercó a la pequeña barra azulada de la cocina, completamente limpia de accesorios normales, pasando por alto de pronto la mirada agresiva de Azael sobre la morena; no eran veinticinco llamadas, sino cuarenta y siete repartidas entre el Militante, su secretaria y hasta su madre, además de ciento setenta y nueve mensajes de texto. No iba a molestarse en verlos todos, estaba seguro que no eran de Teresa.

-Estoy bien. Tuve una reunión en la madrugada y me quedé dormido. –Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. –No tienes por qué ponerte hostil con ella.

-Tú no te quedas dormido.

-Yo lo sé. –Se alisó el cabello lacio con los dedos intentando apartárselo de los ojos. –Me llevé al límite en esta ocasión, había estado durmiendo tres o cuatro horas solamente al día.

-Haré café. –Teresa intentó escabullirse de la conversación, de pronto algo incómoda.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de dormir en el mismo lugar que una Lican? –Susurró Azael, apegándosele a su líder.

-No susurres, igual te escucha. –Comenzó a desabotonarse el negro saco, quitándoselo poco después para quedar solamente en una camiseta interior sin mangas. –La conocemos desde hace un tiempo, Jaziel y yo, y confiamos en ella. Dame tu saco.

Teresa comenzó a mirarles de reojo, curiosa con lo que Raziel acababa de decirle a su compañero, al cual solamente ubicaba de nombre como un buscador y reclutador de nuevos Militantes, y su sueño se desvaneció por al menos unos momentos al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo: debajo del siempre holgado ropaje que usaba había un cuerpo atlético, bastante acorde a lo que era en realidad, a diferencia de Azael que era más fornido y musculo, así como los tatuajes que contrarrestaban completamente a la pulcra imagen que tenía de él; había uno en su brazo izquierdo, tres cadenas finas alrededor de la mitad del antebrazo, a diferencia de Azael que solo tenía una, pero lo más llamativo en Raziel era el tatuaje que sobresalía por su espalda de su camiseta interior, un par de alas dibujadas sobre la piel de forma detallada, cuyas plumas entintadas terminaban hasta sus hombros. Sus piernas temblaron.

-No me agrada. –Azael se había acomodado el saco negro encima, justo, quedando con el pantalón blanco. –Jaziel tuvo problemas con su amigo el Sabio, no quiero tener que ver a su hermano también debilitado, no ahora que ostentas a Miguel.

" _No te molestes, Tessa."_

-No me molesta, entiendo el proceso. –Contestó ella en voz alta al pensamiento de Raziel, dándoles la espalda rápidamente.

-Tess… Teresa encontró a un Militante en casa de los Sabios la noche anterior. –Raziel había acabado de abotonarse el saco blanco, sintiéndose más liviano. –Cuando ella buscaba a los suyos. Por eso me llamó y tuve necesidad de encontrarla para saber lo que había ocurrido. ¿Jaziel nunca te lo contó?

-Dices un Militante, eso es imposible… espera, ¿es Hija de Luna?

" _Lindo nombre el que me han puesto."_ Notó que Raziel se había ruborizado al verlo de reojo.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza, después de todo lo que ocurrió con Jaziel? Y sobre todo, lo del Militante. Sabes que no solo cuido de él. Voy a pedirle al consejo que me deje acompañarte en tus travesías.

El líder resopló, sin saber cómo declinar a aquella idea; Teresa, galante, se había acercado a ambos con dos tazas llenas de café caliente, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin que él se lo dijera. Le entregó con cuidado una de éstas a Azael sin cuestionarle si le gustaba la bebida, girándose parcialmente hacia el platinado Raziel para entregarle la otra taza, quedando de pie a su costado.

-Gracias.

-Si no me necesitas iré a dormir un tanto más, tengo más trabajo para en la tarde.

-¿Puedo verte después?

-Claro. –Se alzó en puntas y le obsequió un beso en la mejilla con toda intención. –Hagan todo el ruido que quieran, no importa. Un placer, Azael.

No miró al nombrado mientras se iba, demasiado cansada de pronto, pero Raziel sí que lo vio; la cara del Militante era un completo dilema tras el beso que ella le había dado, su sorpresa fue tal que por un minuto al menos no pudo formular palabra o pensamiento alguno. Su silencio fue tan profundo que Raziel había comenzado a preguntarse si aún respiraba, dando un sorbo de café tan tranquilamente como si el pensamiento de que fuese así no le molestara en absoluto. El café le remembraba a Logan.

-Compensa la boda. –Susurró, acercándose más a la ventana.

-¿Estás… loco? –Soltó finalmente Azael, con un hilo de voz. –Mi boda con tu hermano no tiene que ver con esto. ¡Estás engañándola!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un engaño?

-¡Es una Lican! No es una Antropo o Militante.

-No es un engaño, Azael. –Dudó durante unos momentos antes de finalmente comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. –Engaño fueron los momentos en que lo negué o me resistí a creer que era ella cuando la conocí. –Abrió la puerta, dándole el sol de frente, intensa, llenándolo de energía hasta quedar completamente despierto. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesita al lado de la puerta. –Teresa lo correspondió aun sin saber que yo lo sentía de forma instintiva desde hacía tiempo, por eso confía en mí y yo en ella, pues es más factible que yo pudiera matarla a ella mientras duerme que ella a mí.

Azael, en su condición humana, hubiese comprendido muy fácilmente lo que le estaba diciendo, y en cierta manera le alegraba saber que Raziel tenía algo (o alguien) más que si mismo y Jaziel; su lado Militante terminó convencido de que Él había tenido una intención con Miguel, y no era nadie para cuestionarlo. Resopló, resignado, probando aquella bebida que tanto bebía de pronto su líder, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por el amargo sabor.

-Este vicio que te pegó Rafael va a hacerte daño, ¿sabes?

-Si no lo ha matado a él que es más vulnerable…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Inicia la sesión. –Declaró Jaziel, débil pero bastante animado.

-No vuelvas a mandar a Azael. –Dijo Raziel, malhumorado como era su costumbre.

-Yo también me habría preocupado. –Logan, con los lentes de sol puestos, dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, ansioso. –Raziel el rebelde pone nervioso a cualquiera.

-Apaga eso.

-Oblígame.

-Ya, estamos para hablar de la situación nada trivial por la que estamos pasando. –Jaziel suspiró, visiblemente agotado. Su destino era ser el réferi de esos dos, por siempre.

La gente que pasaba por allí no podía evitar mirar a aquél singular trío sentado en la terraza de una cafetería al ser tan vistosos por su cualidad Militante y su diferencia visual: Jaziel, siempre jovial, con el largo cabello platinado atado en una coleta baja, lacio hasta casi llegarle a la cintura, vestido con un holgado suéter gris y pantalón de mezclilla azul; Raziel, en su papel de abogado, de camisa azul muy claro, corbata azul marino y pantalón gris, el saco colgado en el respaldo de la silla, el platinado cabello siempre pulcramente peinado despejándole el rostro. Por su parte, Logan llevaba la blanca camisa con las mangas mal dobladas hasta arriba de los codos, la corbata negra holgada al llevar el primer botón desabrochado, el pantalón de mezclilla color negro. La luz de las tres de la tarde les daba de lleno a los gemelos, energizándolos tras su cruenta semana, y el tercero se empeñaba en cubrirse bajo la sombra del enorme parasol color café oscuro sobre la mesita de herrería negra.

-Es tu culpa. –Soltó Logan sin cuidado. –Por jugar con personas que no son precisamente tú marido. ¿Para esto me has hecho manejar hasta otra ciudad?

-Cht. –Lo calló Raziel. –Tiene que ver en ello pero no tan directamente.

-Hey, yo no jugueteé con nadie. –Jaziel se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido. –Fue mera experimentación con intención de investigación.

-Solo porque eres tú te creo, pero suena descabellado. –Resopló el que aparentaba ser mayor, desviando la vista azulada hacia el líder. –Igual, ¿tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste en la madrugada?

-Hija de Luna encontró a un Militante dormido en la casa Mainframe. –Raziel se inclinó al frente, intentando verse formal y no nervioso por el hecho de haber dormido (nuevamente) con ella. –Aparentemente en una condición más avanzada de la que Jaziel tiene ahora. ¿A quién te referías?

-¿Recuerdas a la wicca oscura de Los Ángeles…?


	9. Seres Oscuros

**Seres Oscuros.**

" _Los seres oscuros pueden formar lazos entre sí con mucha facilidad a diferencia del resto. Sobre todos los seres de luz, que no toleran la oscuridad, y los humanos que son fácilmente seducidos por la apariencia. Por eso las wiccas oscuras son naturalmente repelidas por casi cualquier ser vivo, aunque muchos no comprendan la razón."_

Debía tener miedo con lo que tenía en frente, pero no fue así. Quizá era instintivo, si, puesto que en ese pequeño segundo se vinieron a su mente miles de respuestas del libro que ahora estudiaba a preguntas que no se hizo. Tocó discretamente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha el pequeño círculo de protección que había tallado en el marco de la puerta; a diferencia de Logan, de quien jamás se imaginó lo que realmente era, supo con solo verlo la clase de ser que tenía en frente.

-Bruja. –Pronunció aquél curioso muchacho, de negro cabello ondulado y corto, los gélidos ojos azulados como los de un gato, entallado en un abrigo de lana oscuro.

-Vampiro. –Contestó Lina el cordial insulto.

-¿Quién es, Lina? –La pelirroja Carol se acercó a la puerta antes de que la morena pudiera evitarlo. –Vaya, hola, Armand. –Sonrió, animada. –No sabía que tú…

-Hola, Carol. –El muchacho sonrió con elegancia, dirigiendo la mirada hacia aquella hermosa chica. –Perdona la intromisión, no te quitaré demasiado tiempo, tan solo he venido a devolverte algo.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una bufanda roja de tela liviana, pulcramente doblada, sosteniéndola para que ella pudiese verla… sin pasar el marco de la puerta, haciendo sentir a Lina segura de que había hecho bien al proteger el departamento que compartían.

-¡Mi bufanda! –Carol se vio animada, llevándose los dedos sobre el cuello. –Vaya, debí olvidarla en la biblioteca, muchas gracias por traerla. Pero no te quedes allí, Armand, pasa un momento.

-No quiero ser molestia.

-No lo eres, ¿verdad, Lina? –Abrazó a la enfermera, con ese gesto de súplica silenciosa.

Selina, tras unos segundos bajo esa mirada chantajista, tuvo que acceder sin más para evitar alguna sospecha. Era más fuerte que él, estaba completamente segura, y se sentía capaz de resolver una contingencia así tras todo lo que le había sucedido en el transcurso de esos meses. Aunque mandaría un mensaje con lo sucedido a Logan, que amaba cazar alimañas como si fuese una especie de exterminador sobrenatural.

-Claro, puedes pasar. –Dijo con firmeza, haciéndose a un lado.

El joven sonrió en complacencia al notar como el hechizo protector cedía, entrando al departamento a paso lento pero seguro; pronto Carol cerró la puerta y atrapó a su amiga contra ésta, tras haberle indicado al joven que tomara asiento en el sofá doble de la pequeña sala, mirándose ansiosa y feliz. Lina ubicaba perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su amiga… unas tres veces al mes.

-¿Quién es, Carol? –Comenzó ella, intentando verse aburrida aunque en realidad se sentía abrumada.

-Se llama Armand, lo conocí en la biblioteca Municipal mientras hacía una investigación, es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Estabas en la biblioteca de noche?

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo deduje. –Exclamó, nerviosa. –Tiene finta de salir en las noches.

-Es muy apuesto, elegante y amable. –Se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras el muchacho se asomaba por la ventana hacia el exterior. –Realmente quería conocerlo mejor, y ahora sé que él también.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Carol?

-Confía en mí, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. Yo confié en ti cuando decidiste quedarte en casa de "alguien" y llegar vestida con ropa de hombre.

Se ruborizó intensamente al recordar el incidente del mirador, donde había despertado en la madrugada en la cama de Logan, usando ropa de él y con el mencionado durmiendo a su lado.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado.

El sol tendría acaso una hora de haberse ocultado, dejando una muy sutil estela en el cielo de su rojizo color distintivo, algo que parecía llamar mucho la atención del llamado Armand; ambas se acercaron entonces con evidente suspicacia, y Lina pronto se percató de que Carol estaba completamente prendada de él, puesto que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente cual adolescente enamorada de un ídolo, haciéndola tener un ápice de temor que le recorrió por completo. Armand se giró en ese momento hacia las chicas, sonriendo con gallardía, ocurriéndosele que tal vez los Sabios tenían ese aire llamativo parecido al que Logan tenía, solo que a ella no le hacía efecto al ser ambos seres de oscuridad.

-Armand, disculpa, ella es mi mejor amiga Selina. –Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo con nerviosismo. –Vivimos juntas en el departamento desde que comenzamos la universidad, es mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

-Toda una joya. –Pronunció él, y Lina supo por algún motivo a qué se refería. –Me gustaría invitarlas a ambas a tomar algo, si gustan, para conocernos mejor. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

-Yo paso, debo madrugar mañana. –Exclamó la enfermera, aunque no se sentía cómoda.

-A mí me encantaría. –Carol sonrió a su amiga, como si creyera que le estaba haciendo un favor. –Pero solo un rato, también debo levantarme temprano mañana.

-Una pena, Selina. –Armand miró a la pelirroja. –Cuando gustes, en ese caso.

-Solo déjame vestirme para salir y vuelvo, no demoraré.

Carol prácticamente corrió a su habitación, la primera puerta de tres que se encontraban al lado izquierdo de la pequeña sala, desprendiendo un entusiasmo que le era imposible de ocultar, muy propio de ella. Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en la sala, momento que Lina utilizó para planificar alguna aguda amenaza hacia aquél Sabio en caso de que decidiera comerse a su amiga o algo parecido, pensando también en quizá hacerle a ella un círculo de protección en caso de que…

-Debes disculpar mi hostilidad y descortesía de hace un momento. –Dijo el aparente joven, sin mirarla. –He estado mucho tiempo sin salir, creía que las wiccas oscuras estaban casi extintas, me asombró ver una; encontrar tan fácilmente a quien muchos desean.

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

-No. Lo tomé prestado de un libro de literatura que hablaba acerca de una entrevista a mi especie, pintado de ficción por supuesto. Solemos olvidarlo con el pasar del tiempo.

-No sabía que los Sabios leían ese tipo de literatura. –Lina tomó asiento en el respaldo del sofá, alerta, con el celular en la mano.

-Ha llegado un punto en mi vida que importa poco lo que caiga en mis manos, tengo una eternidad de tiempo para explorar y mirar hasta nimiedades humanas, es una especie de compensación ya que, al transformarnos, perdemos mucho de nuestro pasado. –Los gélidos ojos azules cayeron en ella finalmente, aunque no se veían amenazantes, sino curiosos. –Ahora vas a decirme que me aleje de tu amiga o eres capaz de hacerme mucho daño.

-Lo pensé, sí, pero mis amenazas se vieron minimizadas al comprender que probablemente podría caerte encima algo peor.

-No pretendo dañar a tu amiga si es lo que piensas. –Se le acercó unos cuantos pasos, pero no se veía amenazante. –Pareces nueva en esto de la oscuridad.

-Lo soy, no voy a engañarte, y estoy aprendiendo, por eso me interesa saber de ustedes un tanto más que lo básico y lo ficticio. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadera intención con Carol?

Selina, dentro de ella, se sentía extrañada que de pronto le hablara a ese ser de una manera tan fluída, y sobre todo, autoritaria, a diferencia de la manera en la que se desenvolvía con Logan; comprendió entonces la palabra "instintivo", algo que ella no creía del todo al comprender su misma naturaleza humana dada a moralidad obligada por leyes.

-Lo evidente, pero no es como lo crees. Los Sabios genuinos solo necesitamos unas gotas de sangre para vivir, ¿sabes? Sin embargo aquellos que llamamos impuros son los que causan ese espantoso caos, en una necesidad instintiva muy similar a la de los _Licans_.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar acerca de esos llamados "Licans", Carol salió en ese momento de su habitación ya con un saco encima lista para ir con Armand; el Sabio parecía más intrigado con Lina que con la peliroja, por lo que al mirarla de nueva cuenta cuando se dirigió a él, la chica detuvo su paso y se quedó congelada, como si estuviera adormecida, asombrando a la enfermera. Como una sombra, y antes de darse cuenta, Armand ya se encontraba de pie tras Carol con una rapidez que no pudo siquiera notar, sin dejar de mirar a Selina.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Mandó el mensaje de texto con destreza, tratando de no mostrarse hostil con las acciones del Santo.

-Verás, cuando ella accede a estar cerca de mi es mucho más fácil controlarla. –Hizo que la pelirroja moviese la cabeza hacia la izquierda con un delicado movimiento de su mano, dejando expuesto su cuello. –Ella no recordará nada si yo lo deseo, pero no puedo detener su libre albedrío. Si quiere acercarse a mí, lo hará, el asunto es que yo no puedo hacer nada sin su deseo.

Había alzado la mano libre desde el bolsillo de su abrigo, dejando ver un grueso alfiler cromado entre su dedo índice y pulgar, con el cual hizo un fino corte de acaso cinco centímetros sobre la piel delicada de su cuello, haciéndola sangrar apenas unas cuantas gotas que amenazaron con correr hacia su suéter; Armand pasó la lengua por la piel sangrante, incomodando visiblemente a la enfermera, limpiándola e incluso pudo notarse cómo aquella herida cicatrizaba lentamente de forma nítida. Lina pensó de pronto en aquella cicatriz que Logan tenía en el cuello.

-Eres realmente interesante. –Susurró, aparentando una calma que no sentía. –No eres como yo creía, y eso me agrada mucho. Entonces lo de los colmillos que se ven en la televisión es una falacia.

-No exactamente, pero son poco prácticos. Solo hacen un caos innecesario a mi punto de vista.

-Supongo que estaré mirándote bastante según tus propias palabras, pues Carol está encaprichada contigo.

-Tu curiosidad por sobre la seguridad de tu amiga.

-Me has dicho que no pretendes hacerle daño, ¿o es que me mentías?

Hizo en el aire una figura usando el dedo índice, lentamente, dando a entender que estaba por hacer alguna especie de invocación (elemental, si es que estaba bastante estudiado como se lo ameritaba), en una sutil amenaza; Armand, comprendiendo lo que hacía, optó por susurrar algo en el oído de la chica. Carol se dio un leve giro, aun sumida en aquél extraño letargo, caminando hacia su habitación hasta quedar al lado de su cama, donde se dejó caer tal cual en un profundo sueño inducido.

-No recordará nada de esta noche, debe ser suficiente prueba para ti de que no busco hacerle daño.

-De acuerdo. –Bajó la mano, impresionada de que el Sabio se doblegara ante ella tan fácil. –Igual le gustas, eso no puedes cambiarlo, ¿cierto?

-No, no puedo cambiar el deseo humano. ¿De verdad tienes que madrugar mañana, Selina? Porque esto promete una charla interesante para ambos, una muy conveniente debido a la situación tan densa que está ocurriendo últimamente.

"Es grave, en serio." Texteó nuevamente, sin respuesta.

-De verdad, por muy wicca que sea estoy atada a los costumbres humanas como comer, dormir y trabajar. –Bajó el teléfono a su regazo.

-Mala suerte. –Alzó los hombros. –Supongo que tendré que hacer otra visita a Carol en corto.

-¿Sabes? Si intentas algo más con Carol no seré yo quien te de problemas, conozco a otra persona que goza de cazar seres problemáticos de una manera muy poco ortodoxa.

-¿Un _Priest_?

Rió, comprendiendo de pronto su molestia de que lo llamaran de esa manera.

-A él no le gusta que le llamen de esa manera, dice no ser tan pulcro como uno. –Notó su incomodidad, y se preguntó si Logan tenía cierta reputación entre los seres oscuros. –Antes de que te vayas, cordialidad ante todo. Tengo entendido que los Sabios no recuerdan su nombre humano, desconozco si es por algún motivo en específico, pero sé que tienen una especie de nombramiento entre ustedes para darse distinción. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Sabio original?

-Maestro. –Susurró con cierta solemnidad, aparentemente orgulloso.

-Buenas noches, Maestro.

El muchacho de negro cabello se inclinó hacia adelante ante ella, como si fuese una especie de caballero de épocas antiguas, para desvanecerse de una manera extraña en la oscuridad que ella no supo distinguir con claridad, como si él mismo se volviese una sombra de los muebles del departamento; al notar que su presencia densa se había desvanecido del lugar donde estaba, revisó con cierto frenesí su teléfono en busca de una respuesta por parte de Logan, pero solo notó sus propios mensajes.

7:56pm. "Necesito hablar contigo"

8:41pm. "Es grave, en serio."

9:12pm. "Carol está extraña."

10:37pm. "Logan, márcame cuando puedas, por favor."

Eran las 12:50am cuando Logan finalmente revisó su teléfono celular, envuelto en una densa oscuridad de la noche, sentado en la orilla de su cama estando completamente desnudo, la luz de la pantalla lo deslumbró haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. A su lado dormía otro hombre de espaldas a él, el negro cabello revuelto y la espalda descubierta, con la sábana clara cubriéndole de la cadera a los pies. Hubo un extraño sentimiento de culpa en él al haber estado enfrascado en el cuerpo de Abel mientras los mensajes urgentes de Selina llegaban, puesto que había aprendido que ella de ese tipo de mujeres calladas, guardando todo su pesar hasta que llegaban a su límite y estallaban. Y pedían ayuda. Realmente era grave. Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente y caminó tal como estaba, sin cubrirse, hacia la sala cuyo ventanal estaba completamente abierto, dejando entrar el aire frío de la madrugada; decidió llamarla propiamente, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Dos, tres, cuatro tonos. Tuvo que encender un cigarrillo para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

-¿Hola? –Contestó una somnolienta voz femenina.

-Lina. –Suspiró, aliviado. –Apenas pude ver tus mensajes, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

-Logan… me quedé dormida esperando. Estoy bien, pero me encuentro preocupada por Carol. Hoy vino a casa un Sabio, y ella no despierta.

Tuvo un escalofrío que por poco le tira el cigarrillo encendido al suelo.

-¿Están en su departamento?

-Sí.

-Llego en veinte minutos.

-Logan…

Se vistió con rapidez tan pronto le colgó el teléfono, camiseta interior blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y suéter negro de cierre, para salir del departamento tras dejar una nota mal garabateada para Abel en la barra de la cocina; se terminó de atar las botas en el vehículo, comenzando a conducir poco después abusando de su buena suerte y memoria de pez para recordar el camino cuando trajo a Selina al día siguiente de la lluvia, lo que le costó los veinte minutos pronosticados ya que, si bien no había mayor tráfico a esa hora, se pasó varias calles entre diversos etcéteras, haciéndole desear de pronto el tener alas. De nuevo. Tan pronto dio con el edificio, bajó del vehículo con una prisa quizá demasiado sospechosa para los escasos que estuviesen despiertos, subiendo la escalinata interna hasta el cuarto piso, pensando en que el elevador iba a demorarse mucho más, para luego buscar la puerta 509.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Susurró.

Algo le impedía siquiera tocar la puerta que tenía en frente, una energía invisible demasiado poderosa como para siquiera rozarla con los dedos. Un círculo de protección. Estuvo a punto de marcarle a Lina por teléfono de nueva cuenta cuando su dedo se topó con el timbre de la puerta.

-Claro. –Susurró, sintiéndose un idiota, presionando el botón con suavidad. –No deberías ponerte tan frenético cuando recibes una llamada de auxilio, Rafael. No es que podamos partirnos en muchos trozos en tu intento por salvar el mundo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una preocupada Lina en pijama de blusón rojo oscuro y shorts negros, el largo cabello oscuro cayendo pesadamente por sobre su hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del escaso pecho; no fue capaz siquiera de pisar un milímetro dentro del departamento, detenido por aquél hechizo blanco de la wicca, a la que anhelaba tocar para poder calmar un poco esa desesperación.

-Logan, hola. –Saludó la chica con un tono de voz suave, mirándose algo adormecida. –No creí que vinieras, solo quería consultarte acerca de…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Era un Sabio, Selina, no es como un ladrón intentando intimidarte, sino un personaje realmente peligroso física y psicológicamente, y que Carol no despierte…

-Lo sé. Gracias por venir.

-Tu círculo de protección no me deja pasar.

-¿En serio? –Se notó asombrada por ello. –No tenía idea de que también a ti… entra, entonces.

Tan pronto pronunció aquellas palabras, aquella extraña pared invisible que tenía en frente se desvaneció, siendo capaz de finalmente dar unos cuantos pasos al frente para entrar en el departamento; quiso abrazarla en ese momento, pero se vio frenado por sus propias emociones que, en cierta manera, le avergonzaba que ella supiera: culpa, deseo, nerviosismo. Lina caminó hacia la habitación de Carol en un paso acelerado y silencioso, guiándolo mientras le observaba de reojo varias veces.

-No llevas tus guantes. –Susurró, extrañada.

-Salí con mucha prisa.

Vio en su rostro el reflejo del deseo que ella también tenía por abrazarlo, quizá en gratitud o en su mismo temor, un grito mudo de ayuda, pero no lo hizo. Logan se acercó a Carol, mirándola dormir boca abajo como si solo hubiese llegado y se lanzara tal cual en la cama, sin quitarse los zapatos o el voluminoso abrigo; la tocó por su muñeca de manera cuidadosa, notando en ella un adormecimiento mental más que el aparente físico.

-No te preocupes, estará bien. –Murmuró como si estuviera centrado en ello. –Los Sabios tienen una habilidad interesante para hipnotizar a sus benefactores.

" _Duerme hasta el primer rayo de sol, y pensarás que todo fue un sueño."_ Un susurro masculino, distintivo.

-Tan pronto amanezca va a despertar, y aparentemente no va a recordar lo sucedido.

-El Sabio medio me lo dijo.

-¿Qué más te dijo?

Logan se incorporó en ese momento, intranquilo, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera hasta quedar delante en el marco de la puerta. Extrañamente el estar cerca de ella lo llenaba de un deseo intenso por tocarla, una sensación casi adictiva a la que estaba a punto de ceder con solo mirar sus brazos desnudos, la sensación liberadora que ella le proporcionaba.

-Charlé un tiempo con él, usaba el nombre de Armand pero su nombramiento era Maestro. Cuando le pedí que se marchara, lo hizo sin chistar incluso haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Es porque los Sabios sienten un gran respeto por el poder que tienen las wiccas oscuras… espera, ¿has dicho Maestro?

-Así me dijo que lo llamaban.

-Eso es… improbable. –Frunció el ceño, extrañado. –Es uno de los Santos principales, tenía entendido que no solía salir a cazar, ni siquiera hacer hijos de sangre.

-¿Hijos de sangre?

-Los Sabios tienen un proceso o ritual para formar nuevos Sabios, Maestro solamente ha tenido uno en sus cientos de años de vida, Amante, y se entregó a la soledad. Por eso me resulta extraño que saliera nuevamente.

Ambos optaron por salir de la habitación mientras hablaban, dejando descansar a Carol; colocó de forma instintiva la mano en la espalda baja de ella, sobre el holgado blusón, y obtuvo una mirada curiosa de niña. No mintió jamás cuando le dijo que le parecía sumamente bonita: su rostro era delineado, inocente, la piel morena clara resaltando con su negro cabello largo, sus ojos oscuros bajo la cortina que eran sus pestañas. Amaba la imagen de su amplia cadera sostenida por sus manos, sus piernas curvilíneas tensionadas contra él, el perfume y suavidad de su piel contra sus labios… era intoxicante para él, desmedido, pero al mismo tiempo su culpabilidad lo envolvía como una onda de calor sabiendo que podría borrar esa atractiva inocencia con una sola acción.

-¿Estás bien, Logan?

-Me siento culpable por haber visto tus mensajes hasta este momento. –Confesó, inquieto. –Estaba entretenido en… nimiedades, a diferencia de lo que ha ocurrido.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, no es como que puedas partirte en trozos para estar así en todos lados. –Extendió la mano hasta tocar el dorso tatuado de la de él con la yema de los dedos. –Has venido hasta acá y, para serte franca, me dio gusto que lo hicieras.

Su culpa y nerviosismo se esfumaron lenta y gradualmente tras su gratificante tacto, dejando el deseo. Un deseo que no era suyo. De manera inmediata se giró hacia ella para quedar al frente suyo y atraparla contra él en un impetuoso abrazo, ansioso, apegándola a él con cierta impulsividad; ella lo miró con fingida molestia, y sus manos de wicca quedaron posadas sobre sus antebrazos.

-No estoy para tus insinuaciones. –Pero notó que ella había enrojecido. –No es que mis palabras significaran algo más.

-Eres muy cruel. –Le susurró él, ajustando aún más aquel abrazo. –Crucé casi media ciudad por ti más que por tu amiga, no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera. Aun así me gustas y solo por eso te daré otra oportunidad de que seas más honesta con lo que sientes. Me quedaré contigo esta noche, solo para asegurarme de que todo está bien.

-¡Estás loco! Probablemente Carol te conoce del trabajo, ¿qué le voy a decir?

-Que duermes con el fotógrafo del periódico.

-¡No!

-No fue una sugerencia. Si Maestro estuvo aquí, el receloso de Amante es capaz de venir a hacerles daño, no le importará que seas una wicca oscura. Sin embargo, no voy a hacer algo que tú no desees, puedo quedarme fuera del departamento esperando a que amanezca.

-Eres un tonto. –Lina se notó un tanto más relajada, pero se mantenía recelosa a la idea de que se quedara. –No voy a dejar que te quedes fuera y lo sabes, aunque no sé si quiero que Carol te vea.

-Ya hemos dormido juntos.

-Era otro tipo de situación.

-¿Por qué insistes en rechazarme?

-Porque estoy herida, Logan. –Notó entonces su impulsividad a través de su tacto, así como el naciente terror que se acrecentaba con cada palabra que le decía. –Y me da miedo salir lastimada de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si decido que me enamoré de ti y todo sale mal? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es anhelar que alguien te mire y te diga de verdad que eres hermosa cuando el resto te ha gritado que no es así? ¿De la presión de los demás cuando te miran como a una rareza y te rechazan por tu apariencia? –Se le arrasaron los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, y hubo un trueno en el cielo, el cual cortó la electricidad, dejándolos a oscuras. –Tengo miedo de que todo sea una mentira y terminar siendo usada tal como cuando Dae lo hizo conmigo la noche que me llevaron de Los Ángeles. Perdí parte de mí allí, algo que yo consideraba importante en mi integridad, y desde entonces soy completamente incapaz de hacerme valer…

Rompió en un amargo llanto, incapaz de continuar hablando, pegando la frente sobre la parte alta del pecho del fotógrafo; Logan se quedó estático, incapaz de pronto de afrontar lo que tenía en frente, no en una ideología Militante al menos. Era la primera vez que se sentía dudoso de continuar, puesto que había comprendido que su presencia con ella solo podía empeorar sus emociones cuando fuese tiempo de marcharse al creerla sanada, y si decidía abandonarla antes de que sus emociones hacia él crecieran solo estaría haciendo lo mismo que aquellas personas, engañarla e ilusionarla en vano como si fuese parte de un juego cruel. Fuera, sin venir al caso, una lluvia torrencial había comenzado a golpear la ventana, tal como el hechizo Mainframe.

-Jamás te haría daño. –Pronunció suavemente, la vista azulada perdida entre la oscuridad de la habitación. –No a ti.

Ella pareció calmarse tras escucharlo, pero sus manos se habían empuñado en las mangas de su suéter; tratando de contestar su propia interrogante (paradoja era la manera más correcta de llamarla), comenzó a pensar en Raziel y su estrecha forma de ver el mundo. "Cuando no sepas la respuesta a una duda existencial, apela a tu condición humana." Cuando notó que Lina había debilitado su agarre, se inclinó un poco de forma cuidadosa para así alzarla en brazos con facilidad y conducirla hacia la otra habitación, deduciendo que era la de ella, cuya puerta estaba completamente abierta. Ella ni siquiera rechistó a su acción, cuando normalmente le habría dicho de cosas por tocarla de esa manera. Se impuso unos momentos a Rafael y su incesante deseo por comprender y curar la tristeza humana, descubriendo a final de cuentas que Logan estaba dispuesto a intentar aliviar su nostalgia y depresión causada por el escaso autoestima que ella tenía, uno poco justificado a su manera de ver. ¿A qué se debía esa atracción hacia ella? Porque al ser un ser de oscuridad él debía repelerla, ¿o no?

-¿De verdad vas a quedarte esta noche? –La voz de Lina se escuchaba ronca contra su hombro. Avergonzada.

-De verdad. –Se inclinó un poco para dejarla recostada sobre la cama de forma cuidadosa, tomando asiento en la orilla de ésta. –No te lo he dicho por querer aprovecharme de la situación.

-Perdona lo de hace un momento.

-No me molestó, por el contrario has sido muy honesta.

Sus manos femeninas lo tomaron de las mejillas, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se inclinara hacia ella; miró entre la penumbra sus labios, su tenue sonrisa dolida.

-Cuando te soñé… tenía deseos y temor de estar contigo. –Confesó en suaves susurros. –Me sacaste del bar, me besaste y me dijiste exactamente lo mismo que hace un momento. Yo parecía estar acostumbrada a tus manías.

-¿Hacíamos el amor?

-Sí. –Se vio intimidada, y él tuvo una certeza. –Por eso pude ver tu tatuaje del brazo.

-Aquél día en el periódico tú dijiste…

Fue extraño pero extremadamente placentero para él, pues Lina lo había callado con un beso; pronto cedió a ella con suma facilidad, acabando por acomodarse a su lado en la cama atrapándola en un abrazo firme, sumergiéndose en su boca mentolada con su usual impetuosidad y deseo contenido hasta notar que la dejaba sin aliento, cansada, quizá demasiado ansiosa. Sin embargo su llanto considerable así como el arrullador sonido de la lluvia hizo que ella se sumiera en un profundo sueño, y él la siguió poco después sin poder evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Claro que me despertaste, son las… ¿cinco? –Resoplido. -¿Qué quieres, Miguel? Hasta para ti es temprano como para fastidiarme…

Lina se espabiló al escuchar a Logan hablar por teléfono, aparentemente irritado. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Qué tiene? –Miró al fotógrafo, sentado en la orilla de la cama, vistiendo solamente una camisa interior sin mangas color negro y el pantalón de mezclilla. Sobre su espalda podía verse el tatuaje de dos alas extendidas que sobresalían de ésta hasta sus hombros, dejándola visiblemente sorprendida, así como los eslabones de su brazo izquierdo tal cual había aparecido en su sueño. –Mierda, la sangre es conocimiento oscuro, y yo no… espera. –Se alisó el cabello crespo con la mano libre. –Creo que puedo investigarlo. Te llamo cuando ella se despierte.

-¿Está todo bien? –Susurró Lina, aun medio dormida.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte. –Logan dejó su celular en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama. –Gente algo desconsiderada que no tiene cuidado con el cansancio de otros. Sigue durmiendo, aún es demasiado temprano.

Se atrevió a tocar su hombro con los dedos, delineando un poco el perímetro de aquél tatuaje tan pintoresco. No hizo por retirarse de su tacto.

-Debió doler mucho.

-No, de hecho fue más doloroso el volver a sellarlas. Se sintió como si quemaran la piel.

-¿Todos los Militantes las tienen?

-Sí, algunos nacen con ellas y a otros les aparece cuando los descubren. –Se giró para volver a acostarse junto a ella, visiblemente sereno. –Duerme, Selina. Más tarde charlaremos sobre asuntos relevantes.

Logan cerró los ojos entonces, decidiendo ya no pensar más en aquella llamada fastidiosa y centrarse en lo que tenía con él en esa cama ajena; ella lo observó dormir al menos durante unos minutos más, pensando en aquella llamada tan extraña que él había tenido hasta quedarse dormida de nueva cuenta. ¿Quién era ese tal Miguel?


	10. Un Sueño

**Un sueño.**

Teresa recibió una fuerte bofetada.

A las nueve de la mañana, un horario en el que normalmente ella estaba durmiendo.

En la recepción del despacho de Miguel.

Al principio no fue la gran cosa, puesto que en su condición de Lican un golpe humano no era precisamente nocivo para ella, pero el intenso ardor y calambre consecuente a los pocos segundos la aterraron al grado de llevarse la mano izquierda sobre el sitio de la herida, consecuente gesto de asombro y dolor; la mano derecha de Katia, la secretaria de Miguel, tenía dos finos anillos de plata que la tocaron en el momento que la golpeó, y la morena comprendió entonces que el mito de que la plata hacía daño a los hombres lobo no era tan falsa o fantasiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte entre nosotros? –Se quejó aquella veinteañera, con los ojos llorosos y un tono de voz agudo. –Él y yo estábamos saliendo, ¿sabes? Y todo estaba saliendo extraordinario hasta que llegaste tú a su vida.

-Yo no sabía que salían. –Susurró levemente, sinceramente intrigada con lo que acababa de escuchar, corroborando que la carpeta que llevaba en la mano no se había caído.

-¡No te creo! Miguel no es así, sé que lo sabes, es incapaz de mentir.

Su mejilla dolía mucho, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo aquél extraño entumecimiento y punzar iba acrecentándose hasta hacerle llorar el ojo izquierdo. Tenía sueño y la histeria de aquella niña, justificada de una forma muy humana, la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor; estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y partir del lugar, decidiendo que hablaría con Raziel en otra ocasión más tranquila (concordaba con que él era incapaz de mentir, por lo que debía ser alguna especie de confusión), pero el mismo ya había salido de su oficina tras Katia con un aparente mal humor quizá debido a lo mal que había salido todo el día anterior, que durmió hasta el medio día sin que él se lo planeara.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –Cuestionó con firmeza contenida, pero su rostro cambió completamente al verla. –Teresa.

" _Te veo después, Raziel."_ Se giró para salir, sintiendo ese sordo dolor en la mejilla fastidiándola de más, dándole un punzar de temor.

-No, espera. –Se le escapó a él, intrigado.

-Déjala que se marche, Miguel. –Susurró Katia con bastante saña, dolida.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Se giró de inmediato hacia la estudiante que tenía como secretaria. –Todos en el despacho escuchamos con claridad lo que le dijiste. No tienes derecho a tratar a una persona de esa manera solo por tus infundadas sospechas.

-No son sospechas infundadas…

-Lo son, porque tú y yo no somos más que compañeros de trabajo, y ella… es la mujer con la que estoy saliendo.

-Miguel…

-Vete a casa.

La estética jovencita se quedó en un denso silencio antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, gesto que no inmutó a Miguel que permanecía con el mismo gesto de severidad; Katia se aproximó inmediatamente al escritorio pequeño que estaba al lado de las puertas corredizas que daban a la oficina de su jefe solo para tomar su bolso y huir con dirección al elevador, pasando al lado de la morena queriendo ganarle el paso. Teresa tuvo que detenerse, considerando imprudente irse en el mismo elevador que la chica que la había abofeteado momentos antes, sintiendo entonces la mano de Raziel tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera; quiso apartarse en ese momento, sintiendo de pronto muy latente el enojo por todo lo mal que iba la situación (algo que parecía verse muy típico cuando él estaba presente), pero no pudo evitar que la tomara entonces del mentón para revisarle el rostro.

-Estoy bien. –Susurró.

" _Creí que llorabas."_

" _Solo me dio un golpe."_

-No salía con ella con la intención que ella creía. –Le frenó el enojo con su severidad. –Ella lo asumía solamente. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Tienes una marca en el rostro.

-Me duele mucho. –Confesó finalmente, obligándose a calmarse. –Es extraño.

-Es porque eres vulnerable a la plata.

-Me acabo de percatar. –Dijo, amarga.

Por la puerta se asomó una pareja adulta, curiosa con el escándalo de hacía un momento, vistiendo ropas más bien sencillas pero presentables; a Teresa se le revolvió el estómago de pronto, el dolor del golpe caminaba lentamente hasta rodear su cabeza para acabar de fastidiarle el día.

-Toma asiento. –Le ordenó él, indicándole el sofá de dos plazas de la pequeña recepción.

-Puedo volver después, Miguel, no quiero causarte más problemas.

La miró fijamente con severidad, sin decir una sola palabra; Teresa, como un can regañado, se dejó caer sentada casi de forma mecánica sobre el tenso mueble color negro, de terciopelo suave, notando que la pareja había comenzado a reír de forma discreta, quizá adorable, por la escena que estaban contemplando. Se sintió sumamente avergonzada por ello, como un plus.

-Estas intoxicada con plata. –Se alejó un poco solo para tomar una botella con agua, cerrada, de un cajón del escritorio donde estaba antes su secretaria. –La espada que utilizo está hecha de ese material, por eso te aturde cuando estás en presencia de ella. –Se acercó nuevamente para ofrecerle la botella, ya abierta. –Sin embargo, hace un momento tuviste contacto directo, y no tengo idea de cómo vayas a reaccionar.

-No sabes cuánto miedo me estás causando con lo que me dices. –Tomó la botella, pero no probó el líquido.

-Lo lamento. Estoy preocupado.

-Atiende a las personas que están contigo, ya habrá tiempo de hablar al respecto.

Raziel había asentido varias veces con la cabeza, inseguro, antes de regresar donde la pareja que cuchicheaba mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino el celular; el dolor la mareaba, aunque después de escuchar la palabra "intoxicación" quizá su misma mente era la que estaba exagerando un poco su condición. Tras unos quince minutos entre los que pensó que tal vez si se arrancaba ese trozo de piel estaría más tranquila, la pareja salió de la oficina entre risas y cuchicheos agradables, dejando a un muy avergonzado Raziel parado en la puerta de su oficina, camisa blanca y corbata color vino un poco suelta. Quiso hablar, pero su voz no le respondió, por lo que fue audible su intento de aclararse la garganta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó finalmente en un tono demasiado suave para ser él, aunque no tanto como para ser Jaziel.

-Dolorida y con mucho sueño. –Contestó, sonriendo levemente.

Se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá, conduciéndola así dentro de su oficina; era un poco más amplia de lo que parecía, con otros dos sofás de dos y tres plazas idénticos a los de la entrada, el alfombrado suelo color claro, así como un amplio escritorio de madera oscura pulcramente acomodado, dos sillas delante y una detrás de frente a una portátil cerrada. La pared de detrás era un ventanal con las cortinas abiertas, dejando ver el bullicio de la ciudad desde un tercer piso, por donde entraba la luz natural clara que solo acrecentó más su adormecimiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –La hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta corrediza de madera clara tras él.

-Tenía intención de contarte un incidente y pedir tu opinión profesional. –Caminó hasta tomar asiento en el sillón más grande, demasiado cansada y dolorida. –Si tenías tiempo, claro.

-Lo tengo. –Revisó su celular al notar un mensaje de texto, y tomó el saco oscuro que estaba en el sofá de dos plazas antes de regresar con ella y tomar asiento a su lado. -Con profesional te refieres a…

-Como abogado. Con pago, claro está. –Le extendió entonces aquella carpeta que tanto había cuidado tras el caos anterior. –Siete alumnos están a punto de quedar en la calle con sus respectivas familias, el edificio donde viven está siendo desalojado para ser derribado y la empresa les está pagando mucho menos de lo que cuestan sus departamentos, según sus palabras. No consulté en el despacho de mi padre porque ellos están representando a la empresa, no iba a servir de nada.

-Estoy al tanto. –Tomó la carpeta y la hojeó por encima. –La pareja que vino hace un momento estaban aquí por el mismo motivo.

Teresa comenzó a tiritar en ese momento, como si tuviera fiebre o algo parecido, notándosele en sus manos sin que ella lo deseara; Raziel, tras verla de reojo, se giró un poco para tomar su saco y cubrirla con él al colocárselo en los hombros cuidadosamente.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Pregunté qué sucedería tras el incidente, no suelo usar la espada precisamente para herir así que no tenía idea. –Se recargó propiamente en el sofá, a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla con la carpeta en el regazo. –Estarás bien, el contacto con la plata fue muy breve así que solo te sentirás débil y con frío, la herida sanará y, tan pronto la plata salga de tu organismo, estarás como si nada. Duerme un poco, leeré lo que me has traído.

Abusando un poco de su cercanía, se dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre su hombro cerrando los ojos, notando su estremecimiento tras lo que acababa de hacer. _"Lo siento, Raziel, me siento agotada y, en cierta manera, triste por lo que acaba de suceder. Necesitaba… sentirte aunque sea un momento."_

-¿Hablas de Katia?

" _Tu compañía siempre me ha generado calma, desde el momento que me dejaste acercarme a ti… ¿recuerdas ese momento? Desde entonces el aroma del té me trae gratas memorias, de ti."_

Notó entonces sus brazos rodeándola en un abrazo fuerte, muy propio de él, haciéndola exhalar profundamente. Era mejor de lo que hubiese pensado, su sensación cálida, su dulce fragancia mezclada, una fantasía que jamás había tenido con Emmanuel ni con otro hombre al que hubiese conocido antes… quizá porque, tal como Raziel creía a pie juntillas, estaba destinada a estar con él a pesar de las circunstancias tan diversas y su enorme diferencia. Pero no le había ocurrido como a él, que fue un chispazo directo tras solamente verla. Sus memorias de aquél momento se fundieron con sus sueños, escuchando a lo lejos el intento del abogado por leer lo que había traído sin molestar su descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hay una manada cerca. –Exclamó Major tras olfatear el ambiente como si de un perro se tratara. –La de Trevor.

Sentada en el perímetro de la carretera, Teresa escuchaba hablar a su nuevo grupo de Licans, unos jovenzuelos que habían salido de otros grupos más grandes queriendo formar algo "más poderoso", según sus propias palabras. Sin embargo no tenían mucha diferencia con sus alumnos de secundaria puesto que su organización era bastante penosa e instintiva.

-Déjalos unos momentos. –Exigió Teresa con firmeza. Luna la loba, sentada a su lado, dio un sonoro bostezo. –Primero háblame de los clanes.

-En este sector solo somos cinco clanes. –Comenzó a explicar Gloria, la de la verde mohicana, un poco fastidiada. –En orden de fuerza, Remi, Marín, Asesino, Leonel y yo… bueno, es decir, ahora tú.

-¿Por qué decidieron separarse de sus clanes si se encontraban mejor y más resguardados en una manada bulliciosa? Corrían más riesgo estando regados por todos lados.

-Cuestión de orgullo. –Respondieron Elena y Gloria.

-Era una jerarquía familiar. –Obed.

-Iban a asesinarnos. –Major y Samuel.

-Ya. –Fingió que comprendía. –No los juzgo, han hecho una excelente elección, por supuesto.

" _Sangre Militante."_ La tenue voz de Luna, la poderosa loba plateada que les resguardaba, se escuchó en la cabeza de todos los Licans; Teresa ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla, pero el quinteto aún se asustaba al notar a aquella divinidad en cuerpo de animal, como si les costara creer que ella existía a pesar de su condición, como si un cuento de hadas bruscamente fuese un hecho real. Hubo silencio entonces, en el cual intentaron percibir también lo que la loba había sentido.

-Es dulce. –Pronunció Elena.

Teresa se levantó de forma precipitada de la carretera, alterada. Había un aroma dulce en el ambiente, tenue, pero era uno que ella conocía perfectamente. Era Jaziel.

-Tengo que ir. –Exclamó, intentando adentrarse en la maleza del bosque, sintiendo su sangre hervir de coraje.

-Los Militantes nunca andan solos. –Dijo Obed. –Además alrededor también se encuentran miembros de Asesino.

-Razón de más para ir. Manténganse detrás de mí, yo me encargaré de todo. Si fallo, lo cual no es probable, tendrán que correr lejos, la ventaja es que ustedes aun no huelen a mi sangre así que estarán a salvo.

-Pero, Teresa…

-Detrás, he dicho. No sirvo como líder si no puedo mostrar mi valía.

Ellos accedieron con mucha facilidad a pesar de su preocupación inusual para ser Licans, poniendo su fe en ella al haber visto lo fuerte que era, para aquellos que venían de otros clanes era mucho más latente puesto que la fuerza de sus antiguos líderes fue expuesta ante ellos; Teresa notó que ellos habían comenzado a seguirla tal cual les había ordenado, pero no tuvieron que avanzar demasiado en el oscuro bosque para encontrar lo que habían olfateado. Pronto se toparon con tres feroces bestias de más de dos metros de altura, el pelaje gris opaco a café, la última transformación y la más poderosa dentro de un Lican, que defendían el punto de donde el dulce aroma provenía.

-A un lado. –Ordenó Teresa, prepotente.

Aquellas bestias se lanzaron contra ella, puesto que fue la única que se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar (su pequeño clan se dispersó de inmediato, guiados por Luna) sin media una sola palabra; Teresa, invadida por el dulce aroma de la sangre de Jaziel, perdió los estribos y se dejó llevar por la furia que le provocaba el hecho de que él estuviera allí, herido por culpa de esa banda de Licans salvajes, indefenso en la oscuridad: su sangre Lican se encendió en una oleada cálida alrededor de su cuerpo, perdiendo su forma humana, convirtiéndose en la alta y ágil bestia que eran ellos, pero su pelaje era de un intenso y brillante color plata y negro, idéntico al de Luna. Sus ojos intensamente grises podían dejarla ver con la nitidez del día, y sus enormes zarpas pronto quitaron del medio a aquellos dos, desgarrándolos hasta exponer sus huesos de la espalda de forma grotesca, invalidándolos por completo sin matarlos.

" _Jaziel."_

Pronto salieron a su paso varios Licans más, con la misma transformación pero en pieles oscuras y opacas, llenando su sensible nariz de sangre humana vieja, nueva, joven; contra un árbol se encontraba sentado Jaziel sobre las gruesas raíces, ligeramente encorvado hacia el frente, vestido de manera casual y con el largo cabello platinado suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros con pesadez. Se notaba adormecido, quizá por la misma oscuridad de la creciente noche.

" _¿Teresa?"_

-¡Aléjate! –Gritó con una voz ronca el que parecía ser el líder de aquél grupo, parado frente al Militante cubriéndolo parcialmente de la vista de Teresa, manteniendo su segunda forma que lo hacía verse demasiado musculoso, las garras opacas sobresaliendo de sus manos. –Este no es tu territorio. Serás brutalmente asesinada si continúas tu camino.

" _Mantente al margen",_ pidió Teresa a Luna, que se encontraba escondida entre los arbustos, lista para entrar en batalla cuando fuese necesario, sin piedad si era indispensable; sin importarle (más que nada al ser invadida por las sensaciones Lican) nada más comenzó a quitar de su paso a aquellos que le estorbaban sin esperar a que la atacaran, enterrando aquellas filosas garras en sus espaldas, costados, arrancando huesos hasta exponerlos para inmovilizarlos con el intenso dolor que les provocaba. Pronto aullidos intensos de sufrimiento llenaron la silenciosa noche, intimidando a quienes se encontraban cerca de Jaziel, incluyendo al mismo Militante que le costaba trabajo creer que era su amiga la que destazaba con facilidad a sus enemigos. El aroma de la sangre estaba haciendo que ella perdiera el control, por lo que, cuando tan solo quedaban dos más además del líder, se obligó a cambiar de forma antes de que decidiera hacerlos pedazos.

-Sé quién eres. –Teresa habló con voz ronca mientras volvía a su forma humana, conservando sus garras y los brillantes ojos grises. –Eres al que llaman Asesino, el que no tiene piedad con cualquier ser vivo. –Clavó la mano en el abdomen de uno de ellos, que había osado acercarse creyéndola debilitada, llenándose de su sangre canina. –Pero a mí no me intimida tu estúpido sobrenombre. Ahora, entrégame al Militante, o te prometo un dolor indescriptible.

-¿Quién te crees tú para darme…?

La luz de la luna dio directamente sobre aquella curvilínea morena, cuyas ropas se encontraban casi completamente desgarradas por el crecimiento anterior al que se había sometido; tenía el rostro, las manos y el torso salpicados de sangre Lican, mirándose aún más amenazante que en su tercera transformación. Pronto el Lican llamado Asesino (Trevor para los amigos) se percató de que estaba solo, puesto que ella ya se había encargado de uno de los que hacían de guardias, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo gimiendo de un dolor intenso con la columna vertebral expuesta, y el otro había huido teniendo más miedo al sufrimiento causado por esa Matriarca que por su mismo líder.

" _Teresa, Raziel está aquí."_

Tuvo un punzar en el pecho al escuchar lo que Jaziel le había susurrado a su mente, petrificándola los segundos suficientes como para que Asesino escapara de su sanguinaria furia, aterrado con todo lo que había visto; pronto el aroma dulce distintivo de los Militantes invadió su nariz, obligándola a calmarse con la idea extraña de que no quería que _él_ la mirara así. Doblegada extrañamente, por fortuna con su camada lejos, aunque Luna pudo percibirlo completamente. Una espada afilada corta se pegó a su cuello, de pulcro acero cromado, amenazando con cortarle la piel ante cualquier movimiento hostil.

-No, Ángel, por favor. –Pidió Jaziel desde el mismo lugar. –Ella vino a ayudarme.

-No tengo la certeza de que sea así. Es una Lican.

La dueña de aquella espada corta era una preciosa chica, de larguísimo cabello ondulado cayendo hasta su cadera, de un color castaño puro y brillante, vistiendo el atuendo Militante nocturno en negro y plata; la severa mirada intensamente dorada estaba en ella con toda la intención de atacarla aunque no hiciera otro movimiento, como si sintiera auténtica repulsión por ella aunque ni siquiera la conociera. Le dio bastante miedo. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición, las garras aun extendidas sobre sus uñas, notando como otro Militante, de complexión fornida y cabello castaño, ayudaba a Jaziel para levantarse de ese lugar. _Azael._

-¡No le hagas daño, Ángel! –Exclamó nuevamente Jaziel, mientras se lo llevaban casi a rastras, más temeroso por ella que por él mismo.

-Siéntate. –Le ordenó la Militante.

Teresa hizo lo que aquella bella mujer le pidió casi automáticamente, sintiendo el suelo enlodado por la misma sangre demasiado frío, pero sin deseos de meterse en problemas con esa versión femenina de Raziel; la adrenalina se le había bajado finalmente, dejándole un extraño agotamiento así como una… ¿tristeza? Quizá se había pasado con ellos, pero su pelaje desprendía aroma a sangre humana. Además, habían atacado a Jaziel.

-Ayuda a los demás.

-Pero esta Lican…

-Yo me encargo de ella. Apoya al resto.

Su sangre se heló, siendo invadida por un intenso escalofrío consecuente, incapaz de alzar la mirada en dirección a su voz.

-Teresa.

Tuvo que levantar la mirada entonces, observando a Raziel frente a ella, imponente como era usual en él incluso opacando la altanería de la otra Militante. Había tanta sangre en el lugar que se había manchado las negras botas con ella, y ella tuvo necesidad de justificar todo el desastre que había hecho.

-No están muertos. –Soltó. –Solo les he mostrado que ya no podrán hacer lo que deseen. Que no van a matar más.

-No fue por venganza, entonces.

Sonrió con cierta malicia, notándolo quizá algo turbado con esa sencilla acción. Aprendió a leer las expresiones sutiles en Raziel, se sentía cada vez más cercana a él y eso… le gustaba.

-Pagarán caro aquellos que fueron capaces de hacerle tanto daño a Jaziel. –Pensó en ese tal Asesino. –Y se darán cuenta de que ya no serán capaces de hacer lo que quieran con los Antropos, ni con nadie más.

Hubo más bullicio de cuerpos dolidos por un lapso cercano a una hora, donde los Militantes se encargaron de limpiar aquel espantoso escenario; Raziel se había quedado con ella bajo la excusa de mantener guardia ya que era por mucho el más fuerte de los Militantes, quizá el único que podía contenerla, pero acabó sentado a su lado, ofreciéndole incluso un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro de esa sangre Lican. Comprendió entonces que, en ese caos, él se había centrado en ella tratando de saber un poco más de su pasado para distraerla del caos que ella misma había hecho. Respetaba su lugar, su silencio y, sobre todo, su inteligencia, pues no se miraba intimidado por ella sino más bien curioso.

Y eso le gustaba. Muchísimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Golpearon tres veces la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de que pudiese contestar algo ésta se corrió dejando ver a su compañero adyacente llamado Arved, de cabello oscuro y piel morena clara, en su pulcro traje gris que siempre presumía de muchos ceros, entrando sin inhibición alguna o prestando atención siquiera a lo que había a su alrededor.

-Miguel, como no estaba tu estudiante tuve que…

Hubo un denso silencio consecutivo tras mirar al platinado abogado parcialmente recostado en el sofá de tres plazas, sin el saco puesto y la corbata floja, con una carpeta abierta en las manos la cual dejó de leer cuando se percató de su presencia; sobre su pecho estaba dormida una preciosa morena con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, con largos rizos negros cayendo suavemente hasta media espalda, llevando el saco de él sobre los hombros cubriéndola parcialmente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo con la impresión que aquella escena le provocaba.

-No, no interrumpes nada. –Exclamó Miguel, prácticamente adivinando lo que iba a decir (sin leer su mente).

-¿Seguro? –Cuestionó, incómodo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Bueno, es respecto a tu secretaria estudiante, de hecho. –Cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí. –Hace unos momentos presentó su renuncia por correo electrónico, y ahora entiendo la razón. ¿Estás saliendo con esta chica?

-Algo así. –Confesó. A pesar de lo ocurrido, oficialmente no habían establecido que tenían una relación, ¿o sí? –Hace unas horas ellas tuvieron un encuentro y Katia la golpeó. La mandé a casa para que se calmara.

-Sabías que ella estaba enamorada de ti, ¿no?

-Eso no importa. –Respondió, áspero. –No es que por ello ya obligues a alguien a corresponderle.

Teresa se había movido un poco, y ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Puedo enviarte a Adrián si quieres para que te apoye.

-¿Quieres sangre en el piso?

-Miguel, no te va ser sarcástico. Das miedo.

-Gracias, Arved, te veo luego.

-¿Sabes? –Abrió la puerta corrediza. –Siempre creí que eras homosexual, ahora entiendo que en realidad solo eres muy selectivo. Nos vemos.

El abogado cerró la puerta nuevamente tras él; Raziel, impresionado con las palabras que acababa de decirle, razonó en silencio durante unos segundos lo que había escuchado, eso de ser "selectivo". Los Licans, aun en su forma humana, no eran seres precisamente gratos a la vista más que nada debido a las toscas facciones que se les formaban, así como la exagerada musculatura que en las mujeres incluso se miraba grotesca. Teresa le parecía atractiva porque sabía que era ella la persona destinada para él, pero en ese momento comprendió que ella era atractiva físicamente para los humanos, clara señal fue en Arved que había mirado a la chica con admiración y deseo instintivo… algo que le desagradó bastante. Era una emoción nueva, el hecho de que alguien más la deseara así como lo hacía él ahora.

-Conque homosexual.

Tuvo un escalofrío en ese momento, como si lo hubiese atrapado en sus pensamientos; Teresa había abierto los ojos en ese momento, de pronto demasiado cómoda como para moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Raziel dejó caer suavemente la carpeta cerrada sobre el alfombrado suelo, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierta?

-Desde que tu sarcasmo da miedo.

-Arved pensaba eso porque jamás me vio con otra persona, y no prestaba mucha atención a las mujeres que se acercaban a mí con intenciones románticas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se había alzado un poco en ese momento para dejarle un beso en su mejilla, pequeño; su impulso tras ese gesto fue el de abrazarla con cierta posesión, sintiendo muy latente de nueva cuenta aquella emoción que tuvo momentos antes.

-Me siento bien, de hecho. –Le sonrió con levedad. –Tuve un sueño muy grato, del momento en el que comenzaste a gustarme.

Le gustó esa idea, aunque desconocía ese momento no quiso preguntarle al respecto ya que le daba algo de vergüenza que él se opuso rotundamente a sus propias emociones por el hecho de que era Lican, era como una especie de estigma del que no podía deshacerse; llegó a su mente lo que había charlado con Avery momentos antes, lo indiferente que fue para él que Katia saliese herida de la oficina y presentara su renuncia, así como el hecho de que no tenían una relación propiamente dicha. Algo en su interior le impulsaba a cerrar ese "contrato" como si fuese algo tan técnico y obligatorio, y su humanidad se vio casi ofendida y amarga ante la idea.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Ah, sí. –La morena se había incorporado en ese momento, como si le apenara el estar con él de esa manera, quedando completamente de pie parcialmente de espaldas. –Los deberes humanos antes que los nocturnos, hay que reponerse y eso. –Desvarió un poco.

-No te sigo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. No quiero quitarte más tiempo.

-No me quitas tiempo, de hecho hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Hablemos por el camino.

Ella le había sonreído. Al incorporarse también del sofá, de pronto ella le pareció vulnerable, cayendo en cuenta de que era algo completamente normal cuando estaba con él.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Teresa estaba emocionada de cierta manera; cuando eran Raziel e Hija de Luna (Licana para los oscuros), sus caracteres debían chocar al ser ambos líderes que debían mostrarse firmes y severos ante sus grupos o clanes, por ende debían mostrarse agresivos entre ellos rozando la hostilidad. Pero ahora, siendo Miguel y 'Tessa', caminaban a plena luz del día, siendo observados por otros trabajadores del edificio al bajar las escaleras y hablar con íntima calma, además de la apariencia poco pulcra que él llevaba ahora pues no llevaba el saco así como la corbata holgada y el hecho de ir charlando con una mujer en uniforme color beige. Se preguntó si podría tomar su mano mientras caminaban, lo que se sentiría cuando eso llegara a ocurrir, encontrándose con la misma sensación de cuando bailaron en la pista y ella anhelaba la sensación de su abrazo.

-Primero. –Habló Miguel con calma, la mirada ámbar al frente prestando atención al camino. –Hay que averiguar si tus alumnos, o sus tutores en todo caso, están dispuestos a entablar una demanda tal como la pareja de la mañana, entre más personas lo hagan mayor es la posibilidad de comprobar que la empresa está haciendo mal algunas transacciones, quizá incluso entrando en algo ilegal.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que lo hablaré con ello para intentar convencerlos.

-Segundo… ¿qué quieres comer?

-Lo dejo a tu criterio. –Alzó los hombros con timidez. –Confío en tus gustos.

-Está bien. –Bajó la mirada de pronto, observando la banqueta de concreto mientras esperaba el cambio de un cruce peatonal. –Por último, hay algo que quiero pedirte, Tessa.

-¿Qué es? –Tuvo una punzada en su pecho por algún motivo.

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi idea, no suelo poner en riesgo a los demás de esta manera…

-Miguel, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tras cruzar el paso peatonal entraron a un local relativamente pequeño al que aparentemente él acostumbraba ir, pues tan pronto fueron divisados por el hombre tras la enorme barra que servía una especie de bufet, éste saludó al abogado con un gesto bastante alegre y se apresuró a acabar lo que hacía; tomaron asiento en una mesa pequeña cuadrada, pegada a una pared, y ella comenzó a sentir miradas sobre ellas, intensas, envolviéndola en una curiosa incertidumbre, muy placentera.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Logan?

-¿El humano irracional?

-Sí. Él vive en Ciudad Oriental, y quiere que lo ayudemos porque cree que encontró a un Mainframe, o al menos un vocero de ellos. El problema es que para sacarle la información que necesitamos debe intimidarlo.

-Y qué mejor intimidación que nosotros, ¿cierto?

-Tessa…

Calló abruptamente, sorprendiéndose asimismo. Se descubrió nervioso, a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a decirle y de pronosticar su posible respuesta. Ella se quedó esperándolo unos momentos antes de sonreír con calma.

-¿Estás bien?

-No. –Se le escapó. –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero… no puedo decirlo.

-¿Es muy malo?

-No.

-Ya veo. –Se miró pensativa durante unos segundos. –Cuando comenzamos a hablar, siempre fue más fácil susurrar para ti, quizá así te sea más fácil.

-Quería que lo escucharas de mí, sonaría más real.

-Creo que son más reales tus susurros, en ellos no guardas temor ni indecisión, y vienen de un lugar más profundo en ti… al menos es lo que he aprendido.

" _Quédate conmigo. Como mi pareja."_

Les entregaron la carta en ese momento, dejando a Teresa con el pulso acelerado y un calor remolinándole el rostro, así como el hombre tras la barra que se acercó a ellos para saludar a Raziel de forma afectuosa y preguntarle acerca del trabajo, de su estado físico, etcétera; tras unos breves instantes, ella acabó sintiéndose complacida con lo que le había dicho, con esa petición tan inusual de escuchar en esos tiempos, tan llena de compromiso y de un real afecto. Entendió que lo que ella deseaba de Emmanuel jamás pudo obtenerlo, puesto que le tenía un terror considerable a tener una relación estable, a un compromiso, pues se incomodaba cuando la presentaba como su pareja ante la gente. En general todos últimamente tenían un auténtico terror al compromiso, querían vivir libres por el mundo en vez de estar "atados" a otros, pero ella no se sentía atada con Raziel aun cuando tenía la capacidad para someterla con facilidad… ¿cuánto tiempo había esperado por esto? Treinta y tres años, sí. Era raro, pero la hacía feliz.

-¿Y ella quién es? –Preguntó el hombre de buen humor. –Dime que finalmente me has traído a tu novia.

" _Está bien, Raziel."_ Lo notó sonreír con propiedad, esos escasos momentos que ella apreciaba y guardaba en su memoria.

-Sí. Ella es Teresa.

-¡Qué gusto! Estoy realmente contento de conocerla, Teresa. No deje que se ahogue en el trabajo, que sea un ser humano de vez en cuando.

Ella miró al abogado con cierta curiosidad y duda, como si no comprendiera exactamente a qué se refería. Él solo se limitó a alzar los hombros en una respuesta muda, mientras el hombre se retiraba a su puesto para atender pedidos.

-Por cierto, Miguel, ¿qué es un Mainframe?

-Perdona. –Se aclaró la garganta e intentó verse serio, pero en esa ocasión no pudo. Había otra emoción que se sobreponía, haciéndolo ver de pronto muy similar a Jaziel. –Los Mainframe son una familia de wiccas oscuras, usan conocimiento prohibido para su propio beneficio.

-Wiccas, como brujas, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ellos toman ese término como un insulto.

-Es bueno saberlo de antemano.

-Se supone que las wiccas oscuras están casi extintas, verás… nacen muy pocas, la mayoría son de esa familia, por eso es tan difícil encontrarlas. Dentro de ese conocimiento oscuro se encuentra lo que a Gabriel le sucedió. Logan cree que nos puede dar infomación al respecto si lo atrapamos, o algo por el estilo.

-Está bien, pueden contar conmigo.

-Pero aún no termino de decirte…

-Si es para ayudar a tu hermano, haré lo que sea.

-Hay que ir a Ciudad Oriental.

-Son cuatro horas de camino. –Se vio fingidamente abrumada.

-Normalmente solo hago hora y media.

-Sabes que no iré así contigo. –Torció los labios. –Y que me tomará el doble si voy andando como loba, me llegará el día y acabaré agotada, así que prefiero madrugar.

-Entonces irás a pesar del tiempo.

-Claro que sí, podemos charlar en el camino.

-¿Quieres que pase cuatro horas en un vehículo pudiendo llegar más rápido?

-¿Quieres dejarme ir sola?

Raziel guardó silencio, cruzándose de brazos como si evaluara la situación. Teresa festejó en silencio su victoria.

-Partiremos por la mañana, entonces.

-Pero estaré dormida…


	11. Un lobo por tu amor

**Un lobo por tu amor.**

 **I**

-Entonces… los Militantes son bisexuales.

-Es una manera muy humana de verlo, pero podría decirse que sí. Se supone que se nos escoge a alguien, independientemente de su sexo, entre Militantes es un amor… espiritual. –Lo pensó detenidamente unos momentos. –Al menos así es como lo explica Jaziel, donde no tiene demasiada importancia el apego físico.

-Quiere decir que no… tienen intimidad.

-No hay una necesidad biológica, Tessa. Dos hombres no pueden reproducirse, y por ello no sienten deseo de hacerlo, la mayor parte de las situaciones ocurren así, incluso cuando nacen siendo humanos y se convierten en Militantes.

-¿Tú… sientes deseo?

Habían salido de Ciudad Central a las diez de la mañana, tarde en el concepto de Raziel, temprano en el de Teresa, que se pasó la totalidad del viaje en autobús recargada en el hombro del Militante, dormida, escuchando vagamente la música que él llevaba en los auriculares; el llamado Logan iría a recogerlos en plan de visitantes normales a la central de autobuses, pero el aparente tráfico que circulaba por el boulevard principal lo había retrasado un tanto. Estaban sentados afuera de la central en una banca de cemento frío, mirando a la gente pasar de forma cotidiana como si no fueran unos completos extranjeros a pesar de que iban en ropa liviana con el frío de cinco grados que hacía en el lugar. Raziel había guardado un denso silencio tras lo último, haciendo pensar a Teresa que tal vez había sido una pregunta inapropiada.

-Como no tienes idea. –Terminó respondiendo, sin mirarla.

-¿S-sabes? –Se ruborizó, de pronto teniendo muy latente la idea, descubriéndose incapaz de imaginárselo en una situación más bien sensual. –Creo que es la segunda vez que te veo sin traje formal o tu uniforme, me llama la atención que aun así no te pareces como creería a Gabriel. –Cambió el tema de forma radical.

Y es que en ese momento él llevaba pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta azul claro y suéter gris con el cierre a medio pecho, así como bota de trabajo café oscuro; obtuvo su mirada tranquila, como si la idea le resultara curiosa.

-Somos idénticos. –Razonó con calma.

-Pero su carácter les influye mucho en el aspecto.

Iba a contestar, pero notó entonces la cercanía de la persona que esperaban. _"Logan se acerca, recuerda lo que hablamos. Ni siquiera él puede saberlo."_

" _Claro, solo espero no me cueste trabajo, siempre fui mala actriz."_ Raziel se había levantado de la banca, y ella, aun sentada en ésta, le dio parcialmente la espalda y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo no estar cómoda (aparentando con totalidad el escabroso sueño que tenía por las pocas horas de descanso), preguntándose qué clase de persona sería ese tal Logan con el que Raziel charlaba con tanta fluidez. Sin embargo ocurrió algo extraño, completamente inesperado; un sutil aroma dulce, el de un Militante, pero demasiado tenue como si estuviera… diluido.

-Raziel, cuánto ánimo. –Dijo una voz masculina bastante jovial. –Hasta siento que te da gusto verme.

-Miguel, es Miguel. Acabo de verte, no sé por qué piensas que…

-No te lo tomes todo tan literal, señor La Salle. Y, ¿quién es la preciosa dama que te acompaña?

-Logan, ella es Hija de Luna.

Se giró entonces para verlo, en su plan de renegada; junto a Raziel se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, máximo, vestido con un abrigo largo hasta medio muslo, abotonado, color negro, así como pantalón de mezclilla y el botín de piel del mismo color, camisa blanca y corbata que parecía ser azul marino. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, crespo, sus ojos se miraban de un color azul muy profundo, y tenía finta de haber vivido menos años de los que aparentaba. Un antropo, sí, pero había algo de Militante en él que le inquietaba, pues al verlo le causó una repulsión y atracción que no pudo controlar de pronto.

-No es cierto. –Contestó el llamado Logan. –No puede ser una Lican.

-¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? –Inquirió Teresa, amenazante.

Raziel se notó incómodo de pronto al verla. Ella misma se sorprendió de sonar tan firme, como si hubiese tomado a ese hombre como un auténtico enemigo.

-Sí, por favor. –Pidió entonces el rubio, sonriendo de medio labio.

-No. –Soltó Raziel, molesto de pronto.

-Tienes que admitir que es demasiado bonita para ser una Lican.

-¿Por qué demonios habría de mentirte? –Lo miró de reojo, contenido.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto…?

-Silencio, ambos. –Ordenó Teresa, levantándose entonces de la banca, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera y mirándolos con ferocidad. –No me hagan perder más tiempo, accedí a venir solamente por mi manada. No tengo interés en sus jueguitos Militantes.

Hubo silencio. Ella estaba consciente de la apariencia que estaba dándoles, el pantalón de mezclilla azul claro estaba demasiado justo a su cadera y piernas, los botines de grueso tacón la alzaban un poco más en su estatura, la chamarra de piel negra cediendo casi ante el prominente busto (no tenía otra y el frío apremiaba) así como la bufanda púrpura rodeando su cuello y cayendo por el contorno de su pecho; sintió ambas miradas posadas en ella como si estuvieran abstraídos de una forma quizá demasiado humana, algo inusual en Raziel. _"Deja de mirarme así, comienzan a incomodarme."_

-Habla, Logan. –Dijo Raziel finalmente.

-Bueno, -Hizo un ademán circular con la mano, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la chica. –Mi pequeña wicca aún es bastante nueva en eso de los temas oscuros, pero es una excelente rastreadora. –Comenzó a caminar teniendo a su lado al Militante y por detrás a Teresa. –Con el incidente de la lluvia se hizo "amiga" de ella o algo así, y pudo rastrear al Mainframe más cercano, Calabaza.

-¿André está aquí? –Se extrañó.

-Sí, parece que tiene tema por aquí cerca y no soy yo. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué te pedí ayuda?

" _André es un guardián muy fuerte de los Mainframe, le tiene pánico a los Licans, y a mí en particular."_

-Ah. –Contestó la morena con desgano.

-Esto. –Apunto Logan a ambos. –Me inquieta. Se comunican con mucha facilidad.

" _¿Puede saberlo?",_ se alarmó.

" _No lo que decimos, solo que lo hacemos."_

" _¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?"_

-Gabriel y yo la conocemos desde hace algún tiempo, se ha vuelto una costumbre.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Miguel?

Habían llegado a un vehículo mal estacionado al costado de la enorme central, donde se escuchaban sonidos de claxon y recordatorios a la progenitora, de color negro bastante normalito, el cual tenía además un ticket que denotaba una multa y amenaza de remolque; Teresa notó, antes de subir en la parte trasera de éste, cómo el conductor quitaba la multa, la hacía bola y la lanzó hacia algún punto desconocido, con Raziel en el lado del pasajero mirándolo con un enfado que se veía cotidiano más que molesto. A su nariz llegaron demasiados aromas cuando las puertas se cerraron, algo que llegaba a fastidiarla bastante en ciertas circunstancias, pero le llamó la atención algo en particular.

-Huele a sangre. –Susurró. –De muchos antropos.

-Ah, es el suéter de… la wicca. –Contestó Logan, de pronto algo incómodo. –Es enfermera.

-¿Una oscura es enfermera? –Raziel se notó entonces suspicaz.

-Es una larga historia que ahora no viene al caso. –Encendió el vehículo.

-Tú atendiendo largas historias de mujeres. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Logan?

-Te faltó el posesivo.

-Yo no poseo nada.

" _Mi corazón."_ A Raziel se le escapó media sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana cerrada del pasajero, y Logan se volvió un tanto más observador.

-Bueno, Calabaza está visitando un bar cada sábado durante la noche este mes, constante y puntual, haciendo negocios poco legales en el concepto humano. Pensaba en asustarlo para que suelte la información que necesitamos, con todo y el asunto del Militante que tu amiga encontró… sabes lo rudo que es.

-Puedo ir yo solo a intimidarlo.

-Seamos honestos, Raziel, hablar no es lo tuyo. Pensaba más bien que la presencia de ustedes dos lo aterraran lo suficiente como para que yo lo haga hablar, hacer un poco de caos.

-¿Estas pidiendo que yo haga caos?

-Es una idea interesante. –Dijo la morena.

-Tu amiga me agrada.

-Cállate, Logan.

-Estas algo hostil el día de hoy.

Los dejó finalmente en un hotel de cinco pisos donde se hospedaría Raziel esa noche, ya que Teresa era un ánima libre que no dormiría durante la noche ni usaría esos cómodos lugares donde los antropos flojos solían acomodarse, en el concepto de Logan, quien huiría a "devolverle" el suéter a su dueña enfermera (su instinto femenino le decía que era mucho más de lo que él explicaba) con una prisa demasiado sospechosa; tan pronto se marchó, la morena resopló sonoramente como si le cansara todo el teatro que hizo para verse intimidante, además de que le pesaban las escasas horas de sueño que tenía.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Mareada. Maneja como un psicópata.

-Se esmera para parecerlo. Vamos arriba y duermes un poco más.

No pudo evitar frotarse un ojo mientras le decía, le ardían bastante por la falta de sueño; ya que nadie los conocía allí, Raziel la rodeó con un brazo y la condujo hacia dentro del edificio, sabiendo que estaba quizá desorientada por culpa del mismo sueño.

-¿Sabes? Vas a mal acostumbrarme a dormir cerca de ti, después no podré hacerlo si no estás.

-¿Tiene algo de malo…?

 **II**

Eran las diez de la noche. Estaban parados frente a un bar de poca monta en la planta baja de un edificio de ladrillo rojo, en el cual había por fuera bastante gente como si esperaran algo interesante; Teresa se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto de fastidio fingido en el rostro, usando un ajustado pantalón negro, botines de tacón medio y grueso, blusa color azul eléctrico y suéter gris claro, por lo que el rubio Logan no podía quitarle la vista de encima… algo que le molestaba terriblemente a Raziel.

-Arriba o te rompo la cara. –Exclamó ella cuando sintió sus ojos en el escote.

-Yo… lo siento. –Alzó las manos enguantadas. –No puedo creer que seas una Lican.

-¿Por qué? –Se vio muy áspera.

-Bueno, ellos son… toscos, normalmente su apariencia es poco grata por su misma condición, pero tú no te miras así, sigues conservando tu apariencia femenina.

-Mejor habla de lo que quieres que hagamos. –Soltó el malhumorado Militante.

" _¿Es eso cierto, Raziel?"_

-Bien, primero entraré yo y le plantearé lo que sucede, con la advertencia de que el líder de los Militantes lo está buscando.

-¿Planeas chantajearlo?

-Es la única manera en que hablará, de forma poco ortodoxa quizá pero no le dolerá físicamente al menos.

" _Si, no solo eres peculiar por Licana, sino porque, a pesar de tu complexión fornida eres muy atractiva para el resto de las personas, a diferencia de los Licans normales."_

-Y, ¿cómo entro yo en ese asunto? –Exclamó Teresa.

-Bueno, ustedes dos tienen que pelear por ese sujeto. –Obtuvo una mirada de incredulidad de ambos. –Es muy fácil, tú sabes que él fue parcialmente causante de lo que le ocurrió a tu manada, ellos creen que la mentalidad Lican es corta así que podemos usar esa información incompleta en su contra. La cuestión es ponerlo nervioso para que hable más de la cuenta.

-¿Lo dejarás huir? -Cuestionó el fastidiado Militante.

-Un rato solamente. Lo tendrás en tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperes. Sé que tienen ganas de partirse la cara ustedes dos, instintivamente al menos, claro que no dejaré que se salga de control. -Logan se llevó la mano izquierda al cinto de su pantalón, bajo el negro abrigo, para tomar una daga que tenía enfundada en éste para mostrárselo a Teresa. -Supongo que ya has tenido contacto con la espada de Raziel, ¿no es así?

Teresa retrocedió en ese momento, pues esa daga, a pesar de que se encontraba cubierta con una funda idéntica a la que Raziel usaba, desprendía aquella misma densidad que la debilitaba con su cercanía. Plata, ahora sabía que aquellas armas estaban hechas de pulcra plata y por eso le mareaban tanto.

-Logan. -Le llamó la atención el platinado, de pronto mostrándose defensivo.

-¿Sabías que esa espada que ostenta no fue hecha para él? Por eso le cuesta deshacerse de ese mal humor que se carga. -Sonrió de medio labio, siniestro. -El verdadero portador lo tienes en frente, Lican, y esta daga hace exactamente lo mismo, solo que yo no tengo miramientos a la hora de utilizarla para asesinar alimañas fuera de lugar.

" _Ahora comprendo su peculiaridad."_ Ella intentó no verse intimidada por aquél hombre, pero la cercanía de aquella mortal daga la hacía retraerse como un cachorro asustado, no podía evitarlo por más que intentara refrenarse; su mote de cazador se lo tenía bien ganado, la sensación que le provocaba era de repulsión y atracción a pesar de que en sí no era un hombre atractivo. Fue Raziel quien, enfadado, le arrebató la daga con facilidad en un silencio muy evidente para la mujer.

-Cuidas demasiado a esa Lican.

-Es importante para Jaziel. ¿Estás celoso? -Le pegó la daga al pecho, devolviéndosela.

-¿Celoso? -Tomó la daga haciendo un fingido gesto de sorpresa, para luego sonreír con levedad. -Claro, aborrezco la idea de que le prestes más atención a ella que a mí. -La guardó de nueva cuenta en su cinto. -Pero no me preocupo, Miguel, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.

-Sigue soñando. Haz lo tuyo. -Y lo empujó para que caminara dentro del bar.

-Ya, ya. -Caminó trastabillando un poco. -Explícale lo que debe de hacer.

Teresa se sumergió en un mar de incertidumbre tras lo que acababa de escuchar, sin dejar de mirarlos mientras se alejaban un poco; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar un muy femenino hilo de conclusiones apresuradas, Raziel había regresado solamente para robarle un beso ansioso, aunque ya no tan duro como las primeras veces. _"No sé si pueda hacer lo que Logan quiere."_

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes bien que no nos podemos hacer daño. -Sonrió la morena, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Entraré primero, cinco minutos entrarás tú.

Hubo un abrazo demasiado fuerte, haciéndola exhalar de forma sonora.

 **III**

El bar era atendido por antropos, tal como aquella beldad morena les llamaba, pero la mayoría de los asistentes eran seres oscuros, entre Sabios impuros, Santos de poca monta y uno que otro cazador con objetivos muy fijos, aquellos llamados _Priest_ que eran la versión masculina de las wiccas y se encargaban de regresar a donde se debe a los descarriados. Por eso aquellas mujeres lo llamaban de esa manera en Los Ángeles. Hubo miradas sobre él desde las pequeñas mesas cuadradas, así como de la barra y el pequeño escenario oscuro donde se encontraba un conjunto de rock a punto de comenzar a tocar. Tan pronto la vocalista lo miró, le guiñó el ojo en coqueta complicidad como si lo conociera de algún lado. Por el contrario, aquellos seres oscuros que lo ubicaron se levantaron inmediatamente de sus lugares y huyeron sin importarle lo obvio que se miraban.

-La fama es muy problemática. -Se dijo con bastante buen humor.

Sabiendo que nadie en su sano juicio o conocimiento iba a detenerle, caminó hasta el fondo del bar atravesando entre la misma penumbra y las sillas, en donde se encontraban tres hombres con fintas misteriosas en una esquina bastante sospechosa con la única mesa redonda; al llegar notó a dos Sabios impuros y un humano normal en apariencia. Como si no le importara la transacción que hacían a susurros completamente audibles para él, se dejó caer sentado en una silla adyacente al lado del humano, causándole una sonora molestia… de la misma penumbra dos hombres aparecieron justo tras él intentando amenazarle con su tamaño como buenos guardaespaldas, pero al ver su rostro palidecieron por completo de terror, así como los Sabios impuros frente a ellos. Una canción comenzó en ese momento con el estridente sonido de la guitarra eléctrica.

-Calma, vengo en son de paz. -Exclamó el rubio, alzando las manos enguantadas en negra piel. -Solo vengo por información, como todos los Priest en este lugar inmundo.

-¿Crees que vamos a creerte? -Habló uno de los Sabios. -Tú solamente exterminas, cazador.

-Como mi asunto no es con ustedes, pueden largarse de aquí antes de que decida hacerlos cenizas. -Miró al humano a su lado, el cual más que alarmado se miraba confuso. -Hola, Calabaza. Cuánto tiempo.

El hombre, vestido en traje gris y azul, así como una boina negra cubriéndole el cabello medio canoso, tan pronto reconoció el sobrenombre por el que lo había llamado su semblante cambió a uno más relajado que antes, ignorando que sus clientes habían huido sin pensarlo por culpa de aquél cazador.

-Logan Evan Dantes, que viejo te miras, casi no te reconocí. -El llamado André indicó a los aterrados guardias que le sirvieran una bebida a su nuevo invitado.

-Bromeas. -Miró la bebida frente a él, dudoso. Whiskey. Raziel iba a sacarlo de allí a rastras. -Eres más viejo que yo, esas canas yo no las conocía. ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos? ¿Diez años?

-Diez años en efecto. ¿Los Militantes te hicieron un Priest? ¿No eras lo que Nataniel decía?

-Fue por elección propia. -Dudó un poco de beber, por lo que primero optó por encender un cigarrillo solo para que él corroborara que no era un Militante. -Algo provechoso tenía que hacer con tanto talento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, me enteré de cosas catastróficas nada gratas, y tuve que parar mi sed de sangre para averiguar a quién debo regresar al infierno que pertenece. -Exhaló el humo, de pronto pensando en la mirada de Selina cuando él fumaba. -Hace días tuve un problema con un hechizo _Mainframe_ , que se supone ya no debería existir en esta zona.

-Ah, sabes que no puedo hablar al respecto.

Tuvo que tomar el vaso de vidrio que le habían servido y sorber la bebida, tratando de hacer comprender a los dos grandotes de atrás que no era tampoco como todos aquellos pulcros Priest y dejaran de mirarlo de manera amenazante sintiéndose muy valientes por la actitud relajada de su jefe; el líquido era tolerable al paladar, pero fatal para su sistema. Solo esperó con todas sus ganas que el mareo llegara más lento de lo normal al fingir beber una cantidad considerable.

-No soy yo precisamente quien busca responsables, podría decirse que más bien voy para advertirles de la calamidad que se aproxima, verás… ¿ubicas a la llamada Licana? Últimamente es muy famosa entre los Licans.

Notó que con solo pronunciar su nombre el sujeto se había incomodado.

-Bueno, en la mansión Mainframe unos pobres diablos le capturaron integrantes de su manada, está buscando a un responsable para echarle encima su furia canina y de fémina, que es aun peor. -Notó que le habían llenado el vaso de nueva cuenta. -Pero no es lo peor del asunto…

Hubo una voz femenil en aquella canción; por la puerta del bar entró entonces Raziel, la fiera mirada ámbar al frente, sin llevar puesto el uniforme de Militante sino el mismo atuendo de la mañana (algo completamente inusual en él). Atrajo muchas más miradas que Logan, puesto que todos los seres sobrenaturales ubicaban perfectamente al líder los Militantes y el hecho de que entre la penumbra de aquel bar estaba virtualmente ciego, por lo que la mayoría eran más que nada de incredulidad y duda.

" _Raziel, eres perfecto."_

" _Estoy medio ciego, no le veo lo perfecto a eso."_

" _Ya llegará tu lazarillo, calma."_

" _Tessa no es mi…"_

-Si, que Raziel te esta buscando por lo del Mainframe en la montaña, se ha enterado de que te encuentras aquí. -Finalizó, de pronto cayendo en cuenta de cómo la había llamado. Torció los labios sin poder evitarlo.

-Logan. -Se miraba pálido. -Esto es jugar sucio. Sabías que vendría por mí.

Los dos gorilas, abusando quizá de la idea de que el Militante estaba debilitado por culpa de la penumbra, se colocaron delante de Logan y André en su pose más amenazante… logrando solamente atraer la atención de Raziel hacia donde ellos, que comenzó a caminar firmemente y bastante amenazante. El cazador le dio otro sorbo a la amarga bebida, en su intento por seguir engañando a aquél hombre.

-Es el menor de tus males, Calabaza. -Apagó la colilla contra la mesa, moviendo un poco el líquido en el vaso.

Fue entonces cuando la poderosa Licana entró al bar, olfateando el ambiente como si estuviera cazando una presa indefensa; tanto el barman como los clientes supieron de inmediato que la presencia de esos dos en un lugar tan estrecho solo podía ser un preludio al caos, puesto que el poderío de aquella Lican ya había trascendido entre los seres oscuros y le habían adquirido un respeto incluso mayor al de Remi, el más fuerte de todos ellos. Se resguardaron apegándose a las paredes con sillas y mesas, haciendo un sonido distintivo de arrastre casi sincronizado.

-André, sé que estás aquí. -Habló Raziel con firmeza, quizá amenazante, sus ojos ámbar cambiando a un brillante dorado que, por unos momentos, intimido a los dos guardaespaldas. -Entrégate ahora y evita más caos.

Teresa no pudo comprender exactamente como el platinado Militante había estrellado contra el suelo a aquellos dos enormes humanos, los cuales parecían doblarle en la complexión, con dos simples movimientos con las manos en algo parecido a una llave de lucha libre o eso se figuró en su cabeza, no era que fuese una experta; tuvo que contener su asombro y admiración por lo que su _novio_ acababa de hacer y meterse en su papel de agresora sinsentido.

-Logan. -El canoso hombre se vio enfurecido pero al mismo tiempo temeroso por lo que sucedía, sobre todo por el hecho de que Raziel estaba actuando demasiado agresivo para ser él. -Tú has sido el causante de todo esto, ¿cierto?

-¿Crees que yo tengo relaciones con Licans? ¿Quién las tiene? -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. -Yo no soy el que tiene un grave problema aquí, pero si el que puede ayudarte a salir… por un precio, claro.

-Aléjate, Militante. -La Lican caminaba por el camino previamente despejado, amenazante y demasiado sensual en aquellos tacones para su especie, normalmente demasiado tosca para ser apreciada. -Ese Mainframe maldito es mío. Lo haré pagar.

Raziel se giró parcialmente para mirarla, descubriéndose de pronto obligado a guardar compostura al notar a aquella morena con los ojos grises de loba, las garras mortales expuestas en cada uno de sus dedos; tratando de hacerse a la idea de combatir con ella sin demasiado motivo, hizo aparecer sobre su mano derecha una espada, pero no era aquella temida por ella con las inscripciones grabadas sobre su filo, sino un fino estoque de acero cromado y mango en color cobre. Ella sonrió de medio labio, y él comenzó a sudar frío.

 _Sea donde estés, será donde te voy a atrapar…_

-Me lo pones muy fácil. -Pronunció la morena.

-Eso piensas. -Contestó el Militante.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió aquel encuentro entre ambos, aquél que Logan había planificado, tras lanzarse de frente sin temor el uno por el otro, un leve giro de Teresa para esquivar la afilada punta de la estocada que él le había lanzado con impresionante habilidad y rapidez, un curioso retroceso calculado de Raziel para evitar las garras que cortaron el aire en un zumbido característico, seña inequívoca de que ella no había contenido ni un gramo su inhumana fuerza; aquella danza furiosa ocurría tras Logan, aun sentado en la silla, terminando la bebida alcohólica que le habían servido momentos antes como si el asunto no fuera con él.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -Cuestionó finalmente André, haciéndose el valiente. -No eres rival para esos dos, Priest.

-Uno, realmente aborrezco ser llamado Priest. -Sacó su daga con todo y la funda protegiéndola, pegándola con fuerza sobre la mesa para llamar la atención del sujeto. -Dos, sabes perfectamente bien mi relación con Raziel y el hecho de que esta daga no es cualquier cosa, pero hay algo que tú desconoces y que puede hacerte tragar esas palabras.

 _La luna está afectando mis sentidos…_ hubo un golpe fuerte, Raziel estrellándose contra una mesa ocupada por dos sujetos charlando en intimidad, haciéndola pedazos al grado de llenarse de astillas él y los dos sujetos que atinaron a correr de allí, dejando al Militante sobre el suelo; delante, Teresa andaba a paso lento hacia él, agitada y con los rizos alborotados, ansiosa de seguirlo atacando hasta verlo derrotado, la sangre Lican hirviendo a niveles increíbles que jamás antes había alcanzado en sus enfrentamientos pasados (porque sabía que él era realmente un reto). _Quiero besarte, amor, quiero morderte, amor…_

-Dime qué diablos está pasando con los Mainframe, y te dejaré escapar sin que ellos se puedan percatar de tu presencia.

La Lican se había acercado a Raziel, tomándolo por el cuello del suéter y camiseta con la mano izquierda, alzándolo para hacer que sus pies se despegaran del suelo con toda la intención de lanzarlo contra algún otro mueble, pero acabó desviando la mirada hacia aquella mesa donde estaba el dichoso Logan con el sujeto que se notaba aterrado; aquella vista grisácea hizo que André se replanteara la situación y comenzara a hablar sin percatarse del todo de cómo el Militante había logrado taclear a la fuerte morena para lanzarla en dirección a la barra, rompiendo los estantes de las bebidas por el impulso, aterrando al barman que optó por huir antes de que los vidrios de los envases le cayeran encima. El grupo seguía tocando como si nada sucediera, o fuera algo realmente común en ese lugar.

-Se me pasó la mano. -Susurró Raziel, preocupado, mirando a Teresa sentada en el suelo al lado de la estantería rota, sin haberle caído una gota siquiera de líquido.

-Yo… bien. -Tragó saliva el canuzco hombre. -D-Dae Leviatán está buscando wiccas oscuras…

-Eso ya lo sé. -Cortó Logan, cambiando de humor a uno bastante amargo.

-Quiere a las Entidades. -Sudaba frío de pronto. -Para reproducirse aun más y hacer perder el equilibrio. Los únicos rastreadores eficientes son las wiccas oscuras, la legión Mainframe es la más poderosa y estudiada, además de ser demasiado secreta… Karla ya está con los Sabios, manipulándolos para que entreguen al Príncipe, pero él desapareció hace unos días de forma misteriosa…

-Espera, no tan rápido. -Hubo un mueble volando, lanzado con bastante saña, siendo esquivado por un nervioso Raziel. -Entidades, ¿de qué hablas?

-Es conocimiento oscuro, Logan, yo no lo sé. Sácame de aquí.

Irritado de pronto por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomarlo violentamente del cuello del abrigo y cuasi arrastrarlo hacia la salida del bar, tras tomar su daga de nueva cuenta, esquivando el destrozo de muebles que aquellos dos combatientes habían dejado por el suelo; tan pronto le dio el aire frío en la cara, arrojó con prisas cual trapo viejo al denominado André hacia la calle, ante la mirada de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

-Vete, Calabaza, tienes… quince minutos. -Dijo tras mirarse el reloj de pulso bajo el guante negro. -Después ya no me hago responsable de lo que te pase. ¿Sabes? Pudiste ser todo lo que Nataniel decía, en vez de ser un simple peón de los Mainframe.

-Tú tampoco accediste a la promesa, Logan.

-Te equivocas. Accedí, pero me retracté. -Alzó los hombros.

-Eso es imposible. -Susurró, helado. -Serías el segundo…

-El segundo ex Militante, sí. Pero a diferencia de Anabel, yo tengo una misión real que no podría cumplir con el modo tan restringido de un Militante. Diez minutos.

-¿Con qué nombre te bautizaron?

-No querrás saberlo, en serio. Vete.

André huyó en ese momento tras evaluar la situación en la que se sentía atrapado, para la fortuna de Logan; tan pronto aquél sujeto desapareció de su vista, se giró para sostenerse de un macetero que se encontraba en el perímetro de la banqueta, demasiado mareado para poner los dos pies en firme nuevamente.

 **IV**

-Tessa, ¿estás bien?

Todo aquel escándalo había terminado cuando la espada de Raziel se quebró a la mitad tras estocar una de las paredes cuando volvió a taclearla con el hombro sobre la espalda de la rabiosa fémina, haciendo que ella la atravesara de lleno hasta acabar en el suelo del baño de los hombres, llevándose de corbata los paneles blancos divisorios hasta quedar con ellos a sus espaldas, rodeada de escombros; los clientes al otro lado de la rota pared parecían acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones pues seguían bebiendo con completa indiferencia al platinado maltrecho y sucio hablando con una Lican. El orgullo de la morena hervía tras verse genuinamente derrotada por él, por lo que su lucha interior era calmar su deseo por partirle la cara al Militante de quien estaba enamorada. Un pensamiento nítido entre lo ilógico de sus emociones Lican.

-¿Estás enojada?

-Solo… cállate un minuto.

Raziel se vio intimidado entonces, un momento que ella disfrutaría si no estuviese tan furiosa en ese momento, por lo que optó por darle su espacio unos minutos para que se calmara; salió del baño entre los escombros, solo para notar (por sensación porque su vista en esa penumbra era deficiente) que Logan estaba parado en la entrada del bar, sostenido del arco que hacía de la recepción, visiblemente debilitado.

-Logan. -Caminó con prisa ente los escombros sin importar si de pronto pateaba alguno al no saber cómo procesar su nerviosismo. -Espero haya valido la pena.

-Lo valió. -Pero el rubio se notaba muy mareado cuando llegó el Militante, la azulada vista completamente desenfocada. -En serio, te lo diré en detalle cuando no tenga ganas de vomitar.

-¿Estás ebrio?

-Tres malditos vasos de whiskey en seco, el muy bastardo… sospechaba algo. -Se fue de lado.

Raziel lo sostuvo instintivamente para evitar que acabara en el suelo, sobre una silla a medio romper, obteniendo un abrazo desesperado de Logan que parecía aferrarse a él como si fuese lo único que estuviera a su alcance.

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la playa cuando tu padre…?

-No me lo recuerdes, creí que habíamos matado a Jaziel.

-Fue gracioso. -Se colocó de pie (o lo intentó), quedando al nivel del platinado, notándose entonces que era ligeramente más alto que él. -A veces me repugna la idea de que nos hayan separado tras tanto tiempo juntos. ¿A ti no te aborda la incertidumbre?

-A veces. -Tuvo que admitir. No podía mentir, mucho menos a él.

-Quitaría tanta dificultad si las cosas fuesen como antes, pero, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para cuestionar Sus designios? -Hubo un abrazo propiamente entonces al pasar sus manos sobre la espalda baja del Militante, apegándolo de manera quizá algo impetuosa. Raziel no hizo por apartarse de aquél gesto. -Aun así, a pesar de ese trecho invisible que existe en este tramo de tiempo, sigo amándote demasiado, humanamente siento celos en serio de que te encuentres tan lejos de mí. Hay un vacío espiritual del que no puedo zafarme, que parece acrecentarse con tu cercanía.

-Lo entiendo. También lo he sentido, pero no soy capaz de asimilarlo tan fácilmente como lo haces tú.

-Cualidad Militante, se dice.

-Lo he hecho antes. Lo sabes.

-No te va ser un caballero, Miguel.

-Deberías probar no serlo siempre, Rafael.

-No cambias aun después de tantos ciclos, sigues siendo un obstinado… aun así te amo.

-Y tú estas borracho, hay que ir a casa.

-Tírame a un taxi y llévate el auto, tienes aun que lidiar con esa Lican.

-Sabes que…

Fue muy extraño ese momento, puesto que Logan jamás se había atrevido a propasarse con él a pesar de la cercanía que tenían y de su carácter tan despierto; lo había besado en ese momento de forma precipitada, quizá movido por su anormal embriaguez, haciendo percibir a Raziel su sabor alcoholizado y el amargor del tabaco. Fue breve, pues Logan se entregó a una consciencia inducida por la bebida, pero fue suficiente para dejar al Militante completamente consternado y aun más alterado con lo sucedido. Si, anhelaba la cercanía de Rafael como siempre había sido, aquél precipitado gesto se lo reiteró de una manera muy única, pero…

-¿Raziel? -Escuchó tras él, seguido por el consecuente sonido de escombros al moverse y ser apartados, para luego dejar los entaconados pasos lentos acercándose lentamente hacia él por su espalda. -Son las once, no creo que sea conveniente que estés fuera más tiempo. -Se detuvo, como si se hubiese asombrado por alguna situación. -¿Está bien?

Se preguntó, aterrado, si Teresa había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado. Sería incapaz de mentirle, y realmente no quería que supiera lo que acababa de suceder, eso significaría el perderla… y no podría resistir aquello. Se giró para verla, con el nerviosismo notándosele en el rostro con todo el descaro, sin dejar de sostener al inconsciente en los brazos; el verla allí de pie, calmada tras su berrinche, le llenó con la certeza de que era ella quien invadía tanto sus pensamientos como sus emociones, a pesar del instintivo amor que sentía por Logan. Se acomodó un poco mejor al inconsciente, dando un resoplido en su esmero por calmar su avalancha de emociones, comenzando a caminar con el cazador a rastras.

-Logan es un ex Militante, es decir… abandonó su cualidad para seguir siendo humano. -Comenzó a explicarle quizá de forma muy apresurada, descubriendo que su ansiedad seguía allí, odiosa. -Dice tener un objetivo que yo no comprendo, eso me causa cierto coraje con él.

-Por eso el aroma. -Dedujo la chica mientras caminaba un poco tras él mientras se deshacían de las miradas hostigantes.

-Tiene, sin embargo, cualidades Militantes así como debilidades, no sintetiza el alcohol por ejemplo al igual que yo, Jaziel y cualquier otro de nuestra clase, por eso ahora está inconsciente. Quería probarles que era completamente humano para evitar levantar sospechas.

-Así que está ebrio el muy hablador.

Tras hurgar en los bolsillos del abrigo de Logan, Raziel lanzó virtualmente al medio dormido dentro de un taxi que él mismo había llamado, dando indicaciones muy precisas al conductor para evitar que muriera en algún punto del viaje; se sentía demasiado ansioso, tanto que comenzaba a serle doloroso, debiendo quedarse medio sentado en el cofre del vehículo cuando lo encontraron en el estacionamiento del bar para intentar calmarse unos momentos con el frío aire de la noche. Ella se veía ajena a lo que le ocurría, pero se aproximó a él para besarlo de pronto con más impetuosidad de lo normal, acelerándolo aun más sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sin que quisiera evitarlo, en realidad.

-¿Conduces?

-Por necesidad.

-¿Estás despierto del todo para hacerlo?

-Tengo demasiada adrenalina en este momento como para caer dormido.

-¿Tan tarde…?

Teresa lo comprobó entonces, sorpresiva y nítidamente; Raziel fue quien la besó en ese momento, cerrándola contra el mismo vehículo sin importarle que pudiesen verlos, impresionándola considerablemente al inicio. Sabía un poco a alcohol, extraño para ella.

-Raziel, espera.

-No importa.

-Importa.

Cedió sin embargo, y él pecó de verse desesperado, demasiado ansioso; terminaron en la parte trasera del vehículo, él parcialmente encima de ella sobre el largo asiento, sintiendo de pronto muy latente la pronunciada curvatura de su cuerpo femenino apegado al de él por la misma gravedad. Quizá fue ese combate donde ella se veía tan seductora, el mismo beso de Logan, su deseo tan latente desde el momento que ella se atrevió a besarlo durante el cumpleaños de su abuelo, cuando él había salido con Katia. ¿Por qué, si no podía reproducirse con ella por su condición de Lican, la deseaba tanto en una intimidad desconocida para él en la práctica?

-Raziel. -Suspiró Teresa, empuñando las manos sobre su suéter, sus fuertes piernas se encontraban flexionadas a los costados de los muslos de él. -Espera. Solo… espera. Me lastimas.

Tuvo que detenerse al escuchar su voz agitada, aun demasiado acelerado. Debajo de él ella se miraba excesivamente vulnerable, su pecho se movía agitado por su respiración entrecortada, la curvatura de éste le resultaba extrañamente hipnótica.

-Lo siento, Tessa. No sé que me ha sucedido.

-No me es ajeno. -Apretó los delineados labios, mirándolo con nitidez en la misma oscuridad. -Pero no quiero que ocurra así, ni ahora. No quiero que creas que… soy una chica que accede tan fácil a la primera.

-No lo creo.

-Sé que no, pero… intenta comprenderme. Te quiero, Raziel, de verdad, no quiero que pienses que por no acceder de pronto signifique que no lo hago.

Se obligó a calmarse, guardando silencio durante unos momentos, comenzando a atontarse cuando la adrenalina finalmente le abandonó; obtuvo un beso dulce de ella, y su deseo se vio cambiado por ese afecto que alguna vez compartió con Rafael en vagos recuerdos que eran ajenos a él como humano.

-¿Te quedas conmigo, Tessa?

-Sabes que sí.

-No quiero asustarte con mi sentir, pero tampoco quiero que lo desconozcas.

-Lo entiendo, Raziel.

-No habrá nadie más que tú en mi vida, Teresa. Incluso si tú decides marcharte eso nunca cambiará en mi… pero eso suele asustar a quienes lo escuchan, porque en el concepto humano no existe algo eterno o constante, nada es fácil como decir ya, todo tiende a crecer en vez de solo aparecer.

-Vamos al hotel, creo que necesitas dormir ya. -Le sonrió con levedad.

" _Te amo, Tessa."_


	12. Eterno

**Eterno.**

Tres es un número poderoso.

Él incluso son tres. Uno solo, en tres.

Así ellos eran tres, por siempre, desde siempre, con la vista de oro en las alturas contemplando siempre la belleza máxima. Pero Su amor era demasiado grande. Demasiado. Tanto que por amor los hizo a ellos, a los mal agradecidos que pisan su perfecta creación, e incluso les dio una parte de Él para enmendar los errores que ellos cometían. Error tras error que los mandaba a un castigo auto impuesto, pues jamás fue decisión de Él que así fuera, ¿por qué querría condenar a quien ama tan intensamente?

El primero en intentar averiguar lo que sucedía fue Samael, el ser más hermoso de todos los que habían sido creados, el más inteligente, aquél que Él hizo con tanta dedicación y afecto. ¿Libre albedrío? ¿Por qué Él les dio eso? No es que Samael fuera malo, buscaba la felicidad de aquellos que Él había creado,,, y pecó de ira.

-¡Ellos no entienden Tú amor! -Vociferaba, y todos podían escuchar su melódico tono. -Ellos no lo merecen. ¡No merecen Tu amor!

Él entonces quiso enseñarle lo que era ser ellos, lo que era el saber la distinción entre el bien y el mal, el tener la elección para obrar con el conocimiento de éste. Amor incondicional. Samael fue el primero en ser humano, en descubrir lo sencillo que era el corromper la carne, en saber que la felicidad real a veces requiere sacrificio, en probar lo que era el dolor genuino… pero, al nacer como el primer Militante, tomó una decisión que lo arrastró a la oscuridad lejana a lo que Él deseaba para él; comenzó a castigar a aquellos que no eran merecedores de Su amor, en su concepto. Las personas ingenuas dicen: si no te portas bien, Dios te castigará. Pero eso es una falacia. Él no quiere castigar, no fue su decisión que así ocurriera, sino el libre albedrío de Samael… así como el de otros tantos que decidieron seguirle.

Se habla de una guerra celestial en los libros humanos inspirados por Sus susurros en idiomas que ellos desconocían, donde el mayor de los arcángeles combatió contra Samael y sus rebeldes… pero no hubo tal cosa, fue una mala interpretación de Su palabra. Él lo sabe todo, jamás se equivoca. Miguel, el mas fuerte de todos, fue el encargado de contener a sus hermanos cuando su líder Samael se marchó por una senda incomprensible para ellos, y fue quien más sufrió en silencio tras esa pérdida, pues su amor eran tan puro como el de Él, y luchaba por comprender esos designios que seguía sin cuestionar. Por ese motivo Rafael siempre estuvo a su lado, tratando de sanar ese dolor tan íntimo e incomprensible que Miguel sentía, y por Su designio fue de esa manera, eternamente.

Así fue como Miguel tomó el lugar que Samael había tenido antes, como líder del ejército celestial.

Gabriel había visitado varias veces a los humanos, y le bastó poco para apreciar la belleza de su imperfección, aquella que a Él le encantaba contemplar, pues eran capaces de amar de manera incondicional a diferencia de ellos, que Lo amaban porque eran conscientes de que Él era su creador. Era maravilloso para Gabriel el comprender la verdadera perfección de Su creación, el máximo despliegue de amor era cuando nacía gradualmente en vez de solo poseerlo. Por eso bajaba a susurrar la buena nueva, siempre acompañando a lo que era Su luz, sin importarle si, de pronto, ellos lo podían ver. Había reprimendas de Miguel, y risas conciliadoras de Rafael.

Pero entonces llegó Dae Leviatán.

Hay una historia que circula entre los humanos de boca en boca, plasmada en lo que ellos llaman "literatura", siempre nacida de un dato real. Uno. Ese dato fue Lilith.

Ella no fue creada del barro, ni de la putrefacción o cosa parecida. Fue hecha con la noche, así como Adán con el día, entre la oscuridad donde Samael se había ocultado; por eso fue fácil para él atraerla de nueva cuenta hacia la oscuridad, atándola con sangre, trayendo al mundo por ella al Midas de Muerte. Ella le dio la espalda a Él, y se condenó a vagar durante la noche tras parir, sin comer, sin procrear más, sin latir ni respirar, olvidando su nombre y su divina procedencia. El primer Sabio, en una eterna soledad sin nada más que sus emociones revueltas, incontroladas, bebiendo sangre metalizada para no sufrir el dolor que significaba la sequedad de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando Él decidió que ellos, sus arcángeles, apoyaran a sus creaciones en el sendero que debían recorrer bajo la misma presión de Miguel, preocupado en el querer evitar que la oscuridad provocada por el libre albedrío de Samael se extendiera por entre los humanos como si de una enfermedad se tratase. Fueron siete al inicio los que decidieron tomar las cualidades humanas.

Miguel, quien ostentaba la virtud de la Justicia, promotor de la Fe. Su primer nombre humano fue Marie, en honor a ella, la humana que entregó su vida por el Salvador, y a quién él admiraba con grandeza.

Gabriel, ostentando la virtud de la Esperanza, promotor de la buena nueva, de Su mensaje. Su primer nombre humano fue Vladimir.

Rafael, llevando la virtud de la Caridad, trayendo consigo la Sanación del alma, otorgando la Generosidad. Su primer nombre fue Pierre, y estuvo al lado de Marie todo el tiempo como su esposo humano.

Junto a ellos, Andrew (Uriel), Natalia (Zadquiel), José (Chamuel) y Andrea (Jofiel), armando el primer consejo de Militantes que hubo sobre la tierra.

Hablando de tierra… Hay un secreto del que los Militantes no hablan, no por malicia sino porque es algo tan obvio para ellos como que dos más dos son cuatro, y es que la tierra es un ser vivo, tiene nombre y esencia espiritual al ser una creación de Él tal como el universo mismo: Selene o Licana, y tiene un carácter bastante amargado.

Para empezar, ella no escogió ese nombre, sino que Samael se sentía todo un poeta aquella ocasión y le otorgó ese nombre gracias a esa Luna chismosa que la equilibraba en una danza sin fin que tenía con el astro rey, clara seña inequívoca de la elevada esteticidad que Él tenía. Se lo tragó solamente porque Él estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión, y a Él era al único que jamás se opondría porque, a diferencia de todas sus creaciones, comprendía perfectamente todos Sus designios.

Selene intentó hacer comprender, en una forma bastante simple en su concepto, que todos éramos partes de Él como entidades únicas en una perfecta simbiosis, tanto rocas, tierra, minerales, todo aquello que era "carente de vida", pero hasta los amados Militantes, en sus entidades humanas, eran muy cabezotas para entenderlo. ¿Servidor sin fundamento? Militante. ¿Fundamentalistas sin servidor? Patrañas. Ese fue el motivo por el cual Selene optó por ser un animal, una planta, una roca incluso, influyendo en los humanos e intentando educarlos en la vida eterna real desde el momento en el que Él decidió concederles un alma inmortal. Al menos hasta que llegó el tarugo más grande de todos.

Licaon era su nombre. Se decía ser hombre de bien, cuidador de la vida animal, pero el muy insensato sacrificaba humanos creyendo que ellos eran el problema, lo peor de todo es que lo molestaba a Él puesto que le ofrecía sus sacrificios creyendo que iba a tener así su gratitud o algo parecido. Fue Selene quien se encaró para castigarlo, a pesar de que Él no lo deseaba así, y ambos se condenaron a vivir en el cuerpo de un lobo, un ser bueno pero que deambulaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Todo porque nadie comprendía Sus designios, solamente ella, Selene, a quien comenzaron a llamar Licana para variar, cuando ella ostentaba el nombre más hermoso de todos: Amor.

Creemos que estamos perdidos, pero esto es porque nos hemos vuelto sordos y ciegos a nuestro alrededor, envueltos entre el pesimismo, la auto complacencia, el temor a la incertidumbre. Por eso ellos están aquí, Militantes, Sabios, Licanos… incluso el terrorífico Dae Leviatán, el primer Santo, que nació de la furia de un Arc frustrado de ver lo poco merecedores que somos de Su amor. De Él, que aun con nuestro deplorable camino de constante ofensa, sigue acunándonos con amor y esperanza que probablemente no merezcamos.


	13. Enfrentamiento

**Enfrentamiento.**

 **I**

Estaba bastante relajada ese día, leyendo un libro de misterio semi recostada en su cama individual rodeada de colchas y mantas multicolores, pues no tenía siquiera trabajo qué hacer u horas pendientes en el hospital; trataba de distraer su mente de su trabajo como enfermera, de sus estudios como Wicca, y, sobre todas las cosas, de Logan. Sería en corto las once de la noche, ya pensaría en dormir un poco más tarde cuando acabara el capítulo que leía.

-Toc, toc. -Saludó una muy sana y contenta Carol desde la parcialmente abierta puerta color ocre, ya con el pijama de dos piezas puesta, en un color guinda bastante inusual en ella. -Adivina adivinanza.

-¿Galán en curso? -Cuestionó Selina sin despegar los ojos oscuros de su lectura.

-¡No! No tengo mucho tiempo para galanes ahora, aunque… ese no es el punto. -Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sentada en la cama de su amiga, finalmente distrayéndola. -Mira, ha llegado la invitación de Elena.

Observó lo que le extendía la pelirroja con la blanca y fina mano, de pronto prestando demasiada atención a sus uñas pulcramente pintadas en un rosa muy claro, planteándose la posibilidad de quizá hacerse algo parecido; era una típica invitación de boda con las plateadas letras estéticas formando el nombre de los novios sobre el grueso papel color beige, nacarado: Elena y Ramsés. Elena era una Wicca del pueblo, que vivía en la ciudad desde que comenzó a estudiar la carrera hasta ahora que trabajaba en algún estudio gráfico, y Carol la conocía, aunque no por el aspecto místico (era una de esas personas que son completamente ajenas a ese mundo al tener nula capacidad sensitiva), sino por el lado extremadamente social de ella. Tras abrirla de su envoltura de celofán transparente, se dio cuenta que la ceremonia sería en el pueblo, dándole a entender que sería una ceremonia blanca a pesar de que el tal Ramsés no era un Priest ni nada parecido.

-Será en Los Ángeles. -Susurró.

-¡Genial! Una fiesta típica, los eventos de tu familia siempre me han parecido maravillosos, con sus bailes místicos, sus cantos y alegría… qué gusto volver a verlo. -Se llevó las manos al pecho, complacida. -Creo que invitaré a un amigo para que nos acompañe.

-¿Quién? -Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-No lo conoces, se llama Armand. Trabaja en la biblioteca Oriental durante el turno nocturno, hemos hecho muy buena amistad.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a la biblioteca? ¿De noche?

-Bueno, tenía que hacer una investigación que ameritaba ir a la biblioteca.

-Vaya… ¿cuánto tienes de conocerlo?

-Un mes y medio, más o menos.

No supo qué decirle, no podía simplemente soltarle un "él es muy peligroso, es lo que conoces como vampiro", la tacharía de loca y reiría en su cara; no supo entonces qué contestarle, y antes de soltar cualquier tontería el zumbido de su teléfono celular la distrajo, debiendo revolotear entre sus colchas para tomar el aparato. La pantalla marcó el nombre "Logan", pegándoselo al pecho de manera nerviosa y bastante obvia para su amiga, que atinó a reírse por su precipitada reacción.

-Debo contestar. -Susurró, avergonzada. No quería que ella viera lo estúpida que se ponía cuando hablaba con él.

-Claro, no te preocupes. -Se levantó de la cama con bastante ánimo, andando hacia la puerta. -Espero poder conocerlo pronto, Lina. Buenas noches.

No quiso decirle nada, contestando el teléfono hasta el momento que ella salió de la habitación entre pequeños saltos.

-¿Hola?

-Uh… Lina. -Su voz se escuchaba grave, lenta. Ahogada. -Espero no haberte despertado.

-No, para nada. ¿Estás bien?

-No. A decir verdad… tengo una severa congestión alcohólica.

-Estás borracho. -Soltó, como si aquello pareciera una gracia infantil.

-No es porque… yo lo quiera. Necesito tu ayuda… no supe a quién más… marcar e ir a un hospital no… no era una opción.

-¿En dónde estás?

-Tirado en el sofá… en casa…

-Está bien. -Suspiró con levedad fingiendo molestia, pero en realidad estaba preocupada. -Ya me explicarás qué sucedió cuando llegue.

Colgó entonces. Se puso sin pensarlo demasiado su abrigo negro, se acomodó las botas, una boina color café oscuro, y tomó el maletín del trabajo pensando si de camino habría una farmacia, andando fuera de su habitación para así salir del departamento… topándose con la intrigada Carol en la sala, que también salía a plena media noche, en medias, el entallado vestido negro, tacones, la larga bufanda roja enrollada en su cuello estéticamente bajo el corto abrigo.

-¿Vas a salir a esta hora? -Corearon al mismo tiempo.

 **II**

Tomaron el mismo taxi, puesto que el camino para ambas era demasiado similar. Lina no dejaba de ver su celular, esperando que aquél tonto intoxicado no hubiese perdido ya la consciencia, al mismo tiempo que todo el asunto con Carol la preocupaba de forma terrible. Seguía mirándose con Armand, al final de cuentas, y eso no le daba tan buena espina, peor, si quería invitarlo a Los Ángeles, ¿sabría él qué clase de lugar era ese?

-…Así que accedí, no podía decirle que no a algo como eso. Cada viernes en la noche hay una gala exclusiva a la media noche en el Teatro Estelar, tanto que es escasa la gente que puede entrar, solo va un grupo muy selecto… es decir, Armand es parte de eso, tenía una invitación tan bonita.

-Si, he escuchado al respecto, supongo que él es un VIP o algo parecido.

-¡Por supuesto! Me ha dicho que mandaría chofer, pero no quiero verme tan confiada… es decir, ¿qué clase de bibliotecario tiene chofer e invitaciones a eventos exclusivos?

-¿El dueño de la biblioteca?

-Dios, es cierto. -Se quedó en silencio unos momentos. -Este amigo tuyo… ¿lo invitarás a la boda?

-Si sobrevive, lo pensaré. -Lo evaluó, ya que él era quien había salvado a todas las Wiccas del pueblo.

-¿Lo pensarás? Se nota bastante que te preocupa, no sé por quién saldrías tan tarde… además de mí, claro.

-Es porque no se cuida asimismo, a diferencia de ti. -Resopló, un poco molesta. -Sabes bien que no me fio mucho de un hombre, y mucho menos uno de su calaña.

-Con su calaña te refieres a…

-Déjeme aquí. -Dijo, apuntando a una esquina conocida.

El taxi se detuvo en ese momento, y ella abrió la puerta dejando entrar el aire frío de la noche, queriendo huir de aquella conversación. Ya de pie se giró hacia ella, sonriendo levemente.

-Ten cuidado, Carol. No me da buena espina que salgas con esa persona.

-Tú también cuídate, Lina. Confía en mi tal como yo confío en ti.

Dio un resoplido, cerrando entonces la puerta del vehículo con poca fuerza. Tras despedir con la mano a su amiga mientras se alejaba, se dio media vuelta para observar el edificio de cinco pisos donde Logan vivía, demasiado impresionada de pronto por el lugar medianamente elegante preguntándose qué cantidad ganaría como para permitirse un lugar como ese; tomando valor tras unos segundos en el frío, optó por llamarle por teléfono mientras se paraba frente a la puerta transparente donde estaba un tablero con números de los departamentos, mostrando tras ésta las cromadas puertas del elevador.

-Hola. -Escuchó su voz cansada, casi como un susurro, poniéndola muy nerviosa de pronto.

-Solo te llamaba para saber si estabas consciente y abrirme la puerta.

-Lo estoy.

Hubo un zumbido en la puerta, indicándole que podía abrirla. Miró la puerta cromada del elevador, torciendo los labios, pues ese aparato infernal le desagradaba bastante.

 **III**

-Au.

-Exageras.

-No hay a quién le agraden las inyecciones.

-Te sorprenderías.

Pegó cuidadosamente el adhesivo en el dorso de su mano, dejando firme el catéter donde había hecho la perforación momentos antes; había quitado un cuadro de la pared al lado de la amplia cama donde se encontraba Logan sentado, entre sábanas claras, llevando solamente luna camiseta interior sin mangas color negra, pantalón de vestir del mismo color, descalzo; tenía el rostro pálido de tanto vomitar momentos antes de que ella lo medicara y la boca ardida de tanto haberse cepillado los dientes tras las arcadas.

-Estarás mejor en un rato, tan pronto te rehidrates. -Dio un leve suspiro, algo soñolienta, sabiéndose de memoria el procedimiento que tanto hacía en el hospital. -Ahora puedes contarme lo que te pasó. ¿Tienes otro vicio a parte de…? -Se llevó los dedos a los labios, imitando el gesto de fumar.

-De hecho no, una cualidad Militante indeseable es la culpable de esto, de mi poca tolerancia al alcohol. -Se frotó el rostro con la mano libre, tratando de espabilarse. -Encontramos a nuestro guardián de Mainframe, dio información que… no comprendimos del todo. A final de cuentas hay que volver a la mansión Mainframe, asustar terriblemente a Antiguo para que hable y averiguar por qué está Karla con ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Piensas ir allá tú solo?

-No lo sé. -Se notó cansado. -Dudo que Raziel me deje ir solo después de lo que les hice hacer.

-Creo que es mejor descansar, mientras te recuperas. Ya habrá tiempo para seguir charlando de esto.

-Lina…

-Recuéstate.

Hizo lo que le pedía aunque su mente se empeñaba en hacer que todo su mundo diera vueltas por culpa del alcohol que parecía intensificarse al tener la cabeza apoyada sobre la blanda almohada; notó a la chica levantarse de la cama para revisar aquél contenedor lleno de solución salina transparente, y tuvo un punzar de temor que no pudo controlar.

-Quédate.

-Voy a quedarme hasta que sea hora de quitarte el catéter…

Se había vuelto a sentar sobre la cama, solamente para atrapar a la chica en un abrazo demasiado fuerte para una persona que, se suponía, estaba débil y deshidratada, provocando un pequeño grito de ella cuando la jaló para recostarla a su lado en la cama, abusando del límite de la manguerilla por donde pasaba aquella solución. Se acomodó parcialmente encima de ella, y antes que pudiera reclamarle algo la calló con un impetuoso beso, deseoso, sin importarle si ella podía percibir lo que tenía dentro de sí: celos, deseo y un misterioso desamor; las manos de la chica, empuñadas sobre sus hombros, se relajaron poco después y correspondió aquél gesto con su usual dulzura, tan opuesta a él.

-¡Logan! -Le recriminó cuando la dejó respirar.

-Te pensé toda la noche, tenia que abrazarte. -La ajustó contra él, demasiado invasivo de pronto, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y contra su cabello oscuro, cerrando los ojos. -Esa Lican me provocaba… sensaciones que no debían… estar en mi…

-¿Lican? ¿De qué hablas?

Hubo un silencio calmo. Lina se quedó esperando durante unos momentos, solo escuchando su lenta respiración, notando que Logan se había quedado dormido finalmente… dejándola prisionera de sus brazos; se tuvo que quedar así cerca de veinte minutos hasta que fue hora de retirarle el catéter, el cual quitó si inmutarle el pesado sueño en el que estaba envuelto aun después de haber tenido que maniobrar para quitarse parcialmente su brazo y pierna de encima. Tras dudarlo durante unos tantos minutos, terminó volviendo a recostarse a su lado sobre la cama, de costado hacia él, sintiendo que, muy dentro de ella, tenía deseos de verlo también a pesar de haber estado evitando el hablar con él como si fuera una desesperada. Acabó quedándose dormida poco después.

 **IV**

Timbre. Golpeteo incesante en la puerta.

Logan tomó asiento en la cama, sintiendo un vago dolor de cabeza, irritado con la clara luz del sol matutino que traspasaba las claras cortinas de los ventanales de su habitación; miró de manera automática hacia su izquierda, sobre la cama, esperando no encontrar esa compañía que últimamente aparecía tras una noche demasiado odiosa y agotadora. Allí estaba su enfermera favorita, para el alivio del cazador, durmiendo tranquilamente de costado hacia él. La cubrió de forma cuidadosa con una manta, y se levantó con debilidad para ir a abrir la puerta sin preocuparse demasiado por su aspecto, pensando que tal vez Raziel tenía ganas de joderlo por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Espera, ¿lo había besado o solo fue un sueño?

-¡Estás vivo! -Gritó el muchacho parado en la entrada, de tez morena clara y ojos verdes, cubierto el rizado cabello oscuro con una gorra tejida color guinda. -Evelyn me contó ayer que estabas en el bar, ¡bebiendo! ¡Tú no puedes beber!

-Baja la voz. -Pidió, fastidiado.

-¿La resaca te duele, tarado? -Abel entró entonces al departamento antes de que Logan pudiese impedirlo. -Eres alérgico al alcohol, no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió. -Miró entonces hacia la puerta abierta de la recámara, y su humor cambió considerablemente. -¿Quién es ella?

-Es una enfermera amiga que ayer…

-¿Y duerme en tu cama?

La ruidosa discusión despertó finalmente a Lina, que se incorporó de golpe al notar que su paciente ya no se encontraba acostado en la cama; sin embargo, tras aclararse un poco más, se quedó estática durante unos momentos escuchando todo el borlote que ocurría en la sala, sintiendo el corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza y rapidez en su pecho.

-La llamé anoche para que me ayudara… ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

-Me preocupo por ti, Logan. Demasiado. Eres muy imprudente contigo mismo.

-Tú no entiendes lo que yo hago, Abel. Sé que estás aquí más por satisfacción propia que preocupación.

-¿Cómo?

-Anoche no estaba Evelyn, sino Laura cantando en el escenario.

-¿Qué es… lo que estás insinuando?

-No quiero siquiera figurarme qué fue lo que hiciste anoche. -Se escuchaba realmente irritado con aquello. No tenía idea de qué tanto había visto, si debía preocuparse ya que era, al final de cuentas, un humano normal.

-Si tan solo me dijeras lo que pasa por tu mente, si confiaras en mi…

-¿Para qué? ¿Satisfacerte? Debes comprender que no puedes monopolizar el espacio de los demás, creí que ya habíamos acabado ese tema.

-Aun no te necesito, no puedo…

-Logan. -Selina habló con voz fuerte desde la puerta, tal como cuando se encontraba con un paciente renuente. -Vuelve a la cama de inmediato, tengo que ponerte otra solución o empeorarás. Ahora.

Ambos se quedaron helados al ver a aquella chica con tan mal humor, algo despeinado su negro cabello lacio y con el rímel ligeramente corrido bajo los párpados, como si fuese una especie de espanto; Abel, tras corroborar que aquella mujer no era "una belleza" en su concepto (estaba un poco pasada de peso para empezar, además era bajita de estatura), frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, mientras Logan se veía genuinamente asustado con el aura que ella desprendía en ese momento. Denso como aceite de motor.

-Ya, ya voy. -Susurró, pero no se movió de su lugar ya que había sido sostenido del brazo con fuerza.

-Estamos en una discusión importante, no te entrometas. -Soltó Abel, de pronto sintiéndose amenazado con su presencia, aferrando el brazo del fotógrafo.

-Bueno, en ese caso tú te haces responsable si el imbécil pierde la consciencia. -La chica se giró hacia dentro de la habitación, inclinándose para tomar sus botas tiradas sobre el suelo alfombrado. -Allá ustedes si consideran más importante una absurda discusión que la salud, aunque si te descompensas, Logan, te la tienes bien merecida por imprudente,

-Lina, espera…

-Puedo hacerme cargo. -Abel comenzó a hablar, queriendo verse dominante ante ella. -No te necesitamos aquí.

-Entonces, si no me necesita, ¿por qué me llamó a plena media noche en vez de llamarte a ti? -Se ajustó las botas. -Digo, si tienes más conocimiento médico que yo él debería saberlo.

Para Logan todo se había tornado muy denso, y el comportamiento que Selina tenía en ese momento no era el usual en ella… estaba realmente molesta, y era su culpa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer para resolverlo, era lo último que él quería.

-Y-yo me refería…

-¿A qué? ¿Crees que el poder del amor iba a solucionarle algo? -Caminó fuera de la habitación tomando el maletín que estaba sobre el sofá individual al lado de la puerta, colocándoselo en el hombro de forma cuidadosa. -Que quede en tu memoria el remordimiento en caso de que le suceda algo solo por tu egoísmo.

-Selina, no te vayas. -Le pidió Logan con mayor firmeza.

-¡Logan!

-Háblame cuando tengas más control en tus decisiones. -Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pasando entre ellos obligándolos a que se separaran. -Por cierto, hay un evento en Los Ángeles, una boda. Imagino que a _ellas_ les dará gusto verte allá. -Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra, mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella. -Te dejo con tu médico de cabecera, nos vemos.

Hubo voces cuando cerró la puerta, discusiones acaloradas que no quiso escuchar. Se apresuró entonces a entrar al solitario elevador cromado, incapaz de aguantar a Logan saliendo por ella o al sujeto que lo acompañaba; tan pronto se cerraron las puertas automáticas cuando estuvo dentro de éste, su llanto contenido salió de forma ruidosa, incontrolado, derrumbándose sobre el alfombrado suelo automático durante unos minutos.

 **V**

Carol, amable como siempre, le pasó dos píldoras verdes y una pequeña botella con agua para que se las tomara; tuvo qué hacerlo para no levantar sospecha, tomándolas en un silencio demasiado denso. Había estado llorando durante las últimas tres noches, sin querer contestar sus múltiples e insistentes llamadas ni leer sus mensajes, sintiéndose una completa estúpida por creerse sus palabras… y había hecho creer a su amiga que tenía un terrible catarro, por eso la condición tan lamentable de su rostro.

-¿Crees que podrás bailar? -Dijo, tomando asiento al lado de ella.

-Elena insistió mucho. -Tomó un kleenex que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla, mirando por el ventanal que tenía a un lado. -Lis y Val estarán allí también, accedieron a bailar, me sabe mal defraudarlas. Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo tu invitado?

El autobús donde se encontraban ambas acomodadas había comenzado a moverse suavemente al inicio, para así comenzar el camino en dirección a la siguiente capital pasando por varios pueblos pequeños, entre ellos Los Ángeles que era su destino. Lina estaba genuinamente interesada en esa situación, puesto que no sabía que clase de actitud tomaban los Sabios con respecto a las Wiccas.

-Dijo que llegaría cuando se desocupara de la biblioteca, que avisaría para no ir ese día ni el fin de semana, se escucha como el dueño de ésta realmente. Aunque, bueno, creo que no alcanzará la ceremonia del templo así que solo sería en la recepción. -Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, notándose muy emocionada. -Ha sido muy amable conmigo, ¿sabes? Y el hecho de que vaya a venir hasta acá para acompañarme me da tanta ilusión. Y tú, ¿invitaste a tu amigo?

Dio un suspiro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta tras recordar todo el horrible incidente y lo mucho que lo había evitado esos días, pero le había extendido la invitación a la boda y probablemente lo vería allí. Tenía que enfrentarlo de igual forma. Tomó otro sorbo de agua para así poder hablar con más claridad.

-Le dije, sí, pero verás… hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que probablemente lo conoces, trabaja en la misma planta que tú. -Torció los labios. -Comprenderás por qué me tomaba mi tiempo y lugar con él. Se llama Logan.

-Espera… ¿Dantes? ¿El fotógrafo? -Enrojeció de pronto al recordarlo. -Conoces a esa persona, ¿de aquí? Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Duermes con él, Lina?

-No, no me he dejado con él. -Se contuvo un poco, notando la cara que ella había puesto cuando lo mencionó. El "efecto Logan". -Es decir, tampoco es que yo sea una chica que pueda acosarse de esa manera. Hace días fui con él porque estaba intoxicado solamente a ayudarlo, la noche de tu gala.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿A quién no? Pero es un idiota.

-Lo es, dicen. -Sonrió, alzando un poco los hombros. -Pero sé que tú no. No dejes que te intimide, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me intimida.

 **VI**

Llegaron a la casa familiar de Val, donde ya se encontraba la castaña Lis alistándose de lo más emocionada; entre saludos afectuosos (enérgicos en el caso de Carol), abrazos y risas de complicidad, procedieron a acabar de arreglarse para ir a la capilla que se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo, a escasas calles de donde ellas estaban. Carol, siempre flamante, llevaba un precioso vestido color guinda con encaje negro, strapless, que tenía una suave caída en la falda hasta sus rodillas, altísimas zapatillas doradas, el pelirrojo cabello cayendo en ondas suaves… contrastando completamente con el resto de chicas.

-¿Vino el Priest? -Cuestionó Val, llevando un traje blanco de pantalón justo y saco de botones, el rojo cabello recogido en una coleta alta y lacia, despejando su rostro maquillado de forma natural.

Delante, por la escasamente iluminada calle, iban Carol andando en tacones altos como si fuera algo cotidiano para ella así como Lis, usando un largo vestido floreado en azul y beige que le llegaba hasta los talones, la castaña melena suelta y lacia, hablando de banalidades femeninas en susurros discretos y risas agudas; frente a ellas ya se miraba el sencillo templo, iluminado y adornado con livianas telas blancas así como coloridas flores aun en sus macetas blancas, en donde la gente ya había gente elegantemente ataviada por fuera.

-Si, me pareció que todas creerían que era un gesto bonito. -Lina, en el mismo vestido negro que llevó a la oficina aquél día, alzó suavemente los hombros. Llevaba sobre los hombros un chal delicado tejido en color púrpura, y el cabello atado en una coleta baja por sobre su oído izquierdo, ondeado por la misma Carol para que quedaran rizos suaves hasta la altura de su escaso pecho. -Hay algo curioso que quiero consultarte, Val, una pregunta que me asaltó de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué sucedería si… un Sabio llegara al pueblo?

-Bueno, suena inusual, se supone que los Sabios sienten respeto por las Wiccas y por eso no entran en sus territorios. -Pensó un poco. -El pueblo se encuentra sobre un enorme sello capaz de romper toda invocación y evocación que ocurra dentro de éste, si es maligno u oscuro, una especie de protección para evitar problemas. Si un Sabio llega no podría siquiera alimentarse, pues ellos usan su sangre para sellar a sus benefactores.

-Sellos de sangre. -Hubo una punzada de certeza en su pecho. -Ahora entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Llegaron al templo con el sol del atardecer enrojeciendo el cielo de manera maravillosa; en la entrada del templo, marcada por las blancas piedras que indicaban el camino desde la plaza, había ya gente bien vestida esperando la indicación para así entrar y tomar sus lugares, pero lo que le llamó más la atención era un grupo de siete u ocho mujeres de diversas edades, así como el sacerdote en su negra sotana, rodeando a un hombre que inmediatamente Lina "reconoció" como Logan: llevaba el rubio cabello oscuro peinado, camisa blanca, corbata guinda, un abrigo de lana negro y largo hasta las rodillas. Lo desconoció a primeras al verlo tan arreglado y pulcro, el rostro completamente despejado como si nada más lo aquejara, volviendo a sentir un nudo en la garganta y los ojos acuosos.

-Ya te contaré. -Susurró levemente.

Notó entonces la azulada mirada de Logan, y ella se apresuró a entrar con Carol al templo, casi empujándola, puesto que Lis y Val también se habían acercado a él para saludarlo.

-Lina, no sabía que ese tonto era tan reconocido aquí. -Susurró su amiga, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Aquí lo conocí.

Pasó la ceremonia, tranquila y bastante tradicional, entre aplausos alegres y arroz en la salida para desearles a los novios abundancia; Lina se había sentido segura rodeada de gente dentro del templo, meditando de pronto para comunicarse con los espíritus que le susurraban respuestas diversas a las preguntas correctas que ella misma les había formulado, gracias a los mismos conocimientos que Val tenía. Antes de formular otro pensamiento, saliendo del templo la tomaron del brazo, una mano enguantada en negro, casi arrastrándola hacia un lado del templo lejos de los demás asistentes.

-¡Basta! ¡Me tiras al suelo! -Se quejó de muy mal humor.

La dejó de espaldas contra la pared, cerrándole el paso y evitando que pudiese escapar; levantó la mirada, enojada, pero acabó doblegada ante su extraña e imponente presencia, los ojos azul oscuro posados en ella con una firmeza casi aterradora. Su cercanía no era hostil, sino todo lo contrario… y eso era lo que la hacía sentirse vulnerable ante él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar evitándome?

-No tenía ganas de verte. -Susurró. -La invitación fue un favor para los novios…

-¿Sientes que te traicioné?

-¿Por qué habría de? -Lo empujó de pronto por los hombros. -¿Por qué me decías cosas bonitas al igual que a otros? ¿Por qué te confesé mis temores y tú seguiste adelante provocando que ocurrieran? -Lo volvió a empujar con algo más de violencia, haciendo que retirara las manos de la pared. -Claro que me siento traicionada, siento que me engañaste tal como ellos lo hicieron, riéndose en mi cara, lo único que evita que te insulte es tu maldita sangre Militante, que entiendo un tanto tu carácter y tu deseo por querer que todo esté bien, pero ¿sabes? Jamás todo estará bien, siempre habrá algo que esté desbalanceado…

-Lina, lo siento.

-¿Crees que resuelves algo con eso?

-¿Me dejarás defenderme al menos?

Cruzó los brazos por sobre el pecho, dejando que el chal resbalara un poco por sus hombros, esperando a que hablara, aunque no sabía si tendría la capacidad suficiente para escucharlo o siquiera procesar sus palabras debido a su furia.

-¿Sabes por qué te dije que me gustabas, Lina? No porque le prestara demasiada atención a tu físico o cualquier otra tontería que se te cruce por la cabeza. -Resopló, como si lo meditara de pronto. -Eres la única persona que es capaz de mirarme de frente y hablarme con honestidad, no te deslumbras por mi… "cualidad Militante". Además, eres capaz de hacer algo que yo anhelo desde que tengo uso de conciencia, sanar, sanar verdaderamente a una persona, médica y anímicamente, y lo haces aun llevando contigo esa dichosa oscuridad a la que todo el mundo teme. -Se notó algo más relajado en ese momento, y se atrevió a llevar la mano hacia el mentón de la chica, tomándolo suavemente. Ella no hizo por apartarse o dejar de mirarlo con la misma firmeza. -No tienes idea de la cantidad de errores que he cometido siendo un humano, incapaz de poder diferenciar entre una pasión banal a una verdadera necesidad. No voy a remediar tu enojo en este instante, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero pedirte una oportunidad para que me dejes aprender de ti lo que yo carezco, aunque sea de lejos sin poder tocarte.

-Logan, no…

-¿Te está fastidiando, Lina? -Se escuchó la voz de Carol.

La pelirroja ya caminaba hacia ellos, haciendo una mueca que quería ser de disgusto, puesto que el sentido de protección hacia su amiga predominaba sobre ese "deslumbramiento" tan notorio de Logan; tuvo que apartarse de la enfermera muy en contra de su propio deseo, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras se incorporaba sutilmente.

-No, se estaba disculpando. -Habló Lina con firmeza, tratando de hacer sentir a Carol menos defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho, Dantes?

-Yo, nada que no tenga solución. -Sonrió con gallardía, alzando los hombros.

-¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

-Que es muy fácil mandarlo al diablo, de hecho. -Lina comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ambos, sin importar si se miraba rara al caminar por culpa de las zapatillas. -Se hace tarde, me iré yendo.

-Selina. -Intentó seguirla, pero se topó con Carol cerrándole el paso. -Hola.

-Habla.

Torció los labios un poco, pensando si realmente valdría la pena hablar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ríos?

-Sé quien eres y la fama que te cargas, Dantes. Selina ha pasado por traumas causados por imbéciles como tú, le generaron un poco justificado bajo autoestima.

-Lo sé. Entiendo por qué me rechaza de esa manera.

-¿Eh? -Se vio contrariada con su respuesta. -¿Te rechaza, dices?

-Tengo un poco de tiempo conociéndola, el hecho de que tanta gente se me acerque no quiere decir que me meta con todos ellos, ella ve en mi lo mismo que tú. Aun con ello quiero acercarme a ella, no es como todos aquellos que me rodean, es demasiado… buena, y demasiado hermética.

-Entonces dices que vas en serio. Mira, ella…

-Es decisión de ella a final de cuentas, pero te propongo algo. Si Selina llega herida contigo por mi culpa, tienes toda la autoridad para golpearme, en la misma oficina si gustas.

Comenzó a caminar entonces, siendo seguido poco después por la confundida (y deslumbrada) pelirroja.

 **VII**

El lugar de la recepción era al aire libre, en la parte trasera de la casa más grande del pueblo, la cual normalmente servía como una especie de hostal u hotel para los pocos visitantes que venían, pertenecía al "alcalde" y él se había puesto gustoso a adornarlo para la ocasión; aquel enorme patio cubierto en una especie de media luna por la enorme casa tenía varias carpas blancas, cuatro, cuyas mesas formaban un perímetro alrededor dejando libre el centro para los eventos que irían a suceder durante la noche. Fuera de esa peculiaridad, el resto del lugar estaba adornado como una boda normal, con flores blancas en sus respectivas macetas y listones aperlados ondeando con la brisa nocturna. La gente pronto comenzó a ocupar los lugares entre saludos alegres, otros tantos conversando entre los jardines esplendorosos que estaban en la misma casa, unos cuantos observando la hermosa fuente de piedra negra que había justo en el centro de aquella curiosa media luna… incluyendo a Lina y a Carol, siendo seguidas por Logan a prudente distancia llevando un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos.

-¡Armand! -Carol se emocionó al ver al Sabio acercarse entre la demás gente.

Lina observó entonces a Maestro, usando un saco de pana en un curioso color guinda muy oscuro, pantalón negro y bufanda gris oscuro, saludando con amabilidad a su amiga la cual se había acercado a él con una prisa asombrosa para los tacones que llevaba; también notó que varias Wiccas lo habían mirado, como si supieran de inmediato su verdadera naturaleza. Sabiendo que ellas estaban más capacitadas para contenerlo (además hablando del dichoso sello), decidió ser buena anfitriona con su invitado (ella lo había invitado a final de cuentas), girándose para andar con cautela entre el césped para acercarse a Logan no sin cierta incomodidad tras lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse por lo que le había dicho? Pronto sus ojos azules cayeron en ella mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo en la humedad de la noche a través de los labios… paralizándola con un gesto de incertidumbre en el rostro. Ya había tenido esa sensación antes.

-¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó el fotógrafo.

-Tuve un _deja vu._ Fue extraño.

-Quizá no fue uno, tal vez viste algo que ya habías visto, aunque suene redundante. -Miró hacia donde estaba Carol y Armand, notándose cierto desagrado en el rostro. -Con que era en serio que Maestro estaba saliendo.

De pronto Lina recordó su sueño, aquella sensación de deseo tan dominante que había nacido en ella con figurárselo fumando y exhalando a la humedad de la noche; inmediatamente apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza, incómoda, sintiendo un calor envolver su cuerpo por completo. Fue incapaz de volver a mirarlo durante unos momentos.

-¿No me creías? -Se frotó los brazos, mirando hacia donde aquella peculiar pareja conversaba.

-No es lo mismo saberlo que verlo en persona. -Se vio demasiado preocupado de pronto. -También me inquieta el hecho de que esté aquí, rodeado de Wiccas.

-No tiene mayor poder aquí por el encantamiento que rodea el pueblo. Por cierto, he descubierto algo acerca de los pactos de sangre de los Sabios.

Logan la tomó de la mano para apartarla un tanto más de la gente que pasaba por allí y del mismo Sabio, aunque solo logró atraer más miradas puesto que ella ya estaba vista como la descendiente de Agatha y él como un Priest (que aparentemente fumaba); Lina se vio muy alterada de pronto al sentir su mano en la de ella, y trató de guardar compostura a como diera lugar, no quería seguir mostrándose tan vulnerable ante él. Acabaron cerca de la misma casa, entre la penumbra de la noche, junto a uno de los pilares rústicos de rojizo ladrillo que hacían de soporte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Val… definió ese pacto como un sello de sangre con sus benefactores. -Torció los labios un poco. Sus emociones estaban por delatarla. -Tras hacer la pregunta adecuada, los espíritus de alrededor susurraron que ellos, los Sabios, son capaces de "atrapar" con ese sello a sus benefactores, pero debe haber un intercambio de fluido sanguíneo consensuado para que ocurra. Nunca había sucedido algo parecido entre un Sabio y un Militante, así que no están seguros de cuáles sean sus síntomas.

-Si es un sello, entonces puede romperse con magia.

-Puede, si, con mucha energía. Pero es un sello de sangre, Logan. Uno tan fuerte como el que llevas en la espalda.

Guardó silencio pues Carol, con una sonrisa de "te estás ganando que te asesine" se acercaba a ellos con Maestro a su lado, el cual ya lo había localizado bien pues sonreía con suspicacia maliciosa; se giró parcialmente para quedar al lado de Lina, dejando la mano apoyada sobre su cintura femenina, de pronto demasiado realzada por aquél vestido.

-Lina, quería presentarte a Armand. -Dijo la pelirroja, mirando de reojo de pronto a Logan. -Armand, ella es Selina, mi mejor amiga desde casi siempre, y él es un compañero de trabajo…

-Nos conocemos. -Dijo el elegante Sabio, causando un terrible escalofrío al fotógrafo. -Compartimos el gusto por coleccionar memorias, yo escritas y él en imágenes. ¿No es así, Logan?

Sonrió por cortesía, sin querer contestar aquella pregunta, puesto que las miradas de aquellas chicas estaban incomodándolo, una de suspicacia y la otra de decepción.

-Un placer, Armand. -Terminó contestando Selina. -Carol es una chica muy especial, cuídela mucho por favor.

-Por supuesto, señorita.

Hubo música suave proveniente de las carpas, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los invitados, incluyéndolos a ellos; Carol se vio demasiado emocionada, olvidando por completo la incómoda presentación, tomando de la mano al Sabio para llevarlo con ella en dirección hacia la mesa antes de que el hombre pudiese decir algo más a la pareja. Lina hizo el ademán de marcharse también tras ellos, pero se dio cuenta que Logan no se había movido de su lugar, por lo que terminó dándose media vuelta en su afán de buena anfitriona.

-¿Vas a quedarte en la oscuridad? Es un poco contradictorio, ¿no lo crees?

-En un momento iré. -Le enseñó el cigarrillo encendido, consumido por arriba de la mitad. -No me acercaré con el humo, sería de mala…

La mano templada de Lina estaba en su mejilla de pronto, cálida a pesar del frío, borrándole lentamente su ansiedad, su culpa y una naciente tristeza a la que se había resistido… dejándole de nueva cuenta esa sensación de deseo, pero no era un deseo sexual. Era una sensación completamente desconocida para él, desconcertándolo de tal manera que no supo distinguir si era de ella o de él mismo. Terminó tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, apagándolo con el pie.

-¿Será hasta el amanecer?

-Si, supongo que ya sabes como funciona. -Caminó un poco delante de él hasta llegar a la mesa, quedando fuera del radio auditivo de los presentes. -No maltrates a Maestro, mientras esté Carol al menos. No tengo idea de qué lío hayas tenido con él antes.

-Intentaré no maltratarlo. -Se llevó la mano al cuello, el sitio donde ella le había visto la marca de mordida. -¿A dónde vas?

-Lis, Val y yo haremos la invocación inicial, iré a vestirme y… bueno, eso. -Se encontró apenada de pronto. -Elena insistió bastante a pesar de saber que yo… no soy precisamente como ellas.

-Quizá es eso, la bendición de una Wicca nunca se desprecia. Ve entonces, me llama la atención ver de qué se trata.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo, alejándose de él sintiendo demasiada vergüenza de que él, en particular, fuese a mirar aquél evento.

Las luces se atenuaron en ese momento, dejando solamente un curioso brillo de velas que estaban sobre las mesas a manera de adorno,


	14. Asedio

**Asedio.**

 **I**

Teresa estaba muy sorprendida cuando regresó esa noche al establo donde se reunía con su manada… que ahora era mucho más numerosa que antes, rondando en silencio alrededor de la jaula cubierta por aquella pesada cortina, casi todos a la vez de una manera algo viciosa incluso; Gloria, siempre altanera y ligeramente prepotente, bajó de un salto de aquella jaula para caer pesadamente de pie frente a su líder, la verde mohicana cayendo por su lado derecho hasta el marcado mentón.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -Cuestionó la fornida morena al ver tal espectáculo tan extraño.

-Desertores, todos buscando dejar su clan para unirse a "Licana", dicen. No sabía qué hacer con ellos así que les dije que cuidaran con su vida esta jaula, que tú lo tomarías como un halago. -Alzó una ceja. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Teresa?

-Peleé con Raziel en Ciudad Oriente. -Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar aquello, y luego de incomodidad tras el incidente en la parte trasera del vehículo. -Pero perdí.

-¿Qué no eres…?

-Shh. Tengo que hablar con el Sabio.

-Antes de eso… dos Militantes estuvieran rondando el lugar, como si buscaran algo con mucha urgencia. Licana dijo que…

" _ODIO que me llamen Licana"_ , resonó la voz femenina de la loba, oculta entre la penumbra del lugar.

-Perdona. -Gloria se vio intimidada. -Luna dijo que probablemente estaban persiguiendo a los desertores.

-¿Ubicaste quiénes eran?

-Eran dos mujeres, no las había visto antes. Espera, la de cabello castaño creo que si la había visto, una con cara de asco perpetuo, no parece un Militante… si no fuera por su vestimenta y su aroma…

-No es una característica distintiva, ¿sabes? -Sintió miradas en ella entonces, haciéndola levantar el rostro para encarar a todos aquellos que le rodeaban. -Afuera todos, excepto tú Gloria. -Ordenó con fuerza. -No se alejen, ya escucharé lo que tienen que decir.

El cuarteto principal obligó al resto a salir del lugar a base de gruñidos guturales, dejando a ambas chicas solas con aquella jaula, así como a Luna escondida entre la penumbra del mismo lugar; los tacones de sus botas se hundieron en el suelo de tierra, haciéndola pensar que tal vez debía arreglar ese establo abandonado en medio del bosque (parecía haber existido una casa) o buscar otro punto de reunión más decente donde no tuviera que acabar con la ropa desecha. Hablando de desechos…

-Teresa. -Habló con aborrecido tono tan pronto le quitaron la cortina de encima el llamado Príncipe, deteniendo su andar de perro rabioso alrededor de aquella jaula. -¿Ya tienes ganas de partirme nuevamente la cara?

Aquel traje de rockstar que llevaba estaba muy sucio por el suelo lodoso del que ella se había quejado momentos antes de forma mental, roto y manchado con sangre vieja, seca, el rubio cabello enredado al grado de que quizá tendría que cortarlo para reparar el daño, los ojos de gato, azulados, fijos en la Lican que lo tenía prisionero; Teresa se sentó entonces sobre el suelo de tierra, sonriendo de medio labio ante tan fatídica visión y el despliegue de arrogancia por parte de un ser que se creía superior a ella.

-Voy a entregarte a los Militantes, principito, estarás mucho más seguro y limpio con ellos que en este lugar.

-¿Por qué? -Se extrañó de forma considerable.

-¿Es verdad que tienen una Wicca oscura en la mansión Mainframe?

-¿Qué? -Soltó una risa corta, seca. -No hay wiccas oscuras en la mansión desde el incidente con Nataniel, no que sea de mi conocimiento. ¿Por qué el interés?

-Me enteré por un cazador que Dae está tras de ti.

Vio un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro del Sabio, borrando aquella sonrisa amarga.

-¿Por qué habría de?

-Bueno, dímelo tú. ¿Por qué eres tan especial entre los Sabios? Supe que este sujeto, Dae, busca algo llamado "Entidades", dijo el nombre de una Wicca, Karla, que estaba con los Sabios en la mansión. Y bueno, que te estaba buscando porque desapareciste misteriosamente. Supongo que Antiguo y este chico, Daniel, no le dijeron que te secuestré.

-Porque probé Sangre Real.

Gloria escuchaba tras Teresa, desconcertada con todo lo que se estaba hablando.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sangre Real, ya sabes. -Miró a la morena, que permanecía estática con una ceja alzada. -No lo sabes. Me tragué una hostia consagrada. Fin.

-¿En serio es por…?

Bruscamente Luna salió de su escondite entre la penumbra del establo, arrojándose contra los barrotes de la jaula entre gruñidos llenos de rabia y furia incontrolada, queriendo morder al Sabio al meter el amenazante hocico entre los espacios de manera desesperada, incluso girándose alrededor de ésta cuando el rubio se movía para evitar salir herido de una manera muy dolorosa.

-¡Luna! -Teresa se incorporó, acercándose a ella para tratar de contenerla.

" _¡Maldito despojo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a probarlo?!"_ , la loba se escuchaba frenética, sus gritos de fémina calaban en la cabeza de Teresa y Gloria. _"¡Ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de probar Su sangre! ¡Aborto de Lilith! ¡Mancha de Samael!"_

-¡Quítenmela de encima! -Exigió el Sabio, incapaz de escuchar sus insultos.

-¡Luna! ¡Basta! -Exigió la morena, tomando a la loba por el pellejo de la espalda para separarla de los barrotes. -Esta no es la solución, déjame escuchar lo que dice antes.

" _¡Ese maldito se atrevió a burlarse de Él…!"_

-Wow, espera un momento. -Gloria tuvo que hablar entonces, sintiendo una enorme incertidumbre naciendo en ella. -Con "Él" estás tratando de decir que… ¿Dios? Lo que el Sabio comió fue, ¿sangre de Dios? O sea, ¿de verdad existe? ¿Toda esa habladuría de la Iglesia es real?

Hubo un denso silencio tras esas preguntas, incluso calmando la furia de Luna lo suficiente para que dejara de intentar asesinar al Príncipe. Teresa no sabía de pronto cómo reaccionar ante aquella revelación, es decir… ella creía en Dios, si, era una enseñanza que había recibido desde que era una niña pequeña, creía en él como creía que el aire existía, pero verlo ante ella de una manera tan factible y latente le causaba una emoción desconocida, como si hubiera dado un paso en un vacío luminoso. Tras haber vivido toda esa odisea siendo Lican la idea de Dios no sonaba descabellada, una realidad completamente factible aunque con huecos de incertidumbre. Tendría oportunidad de preguntarle a Raziel al respecto cuando volviese a verlo.

" _Dios no es más que una palabra muy banal y física para definir lo que realmente es…"_

La morena líder, aunque intrigada por la conversación que ocurría entre Gloria y Luna, aprovechó la aparente y engañosa calma para seguir cuestionando al Sabio.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro. -Sacó su celular, iluminando la penumbra del establo, buscando un número en su agenda. -Entonces eres importante para ellos porque tienes sangre importante, así que asumo eres una de esas Entidades que tanto quiere ese Santo.

-Somos siete, según él. -Habló de manera despreocupada, como si momentos antes una loba furiosa no hubiese estado a punto de hacerlo pedazos. -Representantes poderosos de cada especie: el trío de Arcs, Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, Selene, Bastet, Misyats y yo, por supuesto, el Príncipe.

-¿Misets?

- _Misyats._

 _-_ Misets.

-Eres una tragedia, Lican.

-Un minuto. -Se llevó al oído el teléfono mientras hacía la llamada, guardando silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. -Hola, sabía que estarías despierto. -Susurró con una sutileza muy extraña en ella. -El Príncipe está…

Hubo gritos por fuera del granero, gritos de indicaciones, golpes y bultos cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo; la puerta del edificio se abrió con tanta fuerza que acabó haciéndose pedazos e invadiendo el lugar con los restos de astillas. Delante estaban dos Militantes de pie entre la penumbra, féminas, con finos estoques de acero en la mano, usando el distintivo uniforme negro y plata ajustado a sus finas siluetas femeninas. Una de ellas llevaba el corto cabello dorado y muy lacio, la otra mujer Teresa la ubicó perfectamente como Ángel, la Militante con peor carácter que Raziel.

-Váyanse. -Ordenó Teresa.

-Pero… -Gloria susurró.

-Ahora.

Tanto Gloria como Luna retrocedieron en ese momento, la primera siguiendo su orden y la segunda sabiendo que no era conveniente revelarse si es que buscaban al Príncipe, obteniendo una mirada amenazante por parte de la Militante de corto cabello… una Militante humana con mayor capacidad para aguantar la noche.

-Licana. -Exclamó Ángel, visiblemente asqueada y fastidiada con lo que miraba, las estéticas botas sucias por la tierra. -No creí que este nido de Licans estuviera comandado por ti. ¿Por qué tienes a un Sabio contigo? ¿Tienes algo que ver con todos los Licans renegados que escaparon?

-Para serte honesta, me encontraba fuera de la ciudad. En ciudad Oriente, para ser precisa.

Aquella Militante se abalanzó contra ella, el estoque en alto, fallando solo por unos cuantos centímetros cuando Teresa esquivó retirándose de la jaula lanzándose hacia un lado; el filo quedó entre los metálicos barrotes a punto de herir al Príncipe. El teléfono, aun con la llamada en proceso, cayó lejos de sus manos entre algunas cajas viejas siendo visible solamente por el brillo de la pantalla.

-Yo no soy tan paciente como Raziel. -Sacó el estoque de la jaula, haciendo caer sentado en el suelo al Sabio del nerviosismo. -No entiendo por qué tiene tanto cuidado contigo si le resultaría fácil someterte.

-¿Raziel es paciente? -Cuestionó Teresa en voz alta con cargado sarcasmo. Sus ojos se volvieron de color grisáceo. Tenía que defenderse.

Hubo estocadas rápidas por parte de Ángel, una mujer que, en visión de Teresa, no se mostraba tan amable como suelen ser los Militantes, parecía más bien toda la intención de matarla antes que contenerla, esquivándola y evaluándose la idea de cuánto daño le haría ella misma si se decidía a someterla; Gloria había huido por la parte trasera del lugar con ayuda de Luna, siendo seguidas de forma inmediata por la otra Militante de cabello corto, la cual les cerró el paso con el estoque en la mano y las blancas alas desplegadas en intimidación.

-Demonios. -Susurró la de verde mohicana.

" _¡Peleen! La penumbra es su aliada ahora."_

-Tienes razón. -Sonrió de medio labio.

-¿En qué? -Cuestionó la Militante.

Perdió entonces su forma humana, lentamente, amenazante, para convertirse en una Lican completa, de pelaje oscuro aunque conservando sus mechones verdes sobre su cabeza, rompiendo completamente la ropa que llevaba puesta tras haber crecido casi medio metro en estatura; la Militante, aunque parcialmente ciega, se percató de inmediato que la chica Lican tenía toda la intención de atacarla, y no podía verla bien en la oscuridad.

-¿Ángel? -Cuestionó nerviosa, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos al ver a ambas lobas acecharla.

-¡No vayan a matarla! -Gritó Teresa entre el forcejeo.

-¡Yo soy tu combatiente, Licana! -Gritó la frenética Ángel, lanzándose contra ella de nueva cuenta con el estoque en alto.

Teresa detuvo la espada con ambas manos, cediendo al embiste de la Militante hasta quedar contra la jaula donde estaba el Sabio, doblándola al estar firmemente forjada contra el suelo; la castaña abrió los ojos, impresionada, justo en el momento que la morena quebraba literalmente su estoque utilizando únicamente sus manos desnudas, sin herirse un poco. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a aquella fuerte mano sobre su delicado cuello, ajustándola para cortarle el aire e inmovilizarla.

-Raziel… va a cazarte… -Gimió Ángel, sin aliento, intentando quitarse la fuerte mano del cuello.

-Lo dudo, a lo mucho me pedirá que me disculpe. Verás. -Sonrió Teresa, arrogante. -Será la última persona capaz de hacerme daño.

-¿Por… qué…? -Entrecerró la mirada dorada.

-Militante, ¿qué no es obvio? -Príncipe se encontraba ya fuera de la jaula, llamando la atención de Teresa, tras haber aprovechado el hueco que dejó la embestida sobre la jaula. -¿Por qué un hombre protegería tanto a una mujer? -La Militante de cabello corto se estrelló contra la pared tras él, quedando fuera de combate entre restos de madera. -No es algo místico, Militante, sino algo meramente físico.

Teresa sintió entonces un dolor agudo, quemante, atravesando su torso y subiendo lentamente como un veneno caliente hasta invadir su cuerpo completamente; Ángel, en su último intento por obtener la victoria, la había atravesado con otro estoque que había hecho aparecer justo antes de perder el conocimiento de forma parcial, aquella en plata y bordada con finas runas. La morena lanzó entonces un grito ensordecedor, cuando hubo procesado toda aquella carga de dolor, soltando a la Militante.

-¡Teresa! -Gloria se acercó a su líder aun transformada, pero aquella espada la estaba comenzando a debilitar. -Demonios…

La morena cayó entonces de rodillas al suelo, buscándose de manera desesperada el estoque para arrancárselo con violencia y arrojarlo lejos, llevándose poco después las manos sobre el sitio de la herida; su sangre caía a borbotones sobre el suelo terroso y la misma Militante, que comenzaba a volver en si, al tiempo que Gloria volvía a su forma humana y caía al suelo, teniendo dificultad para respirar, salpicándose con la sangre y el lodo que se había formado gracias a ésta.

-Ya recordé quien eres. -Príncipe caminó con calma hacia donde las mujeres, solo para tomar a Teresa en sus brazos manchándose también con su sangre y el lodo el sucio traje tras arrodillarse. -Ángela, ¿cierto? Eras la esposa de este cazador con el que Maestro tenía fijación… acabo de entender tu carácter tan dominante.

-Tú… no sabes… nada de mi… -Dijo entre jadeos. -¿Por qué… sigues de… pie? La… espada…

-Bueno, es la ventaja de tener esta sangre. -Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, mordiéndolo. -Pero no es conveniente para nadie que ella muera, ¿cierto, Selene?

La loba estaba entrando por la puerta que habían derribado momentos antes tras haberse escabullido entre la batalla, pero no venía sola; estaba siendo acompañada casi ceremonialmente de Azael y Jaziel, seguidos por una docena de Militantes humanos que habían puesto bajo resguardo a los Licans que habían huido bajo la orden de Teresa. El segundo se miraba muy débil y frágil, pero se notaba demasiado molesto con la visión que tenía en frente. Hubo un viento demasiado fuerte e inexplicable, puesto que el clima era calmo, arrastrando trozos de madera rota y alborotando el largo cabello platinado de Jaziel al estar suelto.

-¿Jaziel? -Susurró la Militante.

-Me inclinaría en reverencia, Gabriel Arc, pero me tomas con las manos ocupadas. -Príncipe había paseado el dedo mordido, sangrante, sobre los labios de la morena Lican. -Sabes que no podemos dejar que ella muera.

-Príncipe. -Habló entonces Gabriel Arc con una voz atronadora, el platinado cabello ondeando con aquella misteriosa brisa que _parecía provenir de él_ , la intensa mirada dorada al frente. -Ángel, ¿quién ha sido el que te encomendó esta misión?

-Yo… sola lo he… hecho. -Se incorporó, intentando contener su visible rabia.

-¿Tienes idea del caos que has causado? -Cuestionó Azael, irritado.

-Raziel estará hecho una furia. -Gariel Arc entrecerró la mirada. -Y no podré tener control sobre él.

-Eso les pasa por intentar cambiar la naturaleza del ser viviente. -Príncipe se levantó entonces del ahora fangoso suelo, aun teniendo a Teresa en los brazos. La herida que ella tenía sobre el abdomen había comenzado a cicatrizar lentamente entre el ropaje roto y sangrante.

" _¿Qué puedes saber tú, Sabio?"_

-Puedo saber, Selene, que has escogido a esta mujer para contenerte cuando sea el tiempo adecuado. -Se paró frente al fornido Azael, sin mostrarse intimidado con esa aura dulzona que desprendían. -No soy un tonto, entiendo perfectamente lo que está sucediendo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a una Entidad ahora que Dae se encuentra tan inusualmente agresivo, ¿no lo crees?

" _Le diste tu sangre para curarla, por eso puedes escucharme."_ Luna había comenzado a gruñir sonoramente, llamando la atención de los Militantes. Sin embargo Gabriel Arc no hizo algún ademán hacia aquella señal agresiva.

-Príncipe, ¿qué has hecho con Teresa? -Cuestionó el platinado.

-Una aberración, tal como ustedes hicieron con su Militante. -Miró a la nombrada chica, la cual tenía rabia contenida. -¿Les costó mucho trabajo convertirla de Santo a Militante? ¿Rafael llegó a su límite con ella?

-Azael, llévate a Teresa con Alondra, por favor. -Exigió. El fornido Militante hizo caso inmediato, retirándole la chica al Sabio y retirándose con prontitud del lugar, siendo seguido por la plateada loba. -Habla de relevancias, Príncipe, o repondré tu nombre humano.

El rubio Sabio se vio asustado con tal advertencia. Ángel se encontraba de pronto jadeando, abrumada con la presencia de Gabriel Arc que la invadía poderosamente a pesar de que su cuerpo, Jaziel, se encontraba debilitado físicamente. Luchaba por mantener apartada esa oscuridad de la que había estado huyendo desde que Nataniel la ayudó años antes.

-Estaba en el umbral de muerte, Gabriel Arc, fue un exceso de plata en su organismo. -Se miró inusualmente serio. -Le di de mi sangre para que sanara más pronto. Ambos somos seres pertenecientes a la oscuridad así que sería más simple…

-Dices que te pertenece.

-No, yo no he probado su sangre Lican.

-Ambos me seguirán. Ahora. -Gabriel Arc les dio la espalda entonces, sin desplegar sus alas blancas.

-Antes de eso, una pregunta. ¿Por qué te dejaste morder por Antiguo?

El poderoso Militante había comenzado a caminar en ese momento; Ángel lo siguió en ese momento, turbada la mirada dorada, demasiado asustada de pronto por lo que iba a sucederle. Príncipe, hastiado, optó por seguirlo también ante las potentes miradas de los Militantes humanos, cuya intención de someterlo se veía reflejado en sus rostros.

-No lo recuerdo. -Susurró entonces Jaziel, con su voz suave normal. -Solo tengo grabada una voz femenina en mi memoria.

 **II**

Llevaba el desaliñado cabello platinado cayendo sobre sus ojos dorados, el suéter color negro de zipper y pantalón de azulada mezclilla, una apariencia completamente discordante con él; tan pronto corrió las cortinas color arena con un frenético movimiento, se abalanzó en contra de Ángel, inmovilizada por el aura de Gabriel Arc, siendo detenido con prontitud por Azael así como Yandre, también llamado Uriel Arc, un consejero principal que había estado con Nataniel en sus últimos años. Aquél joven de tez morena clara y cabello castaño, así como el esposo de Jaziel, le sujetaron de los brazos para evitar que hiciera pedazos aquella pequeña sala donde se encontraban aglomerados.

-¡Ángela! -Gritó Raziel, turbio. -¡Te advertí que te alejaras de Licana! ¡Te advertí que no era tu asunto!

-Raziel, cálmate. -Pidió Jaziel con su voz suave. -Estás perdiéndote.

Azael y Yandre eran incapaces de frenar por completo a su líder, deslizándose incluso un poco por el pulcro y brillante suelo de madera.

-¡Te advertí que si me retabas iba a contenerte!

-¡Raziel! No me obligues a llamarlo.

El líder tuvo que calmar esa extraña furia nacida desde su pecho, algo completamente nuevo para él; lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo también a él en el edificio concejal; Ángel, aterrada, acabó cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo claro, su cabello castaño claro comenzó a teñirse entre mechones color negro, profundo y opaco, y sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse de forma incontrolada.

-Hay que contenerla, de hecho. -Exclamó Uriel Arc.

-Te ayudaré. -Murmuró Azael, sabiendo que el tema entre los hermanos era muy sensible.

Aquellos dos sostuvieron a la chica de los brazos, alzándola con una delicadeza completamente opuesta a la que tenían cuando sostenían al Militante furioso; Raziel se quedó solo de pie, respirando de forma agitada, con la vista baja puesta en sus propios pies, notando que ni siquiera se había retirado las botas de trabajo al entrar y había dejado un caos de suciedad sobre el pulcro suelo. Tan poco usual en él.

-¿Cómo está ella? -Se acercó a su hermano, hecho un mar de emociones que le costaba controlar, a punto de quebrársele la voz grave.

-Grave. Mamá está con ella ahora, no hay nada más que podamos hacer por ella.

-Es mi culpa. -Empuñó las manos. -No puedo controlar a Ángel como papá, maldita sea… de todos, ¿por qué ella?

-Lo llamaré.

-No hagas eso.

-No es una opción, Raziel, estás por perderte y no es lo que necesitamos ahora, no quiero tener que contenerte tal como a Ángel. Tan pronto él te vea, te llevaré yo mismo con Teresa.

-Bien, pero veo innecesario hacerlo viajar dos horas. -Dio un suspiro, pero aun se miraba demasiado tenso. -¿Dónde está el Príncipe?

-Contenido, pero en buenos términos. Teresa lo tuvo prisionero desde la ocasión en que se enfrentó a Antiguo y a Amante en Mainframe. Quédate aquí hasta que él llegue.

-Jaziel…

El Militante de oscuro uniforme abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, temeroso. Quería decirle que él también se sentía sumamente culpable por exponerse tan estúpidamente cuando ocurrió lo de Antiguo, por arrastrar a Teresa hacia ese abismo en el que ahora estaba atrapada, a punto de morir… pero no tenía intención de herirlo más. No lo haría.

 **III**

-Hola, Miguel.

Tenía tres horas dando vueltas por esa pequeña sala pintada en un blanco brillante, la cual tenía una pequeña mesa y dos sofás en un vistoso beige limpio, pulcro; el enorme ventanal había delatado ya el amanecer de ese día tan abrumador. Raziel jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustaba demasiado ver a Logan con el traje Militante color blanco y dorado, rodeado de ese brillo celestial tan usual entre ellos, era como si hubiese sido confeccionado solamente para él… claro que él ahora era un humano, y el traje era mero formalismo entre ellos. Con solo percibir su cercanía, aquella pared que había formado para contenerse se rompió, se doblegó ante él y sollozó de la forma más silenciosa posible, probando una terrible incertidumbre al recién llegado.

-Raziel, espera. -Cayó sentado en el sofá, jalándolo consigo para que se quedara a su lado, algo acelerado.

-No puedo con esto, Logan.

-Dame tu mano.

-Déjame hablar con Rafael.

Se acercó a él más, rodeándolo con un abrazo algo fuerte, notándolo doblarse de inmediato contra su hombro para humedecerle el saco blanco con las lágrimas que casi nunca salían… quizá solamente con él, instintivamente, quién sabe. Dejó la mano posada sobre su platinado cabello corto en un extraño ademán de caricia, queriendo quitar de él esa emoción tan densa que cargaba.

-Habla conmigo.

-Tenías razón… no me va ser un caballero. -Suspiró de manera entrecortada. -Siento que tenía más fuerza y voluntad cuando era una mujer… quiero entenderte, quiero entender la razón, pero me está venciendo la presión, el hecho de que…

-¿Quieres saber por qué decidí seguir siendo humano? -Resopló. -Siempre has sido el más fuerte de los tres, Miguel, y no estoy hablando de fuerza física. He estado siempre detrás de ustedes, sosteniéndolos como una base firme, pero… siendo humano, quise comprenderlo a Él. -Pegó los labios un momento sobre la frente del platinado. -Quise aprender a sanarlos realmente, siendo Militante jamás podría comprender el verdadero dolor humano, quise imitarlo a Él entonces para aprender de ellos. He tropezado como no tienes idea, no soy tan perfecto como lo es Él. -Sonrió con levedad. -Fue su voluntad, yo la abracé. Deberías entonces abrirte de nueva cuenta y mirar al cielo, comprender que el camino que Él te ha impuesto es el correcto, aunque quizá no el más fácil.

-Teresa y yo tenemos una relación.

-¿Qué? -Se sobresaltó.

-Ángel la atacó con la espada en una especie de redada que ella misma hizo, ahora está con mi madre en una condición muy grave.

-Espera, alto. -Se le separó un poco para tomarle de los hombros y mirar su rostro humedecido. -Angela, ¿está en campo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Estás saliendo con una Lican? ¿Por qué?

-Supe que era ella desde la primera vez que la vi, tal como… siempre. Era ella en vez de ser tú. Duré un tiempo tratando de asimilarlo hasta que simplemente cedí.

-Mis celos estaban justificados. -Hizo una mueca de desgano, que acabó siendo una sonrisa conciliadora cuando vio el rostro más relajado de Raziel. -Pero lo aceptaste.

-No soy tan fuerte como mi padre, Logan. No puedo controlar a Ángel tal como él o tú lo hacían.

-Te contienes demasiado, Raziel, siempre ha sido tu problema, como humano. Tienes capacidad para todo, solo debes… apelar a tu condición Militante.

-Cuando tú lo dices suena como una burla, Logan,

-Sigo celoso, ¿sabes?

-Yo también debería estarlo en todo caso con tu enfermera.

Hubo un escalofrío cuando la mencionó, perceptible para el Militante.

-Ya lo arruinaste, ¿cierto?

-Está disgustada conmigo tras el incidente del bar, mañana iré a Los Ángeles esperando remediarlo.

-Háblame de ella.

-Es una Wicca oscura nacida lejos de Mainframe. -Se recargó más cómodamente en el sofá, dejando el brazo sobre el respaldo sin dejar de mirarlo. -La había soñado antes, ¿sabes? Ella puede… absorber energía tal como lo hago yo, purificar las emociones. Extraño para ser una oscura, ¿no lo crees?

-Sé quien es, de hecho. -Se limpió el rostro con las mangas del suéter. -Bastet la escogió años atrás como la sucesora de Agatha, la desertora del Mainframe. Pero las wiccas de Luna la resguardaron para evitar que Dae diera con ella.

"Odín."

-Supongo que… era su destino.

-Ve al pueblo y discúlpate con ella. -Se incorporó un poco, notándose solamente congestionado. Su voz había vuelto a ser la de siempre. -Dile la verdad, para variar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te has hecho adicto a percibirla, ¿cierto?

-¿C-como lo sabes? -Se intimidó de pronto.

-Porque te conozco perfectamente. Yo pude saber que Teresa era la persona que Él escogió para mí, pero tú no puedes saberlo así que te conviene no perder oportunidades por culpa de tu nulo conocimiento.

Era raro cuando Logan llegaba a ponerse incómodo, pero para Raziel era obvio que aquella Wicca resultaba importante para él, pues nunca duraba demasiado tiempo una persona en su vida, ni siquiera Ángela.

-Iré. -Susurró el fotógrafo. -Pero no con este traje.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Selina.

-¿Sabes? Me besaste.

-Estaba borracho, Raziel.

-Te perdono solamente porque ella ya me había besado antes. Si no, tu cara estaría plasmada sobre esa mesa.

-¿En serio ella fue la que te besó? Eres tan poco caballero… aunque, bueno, esa Lican es demasiado bonita para lo que es, yo también me hubiera dejado sin dudarlo. -Recibió la mirada asesina del Militante, y solo atinó a sonreír.

-Eres una desgracia para la humanidad.

 **IV**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Era una mujer muy hermosa, demasiado, a pesar de ser una anciana con una edad visiblemente muy avanzada; su cabello era completamente blanco de canas, atado en un muy elegante moño a la mitad de su cabeza con un lazo aperlado. Llevaba un vestido pulcramente blanco de manga larga, cinto café oscuro en finas trenzas, largo hasta la pantorrilla, dejando ver sus pequeños pies calzando zapatos rasos del color del lazo en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un reluciente verde, resaltando en su moreno rostro arrugado por el tiempo, las historias y la experiencia. Se encontraba sentada en una cómoda silla de pulcra madera al lado de una cama matrimonial, donde la herida Teresa retorcía de dolor en su inconsciencia, víctima de la fuerte fiebre que sentía, entre sábanas claras que resaltaban sus rizos oscuros y su piel morena.

-Nada bien, hijo. -Susurró la dama, mirando a aquella mujer con afligido cariño. -Ha recibido la plata suficiente para matarla, tanto Joan como yo no tenemos idea de cómo contrarrestarlo. Solo confiar que es lo suficientemente fuerte para expulsar el veneno, esperar que la sangre de Selene sea suficiente para mantenerla viva un poco más.

-Es mi culpa, mamá. -Jaziel cayó de rodillas frente a ella, dejando la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre su regazo, usando el traje blanco y dorado reglamentario del edificio concejal distintivo de los Militantes. -Teresa es mi amiga, ella hacía lo posible por ayudar a recuperarme de una condición que yo mismo me busqué… y ahora Raziel sufre doble por mi…

-Tú no sabías que eso ocurriría, Jaziel. -Le consoló de forma dulce, como si aun fuera un niño pequeño. -Recuerda siempre que Sus designios tienen una finalidad buena, además sabes que ella fue escogida por la misma Selene. ¿Raziel se encuentra bien?

-Está con Logan ahora.

-¿Tan caótico se ha vuelto por una Lican?

-Mamá, verás… Raziel siente que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para siquiera contener a Ángel tal como papá lo hacía.

-Raziel es mucho más fuerte que Nataniel, pero se contiene demasiado por causa de _Laevateinn_ , si no fuera porque Logan…

-No mamá, Logan tiene su propia misión. Raziel estaba cambiando y fortaleciéndose gracias a… ella. -Miró a la convaleciente, aun con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. -No se supone que sea yo el que te lo diga, pero es Teresa la persona que Él escogió para Raziel. Entiendes la razón por la que es un secreto.

-¿Una Lican? -Se vio genuinamente sorprendida. "Jamás me ha mostrado de ella un lado oscuro". -Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Selene aun se encuentra por fuera del Concejal?

-Ha rondado la entrada desde que llegamos.

-No dejes que Raziel entre a esta habitación, no es bueno para su mente el verla en esta condición. Convéncelo junto con Logan para que descanse un momento, no ha parado con todo este caos que el nuevo Dae está haciendo.

-Lo intentaré, mamá.

Jaziel se levantó, dejando un beso gentil en el pómulo de su madre antes de salir de aquella habitación, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la morena, gimiendo de forma suave al estar sufriendo el dolor del envenenamiento. Alondra comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía, oró en silencio ante la mujer con deseo de que todo lo sucedido no sobrepasara la voluntad de Raziel.


	15. Laberinto

**Laberinto.**

Aquel dolor tan agudo que sentía en todo su cuerpo desapareció de pronto, y en ella fue como si nunca hubiese existido.

Estaba de pie en un sitio muy extraño. Era un pasillo de unos cuatro metros de ancho, cuyo suelo y paredes eran de un color ocre, liso completamente, por el cual se veían huecos o puertas abiertas, no estaba muy segura ya que su visión estaba algo empañada; no había seña alguna de pegaduras en el suelo como cuando pones los mosaicos en el suelo, como si todo el lugar fuese hecho en una sola pieza. Al alzar los ojos ámbar, contempló que no había techo, sino un negro profundo, además de que, aunque no pudo ver luces, el lugar estaba muy iluminado, tanto al grado de no crear sombra alguna.

-¿Estoy muerta? -Cuestionó en voz alta.

-¡Espero que no! Si es así, significaría que también lo estoy.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada, asustada. Frente a ella estaba un hombre que, momentos antes, no estaba allí; se veía de no más treinta años, cabello rubio oscuro crespo, ojos azules, una curiosa sonrisa en los finos labios. Llevaba puesto una especie de uniforme negro, guantes, chaleco antibalas, botas gruesas…

-¿Eres un soldado? -Cuestionó, olvidando el susto.

-Peor, un policía.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Clint, y no estoy seguro, o lo he olvidado, no sé. -Hizo una curiosa mueca. -Solo puedo hablar de lo recorrido. ¿Recuerdas algo antes de estar aquí?

-Bueno… me apuñalaron. -Se tocó el abdomen. Notó que llevaba puesto su uniforme de profesora en color beige el pantalón y blanca la blusa. -Que extraño.

-¿Malas amistades?

-Ataque a traición. -Resopló. -¿También te pasó algo?

Hizo un ademán de disparo contra la sien como si fuese algo de lo más normal.

-Un adolescente creyó que era una idea grandiosa el llevar un arma a una manifestación.

-Moriste haciendo tu deber. -Torció los labios, abatida.

-Pues… para serte honesto, no creo que esté muerto. Me da escalofrío el hecho de que te estés dando por muerta también. -Notó su gesto de terror, y se apresuró a hablarle para evitar que se pusiera histérica. -Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Soy Teresa. ¿Por qué… crees que no lo estamos? -Se abrazó, rozándose los brazos con ambas manos.

-Porque a veces siento, y escucho cosas del exterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había acabado caminando junto a aquél sujeto, Clint, notando que en realidad aquel lugar parecía un laberinto de idénticos pasillos, haciéndola sentir que solamente daban vueltas en círculos. Sin embargo, su compañía le parecía grata, su carácter era bastante suave y pasivo, quizá un poco como…

-De pronto… la escucho hablar. -Susurraba aquel hombre con aire soñador. -A ella. Hay más voces, pero solo la de ella es tan nítida.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?

-Yo… no lo recuerdo, ¿sabes? Sé que es importante para mí. He notado que, entre más tiempo pase en este lugar, más olvido cosas de allá.

Tuvo un punzar de temor que se vio reflejado en el rostro, y fue evidente para Clint.

-No quiero olvidarlo. -Pronunció.

-Si es en lo primero que pensaste, debe ser realmente importante. -Le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, dejando ver que era solamente un poco más alto que ella. -Calma, aun no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí.

No pudo evitar sollozar, aterrada. Acabó siendo abrazada por él, consolándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué crees que sea este lugar, Clint?

-Creo que es una especie de purgatorio, o algo así.

Acabaron recostados en el suelo de uno de los tantos pasillos idénticos, uno al lado del otro, mirando aquél cielo completamente negro como si en él pudiesen encontrar una respuesta.

-Bueno, no te juzgo, Teresa… pero yo no fui una buena persona.

-¿Eras corrupto?

-No. -Se vio algo dudoso de seguir hablando. -Pero hay cosas que…

-No tienes por qué contarme si no quieres.

-Creo que debe ser así, quizá es el motivo por el que te encuentras aquí.

-Entiendo. -Sonrió de medio labio. -Sin embargo, noto que te cuesta hablar de ello.

-Es más complicado de lo que me gustaría.

-Si quieres puedo comenzar yo, aunque… no estoy segura si… vayas a creerlo.

-Porque… es irreal. -Suspiró, entrecerrando la mirada. -Pero, a decir verdad, mi vida era muy aburrida e infantil, tenía un novio que me controlaba demasiado porque creí que a mi edad ya no encontraría a nadie más.

-No era aburrimiento, eras infeliz.

-Eso… eso creo. Pero él era absorbente, me limitaba mucho, me sentía reprimida pero todo el mundo parecía contento con ello. Lo dejé de una manera muy fría cuando… tuve mi revelación, a causa de un vestido. -Rio un poco.

-Hiciste bien, Teresa. Eres una mujer muy bella, tu edad jamás sería un impedimento para que alguien se fije en ti.

-Lo entendí cuando él…

¿Él? ¿Quién? Tuvo un punzar de temor en el pecho. Raziel. Él. "No lo olvides, Tessa. Raziel te espera."

-¿Él?

-Bueno, nuestra diferencia de edad es muy grande, pero con él me siento… completa.

-Entiendo eso. Ella y yo también tenemos una brecha muy grande de edad, pero de todas las mujeres que conocí fue la única que me hizo sentir feliz de manera genuina.

-¿La voz que te habla?

-Quiero creer que es así. -Cerró los ojos. -Ella no es más que una niña, no culpo a nadie si creen que soy mala persona por haber estado con ella, más con mi poco despreciable récord.

-¿Divorciado?

-Y dormía con la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

-Por Dios…

-Quizá me merezco más que solo estar aquí, no soy una buena persona.

-Creo que la hiciste feliz aun con tu pasado, ¿sabes? Por eso ella viene a hablarte, por eso es tan nítida para ti. -Cerró los ojos también, sonriendo con calma. -Quisiera tener a alguien que me amara tanto como ella a ti.

-¿Amara? -Se escuchó sobresaltado.

-¿No es amor?

Hubo silencio, en el cual ella se comenzó a sentir muy adormecida. Cansada. ¿De qué? Sin embargo se sentía muy en paz, puesto que tenía la certeza de que, si volvía, estaría Raziel para ella como aquella chica para Clint. Que romántico. Qué dulce, como miel y…

-Gracias, Teresa.


	16. Hechicera

**Hechicera.**

 **I**

-Te ves pálida. -Dijo Lis.

Selina, tomada de las manos de sus primas con firmeza, levantó la mirada y tensó los labios rojos con nerviosismo; las luces se habían apagado en ese momento dejando como iluminación las velas encendidas de las adornadas mesas, y podía percibir a aquellos espíritus benévolos rodeándolas de manera conciliadora, rodeándola a ella, susurrándole que no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad. Se sentía de cierta manera feliz de que ellos la adoptaran tan cariñosamente a pesar de su legado oscuro, pero…

-Me siento algo desnuda con este atuendo. -Confesó en un susurro.

-Tonterías. -Contestó Val.

Las tres llevaban puesto un vestido muy liviano, a vista de Lina casi transparente, ceñido con un corsé desde el pecho hasta la cadera, los tirantes caídos de gasa, cayendo en un hermoso velo suave que arrastraban por el suelo al estar descalzas; sus muñecas llevaban vistosos listones largos y delgados, el cabello completamente suelto cayendo por sus espaldas. Blanco inmaculado en ellas, negro en Lina.

"Ahora."

Como si las tres hubiesen escuchado el mismo susurro, usaron las manos como los pies descalzos para separarse entre ellas y comenzar a formar una especie de círculo tanto en el suelo como en el aire, ágil y rápido, que a primera vista parecía ser un baile sincronizado; manteniendo los ojos cerrados, siguiendo la indicación de aquellos espíritus naturales que les rodeaban, hacían diferentes invocaciones a manera de reverencia, puesto que ninguna tenía en teoría la capacidad para hacerlos una forma material: Val tomó la del fuego, que fue evidente en su enérgico movimiento con los blancos brazos y el desliz de sus pies por el suelo. Lis tomó el de la tierra, moviéndose con una lentitud casi mecánica, fuerte, casi como si su danza fuese un mítico baile árabe. Lina, por su parte.

-Curioso. -Susurró Armand de pronto.

Logan dejó su hostígate mirada que tenía sobre el Sabio para prestar mayor atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el centro de aquellas mesas… quedando impresionado de forma inmediata. El movimiento de Lina era el más suave de todos; sus ojos negros destellaban extrañamente entre la oscuridad, y podía ver entre sus dedos femeninos el rocío de la noche deslizarse lentamente, de forma material; aquel destello húmedo bajaba por ella, sus brazos, pecho, rostro, cadera, piernas… destellaba como la diamantina alrededor de ella, siguiendo su curiosa danza, adornándola como una princesa intocable. Entre las tres, era ella quien llamaba más la atención, pues incluso para él los espíritus que la rodeaban eran casi visibles.

-Vaya. -Se le escapó.

-Lo sé. -Carol se inclinó un poco en la mesa para ver al fotógrafo, ya que Armand estaba sentado en medio de ellos. -Si tan solo pudiera mirarse.

-No necesita eso. -Contestó.

Aquel curioso baile sin música cesó casi al mismo tiempo, cuando ambas chicas bajaron las manos y quedaron en un círculo estrecho al mismo tiempo dándose la espalda la una con la otra; fue entonces cuando hubo un aplauso unísono por parte de los asistentes, entre exclamaciones de admiración de aquellos que pudieron ver lo que Logan momentos antes. La piel de la morena estaba brillosa por la humedad, aquello no había sido imaginación suya. Salió de su admiración cuando notó que las tres chicas se daban media vuelta en la oscuridad para salir del semi círculo que se formaba con las mesas, aun silenciosas y abstraídas por lo que habían hecho momentos antes.

Había visto un espíritu.

Movido por un fuerte impulso, Logan se levantó de la mesa de manera abrupta sin importarle cuánta atención podía llamar (era el Priest), huyendo a paso veloz para evitar cuestionamientos por el perímetro de las sillas de los invitados queriendo alcanzar a las chicas, agitado. Tal vez se vería como un acosador, pero…

-¡Selina!

Ella se giró, observándolo con ese mismo gesto inocente que siempre tenía, dejando que sus dos primas siguieran caminando adelante; ambas chicas, notando aquello, se apresuraron a entrar a una de las habitaciones del enorme hostal donde debían cambiarse de ropa nuevamente, comprendiendo que probablemente querrían hablar de un tema demasiado importante. Porque, ¿un Priest y una Wicca oscura? Era tan absurdo como un Militante y una Lican…

-Logan, ¿qué pasa? -Se abrazó. La piel húmeda le causaba un tanto más de frío. -¿Sucedió algo con Carol y Maestro?

-No, nada de eso. -Se retiró el abrigo con cierta rapidez, apresurándose a cubrirla con éste. -Tuve el impulso de seguirte cuando… te vi allá. Es solo que es la primera vez después de tantos años que puedo ver un espíritu gracias a tu invocación. Fue extraño pero grato. Te viste maravillosa allá.

Ella pareció encogerse en su abrigo, sonriendo con nerviosismo en un gesto completamente opuesto al que tenía cuando habían discutido quizá una hora antes… ¿por qué? ¿Había sido a causa del baile?

-Gracias, pero creo…

-No voy a escuchar nada más allá del "gracias", así que sugiero que te lo ahorres.

-Te ves algo inquieto, desde… hace rato, cuando estabas fumando. ¿Te inquieta tanto todo lo que está sucediendo? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-No te preocupes, no podrías siquiera procesar todo lo que tengo ahora dentro. -Resopló, meditándolo unos cuantos segundos. -Es mejor si te lo digo propiamente.

 **II**

Dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, Val y Lis se peleaban por mirar de manera discreta entre las oscuras cortinas del ventanal intentando averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo con su prima y el Priest.

-¿Crees que se gusten? -Cuestionó la rubia Lis, animada con la idea.

-No seas absurda, él es un Priest y ella una Wicca oscura. Me preocupa más que él quiera hacerle daño.

-Pero no podría, ella nunca ha hecho algo malo.

-Sin embargo está en contacto con lo oscuro. -Frunció los labios, molesta. -Hace poco Lina me preguntó acerca de los Sabios, si fue por causa de él, aun si es un Priest…

-¿Sabes? Prefiero la versión romántica que la tuya.

 **III**

-La noche que estaba ebrio…

-Hum.

-Al menos deja que te cuente antes de que te enojes.

-No estoy molesta. Continua.

-¿Recuerdas lo del Mainframe? A causa de todo ese borlote, pues… es complicado. Raziel está…

-¿Raziel el Militante?

-Sí. Está realmente mal. El nuevo… Dae está haciendo un estrago más grande, estoy casi seguro de que él tuvo algo que ver con Ángela, ¿por qué otro motivo se atrevería a atacar a Licana? No podría con ella, viéndolo de una manera sensata.

-No te sigo.

-Estoy preocupado por Raziel, cree que todo es su culpa, pero cuando estuve allí con él me di cuenta de que estaba muy sensato y su fuerza estaba óptima a pesar de su estado anímico. Es por él que yo me atreví a venir y verte, explicarte lo que sucedía para evitar perderte.

Ella lo miró, sobresaltada por lo que acababa de decirle, y él sintió un punzar en el pecho que le cortó el habla unos momentos; torció los labios y esquivó su mirada, solo Raziel era capaz de incomodarlo incluso sin estar presente. "Así que te conviene no perder oportunidades por culpa de tu nulo conocimiento".

-¿Explicarme qué cosa? -Susurró ella con voz suave.

-Lina, mira, no sé por qué tengo la necesidad de disculparme contigo una y otra vez, sospecho que es mi propia consciencia. No he sido completamente honesto contigo acerca de quién soy realmente…

Era extraño, sus manos siempre hacían que sus emociones negativas se esfumaran en el aire frío con una rapidez que él no controlaba, pero aquellas que eran positivas se arraigaban en su pecho y mente, a diferencia de él que actuaba como una quimioterapia y arrasaba con todo ante su tacto; extrañamente su visión y su mente estaban centrados en cómo su abrigo negro se había resbalado desde los hombros de la chica hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo. Lina se había alzado en puntas, aun descalza sobre el suelo helado, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo con extraña impetuosidad, disolviendo de la forma más grata toda su inseguridad y desesperación, dejando… aquella curiosa ansiedad que lo hizo abrazarla con fuerza y apegarla a él.

 **VI**

Lis alzó las manos en seña de victoria. La pelirroja Val estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Gané!

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-¡Yo sabía! Ya era hora de que Lina se animara.

-Es… un Priest.

-¿Estás segura de que lo es? Y si es así, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Puedes percibirlo, tiene un aura muy limpia y nítida, como…

-Como la de los Militantes. -Lis se miró algo sorprendida.

 **V**

Que ella hubiese sido la que tomara la decisión de besarlo lo llenó de una emoción extraña, una especie de excitación tan desmedida que estalló en su interior transformándose en una ansiedad impetuosa; sin importarle que los miraran, caminó con ella unos cuantos pasos hasta atraparla contra la pared de una de aquellas habitaciones, notando de forma inmediata su sobresalto… la chica estaba con ropa liviana en ese momento, y el tacto contra la pared fría fue muy sorpresivo.

-Perdona. -Dijo sobre sus labios.

-Vamos dentro.

Tuvo un punzar en la boca del estómago, sin saber exactamente si era de ella la sensación o de él mismo; tomó del suelo su abrigo negro, mientras aquella chica lo llevaba de la mano guiándolo dentro de alguna de aquellas habitaciones. Apenas se cerró la puerta tras él y la penumbra de la habitación los envolvió, se retiró los guantes negros solo para poder tocarla con propiedad, envolverse en aquella sensación que ella le provocaba a la que, sí, era adicto. Estaba extrañamente dócil en ese momento, como si aquella chica furiosa ya no existiera, como si la dura capa que la recubriera se hubiese desvanecido en la noche.

-¿Pasa algo, Logan?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te detuviste de pronto.

Apenas cayó en cuenta de que, estando abstraído en el hilo que eran sus pensamientos, se había quedado estático solo abrazándola contra él en la penumbra… ¿qué estaba pasándole realmente? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado en una situación en la que tenía maestría? Sintió la mirada oscura de Lina en él, envolviéndose en odiada incertidumbre.

-Estoy nervioso. -Confesó.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-La verdad, que tú me hayas besado me volvió completamente loco.

-¿Cómo…?

La volvió a besar en ese momento con impetuosidad, notando su fragilidad al pasar los dedos por debajo de la tela del liviano vestido; el contacto con su piel le causaba un punzar placentero que lo empujó a retirar los broches traseros de la prenda en su ansiedad por seguir sintiéndola, deshaciéndose de la prenda hasta hacerla caer al suelo por gravedad. Fue consciente entonces de que la tenía en frente de él solamente llevando ropa interior, algo que nunca le hubiese permitido de manera voluntaria; estuvo a punto de cuestionarla, notando entonces cómo sus manos femeninas se habían encaminando por su camisa y zafaron su corbata en un lento tirón.

-¿Estás segura? -Cuestionó entonces apenas con un hilo de voz.

-No preguntes lo evidente.

-No suelo hacerlo, pero eres tú.

-Ese es uno de los motivos por los que… estamos aquí.

-No te entiendo.

Fue lo último pudo decirle.

Podía escucharse la fiesta fuera, entre música, aplausos y cantos de las wiccas; se centraba en los besos intenso que obsequiaba a Lina, consciente de que estaba dejándola sin aliento, que quizá se miraba demasiado morboso al tocar su piel desnuda con los dedos de forma lenta, recorriendo cada curvatura de su cuerpo como si de un adicto se tratase. Sentía sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros, sus piernas tensas contra su cadera… sus suspiros suaves, contenidos, como si temiera que fuesen a escucharla.

Temor. Eso era lo que ella sentía.

-Lina. -Se mantuvo sobre ella de forma cuidadosa, tratando de controlar su propia ansiedad unos momentos. -Mírame. Soy yo el que está contigo ahora.

-Logan…

-Jamás te haría daño. No a ti. Lo sabes.

Ella abrió los ojos en ese momento, haciéndolo sentirse intimidad por segunda vez en la noche. ¿Por qué con ella así como con Raziel? La besó entonces, se sumió en ella con lentitud controlada sintiendo su tensión tanto en sus piernas como en sus uñas clavándose en la piel de sus antebrazos, envolviéndose en su calor… su dolor entonces, que ahogó contra su hombro. Su consecuente punzar de placer, tenue entre toda aquella marejada emocional y física. Sabía que ella solamente podía sentirse dolorida por su intromisión por mucho que se esmerara en que no fuera de esa manera, por lo que, demasiado excitado por su estrecha calidez interior, le obsequió su propio placer culminante (cualidad Militante, sí). Sintió la tensión de su cuerpo entonces tras su propio clímax, abrupto para ella, sus suspiros entrecortados, sus brazos rodeándolo con cierta fuerza. Probó entonces sus labios temblorosos, negándose a separarse de ella mientras se quedaba ese dolor para él.

¿Estaba decidido a ir por ella, tal como con Ángela años atrás?

-¿Estás bien? -Le cuestionó él, tratando de no verse tan agitado (o dolorido, odiaba eso).

-Duele un poco… pero creo que puedes… saberlo.

-Déjame intentarlo, Lina.

-¿Es que quieres algo más de mí? -Notó una sonrisa algo insípida. -Ya no puedo entregarte más, no tengo nada que perder ante ti.

-Me malinterpretas. No he accedido a estar contigo por mero deseo.

-Sé que no. -Sonrió de medio labio. Fue entonces cuando miró que tenía los ojos húmedos. -No me habrías dicho desde el inicio lo que te sucedía y el motivo por el que estabas aquí, es solo que… decidí que iba a dejarme llevar y ya no pensar demasiado acerca de las consecuencias.

La calló con un beso muy brusco quizá. No era lo que quería de ella, no deseaba que se perdiera asimismo por culpa de él o cualquier otra situación. Haría que valiera la pena. Le haría ver a Raziel que era capaz de…

-Hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

-Dijiste que ya no pensarías tanto en las consecuencias.

-Sí, pero…

-Que asuman lo que pasa, no importa. Quiero seguir teniéndote cerca.

-Logan…

-Déjame quererte.

Fue curioso, pues sintió su ánimo, su sonrisa sobresaliendo en el dolor físico que tenía en ese momento; dejó entonces que se sentara sobre su cadera, temblorosa, queriendo observarla desnuda, queriendo mirar propiamente su rostro cambiante en cada movimiento de su cadera a causa de él mismo. Se encontró por primera vez apreciando cada detalle, su sobresalto cuando un movimiento dolía demasiado o era inesperadamente placentero; sus labios entreabiertos con el color sutilmente corrido, el negro cabello largo cayendo por su pecho desnudo cubriéndolo parcialmente, la agitación de su aliento… era como aquella danza que había hecho antes con sus primas, intensa, pasional, adornada con sus manos de hombre recorriendo su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello, sus labios.

Una danza de veinte minutos más.

 **VI**

Tanto Armand como Carol habían desaparecido de la fiesta, pero no tenía mayor temor por eso pues un mensaje en su celular le hizo deducir acerca de los cursis planes del primero, de forma figurada; su cabeza estaba llena de ideas difusas y su cuerpo quizá estaba demasiado dolorido, el tacto de Logan era lo único que no la dejaba sumergirse en la incertidumbre a petición de él mismo, a quién tomaba de la muñeca bajo la manga de la camisa con discreción. Habían formado una enorme fogata ceremonial apenas a unos cuantos metros de las carpas, donde las wiccas de luna cantaban y bailaban al astro brillante que destellaba en el cielo. Sin embargo, al ser un evento especial, dejaban que los hombres también se unieran a ellas para así mostrar su alegría por la pareja de recién casados, la cual bailaba junta en el centro entre saltos y aplausos, ya sin zapatos, velos o sacos.

-¡Priest! -Se acercó una de las wiccas hacia donde ellos, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Logan se vio impresionado con la invitación; Lina, envuelta en su abrigo y ya usando el vestido negro con el que había salido antes, le empujó suavemente por la espalda para que aceptara aquella invitación.

-Vamos, es un verdadero honor entre las wiccas, Priest.

-Pero tú…

-Yo no puedo entrar, recuerda que represento la oscuridad. Pero me gustaría mucho observarte hacerlo.

La entusiasmada chica tomó la mano enguantada del fotógrafo y lo jaló cerca del fuego, aparentemente sin importarle que estaba desfajada su camisa blanca y holgada la corbata en su cuello; lo vio pasear por sus compañeras, incluidas Lis y Val, con cara de niño curioso por lo que ocurría y con pasos cómicamente insípidos para la diversión de las chicas que lo rodeaban. Tuvo que sonreír. No hubiera imaginado todo lo que sucedió esa noche, había accedido a él porque había sentido, cuando el cigarrillo, aquella emoción que a ella la había condenado antes… enamoramiento. Estaba completamente segura de que él lo sentía en ese momento, a pesar de toda su preocupación por el Militante que decía caerle mal. Se permitió entonces sentirse deseada de esa manera, que alguien se enamorara de ella…

"Déjame quererte."

¿Por qué, si él era luz y ella oscuridad? ¿Por qué le atraía tanto? ¿Por qué él, de pronto…?

-¡Selina!

Despertó de sus pensamientos, teniendo a un Logan sonriente delante de ella, agitado por todas las vueltas que lo hicieron dar alrededor de la fogata; su sorpresa se debió ver reflejada en el rostro, pues su sonrisa se volvió un tenue gesto de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solamente pensaba.

-¿En mí?

-No seas tan egocéntrico. -Torció levemente los labios. -Pero sí.

-¿Fue bueno?

-Aun no puedo contestarte eso, pero ¿qué sucede?

-Se me ha ocurrido… que hagas llover un poco.

Se ruborizó notoriamente, sintiendo un calor curioso envolverle. También notó que había demasiadas miradas en ellos.

-¿P-por qué?

-Porque así ellas podrán ver que eres digna de los espíritus de la naturaleza. -Se aflojó entonces la corbata hasta quitarla nuevamente, como si estuviera abstraído en si mismo. -Estaba pensando que… estás aquí a causa de un antiguo estigma más que un hecho, tal como conmigo entre los Militantes. Sin embargo probaste que tienes la capacidad de hacerles ver que la oscuridad es capaz de confabular con la luz para algo positivo. Pude ver que la lluvia te acompañaba en tu danza de invocación, ese espíritu natural no lo hubiera hecho con alguien que atentara en contra de la vida, ¿no es así? Solo estarías probándoles que… están equivocados.

-Logan. -Se vio muy impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Cómo estás tan seguro…?

Se había quedado estático unos momentos, como si procesara aquella pregunta, para luego dibujar media sonrisa. Para Lina, de pronto, la presencia de Logan había comenzado a ser muy abrumadora para ella, intensa, como si de pronto se tratara de otra persona. No, él ahora era una persona completamente diferente. Aquella sensación, dulce en fragancia, había detenido de manera abrupta el baile el baile y canto de las wiccas, llenándolas de una energía limpia, gratificante, que las hizo caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzar a hablar en lenguas… Lina supo que eran alabanzas en cetra, aunque no podía entenderlas, puesto que aquella sensación, para ella, era asfixiante, debilitante.

-¿Qué… pasa? -Susurró, presionada.

-He comprendido algo importante. -Habló él, mirando hacia el cielo, como si divagara. -Acerca de la oscuridad y la luz. N es como que una deba estar sobre la otra, sino… -Miró de nueva cuenta a Lina, que jadeaba de sofoco. -Gracias. No lo hubiese podido ver sin ti. Ahora comprendo por qué Él te ha puesto en mi camino.

-¿Quién… eres?

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la chica cayó de rodillas en el suelo fresco, sin aire, a punto de perder la consciencia; él se inclinó ante ella hasta quedar parcialmente arrodillado para intentar ayudarla, pero la chica se dejó caer sentada sobre el césped y retrocedió, intentando evitarlo de una forma demasiado precipitada.

-Selina.

-No, no lo hagas. No quiero hacerte daño.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento, apagando la fogata y empapando a todos alrededor; las wiccas volvieron en sí al sentir el agua, trayendo tranquilidad a los no sensitivos ante tal espectáculo tan fuera de lo común, que comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor como buscando la causa de aquella locura temporal. Lina finalmente recobró el aliento, mirando al rubio empaparse con la lluvia que caía aun hincado sobre el suelo sin dejar de observarla con cierta preocupación. Era él nuevamente.

-¿Logan? -Susurró ella con voz temblorosa, igual de empapada.

-Raziel me dijo que debía ser completamente honesto contigo acerca de quién soy.

-Sé que eres… eras un Militante. -Comenzó a tiritar por el agua helada. -Pero… hasta hace un momento… no era como…

-¿Te hice daño?

-N-no, eso creo.

-¿Quieres apartarte de mí?

La idea estalló en su cabeza violentamente, volviendo aquél sueño que la desesperó tanto en su momento. Su organismo le gritaba que no debía acercarse a él tras lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, aquella sensación que casi la mata, pero su mente…

-¡No! -Gritó, atrayendo la mirada de algunos. -No es lo que quiero, no ahora. -Se arrodilló en el césped y se aproximó a él, abrazándolo con tanta impetuosidad que lo hizo caer sentado. -¿Sabes lo que soñé? Soñé un dolor muy grande, el de querer olvidarte, el de repulsión hacia ti de forma física mientras mi corazón se empeñaba en quererte. En mí sabía que no debía… estar cerca de ti, sabía que no debía decirte que te amaba, que no debía volver contigo porque podrías… matarme. Sabía quién eras. Aun así… -Bajó la voz, aferrada a él. -Ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo ese sueño.

La lluvia seguía, constante pero suave, sobre los presentes; abrazó a la chica con firmeza, temeroso y sumamente nervioso por lo que acababa de decirle. No, no había pasado así con Ángela.

-Lina.

-Solo un momento más. Tengo miedo de no volver a abrazarte.

-No voy a irme si a eso te refieres.

-Creo que me he vuelto adicta a tu tacto…

-Tenemos algo más en común, entonces. -Cerró los ojos.

-Sé que los Militantes… tienen dos nombres, uno humano y el otro celestial… ¿Me dirás… cuál es tu nombre?

Ajustó las manos sobre la espalda de la Wicca, tomando un poco de su vestido empapado con los puños reflejando la tensión que sentía por dentro. Le dejó un pequeño beso sobre la sien, susurrando entonces algo solamente para ella.

-Rafael.

La lluvia cesó en ese momento.


	17. Alondra y Nataniel

**Alondra y Nataniel.**

 **I**

Alondra tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió.

Era una muchacha alegre, con vivaces ojos verdes y una larga melena color chocolate, ondulada y brillante, que asombraba a sus amigos y familiares cuando danzaba descalza alrededor del fuego nocturno, aplaudiendo con ánimo junto con Marina, su mejor amiga; ella, a diferencia de Alondra, era un año mayor que ella, de piel morena por el sol, complexión un poco robusta y negro cabello lacio, pesado, cayendo hasta su cintura como una cortina de ébano. Ya Marina había tenido su animal totémico, un gato blanco, seña de su fuerza como Wicca lunar, y era su turno ahora para recibir su animal como una Wicca de luz.

Entre su danza infantil lo miró por primera vez, parado junto a otro Militante bajo las ramas del árbol matriz que existía en la plaza del pueblo, junto al templo. Era de estatura alta, atlético, con la piel blanca dorada por el sol; le llamó la atención su largo cabello rubio, casi platinado, cayendo hasta su cintura en mechones que parecían haber escapado a la curiosa trenza que llevaba, así como sus brillantes ojos dorados puestos sobre un fino rostro bastante neutro. Llevaba un traje formal en color negro y dorado, aquél distintivo para todos a su alrededor, pero para Alondra era singular puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía en el pueblo, el cual recurrentemente era visitado por ellos.

-Hay un Militante nuevo. -Le dijo a Marina en el receso de su baile, el aliento agitado.

-Sí. -La morena se puso a acomodar el blanco vestido holgado de su amiga con propiedad de adulto. -Ariel está algo debilitada, dice mamá que es por lo que ahora requiere ayuda.

-¿Ya no vendrá? Siempre es maravilloso verla.

-No lo sé, solamente espero que se recupere.

Entre aquella noche clara y fresca de mayo, toparse cara a cara con un lobo fue lo más maravilloso para Alondra, queriendo escapar del círculo hecho para ella y así poder tocar a aquella maravillosa bestia; se había enamorado de las historias de Selene, aquellas que su madre le contaba, y se había empapado en sus ideologías, sus creencias y la belleza misma de lo que ella representaba. Por eso gateó hasta el límite del círculo sin salir de éste, quedando su rostro casi al ras del hocico de la peligrosa bestia y así susurrarle:

-¿Eres Selene? Por favor, dime que eres tú…

Hubo risas discretas entre los presentes que pudieron escucharla. Ella no lo comprendió en el momento.

 **II**

-Elena, Alondra. -Karen, la mamá de Marina, les llamó desde donde el árbol matriz. -Acérquense un momento.

Ambas niñas, en los blancos vestidos que las distinguían como iniciadas, dejaron al gorrión y al lobo con el que estaban entretenidas para acercarse donde aquella mujer, idéntica a Marina pero en una versión adulta; junto a ella estaban allí los dos Militantes en un mítico puesto de observación para ellos que trascendía de cientos de años, el cual no solían abandonar durante los eventos que las wiccas tenían. Estaba allí Israel, que siempre acompañaba a Ariel cuando no estaba su esposo Leonardo, de corto cabello castaño, muy corto como si fuera el de un militar, vistiendo el atuendo negro idéntico al que llevaba el nuevo Militante. Alondra no pudo evitar mostrar la emoción que tenía de estar tan cerca de ellos, le parecían sumamente bonitos y agradables.

-Ariel y Leonardo han enviado sus felicitaciones, pero en este momento ella está algo delicada y no ha podido venir. Sin embargo Israel si ha podido venir y ha traído con él a un Militante que jamás había pisado el pueblo, así que sean cordiales con él.

-Preséntate. -Le codeó Israel. -No van a morderte.

-Es sólo que… -Susurró con gravedad. Acabó aclarándose la garganta para hablar en un tono monótono. -Soy Nataniel.

-Hola. -Corearon ambas niñas, una preocupada y la otra curiosa.

-Israel, ¿Ariel estará bien? -Cuestionó Elena con preocupación.

-Claro. -Respondió de buena gana el Militante. -Su trabajo como Miguel es muy extenuante para ella.

Alondra sentía la mirada de Nataniel en ella, haciéndola sentir algo intimidada de pronto, aunque no de una manera agresiva; supuso entonces que era por ser la primera vez que se topaba con una Wicca, que era la primera vez en el pueblo, y lo último que deseaba era ser hostil con un nuevo invitado. Acabó dirigiéndole una sonrisa quizá algo boba, dejando en segundo plano la preocupada conversación de su compañera y el Militante.

-¿Tú sabes por qué Miguel y Rafael nos revelaron sus verdaderos nombres? -Cuestionó Alondra con aire infantil.

-Creo que Miguel quiere que confíen en ella tanto como ella confía en ustedes. -Contestó con sobriedad Nataniel. -A Rafael jamás nadie ha podido comprenderlo, así que no puedo contestar por él.

-Suena como un chico rebelde.

-Tampoco puedo afirmarlo. -Se vio sinceramente intrigado, como si evaluara la posibilidad.

-¿Quieres conocer el pueblo? Puedo guiarte.

Su rostro sereno se vio levemente sorprendido con la espontaneidad de su invitación, algo que en ese momento a ella le causó bastante gracia.

 **III**

Nataniel era un Militante humano, eso quería decir que no había nacido siendo uno sino que fue descubierto siendo humano a una edad que él no decidió revelar por el momento. Su carácter era serio y bastante reservado, pero poseía una gran curiosidad ante todo lo que le rodeaba, lo cual le causaba gracia a Alondra puesto que era raro ver a un veinteañero en apariencia quedarse tanto tiempo mirando la hoja de un árbol o el camino de una oruga. Pronto se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Iba cada jueves en la tarde a recorrer el pueblo en una especie de patrullaje, pero terminaban paseando a través de la estepa circundante a los Ángeles, explorando y hablando… bueno, ella era la que hablaba, y él se limitaba a soltar frases breves, concisas.

-¿Eres un ángel de la guarda?

Nataniel la vio con curiosidad. Alondra pensó que tal vez estaba debatiendo entre reírse o poner cara de incertidumbre. Votaba por lo segundo, no podía imaginarlo riendo, a pesar de tener ya tres años de conocerlo.

-No. -Fue su seca respuesta.

-Es solo que… siento que siempre estás detrás de mí. -Caminó con calma por sobre un grueso tronco caído, sin mayor cuidado a pesar de llevar su uniforme escolar color azul marino.

-No tengo un trabajo tan conciso e importante. -La tomó de la mano para que así pudiese caminar con mayor firmeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces?

-Algo más general.

-¿General? ¿Cómo es eso? -Bajó de un salto.

-Cuidar de muchos a la vez.

-Pero si eso suena importante. -Se llevó la mano libre a la cintura, mirándole con fingido reproche. -Además… es que yo no puedo verlo. -Torció los labios. -Puedo ver a muchos espíritus, ¿sabes? Pero no a mi ángel de la guarda. ¿De verdad tenemos uno?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

Nataniel había suspirado, guardando silencio durante unos momentos, haciendo creer a Alondra que quizá era una pregunta demasiado necia.

-Porque está en ti. -Respondió finalmente, paciente y neutro. -Su labor es demasiado específica. Es la voz en tu cabeza que te dice cuando haces algo correcto o incorrecto. Las personas lo llaman… consciencia.

La niña sonrió, genuinamente entusiasmada y satisfecha con aquella respuesta; Nataniel dibujó una sonrisa leve también.

 **IV**

Anhelaba el jueves conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sus padres sabían que el Militante era el causante de que se perdiera casi hasta el anochecer, pero no parecía molestarles aquella actividad; sabían que él era un ser de luz, completamente incapaz de hacerle daño a su hija. Sin embargo parecían saber mucho más de lo que decían.

Aquel día no había sido bueno. La vida en la escuela secundaria era muy compleja con sus clases abrumadoras y sus compañeros aun más estresantes. Su organismo había decidido que ya no quería ser niña e inició su proceso para convertirse en mujer mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido; en pocos días cumpliría catorce años, tenía muchos amigos en el lugar gracias a su carácter amable y explosivo… pero el chico que le gustaba y al que pretendía invitar a salir, Hernán, ya tenía una cita con otra persona el día destinado para ser el más especial para ella. Eso la deprimió demasiado, al grado de asustar a su madre cuando llegó a casa tras abandonar el bus que la llevaba a la ciudad, arrastrando su mochila por el suelo.

-Alondra, ¿qué te pasa? -Cuestionó su madre, afectuosa.

La chica se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor cuadrado, para consecutivamente dejar la cabeza apoyada sobre la misma mesa; la casa en la que vivía, tal como las otras del pueblo, era bastante estrecha pero muy cálida, en una sola habitación estaban la pequeña cocina con el comedor, así como la sala conformada por un sofá doble y uno individual frente al enorme ventanal y bajo una pesada alfombra color rojo oscuro que, de pronto, incomodaba a Alondra. Dio un pequeño suspiro, debiendo incorporarse un poco intentando verse algo más animada.

-¿Recuerdas a Hernán? Resulta que está saliendo con una chica de otro grado, no quería decírmelo para "evitar herirme", y me canceló para evitar que ella se enojara.

-Oh, ya entiendo. -Tomó asiento en una silla contigua, la larga trenza oscura cayendo por su hombro hasta la curvatura de su pecho. -Es triste y no te culpo por sentirte así, es algo que no podemos controlar. Aun eres muy joven, ¿sabes? Hay muchos chicos alrededor del mundo, y uno de ellos está ya destinado para ti, te darás cuenta cuando sea el momento y te darás cuenta que todo este suplicio solamente es un camino para llegar a esa persona indicada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, mamá?

No le contestó. Solamente le dejó una pequeña caricia sobre su cabello.

 **V**

El rostro de Nataniel denotó sorpresa, seguido de una incomodidad notoria que extrañó bastante a la chica.

-No sé si estoy enojada o triste, es decir… ¿por qué me ilusionó de esa manera? -Caminaba sobre el suelo terroso de un lado a otro frente al Militante, aun llevando el uniforme escolar de falda gris y blusa blanca. -Era más fácil negarse desde el inicio.

-Es difícil negarse a ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una Wicca de luz? -Se paró entonces frente a él, que estaba sentado sobre una gran roca que sobresalía entre los árboles poco frondosos. -Eso sólo significaría que no le gusto, que solamente se siente atraído hacia la luz tal como lo hacen los Militantes. -Se le quebró la voz.

-No es lo que quise decir.

-Lo sé, Nataniel. -Se le empañaron los ojos. -¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué de pronto todo me afecta tanto?

Nataniel había extendido la mano izquierda hacia su mejilla, recogiendo la lágrima que había comenzado a correr desde su ojo izquierdo; su rostro sereno le trajo calma, notando entonces que, mientras ella crecía, él permanecía inmutable gracias a su cualidad Militante. Recordó entonces algo importante, y se vio sumamente avergonzada.

-¿Cuántos años cumplirás? -Susurró aun con la voz quebrada.

-Sesenta y cuatro.

Guardó silencio unos momentos mientras él retiraba su mano, aun sentado en aquella roca; miró los árboles de palo fierro, espinosos y ásperos en apariencia, dando una grandiosa sombra a pesar de su amenazante semblante.

-Perdóname. Has sido mi mejor amigo desde que era una niña, y no he pensado más que en mí misma en toda esta tarde desde que llegaste, quejándome de mis banalidades.

-No son banalidades, Alondra. Son memorias que forjarán quién eres.

-Lo entiendo… me lo has dicho tanto. -Le temblaron los labios. -Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal…

El rostro tenso de Nataniel se suavizó unos momentos al verla llorar de forma tan precipitada; se terminó incorporando de aquella roca, el traje blanco y dorado impecable, rodeando a la chica en un abrazo fuerte, conciliador. Cálido. Fue la primera vez que Alondra lo percibió tan cerca de ella, desprendía un aroma dulce, como el azahar del naranjo, limpio y nítido, pero además una suave colonia masculina le envolvió completamente; su corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que un calor le recorría el cuerpo y subía hasta su rostro. ¿Qué era esa emoción?

-N-Nataniel.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Creo que sí. -Dio un pequeño suspiro, relajándose un poco. -¿Saldrías… conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Las coincidencias no existen, creo que lo sabes. -Sonrió con levedad, mirando la manga blanca de su saco así como la distintiva estepa alrededor de ellos, matorrales, árboles espinosos. Palomas. -Compartimos el día de cumpleaños, quizá…

-Está bien.

-¿De verdad? -Se alzó, entusiasmada, tomándolo por sorpresa. -¿Me lo prometes, Nataniel?

Aun tenía los ojos empañados, pero sonreía con su usual ánimo. Él asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que descendía las manos de su abrazo hasta soltarla completamente; Alondra, sin embargo, se había alzado aun más para abrazarlo con suma energía, algo muy típico de ella. La dejó ser, aliviado de verla con ánimos.

 **VI**

Catorce años. Era una niña aún.

Tan pronto bajó del autobús que la llevó a la ciudad, orgullosa de su vestido color aperlado y suéter aguamarina, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida: Nataniel estaba en la parada, esperándola, vestido como un civil normal, camisa gris claro, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y chaqueta café. Extraña visión ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo siempre con su traje Militante color blanco y dorado, pero no era su atuendo lo que a ella le causó aquella impresión.

-¡Tú cabello! -Fue el cordial saludo de Alondra, la larga melena suelta cayendo por sus hombros.

Aquél largo cabello platinado había desaparecido de forma abrupta; ahora su cabello lacio caía hasta su pómulo cubriendo parcialmente su ojo derecho color ámbar. Nataniel había tensado los labios al escucharla, así como la gente que bajaba miraba con extrañeza a la chica. Ella optó por acercarse a él y enfrascar su frustración de una forma más local.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? -Habló con tono casi dolido.

-Fue un accidente por fuego. Gabriel estuvo impulsivo.

-¿Gabriel te quemó el cabello?

-No, fue Leonardo en una de sus… extrañas manías. Gabriel fue el que intentó acomodarlo. ¿Está mal?

-No, de hecho…

Se miraba muy joven con ese corte de cabello. Recordó de pronto la sensación de su abrazo, sin venir a cuento, y el nerviosismo le recorrió por completo de una forma incontrolada; sin poner mucho cuidado en sus reacciones, se limitó a tomarlo por la muñeca y comenzar a caminar con él, jalándolo para que la siguiera en caso de que optara por solo quedarse observando su arrebato emocional, así tratando de disimular el color que había aparecido en su rostro. ¿Por qué de pronto Nataniel comenzaba a serle atractivo? Es decir, jamás antes le había causado un problema, era su amigo, era un Militante…

-¿Estás bien, Alondra?

-¡Claro! Estoy emocionada. -Se giró un poco para verlo, convencida de su tranquilidad, sin dejar de caminar por la banqueta marcada en la parada. -Es la primera vez que salgo contigo fuera del pueblo, Nat…

-Nathan.

-¿Eh?

-Es mi nombre humano.

Tuvo un punzar en el estómago, y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios. Se descubrió más emocionada que cuando el innombrable (AKA Hernán) le había aceptado la invitación para salir con ella. Le había confiado su nombre humano a ella, una Wicca, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que eso era.

-Alondra…

Se estrelló de espaldas contra una cabina telefónica que se encontraba justo al pie de la escalinata del puente peatonal, haciendo un distintivo sonido metálico que hizo voltear a alguno de los transeúntes que se disponía a cruzar el enorme boulevard por ese puente. El rubor se quedaría allí un rato más, delatando su vergüenza.

-Estás comenzando a preocuparme.

-Me siento mucho más torpe de lo normal. -Resopló. -Es tu culpa.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No, no creo que sea daño.

Optó por seguir caminando por el puente peatonal, soltando la mano del Militante. Nataniel había sonreído en ese momento, antes de comenzar a seguirla antes de que le ocurriera otra calamidad.

Al atravesar el puente peatonal se encontraron con la plaza mayor de ciudad Oriental, donde había ese día diversos puestos con interesantes artilugios, artesanías y alimentos; anduvieron a pie por ésta caminando y observando un tanto del lugar y la gente que también había salido a pasear. En ese entonces la ciudad no era tan grande, era una urbe con edificios de menos de seis pisos y habitantes que andaban a paso calmo, riendo con una tranquilidad que en estos días se extraña.

-Vas a caer.

-Claro que no. -Alondra caminaba con la vista baja, mirando cada paso que daba en el concreto gris insípido.

-Tu helado se derrite.

Se detuvo solamente para comprobar que, en efecto, su helado estaba escurriendo gracias al calor del sol hasta tocar sus dedos; se apresuró a probarlo con la lengua de forma acelerada ante la curiosa mirada de Nataniel, que acabó extendiéndole la servilleta que él llevaba.

-Gracias. Siento que solo estoy haciendo el ridículo contigo. -Se dejó caer sentado en una banca de herrería bajo uno de los árboles que adornaba la plaza. -Nunca te he preguntado acerca de ti como humano, siempre sentí que no era apropiado porque yo… bueno… pero me revelaste tu nombre hace un momento. ¿Por qué?

-Confío en ti. -Tomó asiento al lado de ella

-Entonces… ¿puedo preguntar… acerca de ti?

Él asintió con calma mientras probaba su propio helado, que casi había acabado. Pistacho. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Estás de lleno con los… ellos, o también te dedicas a otra cosa?

-So profesor en la universidad.

-¿Qué? -Abrió los labios en sorpresa. -¿En serio? ¿Qué se supone que das? ¿Matemáticas?

-Física y Mecánica.

-Bueno, no estaba tan errada. -Mordió su cono de galleta. -Debe ser difícil equilibrar ambas cosas. Veo a Marina con su labor como futura sacerdotisa y al mismo tiempo siendo estudiante bastante eficiente,

-La ventaja de ser humano Militante es aguantar sin dormir más tiempo que uno puro.

-Siempre creí que los puros eran más resistentes.

-Tienen ventajas, muchas.

-Algún día me gustaría ir a una clase tuya, ¿me dejarías?

-Lo pensaré.

-Oh, vamos…

No contestó, solo sonrió un poco. A ella le pareció maravilloso.

 **V**

La tarde había caído. El final de su travesía era una feria nómada que había llegado a la ciudad ese fin de semana, algo muy básico a la vista de Alondra; prontamente, en los silencios que ocurrían entre actividades, había comenzado a pensar si era prudente contarle a Nataniel lo que sucedía. Le sabía mal ocultarle cosas al Militante, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba un terror contarle algo tan íntimo como eran sus emociones. Además, podía tomarlo como si ella lo estuviera buscando por sentirse despechada a causa del mal incidente con Hernán.

-Alondra. -Le sacudió suavemente.

Estaban haciendo fila en un juego mecánico que parecían tazas giratorias, pero con ondulaciones demasiado abruptas y colores muy chillantes. La chica despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a su acompañante con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Perdona, Nathan.

-¿Estás incómoda?

-¡N-no! -Se alarmó. -No es eso, en serio.

-Podemos ir a otro lado.

-No quiero que…

-Me incomoda verte así.

No comprendió a qué se refería hasta que notó la presencia de Hernán más atrás en aquella fila; aquella visión de la que no se había percatado hasta ese momento la abrumó de forma extraña, casi mareándola, terminando recargada en su compañero tratando de controlar el hormigueo que hay en su estómago. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso ahora? Y, a todo esto…

-No te habías dado cuenta.

-No.

-Tiene tiempo mirando hacia donde estamos, preguntándose con quién te encontrabas.

-No tiene importancia. -Dio un leve suspiro.

Le dio un medio abrazo conciliador, apegándola a su pecho y dejando la mano sobre su cabello ondulado, para así cubrirla parcialmente de la mirada de aquél muchacho; de nuevo estaba ese aroma dulce como a flor de azahar y colonia masculina, haciéndola calmarse de forma casi automática. Fue muy breve aquél gesto a su parecer, pues se le separó para indicarle algo al girarla parcialmente.

-Vamos allá. -Apuntó hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

Ella asintió solamente.

 **VI**

El cielo había oscurecido, la brisa en lo alto de aquél aparato era muy fresca para el mes de mayo. Nathan había bostezado un poco en ese momento, inquietándola aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estás aburrido?

-No, un poco soñoliento.

-Podemos volver cuando bajemos de la rueda de la fortuna.

-No quiero volver aun. -Extendió los brazos por la parte trasera de la canastilla, recargándose algo mejor, con la vista puesta en el cielo nocturno. -Creo que es tu turno de sincerarte.

-¿Eh?

-Has estado muy ausente hoy.

Sintió entonces su mirada ámbar en ella. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que había descubierto que le gustaba de pronto? Las emociones la aturdían con dureza, era como si no tuviera control sobre sí misma… y eso le disgustaba mucho.

-Verás… estoy confundida. -Comenzó con lentitud. -Mi ánimo está muy extraño, como si no tuviera control, me irrita bastante.

-Es normal, Alondra.

-¿En serio?

-Es un proceso que atravesarás pronto. Solo recuerda que no estás sola en él.

-Nathan, la verdad es que…

Fue extraño. La mano de él que estaba sobre su espalda se había deslizado un poco hasta dejarla posada sobre su hombro de forma poco nociva, quizá conciliadora, notándose de pronto muy apegada a él. ¿Estaba pasando de verdad? Se suponía que los Militantes no eran capaces de leer la mente a las wiccas, ¿no? ¿O es que él si podía? Le dio un ataque de pánico que fue notorio para el Militante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes… leer mi mente?

-Ojalá pudiera.

La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo, dejándolos un poco por debajo del punto más alto, provocando que la canastilla se balanceara un poco por el impulso; se encontró mirando sus labios, en un gesto neutro, preguntándose si sabrían igual de dulces que el perfume que desprendía.

-No quiero que creas que te invite a salir solamente porque Hernán me rechazó. -Susurró, incapaz de ver su rostro. -Me inquieta que creas eso.

-No lo creo.

-Entonces…

Guardó un silencio muy lejano de ser incómodo. Nathan se había inclinado lentamente hacia ella, cortando sus palabras con un beso muy suave, superficial, sobre sus labios. Sumamente dulce tal como lo hubiese imaginado, infinitamente perfecto tal como lo había imaginado… pero no era Hernán, sino Nataniel. El aparato se movió entonces, y aquél beso fue interrumpido ya que era su turno para bajar.

Caminó entonces con él en silencio, tomada de su mano, queriendo preguntar, explicar, reír, cualquier cosa que se negó a salir en el pequeño trayecto que recorrieron entre puestos y gente. Dos o tres zancadas después, tuvo que hablar o iba a arrojarla al suelo con la prisa que él llevaba.

-Espera, Nathan, vas a tirarme. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos. -Frenó un poco su andar. -Lo siento.

-¿Lejos de qué?

-De él. Tengo la sensación de que nos está siguiendo.

-Déjalo.

-No quiero verte mal de nuevo.

-No me encuentro mal, por el contrario… me hiciste muy feliz.

Se detuvo completamente entonces, girándose parcialmente para mirarla; ella notó entonces en su rostro una emoción que antes no había visto. Ilusión. Su corazón latió con rapidez entonces, comprendiéndolo todo desde el inicio.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Eras una niña, Alondra. No iba a agobiarte con ello teniendo tus propios problemas.

-Sabes… sabes cuánto te quiero. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, en quien más confío. ¿Por qué me habría de agobiar el saberlo?

-Lo asumí. Lo lamento.

-¿Sabes? para serte honesta, no había pensado en ti de esa manera hasta el día en que te invité a salir, cuando me abrazaste para consolarme. -Sonrió con levedad. -Todo este día me la he pasado confundida a causa tuya, queriendo saber por qué de pronto…

-Lo entiendo.

Se había acercado a ella de nueva cuenta, tomándola de las mejillas y dejando otro beso igual de dulce que el anterior. Era una niña aun, sí, pero estaba completamente segura de que Nathan jamás iba a hacerle daño alguno. Él fue siempre el único para ella, desde que lo conoció hasta el final de sus días.

-Feliz cumpleaños.


	18. Posibilidades

**Posibilidades.**

I

-Imaginé que estabas despierto. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Aun está en peligro, es lo único que puedo asumir. No me quieren decir más, pero mi madre no se ha separado de ella en todo este tiempo.

-Es una Lican, Raziel, es naturalmente resistente.

-Lo sé. ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Interrumpí una inolvidable fiesta Wicca para llamarte, así te quiero.

-Qué amable.

-No me extraña tu rudeza. -Logan resopló. -Encontré la solución para Jaziel.

Raziel no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharlo; se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, comenzando a caminar a través de la estrecha habitación donde estaba virtualmente atrapado, una elegante forma de contenerlo sin tener que sentirse demasiado culpable por ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Cálmate primero. No quiero que Jaziel vuelva a pedirme que viaje cuatro horas porque te pusiste frenético.

-Estoy calmado, te lo prometo.

-La Wicca… es decir, Lina, me explicó acerca de la manera en que la sangre de Sabio funciona. En resumidas cuentas, es algo parecido al sello que aquella sacerdotisa me puso en la espalda.

-Marina te colocó un sello muy poderoso, Logan. No me da…

-Independiente de eso, hay una posibilidad para quitarlo. Este sello de sangre no es tan poderoso como el mío, pero sí requiere una gran cantidad de energía. -Tensó los labios. -En la casa de Antiguo hay una Mainframe que es capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que accederá por tu bonita cara?

-Posiblemente no, pero tengo moneda de cambio.

-Estás loco, Logan. ¿Pretendes utilizarla de esa manera? ¿Quieres que te mate o algo peor?

-Podría. Ya sabe mi nombre.

-¡Logan! Te prohíbo que sigas poniendo en peligro a Rafael de esa manera tan irresponsable.

-Raziel, tú y yo sabemos cómo es Rafael realmente. Hace poco decidió aparecérsele por su cuenta, casi la mata de impresión. Por fortuna ella fue la única que pudo entender lo que sucedió. Lo contengo más de lo que él quiere.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Después hablaremos al respecto, ahora lo relevante. Lina ha accedido a ayudar, sabe que hay un Militante involucrado en esa casa, el que encontró tu Lican, y el hecho de que sería de un enorme apoyo para nosotros a pesar de no tener un conocimiento tan avanzado como Wicca oscura.

-Sabes que no me fío de…

-Dile a Alondra si es que tienes dudas. Escucha, esto es por Jaziel, y sabes que soy capaz de todo por ustedes dos. Llegaremos mañana por la tarde, así que te necesito compuesto.

-Lo… lo intentaré.

-Cuídate, Raziel. Ella estará bien.

II

El dolor fue presente nuevamente, más específicamente en el costado de su abdomen; estresada con ello, rodeada de escalofríos y una sudoración que no podía controlar, se quiso incorporar de donde se encontraba, solo para notar unas manos suaves que evitaron que se movieran de donde estaba. Abrió los ojos, jadeando un poco por la agitación, notando que estaba acostada sobre una cama con sábanas claras, dentro de una habitación más bien estrecha como la de un motel, pero muy limpia y simétrica; tenía un amplio ventanal con cortinas blancas que delataban el atardecer.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Cuestionó al aire, intentando no perder el control.

-Estás en el Consejo Militante. -Dijo una suave voz femenina.

Junto a la cama se encontraba una mujer muy adulta en apariencia, sentada en una amplia silla de madera clara con cojines; llevaba un vestido blanco bastante sobrio y holgado, un chal tejido con delicadeza en un color azul rey. Su cabello estaba completamente blanco, y sus ojos eran intensamente verdes bajo el arrugado rostro. Su aroma era humano.

-¿Estoy… contenida? -Cuestionó con temor. -¿Dañé a algún Militante?

-No, me temo que fue a la inversa, niña. Eres importante para mis hijos, es por eso que te encuentras aquí.

-¿Hijos?

-Jaziel y Raziel, ellos son mis hijos. -Sonrió aquella amable mujer con calma. -Dime, ¿tú eres la que fue escogida por Licana?

-No le gusta que la llame así. -Se recostó propiamente en la cama nuevamente. -Prefiere Selene, o Luna en su defecto.

-¿Cómo es ella?

Notó a la anciana bastante entusiasmada con escuchar sus respuestas, pero Teresa no podía dejar de mirarla con cierta sorpresa, ¿realmente era la madre de Raziel? Su bochorno debió ser bastante notorio, ya que aquella mujer soltó una risa de vergüenza… dejando ver un destello de Jaziel en ella.

-Perdona, es solo que siempre he querido conocerla.

-Usted no es un Militante… huele como humana pero…

-Mi nombre es Alondra, y soy una Wicca de luz. Nataniel, el padre de Jaziel y Raziel, era el Militante.

-Una Wicca. -Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Raziel. -Es la primera vez que veo una. -Tomó asiento con dificultad en la cama, convencida de que no volvería a dormirse, notando que llevaba puesta una bata de color claro. -¿Usted se ha hecho cargo de mi?

-En parte. El doctor Castro y el chico Logan también ayudaron un poco, he sido más que nada tu enfermera.

-Le agradezco mucho… ¿Logan el cazador?

-Tiene una capacidad para aliviar el dolor físico y mental. Dijo que te había "mandado a otro lado" durante un rato para evitar que siguieras sufriendo mientras tu herida era curada.

Pensó en Clint, el policía que había conocido en ese extraño lugar. Ese tal Logan había sido el causante.

-¿Cómo está… están Jaziel y Raziel?

-Jaziel, constante en su propio suplicio. Raziel estaba frenético cuando supo que tú…

Se llevó la mano al rostro, estresada con lo poco que había escuchado. Alondra se interrumpió al verla de esa manera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Le agradezco mucho el que cuidara de mí, de verdad. -Tuvo que sonreír para evitar que se preocupara. -Entiendo que aquí la relación con lo oscuro no es muy buena.

-Con los Militantes, sí. Pero yo soy protectora de la vida sin importar a dónde o a qué pertenezca, siento mucha admiración por ti, Teresa, por la manera en que has tocado a Raziel.

Se puso algo nerviosa cuando escuchó eso. No tenía idea si Raziel le había contado acerca de ella, de la relación que ellos tenían ahora… al fin y al cabo, no eran capaces de mentir, pero era evidente que podían guardar secretos en sus prolongados silencios.

-¿Cómo?

-Raziel tiene un poco del carácter de su padre, por eso es más fácil para mí saber cuando le ha sucedido algo. -Guardó silencio un momento, como si se perdiera en una grata memoria. -Sé que no me cuenta cosas para evitar inquietarme, pero se nota que eres muy importante para él, por el asunto de la poca tolerancia a lo oscuro él no debería estar inquieto siquiera por el destino de un Lican. Así que tú, en primera mano, confirma lo que Jaziel ya me ha dicho.

Abrió los labios para hablar, aunque no estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle, pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras; ver a Jaziel parado en el marco, el blanco traje Militante y el platinado cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, la llenó de una emoción espontánea y breve, pero, aunque era su amigo, el parecido con su hermano la había ilusionado de más.

-¡Teresa! -El Militante se apresuró a llegar con la morena, para después darle un abrazo con medida fuerza. -Me alivia mucho verte despierta, estaba aterrado por lo que te había sucedido.

-No te preocupes… solo ha sido… malentendido…

-Nada de eso. -Miró a la morena, que tenía una leve mueca de dolor por el precipitado abrazo. -Esto no habría pasado si hubiésemos prestado más atención a las sospechas de Logan, si yo mismo no me hubiese expuesto tanto…

-Hijo, ¿de qué hablas? -Cuestionó Alondra.

Jaziel soltó cuidadosamente a Teresa del abrazo para tomar asiento sobre la cama, de frente hacia las dos mujeres; en el ambiente, el aroma dulce de Jaziel comenzó a ser mucho más intenso al gusto de la morena, pero el platinado se veía agotado, quizá algo más pálido.

-Encontró la manera de curar este cuerpo debilitado, así como despertar a la Militante que se encuentra en la casa Mainframe, pero para eso necesita una Wicca oscura capaz de manipular la energía y romper así los sellos de sangre.

-Eso suena riesgoso para tu integridad física… el proceso del que hablas es demasiado grande. -Se notó preocupada aquella mujer.

-Es eso o llegar a un final demasiado prematuro.

-Tenemos que ir allá. -Teresa se incorporó un poco en un impulso instintivo, pero acabó doblándose un poco por el punzar de dolor en su costado. -No voy a permitir que te pase algo. En Mainframe yo le prometí a Daniel que lo ayudaría también…

Sintió la mano de Jaziel en su hombro, suave y conciliadora; Alondra se notó algo curiosa con aquella reacción de la chica.

-Gracias, Teresa… sé que quieres ayudarme. Pero primero debes recuperarte de esa herida, no sería el único que se preocuparía si te pusieras peor.

-Me recuperaré rápido, soy una Lican a final de cuentas.

-Una muy sensata y sentimental. -Alondra se notó jovialmente curiosa. -Estábamos en lo correcto… no es tan instintiva la…

-Madre. -Interrumpió Jaziel con una sonrisa de niño. -¿Sabes que Selene ha estado dando vueltas al Consejo desde que Teresa llegó aquí?

-¿Selene está aquí? -Se emocionó nuevamente.

" _No te quedes dormida tan pronto."_

Teresa observó a Jaziel acompañar a su anciana madre fuera de la habitación, sin comprender del todo lo que le había dicho mentalmente y la emoción de aquella mujer por ver a Luna, aunque era evidente su admiración; sonrió, sabiendo que eso subiría mucho el orgullo de la loba. La luz del sol ya había comenzado a bajar a través del ventanal.

III

Tenía dolor de cabeza, el cual se acentuó considerablemente al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta; por más que lo intentara no podía sonar cordial ni sensato, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que, tras tanto tiempo controlando su espada, la espada de Rafael, se hubiese perdido ante Ángel y Teresa? ¿Había llegado a su límite de tolerancia? ¿Era porque ahora ya no tenía a Rafael consigo? Sus pensamientos estuvieron a punto de arrancarle un suspiro, no podía presentarse de esa manera ante aquellos que lo consideraban su líder.

-Raziel. -Se escuchó la voz de Azael al otro lado de la puerta. -Sé lo que haces, pero estar solo con la locura de tus pensamientos sólo hará que todo se sienta aun peor. Debes haberte dado cuenta ya de lo que Gabriel y Rafael te han estado diciendo, te contienes demasiado al aferrarte a la naturaleza de tu sexo masculino, Ariel era más libre porque su instinto era de esa manera, pero no debes atenerte a los roles impuestos por la sociedad ni por nosotros mismos. No deberías contenerte tanto ahora que Rafael ya no está contigo… él es tu soporte espiritual, pero no es el único, y no deberías tener miedo de soltarte con ella también.

Raziel sintió un punzar en el pecho, paralizándose un momento frente al ventanal de su habitación. Le había recomendado a Logan algo que él mismo se resistía a hacer con Teresa, puesto que aun él la veía como… una Lican. Pensar en ella le trajo remordimiento, ¿aun estaba atorado en sus prejuicios, a pesar de su amor por ella?

-Jaziel me dijo que te avisara. Ella está despierta, solo sé cauteloso, ¿quieres?

Hubo un clic en la puerta, y pasos alejándose. Se arrojó contra ésta tan pronto aquellos pasos dejaron de ser audibles solo para corroborar que, en efecto, estaba abierta; se obligó a calmarse, salir de aquella habitación y andar con paso firme entre los iluminados pasillos abiertos a la luz del atardecer. Cruzó con otros Militantes, algunos ya en traje color negro y plata, otros en blanco tal como él estaba vestido en ese momento, y uno o dos en vestimentas civiles. Vio al doctor Yandre Castro, sintiendo que iba a llamarle la atención, pero él sólo se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza al pasar a manera de saludo.

Ningún pensamiento o reclamo, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado.

Antes de abrir la puerta donde estaba Teresa trató de pensar en las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Tenía que ser completamente honesto con ella, decirle todo lo que le inquietaba al menos en ese momento… ¿la asustaría su aspecto tanto como a Logan? Antes de dejarse llevar por su propio temor, abrió la puerta en un acto impulsivo al que no estaba acostumbrado, cayendo en cuenta en lo inapropiada de su acción poco después de hacerlo. La cama estaba despejada y las claras sábanas tendidas con pulcritud; de la puerta del estrecho baño, al lado de la cama, Teresa había salido con el cabello húmedo y el rostro soñoliento, vestida con una muy liviana bata de dormir de tirante quizá demasiado justa para su complexión, color aperlado, largo hasta casi medio muslo. Tan pronto lo vio de pie en la entrada, su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa, como si hubiese visto un fantasma… soltó la toalla que llevaba en la mano y se arrojó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras rompía en llanto.

-¡Raziel! Eres tú… pensé… pensé que ya no volvería a verte… fue la peor emoción que he tenido… olvidarte…

No lo comprendió a la primera, pero acabó abrazándola contra él firmemente, cuidadoso sin embargo a no saber en qué parte se encontraba su herida; tan pronto la tuvo en sus brazos, toda sensación desesperante se desvaneció, dejándole una calma muy parecida al tacto de Logan. Se permitió contener su llanto unos momentos, prefiriendo sentir en él ese curioso poder que tenía cuando era capaz de consolar a alguien tal como lo hacía ahora.

-Me alivia que te encuentres viva. -Susurró, luchando por no estrangularla con su emoción.

" _Estaba en un lugar tan extraño, tenía miedo de quedarme allí y olvidarte, de ya no volver a verte, no quiero volver a tener esa sensación jamás…"_

-Tessa, sé clara.

-Te amo, Raziel.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle con solo escuchar aquellas palabras, al tiempo que un sofoco llegaba hasta su rostro… ¿así era como se sentía cuando simplemente nacía? Se quedó petrificado unos momentos, notándola sobresaltarse contra su pecho.

-Estoy… dispuesta a lo que sea. -Siguió ella, encogiéndose extrañamente en su abrazo, como si fuera una niña. -Me siento tonta por resistirme a creerlo aun en este momento. -Levantó la mirada para observarlo con determinación. -Tenemos que ir allá, resolver el problema de Jaziel, el de esa…

Decayó entonces. Raziel se percató que la bata, por el costado derecho de su cintura, había comenzado a mancharse en pequeñas gotas rojizas, sangre de la herida asumió; se inclinó un poco y la alzo en brazos con suma facilidad, alterándola de pronto por la acción, llevándola hacia donde la cama para recostarla allí de manera cuidadosa. Recordó la primera vez que la llevó en brazos a su departamento, la primera vez que conversó con ella, ese momento en el que se permitió a dar pie con ella… y ahora finalmente…

-Pensé que había cicatrizado. -Gimió la morena, tomándose el costado con ambas manos.

-Recuerda que es plata. -Se inclinó un poco para abrir una gaveta al ras del suelo, a un lado de la cama, sacando un botiquín en una bolsa transparente de zipper. -Después de los Santos, los Licans son los más susceptibles a ésta. Déjame ver.

Ella se notó intimidada de pronto, pero acabó alzándose aquella bata para mostrarle el costado, en donde se miraba aquella herida de acaso ocho o diez centímetros, suturada con pulcritud de médico, la cual había comenzado a sangrar en hilos muy delgados; limpió aquella herida con antiséptico de forma cuidadosa, para luego ponerle un vendaje firme alrededor de ella. Fue entonces, mientras pasaba las vendas claras, cuando notó sus largas piernas descubiertas, la curvatura de su cadera y cintura contrastante, su prenda interior blanca ceñida a su piel morena. Sintió un punzar extraño en el abdomen y acabó desviando la mirada, muy abochornado.

-Gracias.

-Logan encontró la forma de ayudarlo, a Jaziel y a la Militante.

-Lo he escuchado. -Se volvió a acomodar la bata. -Jaziel vino hace rato… debo ir, ¿sabes? Le prometí a ese Sabio, Daniel, que lo ayudaría, y no quiero tener de enemigo a ese sujeto. Supe que era demasiado sentimentalista. -Sonrió levemente.

-Pretendes ir allá a toda costa.

-Me tienen más miedo que a ti.

-Hay una escala en eso.

-¿Te quedas conmigo un momento? Tuvo un sueño extraño en mi inconsciencia, tuve mucho miedo…

-¿Quieres contarme?

Se quedó recargado parcialmente en la pared que servía de cabecera en la cama, con la morena Lican acomodada cuidadosamente sobre su pecho, la cabeza sobre su hombro, envuelta entre sus brazos en su curiosa necesidad por estar tan cerca de él; trataba de que no se notara demasiado el hecho de que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, excesivamente ansioso, odiaba estar de pronto tan consciente del cuerpo de aquella chica, y su propio organismo estaba a punto de traicionarlo.

-Estaba en un lugar muy extraño. -Comenzó ella, tranquila, como si estuviese embriagada de pronto. -Un laberinto. Allí encontré a un hombre, un policía llamado Clint… fue como si estuviera atrapada en una especie de purgatorio con él, me dijo que conforme pasaba más tiempo allí, más cosas olvidaba. De pronto, durante unos segundos, tu nombre desapareció de mi cabeza, fue lo más aterrador, aun más que el estar atrapada en ese lugar.

Meditó en silencio durante unos minutos. Tras todos sus problemas siendo líder de los Militantes y el consecuente estrés que había tenido esos días en los que le imposibilitaba verla incluso, se percató de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía estar tranquilo, sin mayor presión que la de Teresa sobre su pecho. Se inclinó un poco al notar de pronto el silencio en el que ella se había sumido, notando que se encontraba ya profundamente dormida… a las ocho de la noche, algo completamente inusual para un Lican. Tardó poco tiempo en quedarse dormido también, agotado tras varios días de no haber dormido tras su suplicio y el mismo estrés.


	19. Reunión

**Reunión.**

-En serio, Amante… ¿cuánto tiempo más pretendes seguir prologando lo inevitable? Ni siquiera Antiguo pudo conmigo, ¿creen que tienen esperanza contra Dae? Entre los oscuros es el más poderoso, solo te estás condenando al exterminio.

Daniel se mantuvo en prudente silencio, oculto entre las sombras de la casa que tanto aborrecía; por los largos y desérticos pasillos de la mansión se escuchaban los pasos de tacón de aquella siniestra mujer. Era una belleza pelirroja que, en apariencia, no parecía pasar de los veintitrés años, ataviada en un negro vestido en holanes abierto al frente para dejar ver sus largas piernas en medias negras, cayendo en una cola que arrastraba por el suelo. Una altanera Wicca oscura que correspondía al nombre de Karla. Detrás de ella, vestida con un atuendo más civil y casual de pantalón negro, botines y abrigo café claro, venía su hermana Sharon, también pelirroja, pero no poseía la llamarada de fuego como melena, sino que la llevaba atada en una coleta baja, además de mirarse algo más mayor de edad.

-Dime dónde escondes a ese Militante, ahórrame el esfuerzo. Sabes que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que yo misma lo encuentre.

Se movió entre las sombras de la mansión con la sutileza de Sabio, sabiendo que ella no era capaz de encontrar a Elisa puesto que era una Militante humana, tratando de escabullirse fuera de aquella mansión. Recordaba a la formidable Teresa, la Lican que había puesto en jaque a Antiguo e incluso había sometido a Príncipe, sabiendo que ella, tan poco susceptible a la magia, tendría más capacidad para… terminó golpeado violentamente contra una pared de la casa, con tal fuerza que acabó atravesándola aparatosamente y terminó cayendo sobre el jardín trasero, entre follaje alto y restos de madera vieja. Ante él estaba Maestro, vestido con su oscura elegancia usual, el rubio cabello alborotado por el movimiento, los gélidos ojos azules destellando entre la penumbra.

-Eres un necio, Daniel. -Habló, atravesando aquel boquete que había causado con cuidado humano. -¿Qué ganas con esa inútil resistencia? Sabes que una Wicca…

Daniel se había incorporado de un salto, lanzándose contra Maestro hecho una sombra, derribándolo y cortando las palabras que iba a decirle, era obvio que no esperaba un ataque de él; terminó al costado del jardín principal con su alumno encima de él, las gélidas manos sobre su cuello intentando rompérselo con impulsividad. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero entonces, asombrado, se percató de que su amado hijo era mucho más fuerte que él.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo, Maestro? -Exclamó el rubio Daniel, jadeando, ajustando más aquellas manos. -¿Por qué crees que Antiguo se atrevió a probar la sangre de Gabriel?

-D-Daniel…

-Quédate con ese miedo. Entiende que te he superado, pero no soy tan ruin como tus amigos de la mansión.

Fue muy nítido para Maestro la rotura de su cuello, pues el dolor fue tan grande que hubiese gritado si sus cuerdas vocales no hubieran cedido ante las manos de Daniel; la movilidad de su cuerpo fue nula al haberse roto prácticamente las cervicales, pero su sangre de Sabio lo mantuvo consciente solo para hacerlo sufrir toda esa penuria de una manera muy viva y quizá demasiado sanguinaria. Amante se incorporó del suelo al ver el dolor de su maestro reflejado en su rostro, solamente para notar a sus compañeros Sabios de pie alrededor de ambos, cerrándolos en un círculo del que, asumían, no podría escapar.

-Daniel. -Comenzó Antiguo.

-No voy a escucharte. -Se alisó el cabello con los dedos, como si momentos antes no hubiese atacado a Maestro. -No pienso doblegarme ante quien quiere arrebatarme lo que pertenece, ni mucho menos a quien usa despojos de Sabios para sus fines poco ortodoxos, por muy Wicca que sea.

-Tu poca disciplina hará que Dae nos mate a todos.

El rostro de aquél eterno joven cambió completamente de un momento a otro, adoptando una pose más bien parecida a la del arrogante Príncipe que tanto detestaba; pasó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su negro pantalón de mezclilla, pasando por alto los extraños gemidos guturales que escapaban del mudo Maestro, llevando su mirada violácea por detrás de los Sabios que lo amenazaban.

-Jamás creí que me daría tanto gusto verte. -Exclamó entonces Daniel.

Los Sabios presentes se giraron un poco para mirar hacia donde el joven eterno lo hacía, topándose con quién se encontraba posado detrás de ellos; estaba allí de pie la Lican Teresa, ceñida en un pantalón negro ajustado como malla, botas de tacón grueso, así como un top sin tirante que descubría su abdomen y brazos, los cuales estaban finamente marcados en musculatura y piel morena. Llevaba el rizado cabello alborotado, el aliento agitado tras aparentemente haber corrido, las garras expuestas y los plateados ojos destellando en la penumbra tal como la azulada entre los Sabios.

-¡Licana! -Antiguo intentó adelantarse.

-Yo si cumplo mis promesas, Daniel. -Habló aquella mujer con gravedad, deslumbrando ante la luna creciente de aquella noche. -Incluso he traído a unos amigos que están dispuestos a ayudar, espero no te importe.

-No, no me importa. -Contestó el nombrado. -La corrupción entre los Sabios sólo ha convertido este lugar en una asquerosa cloaca.

-¿Crees que eres capaz de pasarnos por encima? -Continuó Antiguo, intentando sonar más dominante que ella.

-Solo mira a tu alrededor, Antiguo. Quizá solamente tú tienes el valor para volver a enfrentarme. -La morena sonrió de medio labio, altanera.

-¿No estabas muerta? -Se atrevió a cuestionar el sereno Sentimental, cuyo rostro era el reflejo del temor. -Un Militante te había…

Sonido de aleteo en el aire. Ese dulce perfume distintivo llenó el ambiente y el gusto de los presentes, así como de un temor instintivo por sobre el anhelo de su sangre tan deseada por ellos; extendiendo sus alas blancas se posaron tras Teresa Azael Raziel y Jaziel en sus trajes distintivos de color negro y plata, a excepción del último que, extrañamente, llevaba el blanco y oro, como si del medio día se tratara.

-No tenías por qué salir corriendo, Tessa. -Se escuchó la voz de Raziel, notándose fastidiado.

-Tenía que. -Contestó la Lican, bien metida en su papel. -Tardan demasiado con toda su ostentosidad Militante.

-Hola, Antiguo. -Saludó Jaziel con voz suave.

-Siento que va a llegar de muy mal humor por dejarlo atrás. -Azael exclamó, colocándose siempre en frente de su esposo, intentando protegerlo de aquellos seres oscuros.

-No es que él sea muy caballeroso. -Habló Raziel.

-¿Estás trabajando con Militantes? -Antiguo se vio muy turbado con aquella extraña comitiva, así como aquella veintena de Sabios. Sin embargo no quiso verse débil frente a su selecto grupo. -Eres una salvaje, Licana, no una embajadora de paz. ¡Esto atenta contra tu orden de perro…!

-Ah, cuidado con los insultos. -Dijo la morena, torciendo los labios. -Que hacerte pedazos tal como hice con tu principito es muy…

-Tessa. -Le llamó la atención el líder Militante.

-Tengo derecho a moler a ese imbécil hasta pulverizarle los huesos.

-Yo que tú le tendría miedo a la dama, Antiguo. -Dijo una voz masculina tras los Militantes. -Por poco hace lo que dice con Raziel, y sabes que para siquiera tocarlo es toda una hazaña.

-Llegas tarde. -Corearon Jaziel y Azael.

La aparición de Logan, en un atuendo quizá demasiado formal para ser él, saco, pantalón y corbata negra así como una pulcra camisa blanca, hizo correr prácticamente a los Sabios que se encontraban allí, aterrorizados de ver al cazador que siempre los dejaba bajo un suplicio innombrable; se apresuraron a entrar a la mansión, casi envolviendo entre sombras a las dos pelirrojas que ya se dirigían al sitio del caos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? -Dijo Karla al notarlos, mientras se cubría con los brazos de aquellas sombras.

En el jardín central solamente quedaron Antiguo, petrificado de terror, Daniel, que permanecía inmutable a pesar de que odiaba al cazador, y Maestro en su fase agonizante sobre el suelo tupido de húmedo césped. Teresa se vio genuinamente sorprendida, tanto como para girarse y ver al cazador y a la joven acompañante que venía con él, una humana en apariencia y aroma.

-Los aterraste aun más que los Militantes. -Dijo la morena.

-Es parte de mi encanto, Lican. -Alzó los hombros el cazador. Al menos no estaba de mal humor como había dicho Azael.

-¿Ella es una Lican? -Había susurrado la chica tras él, usando un curioso vestido color púrpura y suéter beige encima. -Es muy hermosa.

-No murmures, igual te escucha.

-¿Es la Wicca? -Cuestionó Raziel.

-Ah, sí. Lina. -Miró a la enfermera con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera Sabios con ellos. -Azael, Jaziel, ya ubicas a Raziel, Teresa. -Apuntó a cada uno con el dedo. -Selina, la descendiente de Agatha. Antiguo, Amante, y ya conoces a Maestro.

-¿Armand? -Miró la chica hacia los tres alejados, asombrándose. -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-¿Se conocen? -Cuestionó Teresa.

-Vaya, ¿qué extraña reunión es esta? -Karla bajó la escalinata de forma ostentosa, seguida por detrás de la otra pelirroja. -Militantes, Licans, humanos, Sabios. ¿Qué faltaría a esta receta, Sharon? ¿Un Santo, tal vez?

-Hay una Wicca con ellos. -Susurró Sharon.

-Esto se vuelve delicioso. -Sonrió, para luego morder su labio inferior de forma cuidadosa. -Con ella puedo incrementar aun más mi poder. Antiguo, Amante.

Antiguo se acercó a ella de forma inmediata tan pronto escuchó su nombre, extrañamente sumiso. Sin embargo, el llamado Amante tomó un camino completamente opuesto, retirándose hacia donde se encontraba Teresa, pasando de largo la indicación de aquella Wicca oscura y poniendo en defensiva tanto a Raziel como a Lina, que remembró las advertencias de Logan cuando conoció a Maestro.

-Prefiero ser sometido por Militantes que ser esclavo de una sucia Wicca. -Miró a Lina. -Sin ofender.

-No me ofendo. -Susurró la chica.

-Concedido. -Contestó Raziel.

-Vamos, Karla. -Logan caminó entre sus compañeros hasta quedar delante de ellos como una especie de estandarte. -¿Realmente crees que vas a poder contra todos nosotros? -Comenzó a retirarse los guantes lentamente. -Hay más luz en contra tuya que oscuridad que pueda beneficiarte.

Aquella hermosa pelirroja tomó del mentón con la mano izquierda a Antiguo durante unos segundos, siendo evidente solamente para Selina la manera en que ella le había robado parte de su energía oscura hasta dejarlo apenas respirando, dejándolo caer poco tiempo después en el suelo como si fuese un bulto; levantó entonces la mano derecha, haciendo que todas las plantas alrededor de ella en un radio de diez metros comenzaran a secarse con suma rapidez hasta quedar machitas, para luego formar unas extrañas sombras humanoides, como si fuesen Sabios, que se acomodaron alrededor de aquellas dos mujeres formando una barrera para protegerlas.

-¿Qué es eso? -Cuestionó Teresa, sinceramente asustada.

-Son seres que… -Comenzó Jaziel.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la energía vital de esa manera?! -Gritó Selina, furiosa. -¡No tienes derecho a asesinarlos para tu beneficio!

Sharon, al ver a Lina, había retrocedido de forma instintiva; en la mano derecha de la enfermera había destellado la piedra de su anillo en un intenso color verde, llamando la atención de Teresa. Karla, percatándose quizá un poco más tarde de aquello, fue rodeada en ese momento por finos hilos transparentes que parecieron también venir del suelo girando con velocidad; había una cargada humedad en aquellos hilos, extrañándola considerablemente, pues el césped de donde parecía provenir permanecía intacto a diferencia del que la rodeaba.

-La espada. -Pidió Logan, extendiendo la mano hacia el líder Militante.

Raziel hizo aparecer su espada platinada, haciendo que Teresa le repeliera de manera inmediata, que acabó extrañamente tras Lina como si percibiera, instintivamente, que ella era mucho más resistente; la entregó al cazador por el mango, y éste acabó extendiéndola hacia Jaziel, quien la tocó sutilmente con la yema de los dedos en una especie de ritual que ellos parecían conocer perfectamente.

-¿No es más fácil si solamente los fulminas? -Cuestionó Azael, entendiendo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Recuerda que tenemos dos seres oscuros. -Habló Raziel, cruzándose de brazos unos momentos, notándose inquieto debajo de toda su seriedad. -Logan tiene muy poco poder a diferencia de esa Wicca, no haría más que agotarlo y dejarlo casi inútil. -Miró entonces a Lina, haciéndola estremecer. -Tessa es una Lican, tú eres la única que puede protegerla de nosotros y de esa espada que lleva Logan. Ayúdala a derribarlos mientras intentamos contener a la Wicca.

-Raziel. -Susurró Teresa.

-Azael, no dejes que se acerquen a Jaziel.

-Entendido. -Se colocó frente a su esposo, la cromada esgrima en su mano.

-Disculpa. -susurró Lina con celeridad. -Pero me inquieta aquella que acompaña a la Wicca. Los espíritus se han alejado de ella con temor.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -Miró a Logan.

La espada que Logan llevaba ahora destellaba sutilmente en su brillo cromado tras el toque, pero en vez de quedársela como Raziel esperaba, se la regresó de nueva cuenta por el mango, sorprendiéndolo de forma considerable. Frente a ellos, Daniel ya había sido atacado por uno de aquellos seres de sombra, los cuales poseían garras largas en la mano, y lo había derribado al suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle unas cuantas costillas.

-¡Tómense su tiempo! -Gritó, mientras forcejeaba en el suelo, siendo invadido por el dolor y por otra cantidad de sombras.

-Logan. -Pronunció Raziel sin tomar aquella espada.

-Ni siquiera como Rafael sería capaz de contenerla, así que lo haré a mano limpia. Tú eres el único que tiene el poder suficiente para usarla.

Raziel tomó la espada entonces, dirigiéndose donde los seres que atacaban a Amante con un pequeño impulso, el cual pareció por unos momentos desafiar la gravedad a ojos del resto; el arma estaba más liviana ahora, así como la sensación abrumadora que normalmente lo envolvía cuando la usaba. Atravesó uno de esos seres, desvaneciéndolo en el aire como si fuese humo. Pronto se le unió Logan, la daga desenvainada, quien fue prontamente rodeado por más de aquellos seres, aunque estaba lejos de estar preocupado. Sin embargo, conforme se abrían paso, acercarse a aquella Wicca los frenaba extrañamente, era como si una bruma oscura y densa los repeliera al grado de sofocarlos, aunque eran bastante capaces de apartar aquellas sombras con las armas que poseían.

-¿Qué haces? -Cuestionó Teresa, agitada.

Lina había dejado ambas manos sobre la espalda de la morena, aun aquel anillo destellando en verde entre la penumbra de la noche, utilizando su propia energía para cubrirla del daño que pudiese obtener por aquella luz benéfica proveniente de los Militantes, un conjuro susurrado por los espíritus que la rodeaban con gentileza. En ese toque de piel cálida, morena, hubo una energía que se acrecentaba bajo la luz de la luna llena, hubo frustración, hubo… amor. Uno demasiado intenso y arrebatador, tan fuerte que su organismo no pudo eliminar del todo.

-Evito que te haga daño esa espada. -Dijo. -Así podrás acercarte a ellas más fácilmente. ¿Puedes mirar dónde se encuentra la Wicca?

Vio a los dos hombres derribar a aquellos seres que se acrecentaban en cantidad, aunque parecían incapaces de acercarse más a la mujer; la Wicca llamada Karla permanecía inmóvil mientras seguía con su invocación, secando árboles circundantes incluso, rodeada de halos extraños y brillantes, mientras la otra pelirroja permanecía de pie sin hacer mayor acción que mirar a su alrededor, casi como si permaneciera ajena a todo el caos. Podría huir si lo deseaba.

-Con bastante nitidez.

-Todas las Wiccas necesitan un catalizador, sospecho que esa chica detrás es el de ella. -Susurró Lina. -Si podemos alejarla de ella unos cinco o diez metros será incapaz de seguir invocando.

-Perfecto. -Sonrió la morena. -Eso puedo hacerlo.

Fue casi imperceptible para Lina. Teresa comenzó a correr con rapidez, como si aquellas espadas no le causaran mayor efecto a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que estaban presentes; usó sus garras largas para quitar de su paso aquellos extraños humanoides, notando el extraño fluido negro que quedaba en éstas tras atravesarlos. Karla, al ver a aquella fémina abriéndose paso con mayor agilidad que los Militantes, intentó retroceder comprendiendo que, al ser un ser oscuro, su campo de fuerza no iba a frenarla… pero aquellos aros transparentes le cortaron el brazo con sutileza, haciéndolo sangrar en un fino hilo rojo que corrió hasta su codo, goteando en el suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a aguantar, brujita blanca? -Exclamó Karla, altanera. -Sabes que las Wiccas oscuras somos más poderosas que sus vagos intentos por controlar los elementos.

-Espera, Karla. -Quiso frenarla Sharon.

Extendió entonces su mano para así deshacer esa invocación que ella consideraba sumamente débil, al saber que las Wiccas de luna solamente utilizaban su energía para hacerlas; sin embargo, fue rodeada de un calor extraño que provenía de la misma mano que había alzado. El rostro de Sharon cambó a un gesto de terror justo antes de que Teresa la embistiera y la arrojara dentro de la casa, en la alfombrada escalera. Y es que, tras haber levantado la mano para así mirarla, se percató de que ésta ya no estaba, solo había un muñón pulcramente cortado a unos cinco centímetros de su codo, el cual había comenzado a sangrar con fuerza ante el horror de Karla.

-¡Selina! -Gritó Logan al ver lo sucedido.

La enfermera cayó de rodillas, agotada por mantener protegida a la chica Ligan, pero sonreía con levedad; era la primera vez que podía tantear el poder de lo oscuro con propiedad, la sangre que caía sobre el suelo era un grito de vida para ella, la rabia de Teresa incluso la invitaba a tomar ese residual cinético que quedaba de su enérgico movimiento. Era tan maravilloso como la primera vez que Logan le cedió un poco de su energía. El anillo destelló aun más en la oscuridad, facilitando así la visión de los Militantes.

-¡No me llames bruja! -Gritó Lina, incorporándose de nueva cuenta, tomando la energía residual de Teresa prestada un momento.

Aquellas sombras habían comenzado a debilitarse, así como el campo oscuro que evitaba la cercanía de Raziel y Logan, cediendo por completo ante aquellas pulcras espadas; Karla, tomándose del brazo ensangrentado, comenzó a mirar a todos lados con desesperación al notar su debilitamiento y la incapacidad para poder curar aquella herida sangrante. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la ausencia de su hermana.

-¡Sharon! -Gritó con voz aguda.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Cuestionó Azael, impresionado, tras ver como una sombra que se disponía a atacarlo se desvanecía en el aire.

-Selina es una Wicca oscura. -Contestó Jaziel, intranquilo. -Es capaz de leerla perfectamente.

-Sin tu catalizador no eres capaz de invocar. -La enfermera caminó tras Raziel y Logan, que acababan de comprender lo sucedido. -Es la primera vez que veo a alguien utilizar un ser humano de esa manera. Los espíritus no hacen más que repudiarte, ahora comprendo la razón de su rabia.

-¿Espíritus? -Karla cayó arrodillada en el suelo, pálida. -¿Por qué? Ellos sólo responden a las wiccas lunares.

-Bueno, yo no intento robar su energía vital. -Movió sutilmente la cabeza, hablando con la autoridad de una Wicca. -La lluvia misma es la que ha querido encerrarte, no yo.

-Tessa. -Raziel se alarmó al ya no verla donde ellos.

-Selina, Karla se está desangrando. -Comentó Logan, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Los aros se desvanecieron, dejando un rocío en la noche estático alrededor de Karla; Lina cerró el puño entonces con impetuosidad, y parte de esa humedad se afianzó contra el brazo cercenado de la Wicca, cerrando su piel y deteniendo de golpe la hemorragia. Karla cayó sobre el charco que era su sangre y la misma humedad, inconsciente. Tanto Raziel como Logan pudieron observar un restante de humedad rodeando a Lina, brillantes gotas de rocío rodeándola como destellos platinados por la luz de la luna.

-Teresa está bien, le pedí que alejara a la otra chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba rodeada por Sabios, su sangre vieja era completamente perceptible a su paladar, asqueándola considerablemente; sin embargo no se acercaban a ella, a pesar de que era notorio su deseo por quitarle aquella pelirroja a la que tenía atrapada por el cuello. Ese gusto metalizado la estaba fastidiando demasiado, una mezcla amarga y dolorosa.

-A-yu-da. -Gimió la chica, medio asfixiada, las manos blancas puestas sobre la muñeca morena.

-No van a ayudarte, me temen más que a ti o a tu compañera.

-Un prestigio muy bien ganado, Licana. -Dijo una voz masculina, juvenil.

Teresa notó entonces a dos hombres entre la penumbra, aquellos que desprendían ese aroma como a… óxido; uno de ellos llevaba un traje muy parecido al de los Militantes, pero era de un negro muy opaco y de un material muy grueso. Tenía el cabello negro largo y lacio hasta los hombros, y sus ojos destellaban en un azul muy profundo. El otro era un muchacho de edad parecida a la Wicca del cazador, ojos muy verdes como esmeralda y el negro cabello lacio cayendo a la altura de su pómulo, usando un curioso traje sastre completamente negro hasta la corbata y camisa, al parecer hecho a la medida.

-No me agrada ese nombre. -Contestó, molesta.

-Vá-mo-nos. -Alcanzó a gemir la chica. -Sa-bios….

Teresa arrojó a la chica contra el suelo, pisándola poco después por la espalda para evitar que se marchara (aunque no se esmeraría, era una humana al fin y al cabo). Recordó de pronto las palabras que Jaziel le había dicho hace mucho, que jamás se enfrentara a ellos sola. Pensó en su numerosa manada, la cual permanecía vigilante ante lo que ella llamaba "su territorio".

-Es un nombre con el que ajenos te han bautizado, me disculpo por eso. -Dijo aquél joven con suma cortesía. -Hay que hacerlo con formalidad, ¿cierto? Porque tú no eres como los demás Licans. Soy al que llaman Dae Leviatán, él es mi compañero y guardaespaldas Sebastián. Es un placer, señorita…

-Teresa. -Dijo ella en contestación. No mostró mayor temor ante aquél llamado Dae.

-Teresa. -Repitió el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar de Sabios?

-Nada nocivo, solo soy un ser muy curioso, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo se encuentra Selene, por cierto? ¿Sigue dispersando su justificada rabia entre su clase?

Tuvo un punzar de temor al escuchar el nombre de Luna. Sin embargo no pudo contestar, pues sus compañeros se habían aproximado a la entrada entre bullicio que delataba su victoria.

-Logan. -Pronunció Sebastián. Se notó una cicatriz de quemadura por la mitad de su rostro, cubierta con el largo cabello negro.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad. -Dae se dio media vuelta. -Nos vemos, Teresa.

Distinguió plumas negras como la noche cayendo por el frente de ella, y se desvanecieron entre sombras de una forma imperceptible para ella, llevándose consigo a los Sabios que los rodeaban. Su sorpresa fue tal que el gemido lastimero bajo su pie le hizo dar un pequeño grito de susto.

-Suéltame, lican.

-Sigue soñando, Wicca.

-No soy una Wicca…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Selina corroboraba a los caídos, aunque jamás había tratado a Sabios con anterioridad. Karla había entrado en shock, pero con la habilidad de logan había quedado estable, aunque completamente indispuesta para otra acción que no fuese respirar y gimotear en su inconsciencia; Antiguo, Maestro y Amante estaban inmóviles, el primero inconsciente debido al robo de energía al que había sido sometido por la Wicca, el tercero debido a que había quedado casi tan fracturado como su Maestro. Sharon estaba sentada sobre un escalón alfombrado dejando que el rojo cabello le ocultara el gesto de vergüenza que tenia en el rostro, demasiado intimidada por todos los ojos que caían sobre ella, unos tantos en frustración por lo sucedido.

-No pretendo poner en riesgo a Lina. -Hablaba Logan.

-Mira, no es como de tu propiedad para decidir por ella. -Contesto Teresa con aspereza. -Si ella quiere intentarlo, que por lo poco que he visto es o que hará, no van a poder detenerla.

-Sin embargo él tiene razón. -Quiso hablar Jaziel. -Es egoísta pedirle que se exponga a un procedimiento tan peligroso para ella…

-¡Dejen de decidir por ella! -Alzó la voz con cargado enojo. -¿Saben qué era lo que más me enfurecía de Emmanuel? Que me considerara incapaz de tomar una decisión o hacer una acción por voluntad propia, que tuviera la necesidad de verme como un ser al que debe de proteger, que es débil… ¡No le hagan eso a ella también!

Raziel se vio intimidad, de pronto recordando lo que solía ser como Miguel en sus ciclos pasados. El trío permaneció mudo ante tal grito de guerra.

-Gracias, Teresa. -Contestó Lina, ya tras ellos, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Puedo… ayudarte. -Susurró Sharon entonces. -Pero aun así el gasto de energía que necesitan es demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas? -Cuestionó Logan. -Nosotros no hemos…

-Puedo leer sus mentes, a excepción de la Lican que parece entrenada para ello. Quieren despertar a la Militante escondida, curar al otro Militante intoxicado con la sangre del Sabio Antiguo. -Alzó la mirada. -Nunca vi un Militante enamorado de un Lican, atenta al orden natural.

-No es cierto. -Corearon Teresa y Lina.

-Deja eso, telépata. -Exigió Raziel. -Y habla de lo que realmente es importante.

-Mi hermana me utilizaba como canalizador cuando absorbía energía ajena, eso evitaba que perdiera el control de ésta. Creímos que eras una Wicca lunar porque un espíritu natura cedió a tu deseo por detener a mi hermana, pero no eras capaz de controlarlo a pesar de tu anillo, tu catalizador.

-Eso es porque actuó solo, yo no se lo pedí. -Habló Lina. -Sentía repulsión por tu hermana.

-No eres tan estudiada en las artes oscuras. Puedes deshacer ese sello de sangre, pero no podrás controlar la energía que se necesita para hacerlo, aparentemente tampoco tienes el deseo de tomarlo de la naturaleza tal como Karla lo hacía, ¿cierto? Porque fuiste criada por ellas. Tratar de utilizar tu propia energía solo te mataría y no alcanzarías siquiera a rozar ese sello.

-Yo no…

-No es necesario que use su energía, porque tomará parte de la mía. -Interrumpió Logan.

Hubo un denso silencio. Pronto las miradas de los Militantes cayeron en él, así como la de Lina. Teresa no pareció comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Antes de que comiencen sus reclamos tienen que escuchar mis razones para hacerlo. -Se cruzó de brazos, desacomodando de pronto su saco negro. -No son opción el trío de Militantes ya que se quedarían un rato sin cabeza ni corazón, la oscuridad que existe los mataría si los despojas de su luz. Soy el único capaz de canalizar mi energía por magia Wicca, soy humano y resisto bastante bien la oscuridad y el cansancio. Teresa es un ser oscuro. Fin.

-Logan. -Susurró Lina, preocupada.

-Escucha, esta es mi visión, ¿recuerdas? -Se giró hacia ella, dejando las manos desnudas sobre sus hombros. -Mi destino es ayudarte, lo hiciste una vez antes, sé que puedes volver a hacerlo.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Susurró Jaziel, preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Lo hizo antes contigo?

Sharon intentó cuestionar, pero pronto la mente de Logan le dio la repuesta. Su gesto cambió al de una infinita sorpresa tras enterarse de quién se trataba en realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por defenderme allá atrás.

-Me da rabia que nos vean como seres indefensos, es todo.

-Quizá si me sienta de pronto como un ser indefenso, ¿sabes? Sobre todo al mirarte pelear con esa convicción y fuerza.

-No lo eres. -Teresa movió un poco la cabeza, alborotando sus rizos sutilmente. A Lina le pareció sumamente hermosa. -Pudiste enfrentarte a esa Wicca, protegerme de la espada de Raziel, conquistar al cazador pedante. Tienes capacidades que yo no tengo y viceversa, debes enorgullecerte de eso, ¿sabes? No aspirar a lo que no tienes. Harás algo que yo nunca podría, salvar a mi mejor amigo de esa horrible enfermedad que tienes, debo darte las gracias por eso.

Lina sonrió con ánimo, cargada con aquella energía que la Lican le transmitía sin tocarla.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían salido de la mansión. La luz de la luna creciente iluminaba a aquella chica, Elisa, como si fuese una escultura hiper realista sobre el suelo donde la habían colocado de forma cuidadosa; cerca estaba Jaziel, sentado al lado de aquella bella muñeca de negro vestido, escotado tanto por su hermano gemelo como por su esposo. Cerca de la casa, a unos diez metros, permanecía Teresa, resguardando a Antiguo, Maestro y Amante, así como la Wicca Karla que había recobrado el conocimiento, pero permanecía muda tratando de comprender el hecho de tener un miembro menos en su cuerpo.

Selina dibujó sobre el suelo muerto usando su pie un circulo de invocación lo suficientemente grande para que los tres pudiesen estar de pie dentro de él, teniendo de frente a Logan y por detrás a Sharon, la telépata.

-Si le haces daño a Lina, tengo todo el derecho de matarte. -Amenazó el cazador con voz serena.

-No podría hacerle daño aunque quisiera. -Contestó Sharon, nerviosa.

-Basta. -Pidió Lina, deshaciéndose del suéter tras acabar de dibujar, quedando únicamente con el vestido púrpura de finos tirantes. -Los espíritus me han dicho el camino, pero han citado las consecuencias. Los sellos alrededor de este círculo van a romperse dependiendo de la energía liberada, por eso le pedí a Teresa que se alejara junto a los Sabios y tu hermana. Logan, tu sello… es demasiado potente, pero existe la posibilidad de que se borre durante unos segundos, y… bueno…

Logan tensó los labios un momento tras recibir aquella advertencia; Sharon había posado ambas manos sobre los hombros de Lina por su espalda, y cerró los ojos para prepararse de forma mental para el hechizo. Él tomó las manos de la enfermera, asintiendo con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba listo, dejando que ella se robara su nerviosismo.

-Es parte de mi misión, Selina, lo entiendo. ¿Estás lista?

-No, pero hay que hacerlo.

El cazador juntó ambas manos entonces, uniendo así los tatuajes que llevaba sobre el dorso de éstas, teniendo una dolorosa memoria del día en que aquella Wicca se los había colocado; Lina pudo percibir aquella energía rodearla tal como aquella ocasión en el mirador, pero fue mucho más legible para ella. Su anillo plateado se deshizo en su dedo, dejando ver la figura del gato negro a su lado sobre el suelo, creando una conexión visible para los que observaban aquel acontecimiento; pronto, aquella energía la llenó enteramente, causándola una sensación gratificante, placentera, mientras los susurros de los espíritus la envolvían con las consecuencias.

-Militante. -Pronunció Sharon.

Lina abrió los ojos, y un estallido poderoso sacudió todo el territorio de los Sabios, llenando con una luz blanca a los presentes, desvaneciendo en el aire toda la oscuridad existente tanto mágica como natural… derribando a Teresa como si una pared de acero la golpeara de frente, sumiéndola en una inconsciencia automática.

-¡Tessa! -Gritó Raziel.

Hubo un grito desgarrador entonces, proveniente de Karla, pero no era por el hecho de que Teresa había caído como un costal a su lado.

-¡Estoy sorda! -Gritaba. Ya no era una mujer joven como antes, sino que se veía casi idéntica a Sharon, incluso más avejentada que ella. Había perdido su magia de Wicca. -¡Ya no puedo escucharlos! ¡No puedo!

-Jaziel. -Susurró Azael, impresionado.

Jaziel se había incorporado, mirándose dominante y completamente lleno de energía, incluso sus alas blancas se habían desplegado destellando casi gloriosamente. Sin embargo su rostro, parcialmente cubierto por su largo cabello platinado, se veía sumamente preocupado.

-¡Logan tiene que soltarla! -Gritó. -¡Matará a los oscuros!

Raziel se giró entonces para decírselo, pero su voz no apareció en ese momento; Logan estaba aun sosteniendo a la Wicca, pero se miraba completamente distinto: había rejuvenecido sin duda, sus ojos azul oscuro ahora destellaban en un color oro, y sus alas se habían desplegado en su espalda. Fue una visión que le oprimió el pecho, un anhelo que guardaba en secreto dentro de él acompañado de visiones de otros ciclos que había compartido con él, Rafael Arc. "Tessa".

-¡Suéltala ya, Logan! -Gritó entonces con voz quebrada, muy a su pesar.

El fotógrafo pareció atender a aquella petición, soltando de forma inmediata a la chica; aquella luz se desvaneció por completo, arrojando a ambas chicas al suelo con mucha fuerza, dejándolas inconscientes tal como había hecho con Teresa momentos antes. Sus alas se desvanecieron en el aire, y él acabó también arrodillado en el suelo mientras respiraba de forma agitada, como si hubiese estado en medio de una carrera loca. Notó entonces a Jaziel parado junto a él, mientras Azael verificaba a las dos chicas en el suelo. Estaba seguro que Raziel había corrido con la Lican.

-Logan. -Se arrodilló a su lado. -¿Te sientes bien?

-No puedo moverme. -Susurró con voz temblorosa. -Es como si hubiera perdido toda mi energía.

-Prácticamente fue lo que sucedió.

-Fui un Militante, por un momento… esa misma sensación claustrofóbica ha vuelto, me siento asqueada… Lina. -Intentó moverse, pero solo logró caer de lado en el suelo, sin fuerza. -Ella… ella…

-Está bien, solamente está inconsciente al igual que Sharon. -Dijo Azael tras verificarlas. -El gato me causa una sensación extraña.

-Bastet. -Susurró Jaziel.

" _Gabriel Arc, mensajero de la Bienaventuranza",_ habló entonces el gato negro, sentado al lado de las chicas inconscientes. _"El camino ha cambiado ahora, las consecuencias podrán ser abrumadoras."_

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El gato guardó silencio de nueva cuenta, quedando expectante. Jaziel no supo cómo interpretar aquello, pero su visión fue interrumpida al recibir la presencia de aquella mujer durmiente, quien se había incorporado del suelo con la lentitud de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Pronunció Elisa al verse rodeada de tantos desconocidos.


	20. El infierno personal de Elisa y Daniel

**El infierno personal de Elisa y Daniel.**

Aquellos seres ante ella eran sumamente hermosos, y, de una manera quizá instintiva, sabía que eran incapaces de hacerles daño; dos de ellos se encontraban bostezando de cansancio quizá, algo extraño después de todo el caos que ellos decían haber tenido entre sus conversaciones, pero era obvio que estaban luchando por mantenerse despiertos. Militantes, se hacían llamar.

-No fue suficiente para matarlos. -Pronunciaba uno de ellos, que se veía un poco más despierto, aunque sumamente agotado. -Pero sí para retirar su sello de sangre por al menos veinticuatro horas. Son lo que eran en un inicio, humanos, hasta mañana al menos.

No, ese sujeto no era como ellos. Había algo especial en él, pero no era un Militante.

-Elisa, ¿cierto? -Cuestionó suavemente aquél bonito platinado, el cual se había identificado como Jaziel. -Lo más prudente es retirarnos del lugar, tan pronto lleguemos con los demás podremos explicarte mejor lo que sucede contigo.

-Por favor, permítanme quedarme esta noche aquí. -Susurró Elisa, un poco agotada. Aquél negro vestido le daba pesadez. -Sé que no correré peligro por lo que han estado hablando, y… quiero despedirme de él.

El Militante miró a su hermano gemelo como si buscara su aprobación; aquél muchacho, en apariencia severo, se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, y por un instante fue perceptible que ellos podían compartir sus pensamientos tal como lo hacían Daniel y ella cuando bebía su sangre en gotas. Acabó asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces, sosteniendo con firmeza a una mujer inconsciente de larga melena rizada, aunque no se miraba en apariencia bastante convencido. Elisa sonrió, agradecida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue muy fácil encontrarlo en esa enorme casa, pues sus pensamientos eran demasiado ruidosos y acelerados para ella; pronto subió por las alfombradas y amplias escalinatas, de forma cuidadosa ya que la penumbra la hacía ver mucho menos de lo normal, tratando de apreciar con torpeza el camino que tenía de forma ascendente hacia lo que parecía ser un ático, una puerta abierta escondida como una pared aterciopelada. Había luz tenue en la habitación, como la de velas.

-Daniel. -Lo llamó ella.

Estaba de pie frente a un enorme ventanal con la cortina oscura completamente abierta, dejando ver la densa oscuridad de la madrugada; se miraba demasiado humano, podía percibir su respiración calma, su piel rosada por la sangre que corría por sus venas, su cabello rubio oscuro, brillante… lo único que no había cambiado era el color púrpura de sus ojos.

-Los Sabios olvidan su nombre cuando son convertidos, ¿sabes? -Dijo, mientras se alzaba la manga izquierda de su camisa guinda, que estaba algo rota por el confrontamiento anterior. Fueron nítidas las letras pintadas en negro sobre el antebrazo. -Me hice tatuar el mío cuando Maestro me convirtió aquella noche, no quería perder mi identidad para ser parte de una comuna.

-No lo sabía.

-El… Militante dijo que sería veinticuatro horas en las que sería un humano, después de eso… -Se giró un poco para verla, en un gesto demasiado suave para ser él. -Volveré a la inmundicia de lo eterno, y no te volvería a ver, ya que ellos… ustedes, tienen a alguien asignado en su vida.

La idea la aterró de pronto, notando en ella lo factible que era. Sin pensarlo, acabó abrazándose a él en un suave impulso, notando su calor corporal y su respiración viva… pero el amor que sentía por él ya no era tan intenso, era como si se desvaneciera de forma gradual.

-No, no quiero eso. -Pronunció Elisa, dolida, aferrándose a él como si quisiera tomar de él lo que había perdido. -Tanto tiempo, ¿para acabar de esta manera?

-Así es, Elisa. -La abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No lo quiero! -Llevó ambas manos, blancas por la poca exposición al sol, observando aquel rostro extrañamente sereno. – Daniel, te amo. No quiero perderte por deseo de otros, yo actúo por mi convicción.

-Aun así… tú eres un ser de luz y yo uno de oscuridad, nuestro destino es estar separados. Lo comprendí en aquel momento, por eso te…

-¡No podría con ello! -Se atragantó un poco. Luchaba por aferrarse a él a pesar de que su mismo organismo le decía que debía dejarlo.

-Tampoco yo. Por eso pretendo acabar conmigo mismo ahora que me encuentro tan vulnerable.

Elisa sintió un vacío muy grande al escuchar aquellas palabras, el cual se reflejó en su rostro, como si luchara por entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle; Daniel se vio obligado a explicarle, sabiendo las probables reacciones de ella.

-El mundo de los Sabios, mi querida Elisa, es uno mu despiadado, solitario y sucio. No quiero volver a entregarme a él, y tampoco quiero vivir sabiendo que no puedo estar cerca de ti. No quiero volverme a sentir que estoy atado a alguien, ahogarme en las emociones que no puedo calmar… me iría complacido de saber que tú…

Ella lo caló con un beso impetuoso, algo que jamás antes se hubiese atrevido a hacer, aunque muriese de deseo (y lo hacía, casi siempre); hubo memorias en ella, difusas por el tiempo, de todo lo que había pasado, de como él, en cierta manera, la había salvado de aquella miserable vida. "Pero ibas a morir aquella noche, sabrías que eras un Militante desde tiempo antes, Daniel tan solo te hizo perder el tiempo." Sus labios le supieron cálidos, suaves, completamente diferente a cuando era su esclava años atrás.

-Debes marcharte, Elisa.

-Pero tú…

-Ya te lo dije, yo controlo mi destino. Tal vez suene a una niñería, pero si tú decides echarte a morir yo… voy a seguirte.

Se vio sumamente impresionado con lo que acababa de escuchar, tanto que Elisa temió que fuese a ponerse furioso, gritarle, sacudirla; había alzado la mano derecha solo para dejarle una lenta caricia sobre su mejilla, observándola con nostalgia.

-¿Tan fuerte es tu libre albedrío, Elisa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó cuatro frasquitos transparentes, como ampolletas inyectables, los cuales contenían un líquido como solución clara, cerrados firmemente con sus tapones de vidrio.

-Los Militantes están naturalmente movidos hacia lo que es bueno, hay ocasiones en los que… son muy conscientes de su libre albedrío, según Antiguo. Al final ellos tienen la decisión de tomar el camino impuesto o… uno alternativo.

-¿Qué es?

-Cianuro. A los Militantes solo les puede hacer daño la oscuridad y todo aquello que puede envenenarlos por dentro.

Ella lo miró con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

-Te paraste en medio de un escenario, exponiéndote ante Sabios mortíferos, y te cortaste las venas solamente para atraer mi atención hacia ti. Estaba casi seguro de que tú, tan pronto escucharas mi plan de desaparecer, querrías seguirme.

-¿Tan predecible soy? -Fingió ofenderse.

Daniel había reído con levedad. Elisa, dentro de sí, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre, ese humano que antes había sido su poseedor, seguía siendo de quién se había enamorado quizá de una manera demasiado enfermiza porque… era diferente. Era su ideal principesco de una manera quizá demasiado infantil, y estaba bastante consciente de lo aberrante que sonaba. Se acercó con él hacia el ventanal enorme, las cortinas oscuras corridas con curiosa pulcritud, denotándose en el cielo la proximidad del amanecer al teñirse este de un rojo mu profundo; era obvio que Daniel estaba allí para verlo.

-¿Hace cuanto que no ves el amanecer, Daniel?

-Cincuenta y cuatro años.

-¿Lo extrañabas?

-No lo sé… le he tenido miedo durante tanto tiempo al cambio de color en el cielo, incluso en este instante, aunque sé que ahora no puede hacerme daño.

Elisa tomó su mano en ese momento, entrecruzando los dedos con los de él; en respuesta él hizo lo mismo con firmeza, notándose el temor del que hablaba antes. El sol despuntó con timidez de primavera ante sus ojos, haciéndoles sentir que ambos realmente habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin ver un amanecer. Ella sonrió en ese momento, notando extrañamente que no necesitaba ya nada más en su vida, solo ese instante con él.

Un instante.

El sol matutino les dio de lleno sobre la cama, donde ambos se habían acurrucado enlazados en un abrazo mientras sostenían dos ampolletas cada uno entre sus manos; se dio cuenta que solamente era ella la que intentaba tomar el valor para hacerlo, Daniel se notaba muy sereno como solamente tuviera la intención de dar un paseo por las calles nocturnas.

-¿Dolerá? -Susurró ella con voz débil.

-No con esa cantidad.

Destapó entonces ella primero aquellas botellitas, sintiendo la celeridad de su corazón rebotando en sus oídos, y sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas incontroladas de temor; la mirada violácea de Daniel cayó en ella, como si quisiera detenerla, pero ella optó por beber el contenido de las botellas con celeridad para evitar seguir dudando de su propia decisión, notando el amargor peligroso bajando por su garganta para comenzar a invadirla con suma rapidez. No había marcha atrás. Quería seguir mirando sus ojos antes de perderse, o lo que sea que sucediese después de morir.

-Elisa. -Pronunció él con sutileza, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Sonrió antes de ir perdiendo la consciencia en una emoción que le resultaba conocida… ya había estado al borde de la muerte varios años antes, también entre sus brazos. La última sensación de aquel mundo fue un cálido beso, suave. Eterno. Fue perfecto.

Su respiración cedió lentamente, y el peso de su cuerpo fue mucho más pronunciado en sus brazos. Lo había abandonado finalmente. Se permitió llorar en ese momento, con demasiada intensidad, pues había guardado aquellas lágrimas durante demasiado tiempo, cincuenta años en los que no podía expresar la tristeza de esa manera; lamentaba las memorias que había perdido a causa de su egoísta deseo por ser eterno, le enojaba estar marcado únicamente por dolor y sufrimiento desde que se había sumergido entre la oscuridad, y finalmente odió el permanecer en ella. Destapó las botellas quebrando la tapa de éstas con la misma mano y las bebió entonces, dejándose ir en un destello de dolor que le quitó el aliento y la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Daniel.

-Puedo escucharte. ¿Vienes a decirme adiós?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque has elegido el camino correcto, hijo mío, el de no volver a la oscuridad a la que te habías condenado.

-Pero si yo…

-Aquí yo puedo verte por completo, no hay necesidad de que aparentes tal como ellos, sé lo que esconde tu corazón realmente. Fuiste capaz de entregarte por otra persona, y así encontraste tu camino de vuelta a casa. Me encontraste.

-Lo siento tanto. Realmente siento que no debería estar siquiera en tu antesala.

-Pero aquí estás, por tu propio mérito. Será tormentoso, no voy a mentirte, pero solamente así podrás deshacerte del peso y unirte a MI. Tu vida entera pasará por tus ojos, Daniel, cada emoción te atravesará y te purificará, dolerá mucho a veces, pero luego…

-Gracias, Padre.

Hubo entonces una mujer hermosa frente a él; llevaba una corona sobre su cabeza, y el cielo plagado de estrellas parecía vestirla a la perfección. De pronto pensó en Teresa, la Lican, puesto que había sido la… aquella dama le sonrió con tanto afecto, como el de una madre que mira a su hijo recién nacido, que sintió su corazón derretirse dentro de él.

-No te rindas, Daniel. -Habló aquella mujer con la voz más dulce que hubiese escuchado. -Será un camino largo pero fructífero, puedo asegurártelo.

-¿Dónde está…?

-Ella cumplió la misión que se les había asignado, estás aquí.

-¿Él ha usado uno de sus preciados Militantes… sólo por mí?

-Cada uno de ustedes es particularmente importante para Él, por eso se esmera con tanto detalle en el camino que traza… no eres parte de una comuna, sino que eres un diseño único. Todos ustedes son un diseño único.

Lloró entonces de emoción, y parte de su pesar le abandonó en esas lágrimas, las cuales se transformaron en destellos que adornaron la capa celestial de aquella mujer. Comprendió entonces que ella convertía su dolor en belleza, que la alejaba de él para convertirlo en algo maravilloso.

Sufrió su vida en silencio.


	21. El infierno personal de Selina

**El infierno personal de Selina.**

Había sido un momento sumamente placentero, aquél cuando tocó a Logan y pudo sentir su limpia energía recorriéndola por completo, tal como aquella tarde en el mirador; se había sumido en un grato sueño sin medirse, tan solo dejándose llevar, siendo capaz de ignorar incluso las voces de los espíritus que usualmente llenaban su cabeza con consejos, aunque ahora gritaban de manera difusa hasta que, de pronto, se volvieron completamente mudas.

Hubo un silencio aterrador entonces.

Despertó, encontrándose con la iluminada habitación del hotel donde ella y Logan se estaban hospedando en Ciudad Central; le dolía un poco la cabeza, por lo que se levantó de la cama con suma lentitud y cuidado para evitar marearse. El cuerpo le dolía bastante, como si hubiese hecho un ejercicio extenuante el día anterior.

-Despertaste, eso me alivia.

Logan estaba sentado en la cornisa de la ventana abierta, llevando la camisa blanca abierta dejando ver la interior del mismo color, el pantalón negro de vestir y un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos de la mano derecha, sin los guantes usuales; le pareció extraño mirarlo, se veía mucho más joven que antes e incluso parecía destellar con la luz del sol pegándole en la espalda. Además, esa sonrisa…

-Logan. -Pronunció. La habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

-Tu trabajo, a la perfección. -Apagó el cigarrillo en la cornisa de la misma ventana, levantándose para comenzar a acercarse a ella. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy extraña, de hecho. Todo está demasiado silencioso, y el cuerpo me duele horriblemente.

" _No suena bien"_.

-¿El qué? -Cuestionó ella.

-¿De qué cosa? -Tomó asiento en la cama, quedando sentado a su lado muy cerca de ella.

-Dijiste, "no suena bien".

-Yo no lo dije. -La miró con un tanto de preocupación. -No lo dije, Lina. Lo pensé.

-¿Lo pensaste? Pero si…

Hubo un denso silencio en ese momento, en el cual ella había comenzado a asustarse y él acabado de comprender lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿L-Logan? -Su voz tembló un poco, mirando los azulados ojos del fotógrafo.

-Anoche, cuando liberaste aquella energía, hubo efectos colaterales en casi todos los presentes. Los seres oscuros alrededor volvieron a ser humanos al verse rotas sus maldiciones de sangre, pero solamente durante veinticuatro horas.

La respiración de la chica había comenzado a acelerarse, sin querer procesar lo que eso significaba para ella; el fotógrafo y cazador la rodeó en un medio abrazo, apegándola a él, queriendo calmar un poco su nerviosismo.

-No puedo percibirte. -Pronunció Lina, siendo de pronto incapaz de mirarlo. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que perdí?

-No lo sé, no puedo decir con exactitud si es que has perdido algo ya que has podido leer mi mente, algo que no hacías y, además, es prácticamente imposible por mis habilidades de rezago.

-Esa chica, Sharon. Es lo que ella hacía, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, así es.

-Quizá… quizá intercambié mis habilidades con las de ella. -Trató de no perder el control, pero sus palabras escapaban de ella con demasiada prisa. -Quizá también solo es durante veinticuatro horas tal como dices…

Recibió entonces un beso algo impulsivo que calló sus palabras y calmó su paranoia de una manera rápida, más de lo que era usual. Sus labios sabían igualmente dulces a pesar del amargor del tabaco, pero no era tan intenso a como estaba acostumbrada, quizá porque ya no podía percibirlo. En sí, era distinto.

-No es que desee tu tristeza, Selina. -Dijo contra sus labios en un tono suave. -Pero me permitiré ser un poco egoísta con la situación que se me presenta. Anhelaba poder tocarte sin hacerte daño desde el momento que te conocí, sentía tantos celos de Logan…

-¿Qué cosa? -Se extrañó un poco, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en el pecho.

Volvió a besarla, pero fue completamente distinto el beso al que le había obsequiado antes; normalmente sus besos eran impulsivos, completamente invasivos, toscos quizá, que la llenaban de su dulce sabor distintivo. En esta ocasión fue sumamente suave, gentil y dulce, como si la besara una persona distinta. Tardó poco en comprender lo que había sucedido, recordándole su habilidad totalmente diezmada.

-Rafael. -Pronunció después de aquél beso.

-Como ser oscuro me era imposible siquiera el tocarte, nos dañaríamos mutuamente.

Observó su rostro unos momentos, sintiendo una curiosa calma. Parecía Logan tal cual, pero sus facciones estaban atenuadas, como si estuviese invadido con una paz interna que él normalmente no tenía al estar tan atado a esa habilidad que poseía.

-Si, así fue. -Fue lo único que pudo decirle, de pronto impresionada por él.

Obtuvo una risa suave por parte de él, pero ni siquiera eso pudo evitar que ella dejara de mirarlo. Había algo en su rostro que hacía desear contemplarlo en silencio con una especie de devoción (¿devoción? No, era algo más como embeleso).

-No te pierdas, Selina.

-Lo siento. -Se ruborizó entonces, entendiendo a mucha gente. -Es la primera vez que me pasa, nunca me había apantallado así un… bueno, tú.

-Supongo que ahora te afecta bastante. -Resopló, pero estaba muy lejos de ser un gesto de molestia. -Pero creo que tienes la fuerza de voluntad bastante desarrollada.

-Me mofo de ello… entonces, solo estás "expuesto" porque ahora soy insensible a tu luz… o más bien demasiado sensible.

-En realidad estoy más latente desde anoche, Logan se siente demasiado abrumado por lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué? -Se estremeció.

-cuando nos liberaron y fuimos contenidos nuevamente, tuvo una sensación claustrofóbica de la que no podía deshacerse, muy similar cuando Nataniel lo descubrió y liberó. Tardó demasiado para acostumbrarse a ello, y ahora mismo está pasando por la misma situación. -Pasó los dedos por la mejilla de ella, dejándole una suave caricia lentamente. -Si fueses sensitiva en este momento, probablemente te abrumaríamos al grado de hacerte huir, o peor aún, tal cual lo que sucedió en la boda de Los Ángeles.

-Yo no…

-Lo sé, pero hay ocasiones en las que es prácticamente imposible, y será duro cuando recobres tu oscuridad.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando escuchó aquello; cerró los ojos y se permitió recargarse en él, recordando el sueño que había tenido con él, las emociones tan difusas que tuvo… ¿iba a dejarlo a causa de su oscuridad? O porque él como Militante…

-No soy yo, ¿cierto?

-¿Hm? -Alzó ambas cejas.

-Cuando estuviste liberado.

-¿Te preocupa tanto, Selina?

"Te amo."

-Sí. Me aterra un poco.

-¿Sabes algo? -La rodeó en un fuerte abrazo con propiedad, dejándola pegada a su pecho. -Cuando decidí ser humano, probé todo aquello que lo involucraba. Soy el primer Arc que acabó enamorado por decisión más que por designio, por eso me siento entusiasmado por finalmente poder tocarte.

Iba a preguntar de nueva cuenta, pero pronto se vio recostada sobre la cama, siendo sostenida por las muñecas por él aunque sin demasiada fuerza; tardó poco en percatarse de que era Logan nuevamente, era muy notorio poder distinguirlo de Rafael, sus ademanes… pronto sus labios rozaron los de ella, dibujando poco después una tenue sonrisa con cierta malicia.

-Estás jugando conmigo. -Dijo Lina, intensamente intimidada.

-No haría algo como eso, es solo que Rafael no tiene el valor aun para acerarse a ti de esta manera, aunque, por dentro, lo desee.

-Noté lo diferentes que son, pero, al mismo tiempo…

Hubo silencio entonces. Sus labios la invadían con su dulzor, la ansiedad era casi incontrolable para ella y estaba segura de que él podía percibirlo con claridad; estuvo a punto de deprimirse a causa de su recuerdo, pero pronto aquellos labios borraron aquella sensación al recorrer su cuello, el escote de su vestido. Sus manos bajaron entonces por sus muslos, comenzando a recorrerlos de forma ascendente, alzándole la falda hasta dejarla algo fruncida sobre su cadera. No era Logan, era mucho más sutil.

Tuvo un deja vu.

-Espera. -Jadeó ella, notando como se acomodaba entre sus piernas. -Sonará el teléfono. -Dijo, sin venir al caso.

Logan había alzado el rostro para mirarla, y en ese momento el teléfono celular de él sonó varias veces, dejándolos envueltos en un silencio extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegan tarde.

Logan pudo haberse intimidad por el regaño, pero era Jaziel el que estaba delante de ellos, no Raziel, por lo que le costaba mucho tomárselo en serio; el incidente del teléfono había pasado a un segundo plano para Lina, pues había quedado impresionada con el hermoso jardín donde ahora se encontraban, frente a una gran casa colonial con tejas de rojo barro y paredes color beige, la cual tenía un enorme edificio moderno por detrás que parecía ser la sede de un banco, un panorama bastante contrastante. Estaba allí el Militante vestido como un civil de playera manga larga verde, pantalón de mezclilla y el platinado cabello atado e una coleta baja, así como aquellas dos pelirrojas que habían conocido el día anterior; para ambos ahora eran prácticamente idénticas, solo que Sharon, en un liviano vestido largo de flores blancas, se notaba sonriente, casi deslumbrante, y Karla se notaba, entre sus vestimentas oscuras, sumamente apagada, deprimida, como si no tuviese ya la energía cautivadora de la noche anterior.

-Selina se restableció hasta hace poco. -Se justificó el fotógrafo, con una sonrisa tenue. -¿Y Raziel? ¿Cómo se encuentra Teresa la Lican?

-Raziel está con ella, de hecho. Algo paranoico.

-Lo normal para él, eso me alivia.

-Te ves diferente, supongo que también ha sido secuela de ayer tal y como ellas. -Miró a las chicas tras él. -Karla perdió su magia de Wicca oscura, es una humana normal, Sharon sin embargo…

-Es capaz de absorber energía y de escuchar entidades, ¿cierto?

-Sí. -Se notó algo sorprendido.

-Selina es capaz de leer la mente, tal como Sharon lo hacía antes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar en este lugar sin que te cause un daño? -Se atrevió a cuestionar la enfermera, pero su voz se escuchó bastante débil, algo quebrada. -Este lugar está tan lleno de luz y de Militantes.

Jaziel se notó incómodo con la pregunta, y miró a Sharon como si le diera algo de vergüenza contestarle, quizá más bien tenía un temor que desconocía; Lina, al notar la incomodidad del Militante, comenzó a ser invadida por el nerviosismo, como si algo dentro de ella pudiera prever que había algo malo.

-Los espíritus me han dicho que tú, Selina, has sido el camino para que yo pudiera alcanzar mi finalidad en este mundo. -Habló Sharon con una sonrisa amplia, una paz interior que era visible para todos alrededor. -Te lo agradezco de antemano. Todo este tiempo yo vivía en medio de una tristeza muy profunda, no podía saber mi camino en este mundo, pensaba que estaba destinada a ser solamente un objeto de posesión… hasta que llegaste tú, y con tu intención me abriste la puerta para encontrar mi camino.

Sharon se notaba sumamente energética, tal como cuando se encontraba ante la presencia de una Wicca de Luz… y Selina comenzaba a palidecer notoriamente, tanto que Logan tuvo que tomarla de los brazos con el temor de que fuera a desmayarse, terminando por sumirlo también en ese enorme vacío en el que ella se encontraba en ese momento. Jaziel, al notar el contraste (y la poca delicadeza de Sharon para hablar), se vio obligado a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, sintiendo quizá un poco de culpa.

-Selina. -Habló el platinado de forma cuidadosa. -Fuiste criada por Wiccas lunares, por eso desconocías las consecuencias reales de obrar en contra de tu naturaleza. -Dio un pequeño suspiro. -Cuando decidiste sacrificar tu bienestar por todos nosotros, atentaste contra tu naturaleza oscura y ella te abandonó… esa energía liberada, limpia, pasó a ser parte de Sharon ahora, y tu tomaste su habilidad de leer la mente al ser tu catalizador.

Miraba a aquella chica, al Militante, a Logan sumamente joven, así como la sonrisa sarcástica de la otra pelirroja en negro, mientras era invadida por un negro dolor que había comenzado a nacer en ella, ahogándola en su garganta al grado de no poder siquiera tragar, tan grande que, al parecer, el mismo cazador era incapaz de borrarlo por completo como era usual; a su mente llegó un recuerdo de cuando era una niña, el increíble momento cuando su gato Odín había llegado con ella, presentándose como su animal protector, Bastet, el espíritu heredado de la abuela de Val, Agatha, causando un gran impacto a su alrededor puesto que nadie creyó que la nieta de Marina sería una Wicca oscura. Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento, las palabras del Militante Jaziel, el hecho de que ella misma había provocado su propia extinción. Cayó arrodillada sobre el verde césped donde se encontraba parada, dejando congelado a Logan con la carga de dolor que le era imposible de asimilar, con la mirada oscura perdida en la nada y sintiendo que había perdido una parte muy importante de ella, de su personalidad misma. De la autoestima ganada a base de su control en la oscuridad.

-¡Selina! -Logan susurró casi sin voz, arrodillándose con ella, sacudido por las emociones ajenas.

-La mataron. -Soltó Karla con cargada amargura.

-Estará bien, demorará un poco en comprenderlo. -Dijo Jaziel, incómodo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ella? -Cuestionó Sharon, preocupada de forma genuina por ella.

-No creo que sea adecuado.

-¿Y por él?

Logan se notaba igual de inquieto que ella, aparentemente con parte de aquellas emociones que ella sufría por la noticia, mirándose algo desprolijo por la camisa blanca desfajada y el cabello crespo alborotado; notó que la había mirado cuando ella se acercaba, y optó por tocar su mejilla antes de que él pudiese hablar o moverse para evitarlo. Recordó entonces su propio sueño, aquél que había tenido cuando llegó a la mansión Mainframe junto a su hermana gemela; había visto a Rafael Arc destellando entre la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos dorados, el rubio cabello oscuro, las blancas alas extendidas sobre su espalda de forma maravillosa… y había percibido su toque adictivo, tal cual ahora, su nostalgia y, sobre todo, su dulce divinidad, aquella de la que se había enamorado en sus sueños.

Hubo entonces una calma mutua, y una naciente sensación de dependencia… la cual fue muy nítida en la mente de Selina, quien había podido ver a través de Sharon. Demasiado nítida.

La enfermera se levantó entonces entre su nostalgia, demasiado turbada con lo que sucedía alrededor de ella, para comenzar a caminar por ese jardín regresando por donde habían llegado momentos antes; de pronto se figuró en medio de una especie de pesadilla, donde había perdido todo aquello que había aprendido a amar después del enorme suplicio. Se sentía irreal, como si flotara en el agua. Al notar la mano blanca sombre su hombro, la realidad cayó sobre ella como un baldazo de agua fría, dejándola demasiado sobria y sombría.

-Lo entiendo. -Habló con voz quebrada.

-No actúes envuelta en la tristeza, Selina. -Habló Jaziel, el dueño de aquella mano. -Toma tu tiempo para comprenderlo realmente, asimilarlo. Recuerda, aunque en este momento suenen como palabras huecas, que todo ocurre con un propósito.

-Eso es lo que entiendo. -Tomó aire, entrecerrando la mirada. -He decidido alejarme un tiempo de todo mientras me recupero, mientras veo cuál es mi verdadero camino. ¿Podrías decirle algo a Logan por mí?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no quiero verlo durante este proceso.

-¿Estás totalmente segura?

Aquella sensación que pudo leer en ellos a través de Sharon fue idéntica a la que existía cuando aun tenía su habilidad con ella, la de dependencia el uno del otro, fijación, el enamoramiento de Karla era idéntico al que ella sentía por Logan, por Rafael. Dejó que Jaziel se percatara de todo ese hilo de pensamientos.

-Estoy segura, sí.

-Te acompañaré a tu destino, ¿está bien? No creo prudente que partas sola en la condición que te encuentras ahora.

-Lo haré yo.

Fue muy extraño para ella el ver a aquel hombre a plena luz del día, la idea de que era un Sabio lo relacionaba a solamente verlo durante la penumbra de la noche; llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro ondulado, y sus ojos eran en realidad muy verdes; llevaba camisa guinda holgada de manga larga, pantalón de vestir café oscuro, y un abrigo gris colgado de su brazo izquierdo. Jaziel hizo una pequeña mueca al verlo, sabía que estaba contenido pero que en realidad no era una amenaza tan latente como el Príncipe, pero optó por acceder y volver donde se encontraba Logan, quién ya había comenzado a espabilarse y notarse junto a Sharon y no con Selina.

-Armand. -Susurró la enfermera. -Perdona, Maestro. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te preocupes, puedes llamarme como desees. Me encontraba buscando información con ellos, nada nocivo, si no ellos no me hubiesen liberado con tanta prontitud. -Le ofreció el brazo derecho tras colocarse junto a ella. -¿Nos vamos?

Lo tomó del brazo, dudosa, tratando de ocultar su temblor a causa de su impresión; éste la guio fuera de aquel bello jardín hacia la estrecha calle que servía de entrada, donde se encontraba estacionado un vehículo bastante elegante, de dos plazas solamente, en un lustroso color azul oscuro. Pronto el Sabio abrió la puerta del pasajero con bastante celeridad, sabiendo quizá que era poco el tiempo que tenía antes de que el cazador se percatara completamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, dejando que ella tomara asiento y se envolviera en el distintivo olor a nuevo de la piel negra. Lina despertó de todos aquellos detalles cuando el vehículo había encendido y comenzado su camino por la escasamente concurrida calle empedrada.

-Mi maleta está en el automóvil de Logan. -Pronunció, inquieta.

-Si quieres ropa podemos comprarte lo que desees en alguna tienda de paso.

-Bueno… -Se miró entonces, llevaba encima el vestido de la noche anterior tras haber salido de forma precipitada.

-No puedo leer tu mente.

-¿Por qué estabas allí anoche, Armand?

-Hacía lo que Antiguo no quería. -Detuvo el vehículo en un semáforo rojo. -Tratar de salvar a los Sabios originales que quedan.

-¿De… Dae?

-No estoy seguro de qué vaya su asunto con el resto, pero sí sabía lo que quería, ya fuese el Príncipe o el mismo Daniel, si los entregaba condenaríamos a nuestra especie ya que ellos tienen Sangre Real. Preferí tratar de entregar a la Militante que mi Amante tenía escondida antes de que nos destruyeran.

-¿Qué? -Se alarmó.

-Los Militantes tienen un número exacto, constante. Si uno muere, nace otro en ese mismo instante, asunto del Arquitecto Perfecto.

-No quita que sea un homicidio.

-Me temo que así funciona este mundo, Selina. Unos mueren para que otros puedan vivir, pero todo es reciclable afortunadamente.

No supo qué contestarle, pues era parte de las creencias de las Wiccas lunares que la criaron, dicho a grandes rasgos.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a llevarme?

-Porque necesito un favor tuyo.

-Yo ya no soy una Wicca, por si no quedó claro.

-Lo sé, pero no es contigo directamente, sino con las mujeres de tu pueblo. Encontré la manera de vivir como un semi humano en mi travesía con los Militantes. ¿Sabes que hay una Wicca de luz con ellos?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Contó catorce llamadas perdidas cuando decidió apagar su celular para que Logan dejara de marcarle y enviarle mensajes de texto; junto con Maestro se permitió dar vueltas por una enorme plaza que existía en Ciudad Central, la más grande de ellas, dejando que él le comprara ropa bonita, aquella que jamás podría permitirse por los enormes precios que alcanzaban.

-Carol va a molestarse mucho. -Dijo, mientras probaba un poco de café en una taza nacarada.

-Si se entera, sí.

El restaurante no era tan elegante, pero si tenía cierto aire que, en condiciones normales, le repelería entrar aunque tuviese el modo de pagarle; estaba interesada en ver a su acompañante comer con una sutileza y calma de quien no conoce lo que se lleva a los labios; ahora llevaba puesto una blusa delicada color perla de tirantes con volantes sutiles en el escote, pantalón negro muy ajustado, así como botines de fino tacón (Teresa había inspirado ese inusual atuendo). Si un conocido la mirara en ese momento, no iría a reconocerla fácilmente.

-Después de aquí, ¿me llevarás a un hotel cinco estrellas, me atarás a la cama y me azotarás con una fusta? -Intentó bromear ella, aunque sonó algo áspera.

-No me va por esos fetiches, eran más cosa de Daniel. La verdad es que soy un romántico, no me soportarías. -Contempló un trozo pequeño del pastel que había tomado con el tenedor, fascinado.

-Jamás me ha tocado alguien así, no lo sé.

-Rafael siempre se caracterizó por serlo…

-No me tocó. -Interrumpió con aspereza. -Solo el libidinoso de Logan. -Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué te hace pensar que las Wiccas lunares van a querer ayudarte?

-Ellas abogan a la vida, Selina. Ser humano es ser vida de forma directa… ¿quieres cargar tu frustración en mí? Adelante, no me molesta.

-Haces esto solamente por ir a Los Ángeles, no me agrada.

-No, lo hago porque lo deseo. -Dejó la mano sobre la de ella, pálida, fina. Cálida. -Ya te lo dije, soy un romántico.

Hubo una punzada en el pecho muy humana, comprendiendo muy bruscamente lo que él deseaba en ese momento; su mente era un libro abierto para ella, y pudo ver que ella le gustaba, no como Wicca sino como persona. Hubo tristeza al remembrar lo que había con Logan, atada a él por sensaciones _irreales_ , y cómo había cedido a él gracias a ella. Estaba Maestro allí, mostrándole abiertamente que era posible…

-Te llevaré con Rania y… me iré a la ciudad. -Apartó la mano suavemente, avergonzada y triste con todo lo que acababa de percibir. -Tengo trabajo en el hospital, recuerda.

-Claro, deberes humanos. Terminemos con este postre y partamos cuanto antes, ¿te parece?

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin querer que él mirase su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado veinte días.

Carol estaba prácticamente corriendo por el vigésimo segundo piso, pasando de largo a la amargada recepcionista y a todo el que se le atravesara o intentara llamarle la atención en su camino hacia el cubículo donde el fotógrafo estaba trabajando; entró por la puerta abierta, observándolo centrado en una laptop y una tableta de dibujo, optando por cerrarle la primera de un manotazo, atrayendo miradas ajenas, y casi aplastándole los dedos en el acto.

-Wow. -Se quejó el rubio, alzando la mirada azulada. -Hay mejores maneras para… -Su rostro cambió a un gesto de sorpresa temerosa. -Carol.

-Es mejor que comiences a hablar.

-¿Lina está bien?

-¡Habla, he dicho!

-No sé qué es lo que quieras saber.

-Desde que llegó de Ciudad Central ha estado como un zombi, me dijo que ella te había terminado por decisión propia y quiero saber la verdad.

-Es la verdad, me temo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Ella… llegó a la conclusión de que yo no era la persona adecuada en su vida. -Tensó los labios, incómodo, intentando que su voz sonara clara. Tomó su teléfono celular. -He estado… tratando de llamarla, le he enviado tantos mensajes… pero no he obtenido respuesta alguna.

Carol tuvo que calmarse entonces, pues había notado inmediatamente el intento de Logan por hablar bien sin que se le quebrara la voz; él le mostró entonces su teléfono con todos los mensajes que él le había enviado constantemente durante esos veinte días. ¿Lina era la mala de la historia ahora? Miró al fotógrafo, notándolo muy joven pero sumamente abatido. Él tampoco estaba bien. Sin dudarlo demasiado, grabó su número telefónico en el aparato, extendiéndoselo para mostrarle lo que había hecho.

-Dame tu número.

-¿Para qué?

-Esta noche obligaré a Lina a que salga con nosotras a un antro. Te avisaré cuando estemos allí.

Notó que el color había subido a su rostro. Estaba nervioso, emocionado quizá. Supo entonces que era cierto, que él la quería y estaba dispuesto a ir por ella.

-No creo que quiera verme.

-Creo que necesitan hablar. -Sonrió la pelirroja, más tranquila. -Conozco a Lina. Sé que cuando te vea todo será más simple para ambos.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si se decidera por hacerlo o no. Acabó sonriendo con levedad, apantallando completamente a la pelirroja, mientras garabateaba algo en una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregaba.

-Gracias, Carol.


	22. Cosmos

**Cosmos.**

-Carol me obligó a ir con ellas, pero, para serte honesta… no tengo humor para salir a la calle, ni a algún otro lado.

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

-Tal vez cuando vuelvas de hacer lo que tienes pendiente.

-Me gusta escuchar eso. Sin embargo, creo que debes salir y despejar tu cabeza, beber un poco, dejarte llevar. No es "saludable" para ti que estés repasando una y otra vez todos aquellos acontecimientos.

-Maestro…

-Te llevaré un regalo si aceptas salir hoy, uno bastante especial.

-Iré, no te preocupes. Solamente no tengo ropa que ponerme… es decir, que me quede.

-Sigues sin comer bien.

-Me esmeraré, ¿está bien?

-Quiero verte bien a mi regreso, Selina.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a tropel a Carol y otras dos chicas, amigas de ella muy por su mismo estilo, sosteniendo bolsos en las manos y mirándola con aire divertido. Siniestro, a impresión de ella.

-¡Al menos déjenme colgar el teléfono! -Contestó al ver a la comitiva irse contra ella, alzando la mano libre en un vago intento por detenerlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba un ajustado vestido color azul eléctrico, altos y finos tacones negros, el oscuro cabello suelto y ondeado sutilmente bajo mucha tortura con un rizador caliente, el rostro con discreto maquillaje que la hacía ver muy femenina. Irreal. Cuando se vio en el reflejo de la puerta espejo a la entrada del concurrido antro, se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no era ella.

Aquel lugar, tan pronto pasaron al área alfombrada, estaba prácticamente en penumbras, solamente iluminada la larga barra donde servían las bebidas y la susodicha pista de baile, donde la música electrónica, completamente incomprensible para ella, era "tocada" por un DJ envuelto en luces de neón bastante estridentes; se acomodaron en una esbelta mesa sin sillas, lo suficientemente alta para estar cómodamente recargadas, siendo invadidas por un mesero que les ofreció varios Martini como cortesía de la noche. Al ver la estética copa con el contenido rojo tuvo la necesidad de sentirse embriagada esa noche, pensando que así podría quitarse esa sensación de… deja vu, por lo que se apresuró a beberla de golpe. Quería olvidar a ese hombre con fervor, sentirse libre, poder jugar un poco con Maestro.

-¡No tan rápido! -Escuchó la voz de Carol.

Hubo otra ronda de bebidas, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, esta vez de forma más discreta. Dos, tres, cuatro. Ellas se gritaban entre risas, la pelirroja Carol revisaba una y otra vez el teléfono celular como si esperara mensajes fortuitos.

-¡Hay que bailar!

Le llamó la atención, entre su incesante mareo repentino, que aquellas chicas gritaran como colegialas mientras su mejor amiga se ponía a mirar a los lados como si buscara algo más antes de sonreírle y tomarla del brazo, comenzando a andar hacia la pista de baile junto con aquellas dos. Deja vu.

-¡Relájate, Selina!

El último Martini de fresa le había dado algo más de valor, para, al igual que la gente que le rodeaba, comenzar a bailar y saltar de forma estridente sin inhibición, sin importarle que estuviese entre desconocidos que le obsequiaban miradas y sonrisas insinuantes, pero cada roce de ellos la ponían extrañamente alerta entre el mareo y los fulminantes destellos. Sofocada, alcanzaba un curioso éxtasis entre el ruidoso pensamiento de los que la rodeaban.

" _As the same…"_

"… sus piernas…"

"… me pregunto si ella…"

"… está muy guapo…"

"… _we could be inmortals…"_

"… quizá si le toco…"

"… _games we don't want to play…"_

Déjà vu.

Alzó las manos al aire, agitada, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabello negro se deslizara libremente por sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda, que se movieran al ritmo de la música, el aire acondicionado y el mismo mareo provocado de su ebriedad latente.

"… es demasiado guapo…"

"… acércate…"

"… creo que perdí mi cartera…"

"… _this is our secret place…"_

Outer space, outer space.

Déjà vu.

Estaba allí.

Tras ella.

Pronto, unas manos enguantadas en piel negra se colocaron sobre su cadera, frenado un poco aquella danza frenética. Estaba allí, y poco tardó en comprender que esa era su premonición, el sueño que la había sacudido tiempo atrás con su frenética, su sensual incertidumbre; se recargó un poco en él, sobre su pecho, antes de finalmente girarse y encararlo tras casi un mes de evitarlo.

-Logan. -Pronunció, aunque la música estaba demasiado alta.

-Hola, Selina. Te he extrañado demasiado.

Era una visión demasiado extraña para ella, verlo tan pulcro en su atuendo de camisa azul y pantalón negro, el rubio cabello peinado, su rostro demasiado joven; estaba allí por ella, cumpliendo su sueño tal cual, llenándola de un fuerte deseo por volver a estar con él. No era Shanon. Era ella.

"Aquella noche, cuando volví a ser Rafael… supe que eras tú."

Se alzó en puntas y lo rodeó en un abrazo por su cuello, besándolo intensamente, llenándose de ese instintivo dulzor y la amargura del tabaco que inconscientemente extrañaba probar. Pronto sintió su abrazo posesivo rodeándola con fuerza, y sus labios comenzaban a ser invasivos, ansiosos, robándole el aliento y cada pensamiento coherente de su cabeza.

-Estas muy ebria. -Le dijo él, sin soltarla de ese fuerte abrazo. -Te llevaré a casa.

-No. Llévame contigo, Logan.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero recibir tu odio mañana.

" _Te amo. Llévame contigo."_

Pudo ver con cargada nitidez el gesto de sorpresa que había puesto. No se lo había dicho, lo había pensado de una manera incontrolada, pero fue completamente nítido para él… y era verdad. Tardó mucho en aceptarlo pero era así, lo amaba a pesar de los tropezones, de la decepción, ya que él la había visto a través de sus complejos, su malestar y su nociva oscuridad. Se enamoró de él aunque ella misma quisiera detenerlo, y cayó fascinada justo en ese instante tras perderse en sus ojos azul oscuro fijos en ella.

-Te amo. -Pronunció Lina con claridad a pesar de su ebriedad y su misma fascinación, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. -Por eso no pude resistir que te prendaras de otra persona. Llévame contigo.

-También te amo. -Sus manos se tensaron sobre su cadera. -Por eso estoy aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía sus manos enguantadas subiendo por sus piernas, alzando su vestido hasta su cadera descubriendo su prenda interior negra, la cual con prontitud desapareció tras deslizarse por las mismas, para, de pronto, tenerlo a él sobre su intimidad, sumiéndose en ella con los labios; no era Logan, estaba completamente segura de ello, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Pensó en que sería la primera vez que haría el amor con él en su departamento, en aquella que habían compartido antes aunque no de esa manera.

" _Tal vez esté ebria, pero así es más fácil no extrañarte."_

Se vio sacudida por su propio clímax a base de aquellas caricias con sus labios, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara sobre las sábanas, dando paso a una especie de vergüenza poco después por lo mismo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué sentía que era… sucio? Sumió los dedos por su cabello rubio, suave y fácil de volver a despeinar; pasó las uñas por su espalda tatuada cuando estuvo sobre ella de nueva cuenta, tan natural, pudiendo contemplar de nueva cuenta su rostro joven en un gesto vulnerable. Lo sintió dentro de su cuerpo ya sin tanto dolor a pesar de su impulsividad, se permitió gemir ya que, en ese momento y lugar, solamente él la podía escuchar. Sus caricias siempre fueron adictivas para ella, fuera de su habilidad perdida, sus labios invasivos y dulces calmaban su anhelo. Sentada sobre su cadera, se encontraba queriendo volver a sentir su culminación dentro de ella, como si eso le diera un poder desconocido.

¿Era peligroso dejar que lo hiciera? ¿Qué día era?

-Logan…

-Quédate conmigo, Selina. Jamás te haría daño, no a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Ella no quiere que la veas… por ahora."_

Resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza todos aquellos días que no la vio, mientras retorcía en el silencio y se enfrascaba al inicio con llamadas acosadoras que provocaban que ella apagara el teléfono, terminando por enviar un mensaje o dos de forma diaria durante veinte días, albergando la esperanza.

Esperanza que llegó en altos tacones y melena pelirroja.

Después de su conversación en el cubículo del trabajo, estuvo toda esa tarde andando como fiera enjaulada en su departamento esperando ese mensaje prometido, mandando al diablo llamadas y trabajo pendiente; el sol se había ocultado, él acababa de salir de la ducha cuando se decidió a hacer una apresurada llamada en un intento vago por calmar esa ansiedad que estaba a punto de lanzarlo a la calle sin un destino fijo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Escuchó la tranquila voz de Raziel al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito ánimos.

-¿Ánimos? ¿Tú?

-Iré con Selina hoy,

-¿Te dejó que te acercaras a ella?

-No exactamente. -Abrió su closet mientras se deshacía de la toalla húmeda arrojándola al suelo. -Hoy vino a verme su mejor amiga Carol, y me dijo que saldrían esta noche, me… dio a entender que quería que fuera para hablar con ella.

-Es curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Siempre fui yo quien corría contigo para buscar ánimo y valor. Es extraño, pero se siente grato.

-No te burles. -Movió un montón de ropa en su gancho, buscando algo inusual.

-No me burlo. Ve con ella, Logan, ahora que lo sabes no tienes por qué detenerte.

-¿Celos?

-Un poco, pero me enfrascaré en Tessa un rato.

-Muy cómico.

-Éxito.

Colgó el teléfono. Estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a la cama cuando notó un mensaje de texto, provocando que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

"Estamos dentro. Lina está bebiendo demasiado rápido."

Se vistió de forma inmediata con lo primero que jaló entre los percheros, pantalón negro de vestir (los odiaba), camisa larga color azul rey; se tomó la molestia de observarse en el espejo del baño con detenimiento tras cepillarse los dientes con celeridad. Se veía joven, sí, como cuando tenía veinticinco años quizá; era incluso más notorio el color de sus ojos que normalmente pasaban desapercibidos por la misma oscuridad de éstos. Un regalo de su madre, el único entre sus hermanas.

"Voy para allá."

-.-.-.-.-.-

No conocía ese lugar, pero aun así pudo pasar por la puerta del antro, pasando de largo a la gente que hacía fila para entrar, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna (o pagar), siendo más latente esa "apantallante" personalidad ante los presentes, pues incluso guardaron silencio al tenerlo en frente. Le amargaba un poco eso de Rafael, pues estaba seguro de que Lina iría a pasar por algo parecido cuando lo mirara.

"Está bebiendo demasiado rápido,"

Era como si todo ese ambiente oscuro, ruidoso, lo rodeara sin moverlo de su propio misticismo latente al estar excesivamente centrado en encontrarla; hubo manos tocándolo, sonrisas, pensamientos bastante lascivos a los que normalmente estaba acostumbrado, invitaciones sugestivas que pudo ignorar con facilidad; a pesar de la cantidad de gente fue muy fácil encontrarla ahora que sabía que ella era la persona indicada en su vida, era como si pudiese percibirla entre ese mar oscuro. Se veía distinta, como si estuviera disfrazada de otra persona, de una mujer común en ese tipo de lugares: tacones, el ajustado vestido brillante en el cual ya no se notaban sus usuales curvas, el negro cabello suelto y ondeado sutilmente deslizándose por su espalda, el rostro un poco demacrado aun con el maquillaje que le cubría.

"Soñé que…"

Sintió entonces que escaparía en cualquier momento, que se iría de entre sus manos mientras era cubierta por la misma gente bailarina que lo golpeaba y tocaba incesantemente; Logan era completamente capaz de controlar ese tipo de emociones, pero él no podía, era como una especie de defecto a pulir (o una cualidad de la que desconocía su función). Se aproximó a ella por su espalda con cierta desesperación, atrapando su cadera con amas manos, deteniendo un poco de su frenética danza… remembró aquella noche en la boda, donde ella cedió ante él a pesar del coraje que sentía por su traición.

-Logan.

Sí. La línea divisoria entre ambos era ahora tan difusa…

-Hola, Selina. -Habló en un tono bastante normal a pesar del ruido. -Te he extrañado demasiado.

Ella no reaccionó en el momento, fue como si se quedara deslumbrada con él tal como lo había previsto. No era lo que quería. Deseaba que fuese ella, aquella que podía verlo a él y no su apariencia física. " _Aquella noche, cuando volví a ser Rafael… supe que eras tú."_

Ella se había alzado para besarlo, abrazándolo con desesperada fuerza, sintiendo su ansiedad, su ebriedad y su fascinación por él. No tenía idea si lo había escuchado o si había comprendido siquiera lo que había dicho, pero acabó abrazándola también dejándose invadir por su misma ansiedad y la de ella en conjunto, mandando al diablo la idea de que solo se había apantallado con él.

" _Te amo, llévame contigo."_

Su corazón se había paralizado en ese momento; esas palabras le hicieron comprender que ella estaba más que consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Que, quizá, lo había extrañado tanto como él a ella. Sin mayor tiempo que perder, se doblegó completamente ante ella toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Zumbaba su teléfono de manera incesante. Pronto extendió la mano para intentar tomarlo de su buró y callarlo con el botón del volumen, pero ésta se topó con una lámpara, que por poco tira al suelo con el precipitado empujón; asustada por la misma incertidumbre, se incorporó un poco para tratar de mirar dónde se encontraba, acabando fulminada e invadida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo retorcer de nueva cuenta entre las claras sábanas de la cama.

-Con cuidado, Lina. -Susurró Logan. -La cantidad nada despreciable de lo que bebiste está mostrándote su peor cara.

-Mi… teléfono. -Dijo la enfermera, intentando no sucumbir ante el dolor. -Carol… debe estar…

-Carol sabe donde estás, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué?

Se retiró un poco aquellas sábanas del rostro, contemplando a aquel muchacho que le hablaba. Tenía el torso descubierto y el pantalón azul marino de deporte; estaba sentada en la cama, más cerca de ella de lo que creía; ya no había cicatriz alguna en su piel, y el tatuaje de su brazo era mucho más nítido que antes.

-Ella me dijo dónde estarías anoche.

Lina lo miró con cierta sorpresa, para luego a un tanto de pesadez por la emoción y el malestar causado por el mismo alcohol ingerido. Carol había orquestado todo para que se volvieran a ver. Tomó asiento sobre la cama, cubierta parcialmente por las sábanas, comenzando a buscar sus ropas sin querer mirar a Logan directamente; acabó colocándose la camisa de él que llevaba la noche anterior al no encontrar nada de ella más cercano a eso que sus pantaletas, para levantarse y caminar en dirección donde se encontraba su celular… tirado en el alfombrado suelo entre prendas diversas. La llamada perdida era de Maestro, por lo que acabó pegando la pantalla al pecho mientras una punzada de nerviosismo la invadía.

-Selina.

-Anoche estaba realmente mal, ¿sabes?

-¿Dices que mentías cuando me dijiste que me amabas?

-¡No! -Sintió una oleada de calor subir hasta el rostro, incapaz de mirarlo. -No, no mentía. -Susurró, temblando de incontrolado nerviosismo. -Pero…

-Tampoco mentía. -Pudo escuchar cómo se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella, haciéndola sudar frío en el momento que la rodeó en un abrazo por su espalda, apegándola a él. -Sobre todo cuando te pedí que te quedaras conmigo.

Dejó que sintiera todo el nerviosismo que guardaba en ella, pero guardó para sí el motivo. El teléfono zumbó de nueva cuenta, un mensaje de texto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Temí que te aterrara la idea de saber que estabas destinada a una persona en específico. Normalmente las personas se abruman cuando lo escuchan, haciéndoles creer que no tienen decisión propia.

-Creo que lo comprendo.

-Te daré unas aspirinas y podrás seguir durmiendo si quieres, tu amiga sabe que estarás bien. -Le dio un efusivo beso en la sien y la soltó con suavidad.

Al verlo andar hacia la cocina con un aire jovial y alegre, leyó el mensaje que había llegado a su celular. Dos, en realidad.

"Por favor avísame cuando despiertes. Es mi culpa, de nada."

"Ansío verte. Cumplí mi cometido, y tengo tu regalo."

Recargada en la barra de la cocina, demasiado mareada para mantenerse de pie con propiedad, bebió agua fresca que deshizo el nudo que sentía en su garganta. Tal como en su sueño.


	23. Tessa

**Tessa.**

 **I**

 _-No entiendo… eso de los ciclos. ¿Quiere decir que resucitan o algo parecido?_

 _-Resucitar es volver en cuerpo y espíritu a la vida. Nosotros volvemos en esencia a un cuerpo nuevo… con una personalidad distinta, única._

 _-Eres realmente Miguel, ese… ese Miguel. Suenas mucho más suave de lo que hubiese creído._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Los… es decir, lo que aprendí en religión… el arcángel Miguel era un justiciero o algo así, no te disgustes por mis palabras tan poco precisas. Lo imaginaba recio, estricto, como una especie de caballero. En este momento suenas más como… una mujer._

 _-No tenemos un sexo definido hasta el momento en que se nos otorga un cuerpo, pero, si he de ser honesto, es la primera vez que soy un hombre. Siempre se ha considerado al género femenino lo suficientemente firme para ostentar tal responsabilidad, supongo que es por eso. Incluso es la primera vez que Rafael no es mi compañero de vida._

 _-Eso… ¿me convierte en una especie de lesbiana?_

 _-No, claro que no. Tú eres un ser único solamente etiquetado para hacer más "fácil" su proceso de aceptación, pero para nosotros eso no tiene mayor importancia. Las etiquetas son solamente una banalidad humana para encasillarte en un grupo definido. No eres una identidad sexual o de género, eres tú simplemente, única, Teresa._

 _-No comprendo. Dices que somos únicos, pero al mismo tiempo también somos parte de Él, y que al final de camino volveremos a Él nuevamente, ¿cómo puede ser algo único si era parte de algo más?_

 _-Imagina una masa de moldeo. De ella se toma un poco de materia para diseñar algo completamente nuevo. Si lo regresas, a pesar de ser del mismo material, ya no es algo amorfo sino una obra diferente._

 _-¿Sabes? Saberlo me hace muy feliz. Saber que soy única y que se tomó la molestia de diseñarme con todo lo compleja que soy, de hacer un camino único para mí y aun así darme la opción para seguirlo o no._

 _-Quisiera que todos pudiesen verlo tal como tú lo haces._

 **II**

Abrió los ojos. De inmediato un extraño dolor de cuerpo la entumeció al grado de no poder moverse siquiera, como si hubiera hecho un extenuante ejercicio físico, claro que ese era un dolor completamente alarmante porque tenía ya mucho tiempo sin sentirlo. Finalmente levantó un poco la cabeza, notándose mareada, pero invadida por ese dulce perfume que quedaba siempre atrapado en su paladar, atenuado, mezclado con esa sutil loción masculina.

-Raziel. – Pronunció.

La luz del sol apenas pintaba en el cielo, entrando por el ventanal de la sala. Era el departamento de Raziel. Estaba recostada en el sofá largo, sobre su pecho; al parecer había llegado solamente hasta allí después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… pero, ¿por qué había despertado antes que él? Trató de incorporarse de manera cuidadosa para no molestar su sueño, pero pronto sus ojos dorados cayeron en ella, soñolientos.

-Tessa. – Se frotó un poco el rostro con la mano diestra, tratando de incorporarse un poco. - ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, dolorida solamente. – Sonrió con levedad, disfrutando de verlo desaliñado y desorientado. – Me preocupas más tú, ¿te encuentras bien? Estuve durmiendo encima de ti toda la noche.

-Sabes que eso no me hace daño. Anoche… ¿recuerdas algo de anoche? – Cuestionó, cerrándole el saco negro que él mismo le había colocado antes de caer inconsciente la noche anterior.

-Recuerdo hasta el momento en que el cazador y la Wicca… hubo luz. – Se frotó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo su cabello algo enredado. – Me siento débil. No como enferma o herida, sino…

-Lo que sucedió anoche, liberaron al Militante y lograron despertarlo, pero la energía de Logan limpió toda la oscuridad que había alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todos aquellos oscuros que fueron tocados por su luz volvieron a su forma anterior. Eres humana nuevamente, al menos de forma temporal.

Teresa se había quedado sentada en el sofá, intentado procesar aquello que le había dicho; sintió su brazo rodearla y apegarla de nueva cuenta a él con algo de fuerza, cortándole un poco el aliento. Esa calma que normalmente la invadía con su cercanía parecía amplificarse un poco más, además de que no podía dejar de mirarlo por algún motivo.

-¿Temporal?

-No estamos completamente seguros, quizá de veinticuatro a setenta y dos horas.

-Entonces soy tan vulnerable como un humano de nueva cuenta. – Sonrió de medio labio, de pronto sintiéndose demasiado turbada pero incapaz de poder expresarlo. – Me hice a la idea de que sería Lican el resto de mi vida, y ahora…

-Me quedaré contigo en el proceso.

-Raziel, no puedes hacer eso. Eres un líder, y yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ser humana, no es que vaya a morir porque sí.

El Militante no supo qué contestar, se había quedado algo dudoso y en apariencia preocupado por lo que tenía en frente; acabó inclinándose para dejarle un beso pequeño en sus labios, dulce, sutilmente fragante. Se impresionó de que aquel dulzor característico de él le fuera perceptible a pesar de que no tenía ya tan desarrollados sus sentidos.

-Igualmente quiero estar contigo un poco más. -Susurró levemente el platinado, un poco más relajado que antes. -He pedido dos días libres en el trabajo.

-Vaya, ¿tienes días libres? Pensé que eras una especie de adicto al trabajo.

-Creo que lo soy, si lo pienso detenidamente. Y también ellos lo piensan, pues se asustaron bastante cuando les pedí esos días.

-¿Pretendes estar todo el tiempo pisándome los talones?

Iba a contestar alguna nimiedad, pero no lo dejó tras volver a besarlo en un arranque de efusividad, atreviéndose esta vez a rodear su cuello con los brazos y casi arrojándolo de nueva cuenta hacia el sofá; estaba esbelta, liviana, distinta a todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido antes. Sin embargo, en él podía sentir la misma esencia de ella, tan característica, sutil, como si…

-Raziel. -Había susurrado ella.

Se sintió avergonzado. Estaba sucediendo una situación bastante seria, el hecho de que Tessa y el resto eran humanos, que Logan tenía un problema mundano relativamente grande, el hecho de que aquella Militante por la que habían sacrificado mucho se había quitado la vida junto a Amante… pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado. Nuevamente. Y Teresa se había dado cuenta otra vez.

-Lo siento. -Pronunció.

-En tu percepción… ahora que soy humana… ¿ha cambiado algo?

-¿Cómo que cosa?

Ella no se había retirado de encima de él, tal como ocurrió en el automóvil de Logan aquella noche, y cada roce de su cadera parecía acrecentar tanto su respiración como una creciente (y dolorosa) ansiedad que lo hacía sudar frío; la morena se miraba curiosa, a diferencia de él, y bastante tranquila. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, y Raziel debatía entre ver éstos o sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Por qué como mujer nunca le había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué ni siquiera como Miguel podía encontrar una solución, o razonamiento coherente? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan irracional ahora que la tenía encima?

Irracional. Instintivo. Deseoso.

-Habías dicho que los Licans eran menos agraciados por su misma condición, pero ahora como humana…

-Sabes que en eso soy la última persona a la que debes preguntarle, yo siempre te…

Lo besó nuevamente, pero fue completamente distinto a otras ocasiones; a pesar de no saber cómo notar las sensaciones y emociones tal como Logan, pudo percibir algo distinto en su cercanía, en sus besos tan pronunciados, en su sugerente abrazo. Y cedió ante ella con tenebrosa facilidad, notando bruscamente cuánto había cambiado él desde el momento que la conoció.

"Como humana, volvió a mi esa inseguridad que tenía antes de ser Lican, antes de conocerte. Estoy consciente de que es algo mundano y superficial, pero…"

Era la primera vez que sentía tan áspero el alfombrado que cubría la sala, un pensamiento completamente irrelevante en aquella última barrera que acabó por romper bajo el desliz de una prenda. Sus dedos dudaban al tratar de retirar aquel top negro que ceñía su pecho femenino, mientras ella podía quitar con destreza su camiseta interior y descubrirle el torso, atraparlo con sus largas piernas morenas por la cadera y así apegarlo a ella de una forma más íntima. Era obvia su torpeza, y eso, en vez de fastidiarla, la dejó con un extraño gesto de preocupación en el rostro. No quiso verla así, y acabó besándola para intentar hacer que lo olvidara.

"Perdona, antes de ti yo…"

"No me interesa tu pasado, Tessa. Solamente quisiera poder llenarte en este momento, y mañana, y después…"

Entendió muchas cosas en ese pequeño instante, cuando pudo ceñir su cuerpo desnudo contra él, cuando solamente fue ella en él, con él. Rafael había sido siempre para él, por eso nunca tuvo miedo o duda, pero poder estar unido por _primera vez_ a quien amaba a pesar de la incertidumbre humana fue una experiencia única, poderosa, trágicamente breve. Obtuvo un destello de placer en un tiempo demasiado escaso para su gusto, dando cabida a una consecuente y densa frustración… ¿por qué diablos ese momento había durado tan poco tiempo? Separarse de ella le pesaba enormemente.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. -Ella había reído, pero no era en tono de burla. -Creo que es algo normal la primera vez. Sin embargo… pude sentir una especie de… orgasmo a pesar de que fue breve. Es extraño, pero…

-Sí, es normal, es decir. -Se aclaró un poco la garganta. -Podemos percibirnos mutuamente, así.

-Entonces era tuyo.

-Sí.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto en ese caso. -Sus brazos se habían ajustado alrededor de él, y el roce de su cuerpo femenino lo hizo estremecer de nueva cuenta. -Estoy feliz, ¿sabes? Al inicio tenía miedo de salir, de arriesgarme a algo nuevo con el temor de que saliera mal… pero así pude conocerte, pude ver un nuevo mundo, y me di cuenta de que podía hacer feliz también a una persona tan importante como lo eres tú.

-No soy más importante de lo que tú eres.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Bueno, para mí eres lo más importante, en ese momento, en un eterno presente.

Sintió sus manos sobre su rostro, su cabello rizado le hizo un poco de cosquillas en la piel. Besó sus labios, se enlazó de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo, y esta vez pudo percibir incluso que el tiempo iba mucho más lento, que las sensaciones eran mucho más nítidas que antes, borrando su desesperación y nerviosismo. Se vio sacudido dos veces por ese destello placentero por parte de ella antes de poder alcanzar el propio.

"Te amo. Sé que siempre voy a amarte, aunque no tenga la certeza que tú tienes siendo Militante. Aunque Él te puso en mi camino sé que yo tuve la voluntad de conocerte y enamorarme de ti, aun cuando nuestros mundos son y serán siempre diferentes."

 **III**

"Gloria".

La Lican de la verde mohicana quedó en guardia, dispuesta a cambiar de forma y enfrentarse a lo que tenía delante, confiada de que estaba Luna con ella; sin embargo, la loba se adelantó a la chica, quedando a la defensiva.

"Quédate atrás."

-Selene, es un…

-No cambias a pesar del tiempo. -Dijo una voz masculina. -En cierta forma es parte de ese encanto que siempre te ha acompañado.

Frente a ambas había dos hombres en atuendos completamente negros, aunque no por ello formales; el primero era el ubicado como Sebastián, aquél Santo que se había enfrentado a Logan, con el rostro fino parcialmente quemado y cubierto con el negro cabello lacio. El segundo era ese que había charlado con Teresa días atrás, el temido Dae, de intensos ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

-Es una pena que no podamos charlar tan fácilmente como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ya he tenido el gusto de ver a tu protegida, Teresa.

La loba pareció alterarse con aquellas palabras. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr contra Gloria, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o comprender qué estaba sucediendo, para arrojársele encima ante la indignada mirada de Sebastián, como si fuese a atacarla o derribarla de una manera brutal… como si fuese una especie de fantasma, la loba la atravesó completamente, haciendo que la Lican perdiera el conocimiento a los pocos instantes, cayendo al suelo. El Santo se miraba demasiado contrariado, a diferencia de su líder que miraba aquello con cierta ansiedad reflejada en su joven rostro. Al caer la fornida chica al suelo, dejó ver que, tras ella, donde debió caer la loba, había una mujer de piel morena oscura, largo cabello ondulado e intensamente negro, usando un largo vestido blanco de velos que revoloteaban con la suave brisa. Sus ojos grises dentro de ese rostro femenino cayeron en Dae, intimidando completamente a Sebastián cuando pudo percibir aquella enorme aura benevolente al grado de lanzarlo de rodillas al suelo, sofocado.

-¡Samael! -Le apuntó Selene, visiblemente furiosa.

-Nadie me ha llamado así en cientos de años. -Dijo Dae, inmune a su aura y al mal carácter. -Te miras sumamente bella así, no creí que fueras a tomar tu forma humana al verme.

-¡No te comportes tan condescendiente conmigo! -Aquella mujer se acercó a él, expidiendo esa furia. -Nadie ha olvidado tu traición, yo no la he olvidad ni la olvidaré jamás.

-Sabes que tú…

-¡Nada de palabras huecas! -Su voz se quebró un poco.

-No son palabras huecas, Selene. Sabes que todo lo he hecho por…

-¡No lo digas! -Rabió, dolida. -No tienes derecho a vagar entre ellos, no tienes derecho siquiera a verme… ¡Dejaste a todos hechos un caos! ¿Y para qué? ¿Para probar Su palabra?

-Selene.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en destellos blancos como plumas paseadas por la brisa nocturna, rodeando un poco a Dae y haciendo que Sebastián recobrara un poco el aliento.

-Si es así, ¿por qué le entregaste parte de ti a esa mujer? -Cuestionó Dae suavemente, casi con un aire poético, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella sin tocarla. -¿Qué propósito tiene el tener un cuerpo humano?

Aquella loba apareció nuevamente, sentada frente al Santo con la cabeza baja. Aquel muchacho acabó sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, para seguir hablándole ya que no podría interrumpirlo.

-Eres la creación mas perfecta de Él, mi amada Selene… por eso me enamoré de ti. Pero yo como un Arc no podría siquiera tocarte, por eso…

Aquellas palabras se extendieron cerca de una hora.


End file.
